Delta Gamma Omega
by dvorak-lover
Summary: HYDRA has many secrets. The Maternity is one of them. In Strucker's base, the Avengers meet one of their creations.
1. Chapter 1

_The room was dark and cold, the feet touching the ground had lost their sensibility._

 _Small numb hands touched the wall, as cold as the floor. It wasn't possible to know how tall the ceiling was, or how far was the next wall._

 _The small figure supressed the need to sit and curl, hoping to safe heat._

 _But this was training._

 _If the lights were on, breath would be visible. It was that cold._

 _Carefully walking as to hear the sounds coming from the still silent room, small bare feet made no sound._

 _Then it came. A small step. And the cocking of a gun._

 _As fast as it was possible, the space between the gun and the small figure was crossed. Complicated movements as to make sure no bullets would hit the target._

 _A soft breathing noise could be heard, louder as it came closer. The small figure jumped with a complicated twist. Hugging the tall person's neck with cold legs that were covered with nothing but a short short's. Small arms held the head and Snap!_

The girl laying on the hard bed opened her eyes at the sound of the first explosion. An alarm ringing loudly, even if the sound was muffled inside the room she was in.

She closed her eyes, focussing in listening to all she could of what was happening outside of her cell. She needed to know what was going on in order to know how to proceed in face of this new development.

When she heard someone yelling that the Avengers were attacking, she opened her eyes.

That could be complicated. But potentially good.

She stood from the bed and looked down at herself. She was wearing her normal uniform, light gray sweatpants and t-shirt of the same color, gray sneakers. All of her clothes were gray, even her socks and underwear. It made her incredibly pale skin looking not so blindening white.

She messed up her short waved blondish red hair. And forced her eyes to get a bit watery. Then she sat on the floor next to the bed, her back against the wall and legs against her body. She hugged them and worked on her best scared look.

It took a while until someone opened the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Captain had already knocked out Strucker and was walking through the base, looking room by room to see if there was anything important. Which that big metal door with the giant metal lock looked to be.

He opened it, expecting it to be a safe or an armory.

Not a cell.

Especially not a cell of a teenage girl who was cowering in the corner. Big blue eyes shining with unshed tears.

Apparently another one of the scientist's experiments had survived. But if she was trapped in a cell, it must mean she wasn't on Hydra's side. Right?

" Hi. " He said, walking in the cell. " Are you okay? "

The girl didn't answer, pressing herself against the wall more.

" That's okay. " He said, raising his hand in front of himself as to say he meant no harm. " We are here to help. "

The girl cocked her head to the side, still scared, but a bit curious.

" Help? " She asked with an incredibly heavy accent.

" Yeah. To help. " He said. " What's your name? "

He saw no recognition in her eyes to show she understood that.

" Captain America. " He said, pointing to himself. Then pointing to her. " And you are? "

She didn't say anything.

" Nice too meet you. " He said, pointing towards the door now. He didn't need her name to get her out of there. " Want to get out of here? "

She took a long look at him before standing up and rushing out the door.

" Hey! Wait! " He said, going after her. Immediately he was glad that the fighting was over and the girl wasn't running towards any danger.

He was surprised when he made a turn down the hall and didn't find her. The girl was fast.

" Keep an eye out for a teenager girl with red hair. " He said to the other Avengers. " Not sure if she's on our side or not. " He added.

* * *

Black Widow was outside when the Cap told them to look out for the girl. She had just gave Banner the lullaby, and looked around as she made sure everything was wrapped up. She almost missed the girl running through the snow, dressed in gray. The only part that called attention was the hair.

" I'm on the girl. " She said.

She ran after the girl, who had a great pace for a teenager.

" Hey! Stop! " She called, getting close.

Then the girl sped up. Not normal speed, Natasha could catch up to that. She was almost as fast as Steve.

Definitely an enhanced.

In a minute the girl was gone. There was no use in trying to follow.

She would just have to be dealt with later.

Natasha turned back and got back to the quinjet.


	3. Chapter 3

Maria Hill entered the plane.

" Lab is all set up boss. "

Tony turned back to her.

" Actually he's the boss. " He said, pointing to Steve. " I just pay for everything, design everything and make everyone look cooler. "

" What's the word on Strucker? " Asked Steve, standing up.

" NATO got him. " She answered.

" And the three enhanced? " He asked, Natasha had told them that the girl from the cell was one too.

" The two who engaged you are Wanda and Pietro Maximoff. " She said, giving him the tablet on her hands, both walking out of the plane and down the hall. " Twins. Orphaned at ten when a shell collapsed their apartment building. Sokovia has had a rough history. Is nowhere special, but is on the way of everywhere special. "

" Their abilities? "

" He's got increased metabolism and increased thermal homeostasis. Her thing neuroeletric interfacing, telekinesis and mental manipulation. "

He looked at her with a vacant expression as they reached the elevator.

" He's fast and she's weird. " She put on simpler words.

" Well they're gonna show up again. " He said, understanding.

" Agreed. The file said they volunteered for Strucker's experiments. " She said. " It's nuts. "

" Right. What kind of monster would let a german scientist experiment on them to protect their country? " He asked, hinting at his own history.

" We're not at war, Captain. " She said, the door of the elevator opening.

" They are. " He said, stepping in, she followed. " And the other girl? "

" The files don't have a name. " She said as he opened another file. A picture of the girl's face appearing, like an ID photo. " But an identification sequence. Delta Gamma Omega 0012. 14 years old. She is a whole different story. "

" How so? " He asked at her concerned tone.

" She's a genetic experiment. " She said.

" Genetic experiment? " He asked turning to her. " As in what? "

" As in they chose the DNA from a male and a female donors, and made her. Using a surrogate womb. " Said Hill. " It doesn't say the location of where they did this. Only a name, The Maternity. "

He looked back to the tablet, there was lot's of pictures, recent ones and older ones. He didn't see the scared eyes from the cell. The ones on those pictures had no emotion at all. Cold as ice. Dead.

There were a lot of ones from what looked like training sessions. Fighting techniques, weapons. He could see that in a lot of those pictures, the people on the floor were dead.

" There's another thing. " She said. From how uncomfortable she looked, it was clearly a touchy subject. " They have the name of the DNA donors on her file. "

" And? " He asked, looking at her.

" Her mother's DNA they got from the Red Room. Apparently they had eggs from the graduates stored, in case they needed or wanted to make more of the successful ones. " She paused for a second. " Natasha is her mother. "

He was shocked for a moment, his eyebrows going up.

" Our Natasha? "

" Yes. " She said. " And no, she doesn't know. "

He looked back at the picture of a little girl about ten years old lifting about 650 pounds in weights.

" And that's not all. " Said Maria Hill, she took a breath before looking him in the eye. " You're her father. "

He was sure the noise he heard, right after she said that, was the tablet hitting the floor.

It couldn't have been his heart because it had stooped. His brain too.

It took about a minute for him to stop opening and closing his mouth like an idiot.

" Are you sure? " He finally asked.

" That's what the file says. " She said, getting the tablet from the floor. " DNA after super-soldier serum was used. "

" Did it work? " He asked, his eyes still a but out of focus.

" From what I already read of her file. It did. " Said Hill, looking sympathetic. " But, her levels change as she grows. "

The doors opened and he walked out, Hill stayed behind.

" I'm going to tell her. " She said. " You take your time to wrap your head around this. "

The doors closed behind him. He took a moment to notice he was on the floor of his apartment at the Tower.

When he reached his room, he didn't even took a shower, like he had wanted before learning about the girl. He sat at a table took the tablet from the drawer and started going the girl's file. Photo after photo. Test results after test results. Video after video.

Clint was sure something was wrong. Hill had called Natasha when he was getting patched up by Dr. Cho's machine. It had been hours since it was over and Natasha still hadn't showed up again.

Thor hadn't seen her. She wasn't on her room. And didn't answer her phone. Tony and Bruce were completely absorbed in their studies of the scepter to notice where she had gone.

Maybe Cap knew. And he, unlike Natasha, was easy to find on his room.

Clint knocked and a minute later, an upset super-soldier opened the door.

" Hey. You're okay? " Asked the archer.

The hesitation was all the answer he needed.

" What's wrong? "

Steve hesitated again, looking to the inside of his apartment and then to Clint again.

" I have received some disturbing news. " He said finally.

" Okay. Anything I can help you with? "

" Maybe later. " Said Steve. " Is there anything I can help you with? "

" I'm looking for Natasha. " Said Clint. " Have you seen her? "

Steve shook his head.

" No, I haven't. " He said. " But I think she needs a moment. "

" Do you know something? " Asked the archer.

Steve sighed and went inside, Clint following. The team leader took his tablet, tapped a few commands and passed it to the archer.

It was a file on a girl.

He kept reading and his eyes got wider as he went on.

" Is this real? " He asked, after a few seconds of silence.

" Looks to be. " Said the super soldier.

" I'll just talk to her when she's ready to show up again. This is unbelievable. " Said Clint, giving Steve back his tablet. " Are you okay? "

The man gave a tired smile.

" I'll answer that when I know it. "

" Do you have any idea where the girl is now? "

" No." Said Steve. " The only places she ever knew were Hydra bases. "

" She's 14. " Said Clint. " She'll show up. Soon. "

" She is a super-soldier raised as an assassin. " Said Steve. " Killed more than most in their entire lifetime. And that is just in ' training'. " The last word said with disgust.

" Training is not real life. " Said Clint. " Disappearing requires talent. And as a child, would be even harder. "

" I hope you're right. "


	4. Chapter 4

A girl dressed in gray clothes ran through a forest. Her feet barely made a dent in the snow. The only sounds were of the air dislocating from the speed she was running.

When she reached the edge of the forest, she stopped. Looking at the town in front of her. Far enough from the base she was to be safe for a short while.

People were going through their normal lives.

After a moment of taking in the buildings and people, she decided that the closest house was the best place to get supplies. No lights on and fresh tire tracks on the driveway indicated she would not be disturbed for at least a few minutes.

She climbed down the hill, and grabbed a few crocked rusty metal wires. Going to the window by the back door and forcing it open without damaging it.

An alarm started beeping, she quickly walked to it and removed the plastic body. Deactivated it by pulling out some specific wires and changing others from place.

Once the noise was gone, she made a quick sweep of the house. No one around and there was a room with bright colors and clothes that were almost her size. Teenaged boy, she guessed from the theme of the decoration and the publications with pictures of naked women under the bed.

She took a backpack and a couple of clothes, stuffing them inside it. She put the warmer winter clothes on. The shoes were a bit loose, but nothing that would get in her way.

She grabbed a few first-aid and hygiene supplies from the bathrooms. And food from the kitchen. Taking a couple of knives and bottle with water. On the office she found a safe, after opening it she took the revolver she found, with the bullets, and the money.

She was fast and quiet. And it would be long after she was gone that the family who owned the place would be back and notice anything.

She made her way through the other side of the small town and saw that a truck was leaving a small factory. She ran after it on the small street, fortunately clear of witnesses and got under the vehicle, holding herself up under it as it went away. The driver didn't notice now and wouldn't notice later when she would let go and roll away in the middle of a road, already across the border.

She spent the night on a cave, hidden in the middle of a forest, but still easy to find enough for her to reach it so quickly.

She stared out to the dark cold forest. Listening and getting used to the rhythm of sounds the forest made.

She had escaped arrest by the Avenger's hands. And escaped whatever new ' improved ' process Strucker wanted to test on her. They were sure she would survive it. But she wasn't so sure.

What would she do know?

What was the protocol? That base was gone. And she never knew where the Maternity was. She had clues, but never a specific location.

Even if she knew, why would she go back? All that there was were orders.

But without orders. What would there be? Was there a world beyond them?

Weapons followed orders. That what they did.

And she was a weapon. Nothing more.

An extraordinary one, obviously. Well trained and adaptable. But a weapon nevertheless.

Survive.

The word rang on her head. The objective of so many hours of training.

She could do that. As she looked for the Maternity.

She didn't particularly liked the Maternity. She would say she hated it, if such passion driven emotions were built into her hard drive. Those kind of extreme emotions were long gone, if they were even ever there.

But life wasn't easy or good. It was cold and hard. And those who survived were the ones who accepted it.

She was a weapon. Weapons didn't think, they obeyed who wield them.

She closed her eyes and fell asleep. But if a single sound around her changed, she would wake up in a second.

* * *

 _She stood in the middle of a big room. Her gray uniform and no weapons._

 _A door opened and ten men came in, carrying several kinds of weapons._

 _A voice came from a speaker._

 _" At the ring of the bell, kill her and you will be released unharmed. "_

 _The men looked around, some confused, others horrified and two already getting ready to jump her._

 _They thought it was easy, after all, what danger could a 12 year-old be?_

 _" Delta Gamma Omega 0012. Use of weapons allowed. Deadly force too. Objective: Survive. "_

 _The men in the room looked around, thinking it was a joke._

 _The girl didn't even moved, her face a blank mask._

 _An alarm rang, and before a man could lift a hand, the girl was already jumping on the nearest one, breaking his neck and taking his gun. A shot rang on her direction, but she used the dead body as a shield. Then she shot at three of them. The ones with the firearms. After they were taken care off, she dropped the gun and used her fists._

 _She was faster than her knives and stronger than them. It was a minute until they were all dead. Her hand dropping the knife she used to slash the last one's throat. His blood dripping on her hair._

 _" Objective accomplished Delta Gamma Omega 0012. " Came the voice. " The recording will be analysed and the list with improvement points will be given to you in the morning. You are to have a list of your own by then. "_

 _" Yes sir. " She answered in a monotone voice._


	5. Chapter 5

Clint was in one of the conference rooms, seeing the videos on a bigger screen. Steve sitting on the other side of the table. His eyes were looking at the screen, but he was having a much harder time with the contents. For the old-timed soldier, children meant innocence. Not murder.

You didn't lock them in a room with armed men who were going to kill them and simply said survive.

Clint knew of those things, he hated them too, but knew it happened. His best friend was raised as an assassin.

" She hesitated. "

They both turned to the door, Natasha was there. Her body language was stiff and her face forcibly blank. This was the time for her training to kick in and help her with any strong emotional turmoil.

" On the last one, she waited too long to attack. " She said, walking in. " If he was better, he could have wounded her. "

Clint pressed a command on the control, stopping the next video.

" Hey Tasha. " He said, rising from his chair. " How are you doing? "

" I'm fine, Clint. " She said sharply. " I looked over her files. If she was in the Red Room, she would be their dreams come true. Perfect assassin. "

" Doesn't mean that's all she is. " Said Clint.

" I read the psychological report. " She said. " Cut off from all affection from birth. No emotional connections made. Minimal to none ability for empathy. Not even a name, they're too humanizing I suppose. "

Steve had his jaw locked tight, tense.

" Have any ideas how to find her? " Asked Clint.

" Not many. " Said Natasha. " I'll have to finish looking over the files. "

" How far could she have gone? " Asked Steve.

" With her abilities? " Asked Natasha. " Far enough. "

* * *

She woke up just before the sunrise, quickly ate something and started making her way up the mountain. She saw a map on the house and managed to keep track of the way while under the truck. If she passed through the mountains she would reach a bigger city, easier to blend in.

She looked up to the seeming endless wall that rose to the sky. The snow-covered rocks, her intense blue eyes calculating the quickest route. Then she continued her way on a fast constant pace.

If someone was around it would not be hard to spot her blue coat, red backpack, black pants and hood. It was not cold enough to demand such protection, so she kept the coat open. She hated being cold, even if she could stand it. And it was easier to use it all the time instead of taking it off every morning when the temperature got higher.

She silently made her way up, the sun rising and bathing in golden light the mountain.

When she reached a particularly high peak, she stopped and looked at the landscape around her. The wind blowing through the paths in the rocks, the forest, the city. She had never being in a place so wide alone. At the times she was outside the base, she had guards and trainers around.

If her many trainers were here now, they would definitely pass her a punitive extradifficult set of exercises for being so distracted and careless, but she stopped to take it all in.

It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. All the colors and the constant sound of the wind.

After a long while, she kept making her way towards the next town, she still had a long way to go.

* * *

" I thought I would only have to look for one Hydra assassin. "

Steve and Natasha were sitting on the kitchen, untouched food in front of them.

Natasha didn't say anything, there wasn't anything to say. Nothing that it would help at least.

They were quiet. And it was an awkward enviroment. You're friends, team mates, and from a moment to the next you have a teenage girl together? Talk about readjust roles. Especially because neither of them were ready to be parents.

" Am I the only one to feel a little violated? " Asked Steve suddenly.

" No. " She answered quickly.

" Good Morning Friends! " Came the loud happy greeting from Thor as he walked in for his daily huge breakfast. " How are you two on this fine morning? "

The quiet heys and depressed expression made him stop on his way to the fridge.

" What is wrong? You appear to be stricken with sorrow. "

Natasha and Steve looked up from their untouched food and looked up at him then looked at each other. A battle of wills took place as in who would be the one explaining. Of course, that was a battle Steve lost.

The super soldier took a breath in before turning to Thor.

" We found out that Hydra got a hold of our DNA. And... made a child with it. " He said. " The enhanced teenage girl from Strucker's base is our daughter. "

Thor took a long moment to understand what he said, remembering how Jane had explained to him how people could make a baby who is your child, but you didn't actually needed to engage in intercourse. And the women didn't need to carry it.

" Normally a child would be a reason for celebration. " He said carefully. " But since you don't look happy, I don't know how to respond to that. "

" Neither do we. " Said Natasha.

The awkwardness got even heavier with the silence that followed.

" Well, I shall make my meal and leave you two alone. " He said, opening the fridge.

Steve and Natasha stood up from their stools and left the kitchen. No one stayed around when the thunder-god cooked. It could be a disastrous event.

Thor knew that of course. He just wanted them to leave so that their misery didn't ruin his meal.


	6. Chapter 6

It was already dark when she reached the other side of the mountains, thanks to her constant and fast speed. This town was bigger and had a lot more tall buildings. She scanned the city from the hill, looking for the area that looked to have more abandoned structures.

She saw that a five block radius close to the center of the city was the best. She adjusted her clothes and pulled the hoodie from the jacket up, covering her face.

As she walked through the streets, people didn't look twice at her. Just another troubled teen out at night.

She finally reached the area of the city she wanted. Looking around she saw a drug store. Drug stores had snacks and she was hungry.

She entered, going straight to the shelves with food. Got a bag of sliced bread and a couple of chocolate bars. Water and juice and she had everything she needed.

She placed all the products in front of the cashier, a middle-aged man who was more than used to kids alone at night to be concerned. Though usually they looked to be high. This girl was the picture of health. Her incredibly white skin had no marks, only light freckles on her nose and cheeks. Usually street kids had didn't have such good skin. Or healthy weight.

" Are you from around here? " Asked the man, curious as he added the values of the products.

" Why? I look familiar? " Said the girl, using the same language as him, with a local accent.

" No actually. " He said. " That'll be 10,50. " He added looking at the result on the old computer screen.

The girl took a high value bill from the front pocket of her backpack and handed to him. Putting the food inside the stuffed red bag.

He carefully counted the change, slowly to give her time to say something. She didn't.

" Thank you. Have a nice night. " He said.

She took the money from him and walked out. The man watched the door for a moment. Good looking kid shows up in this neighbourhood at night with an a high value bill. It was strange. But none of his business.

The girl walked around the blocks for a couple more minutes until she entered a abandoned building, the signs saying it was condemned.

She found the apartment the most protected from the wind and cold, finding a good dark spot in one of the rooms. She quickly ate a couple of slices of bread, drank the water and used the backpack as a pillow as she laid on the floor. After a couple of minutes of getting used to the sounds around her, she allowed sleep to come.

 _The child supressed the sound that came to her throat when the extra weight was added to the bar, her arms shook with the effort of keeping them up._

* * *

 _" Start! " Came the voice of her trainer. The man not liking the time she was taking to start the new series._

 _She gulped, her hands barely wrapped around the bar, but still she lowered the bar, before slowly raising them again. Sweat drenched her skin. The temperature on the room almost to 110 degrees. Being able to stand the heat was just as important as standing the cold._

 _" Russian. " Said the man._

 _So she started reciting the spots of the human body that were kill someone if pressed with enough force._

 _Then she did the same in Spanish, English, Italian, French. All the languages they had taught her already. All thirty of them._

 _After she was allowed to stop the exercise. She barely had time to stand before a towel was thrown at her face._

 _" Room 5. " Said the trainer, writing down her progress on his tablet._

 _The little girl left the room, eight guards with special tranquilizers following her. She was about six years old, but she looked even smaller around them._

 _She entered Room 5, a change of clothes was already on a shelf next to her. She changed into the dancing clothes, gray as all the rest._

 _Like the Red Room, The Maternity knew the value of teaching certain kinds of arts, dancing helped making fighting smoother, movements more gracious. Which could be an asset. Singing helped with controlling ones breath. Drawing helped in teaching to truly observe the enviroment, to take in details quicker. Not to mention that in some situations, having those skills made ones cover better, if you could actually sing, no one would doubt you were there as a singer._

 _There were other experiments there too, some changing, others dancing, other's leaving._

 _Delta Gamma 0012 walked to the bar behind an older male experiment, immediately following the routine they were all doing._

 _" You must not show effort. " Said the trainer, the woman walking to a female experiment, she was eight. Blond hair and brown eyes. The girl was stiff and shaking._

 _When the girl fell to the floor coughing and shaking, the others stopped the routine. They all knew what happened to the experiments who failed to show progress. And even more, they knew the sign of a degenerate disease that ate at a lot of the defective ones._

 _Once you showed the signs, there was no way back._

 _Once the tests were over, the defective experiment was eliminated._

 _Two men dragged the girl away._

 _" Continue. " Said the trainer, snapping them out of their own minds and back to the exercise._

 _That experiment would be eliminated two weeks after that._


	7. Chapter 7

The morning came and the girl woke up before the sun. She gathered her things and left the condemned building.

She walked to a small restaurant and bought some breakfast, then she walked to the bus station and got a ticket to Berlin, a city that big, she definitely could blend in for long enough to figure our her next move.

Not to call attention to herself, she took the hood of and opened her jacket as she waited for the time to board the bus. She sat on the big room, the sunlight shining through the glass wall. There was a small family a few feet away from her. A father, mother and a small little boy.

She observed them as the mother hugged the kid repeatedly kissing his head, the child squirming away from the gesture, but he had a smile on his face anyway, the father laughed as the boy tried to brush his hair back down with his hand.

The genetic experiment knew that not all were like her and the other experiments. They were guided by their feelings, weak. She cocked her head to the side. She never saw someone laughing so openly before. Not in front of her.

It was strange. She knew exactly the modifications humour brought to ones body. But she haven't never experienced it. Not in this intensity.

And she haven't laughed in a long time.

Not since Delta Beta Epsilon 0045 had got the degenerative disease.

* * *

 _Delta Gamma Omega 0012 was reading in the study room. She was almost done with her daily quota, so soon she would be going to be allowed to the cafeteria to eat._

 _" Hey there. "_

 _She looked up at the experiment who had sat in front of her. Delta Beta Epsilon 0045. The Betas were experiments made solely to create new scientists for Hydra. Their donor pool were made of genius and famous doctors._

 _" I heard that you are the only successful Captain America experiment. " Said the older boy, he was 10 and she was eight._

 _" Why is that interesting? " She asked._

 _" Because that makes you unique. " Said the boy. " And that is interesting. Nothing on this study room is interesting. "_

 _She looked back at her book, continuing to read._

 _" Come on! Don't ignore me. " Whined the boy._

 _" You are odd. " She said, looking at him again._

 _" That's because I'm unique. " He said smirking, his warm brown eyes filled with what the girl recognized as humour. " I'm intelligent, handsome and funny. "_

 _" Is that so? "_

 _" All the other Betas think so. You Gammas are just too uptight to notice it. " He said. " So, want to eat at my table today? "_

 _" I will eat at a table, if you'll be there or not, is not of importance. " She said._

 _" Great! So just read faster because I'm hungry. "_

* * *

The family sitting on the bus station noticed her gaze as she was remembering that day. They first were curious, but her cold and analytical eyes started to bother them.

The man stood and walked over to her.

" Are you okay? Do you need anything? "

The girl looked at him.

" No. "

" You were staring at us. I assumed you needed something. " He said. " Are you alone here? "

" I don't need anything. " She said. " You can go back to your family. "

" Are your parents around? " Insisted the man, looking around the room.

" No. " She said, adding a pleasant smile to her face. Delta Beta Epsilon 0045 once said it had a certain innocent trusting quality that eased people's nerves. Not unlike the one from the files they have read on Captain America. " That's why I'm taking the bus. "

The man seemed more at ease.

" Your parents let you take the bus alone? They must trust very much. " He said smiling.

" Yes. " She said, still smiling. " I'm very responsible. "

The man nodded, no longer worrying about why was the girl staring at his family.

" Well, have a safe travel. "

" You too. " She said to his back as he walked away, the smile disappearing from her face.

She avoided looking at others for too long after that. Once the time of boarding came, she was glad to know that no one was on the row next ot hers. She knew that no one would be on the seat next to hers because she bought that ticket too.

* * *

 _" I gave myself a name. "_

 _The girl looked away from the bowl of fruit in front of her to look up at the boy. Her friend? The idea seemed farfetched._

 _" Experiments don't have names. " She said._

 _" You're so narrow-minded. " He said, rolling his eyes. He was doing that a lot lately she noted. " Yes, we don't have names. It doesn't mean they can stop me from giving myself one. And that name is Drew. "_

 _" Drew? Why this one? " She asked._

 _" I like it. " He said, his mouth full of fruit._

 _" Alright. " She said, looking back to her food._

 _" And you? " He asked. " What name do you choose to yourself? "_

 _" Weapons don't need names. " She said, in a decided tone._

 _He looked at her with a small frown, but didn't say anything._


	8. Chapter 8

" So, now there's two assassins for us to find? " Asked Sam, he and Steve talking during the party on Stark's Tower.

" Yeah. " Said Steve. " Natasha and Hill already got their contacts looking for her in Europe. As far as we know she doesn't have any contacts. But we're still looking through her files. "

" Still looking? " Asked Sam. " How long is the thing? "

" They documented pretty much every second of her life. " Said Steve. " Have detailed reports on every training session, tests. "

" Are you sure you want to watch all this? " Asked Sam. " Certain things are only going to cause you pain. "

Steve looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

" You think I'm going to shy away from what I have to do, because I'm afraid that my feelings will get hurt? "

Sam shook his head with an amused smile.

" Forgot who I was talking to for a moment. "

" Are we having fun? " Asked Tony, walking over to them. " What are we talking about? "

" Caps daughter who's disappeared like Barnes. "

" Wait. What? " Asked Tony, confused.

" He didn't know. " Concluded Sam.

" Didn't know what? " Asked Tony.

" He was busy. Working. " Said Steve.

" Yeah, but I could talk for like a second. What did I miss? " Tony was looking from one man to another, eager to know the news.

" He does look like the type that zones out when working. " Said Sam to Steve, now the two were just messing with Tony.

" Come on! "

" Alright Tony. " Said Steve. " Let me explain it to you. "

About a couple of minutes later, Tony had wide eyes and an open mouth.

" So, somewhere out there, there's a child of Daddy America and Mother Russia? " Asked Tony. " Born in a base that no one knows where it is and that fabricate soldiers? "

" Yes. "

" Where was I when all this happened?! "

" Working on the scepter. " Said Steve with a half-smile. " And besides, we have no clue on where this place is. We have no names. So we need to find the girl. "

" The girl? " Asked Tony. " What's her name? "

" No name on the file. " Said Steve. " Just identification sequence. "

" Well, I'm sure you and Widow already have people looking for her, but tomorrow I'm getting on board too. " Said Tony, rasing his drink and making a toasting motion on the air before taking a sip. " Now, I'll mingle a little more. "

* * *

Maria Hill was staring at the computer screen. Several reports of flying metal men. She was compiling everything for the Avengers. Then her phone rang.

" Hill. "

" Ma'am. Is Johnson. " Came the voice, Barbara Johnson, even after SHIELD was over, the woman treated Maria as her boss. " I got a location on the girl you're looking for. Pray to whatever you believe in, because you just got real lucky. "

" Where? "

" On a bus to Berlin. " Said Barbara. " A friend of mine was there, it was on another country, but I decided to send it to him anyway. He only noticed her by sheer luck. He saw her get on the bus to Berlin. I'm texting you the details. "

" Thank You Barbara. I really appreciate it. " Said Hill.

" No problem boss. " Said the woman and Hill could hear the smile on her face.


	9. Chapter 9

The teenager stepped out of the bus and made a quick visual sweep of the place. Several people hugging each other, several yelling, others talking on the phone, all the rest yelling at their phones. All completely normal according to all she studied about human behaviour.

But one piece didn't fit. The security, the guards body language was too stiff, that was not normal for such an uneventful day.

Then one of the guards, young and nervous, locked eyes with her. He was sweating. Then he deliberately looked away.

They knew she was here.

So much for blending in.

She walked out of the bus station, at a normal speed and taking everything around her. From the approach, they wanted to wait until civilians were out-of-the-way, so her best chance was to surround herself with them for as long as possible, until she figured a plan.

She followed a crowd that was crossing the street, looking at several vehicles spreaded around it. Big, no windows. Fifteen policemen with uniforms. She wasn't sure how many without uniforms. But there was people on the roofs.

She looked at the map she snatched on the way out the station, quickly finding where she was and analysing the surrounding area.

If they knew she was arriving, they had the exits all covered. She had to find the one that would have the weakest defense.

The big avenue was the best option, too much space to cover.

She quickly changed directions, instead of following the crowd towards the subway, she crossed the street and followed towards the chosen path.

As soon as the crowd was at a safe distance, the vehicles' doors opened and men dressed in black, with helmets, weapons and bulletproof vests.

She started to run, getting the gun from the back of her pants. From the curse her super-soldier hearing caught from one of the men, they weren't expecting her to be so fast.

As she expected, there were people in front of her aswell. She didn't even slowed down as she shot the first on the neck. Then she began moving from one side to another, in a random pattern, avoiding the retaliation shots. Though they were using tranquilizing guns, she noticed.

' So they need information. ' She thought.

After the first shot, the people on the street were starting to panic, but there were officers directing them away from danger. That didn't stop the panic from increasing as some saw the others she shot going down.

There were at least fifty of the armed men around. Plus seven on the roofs. Numbers were against her.

She jumped over the human wall they made in front of her, escaping their shots and sending a man flying away with a punch. Clearing the way for her to continue running.

She increased her speed, still avoiding the rain of tranquilizers running at her. The traffic must have been blocked, because there were only a few vehicles on the street, including an abandoned motorcycle. The driver must have been kicked out of it.

Including keys, lucky.

She jumped on the vehicle and started it, rushing down the empty street. Only to find the avenue blocked by armored cars.

There was a lot of people after her. She had one gun with limited bullets. No previous knowledge of the area or of which organisation was after her.

If she hadn't been trained to stay calm, she would have been very nervous.

She drove to the sidewalk, shooting at the nearest armed man, picking up his riffle as she rushed by.

It wouldn't kill them, but it would have to do.

Then she felt a hit on her shoulder. She quickly took out the dart from her skin.

It didn't take long for her to notice that they knew enough to bring a really strong sedative. A few more of these and she would be out cold.

She turned the bike around and looked up, to where the shot came. A moment to aim and the sniper fell from the structure dead. She turned back on the original way she was making, shooting with the rifle to save her bullets.

Then she felt another dart hitting her, the thigh this time.

She was running out of options streets flew passed her, and she was forced to change her route because of their blocks.

She would never get away like that.

So she did the most reasonable thing she could. Crashing into one of the cars.

She drove straight to one of the armored cars. Jumping out of the bike and over the vehicle. A clear way in front of her.

She really had to handed it to this people, they came prepared.

She almost didn't mind the third dart that hit her. And the noticeable decrease on her speed, she was still faster than normal humans.

But cars were another thing.

Apparently they were done being nice.

When the black car rushed straight towards her, she jumped on the hood, holding herself on it as it swirled on the avenue, the hood on her head finally flying off. But she couldn't hold on for long, so she flew several feet away, the winter coat tearing when she hit the pavement. To make it better she hit her head on the wall of a commercial building.

She didn't allow herself a moment to feel the injuries. Pain was temporary, Death wasn't.

She jumped to her feet, as two darts hit her chest.

She started to run again. But five darts were enough to slow her down for her not to be able to avoid the car hitting her.

She was down again, four more rounds on her arm and on her leg.

She forced herself to stay awake. But she was still only 14 years-old, her resistance to drugs was still growing. And she had been hit with nine of them.

She had failed to disappear. Her trainers would have been extremely disappointed.

The last thing she thought about was a phrase Delta Beta Epsilon 0045, or better yet Drew, had said to her once.

 _" All life has defects. No organism is perfect. "_

She told him that they were designed for perfection. Nothing short of it was acceptable.

Then darkness.


	10. Chapter 10

The whole Ultron situation delayed the girl's transfer. So they kept her under medication strong enough to keep three elephants down.

Sam Wilson arrived in Berlin the day after she was captured. He entered the building where the CIA was keeping the girl.

He entered the white room, several guards inside and outside it. The girl had several thick metal restrains on her and an IV on her arm.

He thought that it was too much. Until he remembered she was Cap's daughter.

She looked peaceful at sleep. She had her mother's delicate face and mouth. But she would definitely be taller. Her hair color was between Steve's and Natasha's. Her skin really light, and she had freckles. No one would ever guess she was an assassin.

" Killed 15 of my men. " Said the man responsible for the CIA at Berlin. " If she wasn't more focussed on getting away, she would have killed more for sure. Never seen anything like it. I saw the videos from the surveillance on the street. No response to the killings, didn't even flinched. Not even when she got hit. "

" Did you have to hit her with the car? " Asked Sam.

" Trust me, we did. " Said the man. " And besides, she must be made of something other than bones, because she was healed hours later. "

" Anything interesting on her? "

" Stolen stuff. " Said the man. " Just a tattoo on her shoulder. Greek letters and numbers. "

" Let me guess. Delta Gamma Omega 0012. "

" Yeah. " Said the man. " Where did this girl came from? Someone this well trained should have been on someone's radar. "

" It's complicated. " Said Sam.

" I'm going to be wanting some answers. Even if it were the Avengers who asked for her. " Said the man leaving the room.

Sam waited there until Ultron had been dealt with then he oversaw the girl's transfer to America.

* * *

 _" Drew, I'm trying to eat. " She said._

 _Drew was sitting next to her, blocking the way of the fork to her mouth with his hand._

 _" Not until you smile for me. " He said._

 _" Have you any idea how many ways I can kill you just with this fork? " She asked with a small a raised eyebrow and bored expression._

 _" No. But I can figure out. "_

 _" Unlikely. You Betas are all theory. Know nothing of reality. " She said. " You are too convinced for an experiment. I didn't know donors personality traits could be passed on so intensely. "_

 _" Come on. Don't compare me to Stark. " Said Drew. " I'm responsible for all this. " He said pointing up and down at himself._

 _" A lab is responsible for all that. " She said, a small smirk on her face. " A lab is responsible of all of this. " She said pointing around the room with her fork._

 _" Aha! I got a smile. " Said Drew smiling to himself. " An honest one. Next, we'll give you a name little sister. "_

 _" Little sister? " She asked. " We share no donor's. Even if we did. We're experiments. "_

 _" I always wanted a sibling. " He said. " So now, you're my little sister. Do you have something against it? "_

 _" Nothing that comes to mind. " She said, surprised that she actually felt something when he said that. Maybe she would like having an older brother._


	11. Chapter 11

The Avengers were at the Avengers HQ, happy that the threat was gone. Minus Wanda, who still felt the fresh lost of her brother. Clint had already left to be home with his family.

That's when the plane with the girl arrived. And she was transferred to a medical room and the IV on her arm removed.

" This should give us a couple of hours until she wakes up. " Said the doctor. " I received a recomendation of always having armed guards around her. So I would keep an eye on her. "

The doctor left, leaving the remaining original Avengers, along with Sam Wilson in the room.

" Fortunely she got Widow's looks. " Said Tony. " We were all a bit worried. "

Steve rolled his eyes.

" She doesn't look dangerous. " Said Thor.

" Tell that to the fifteen men she killed before being taken out. " Said Sam. " I wouldn't want to cross her on a dark alley. "

" Well, as much as it looks fun to stare at a sleeping girl, I'm out of here. " Said Tony, leaving.

" I'll stay. " Said Natasha.

* * *

When she came to, she remained quiet, her breathing soft like she was asleep. She had metal restraints on her wrists and shins. The bed under her was soft, the temperature comfortable.

She couldn't know for sure how long she was out. She could hear only another breathing pattern in the room, too quiet, almost imperceptible in the silent room, even with her super serum improved hearing.

" I know you're awake. "

She opened her eyes. She was in a white room, but the light made it not blinding bright. It was wide, and the technology was sleek, advanced and elegant.

The Black Widow, was sitting on a chair by the left to her bed, but not too close. She was in civilian clothes, dark gray jeans and a red shirt with a dark beige leather jacket.

The girl stared at her, analysing her. It was hard, which was not surprising given her training, but it had a slight edge to her posture.

If they took over Strucker's base, they got her file that was sent there with her. So the Widow knew they used her DNA to make the girl. She assumed that the russian spy was not happy about it.

" How are you feeling? " Asked the woman.

The girl hid her surprise, she was expecting a harder approach, not a fake friend one. She wondered where she was going with it.

" Restrained. " She said, raising her hands and waving her fingers. " Where am I? "

" Avengers HQ. " Answered the woman. " What's your name? "

" You have my file. And you read it. " Answered the girl, in a casual tone.

" It didn't say a name there. Just identification sequence. "

" There's your answer then. "

Natasha smiled, the girl saw something on her eye. A humored response to her answer, perhaps to the way she said it. She couldn't know for sure.

" Well, your sequence is kind of a mouthful. So how about I just call you Delta? " Said Natasha. " For now. "

" I can't stop you, can I? " Asked the girl. " In which country am I? "

" USA. " Said the woman. " Delta, do you know who I am? "

" Natasha Romanoff, aka The Black Widow, trained in the Red Room, SHIELD agent. " Said The girl. " Or did you mean female DNA donor? "

"Mainly the second thing. " She said.

The girl stayed quiet. Obviously the woman was uncomfortable with the subject, even if she could hide it.

The girl too was not ready for this situation. At The Maternity, the experiments studied their donors at length. Their purpose was to be a better version of them, overcome them. But the experiments were never prepared to come face to face with the donors. In their studies of human behaviour, they learned that most people didn't like it when they were outdated, and would be angered by having their DNA used. So keeping them in the dark was best. Best for Hydra and their objectives.

So Captain America and the Black Widow had two reasons to arrest or kill the girl. She was both a ' misuse' of their DNA and Hydra.

" If I release those metal restraints, do you promise not to run away? " Asked Natasha, after the awkward silent moment.

The girl actually frowned in confusion at that. But she managed to school her expressions a moment later.

" Yes. After all, where could I go in the middle of the Avengers base? " Said the girl.

Natasha knew she was lying, and the girl knew she knew. But still, the Black Widow walked over to the bed and unlocked the restraints.

The experiment sat up and got out of the bed slowly, more as a way to say she wouldn't do anything than a physical restraint. Her body had already processed all the tranquilizers.

" Are you hungry? " Asked Natasha.

" Are you offering? " Asked the girl.

" I am Delta, that's why I asked. " Answered the woman.

" Then I accept. "

" I'll get you some clothes and we can get you something to eat. What do you prefer? "

" No preferences. " Said the girl, as Natasha moved to a door on the side of the room, revealing a closet. She got a black pair of sweatpants and a black t-shirt. The girl looked down at herself, she wasn't wearing what she wore the last time she was awake. Instead she was wearing a loose white hospital gown. " How long was I kept unconscious? "

" Close to four days. " Said Natasha.

For how hungry she was and the smell on her skin, it sounded right. She took the clothes from Natasha and immediately changed. Privacy for changing was never present at The Maternity, especially at the dance lessons, where they needed specific clothes. If you grow up changing clothes in a room full of experiments, who all did the same, trainers and guards, you kind of didn't mind changing in front of one person.

Natasha didn't seem to bother, she didn't say anything.

* * *

Steve was with the others on the living room, Natasha had stayed in the room with the kid and now she was taking her to an empty meeting room to get her something to eat. The spy decided it would be best not to allow the girl to enter an enviroment with so many weapons available. And she was right.

" You look depressed. Cheer up. " Said Tony, drinking some strange green juice. " We found the girl. She's here. Things are great. "

" I'm not depressed Tony. " Said Steve. " I'm just thinking. "

" Thinking about meeting your kid? " Continued the billionaire. " Natasha already did. "

Steve thought about it and the idea didn't exactly thrilled him, but his sense of duty knew he had to do it.

So, he went.

As he walked in the room, seeing the girl and Natasha side by side, he saw that she looked like her a lot more than him.

She was slowly eating a bowl of fruit salad, eyes casually scanning the room. Then as he became visible, accessing him. Eyes cold and analytical.

" Hi. " He said, awkward.

" Hi. " She answered., leaning back on her chair, playing with the plastic spoon on her hand.

" What's your name? " He asked.

She cocked her head to the side and narrowed her eyes millimetricaly.

" If you'll be making the same questions she did, this will get old really fast. " She said. " Not that I'm not enjoying this little friendly game, but it would be so much easier on all of us if you just asked what you really want to know. "

Steve expected such a reaction.

" This is not a game. " He said.

" I'm just calling her Delta for now. " Said Natasha.

" Delta is not a name. " Said the girl.

" So, just for this conversation to flow better. What did they called you at The Maternity? " He asked, sitting next to Natasha, across from the girl.

" Delta Gamma Omega 0012. " She answered, taking the bowl of fruit salad and holding it close to her as she leaned against her chair.

" All the time? They had to have a shorter name. "

She took a moment to answer.

" Weapons don't need names. " She said serious, a cold detached tone. " Just a code. "

" But people do. " He retorted, controlling his reactions to having her say something like that.

" Good for them. " She said, eating her food.

" Don't say that. " He said before he could stop himself, his tone reprimanding.

Confusion passed her eyes for a moment. Natasha was tense next to Steve, or at least as tense as she got. Clearly she was just as bothered as he was by the girl's way of dehumanize herself.

" Just say what you have to say so that you can ship me off to whatever prison cell you have with my number on it. Or so that you can kill me. Your choice. " She said, with a casual tone. " But I prefer not to sit and stare at you two. "

" We won't kill you! " Retorted Steve quickly. " And we would prefer if you didn't end up in prison. We won't let it. "

" Really? " She asked, with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. " You won't put a Hydra assassin and an unauthorized use of your DNA in prison or kill her? Next thing you'll tell me I can leave here at any time. "

" No. " Said Natasha. " What he meant is that we won't do that to our daughter. "

The girl put the bow she was eating from back on the table. A small angered expression on her face, given the amount of facials expressions she had demonstrated so far, it was a huge change.

" Stop this stupid game right now. Ask me what you want to know so that I can tell you that I won't say anything. This way we can go our separate ways. " She said sharply.

" This is not a game. This situation is everything but a game. " Said Steve. " My and her's DNA were used to make you. This makes us your parents. "

" Then I am out of here. " She said, standing from the chair and moving towards the door. In a calm tone again. " Since I'm not a prisoner. "

" You don't owe them anything. " Said Natasha, Steve had stood from his chair but she hadn't. " No loyalty. We know what they did. How they raised you. And you didn't deserve it. "

The girl froze in the doorway, looking fragile in the sweats and t-shirt, barefoot.

" Is not a matter of owing them anything Black Widow. " She said without turning to them. " Is accepting what you really are. And what the world is like. I am a weapon made to kill, nothing more. "

Than she ran. Speeding faster and faster down the hall. Steve immediately following. Natasha too, but she shortly fell behind the two super-soldiers.

Steve was fast, faster than her. But she still kept going. She was fed, well rested and definitely had trained hard enough to be able to get away from him for a while.

They flew trough the halls, and when she found someone on her way, she threw them to the side or just jumped over them. Sometimes hard enough that Steve had to stop and help them. It gave her a few milliseconds.

When she turned a hall and saw a glass window, she increased her speed, to as fast as she could.

It passed by a small living room that fortunately had a coffee table. As she passed by, she grabbed the table and used it to protect herself from the glass, no use running in feet filled with shards.

She twisted her body, leaving the table between her and Steve. She rolled as she reached the floor, rising from the floor with a strong push of her legs to give and extra impulse.

Steve right behind her.

" Stop! "

She kept running.

" Please. Just stop and let's talk! "

Damn it, he was fast.

She felt him grabbing her left arm. She immediately turned back, punching him in the face. He held her other arm, so she kicked him in the stomach while jumping up in the air and twisting, effectively getting out of his hold.

" Please, we're not trying to trick you. " He said, as he blocked her kick. He looked impressed of how strong she was.

Her fight style was a mix of his and Natasha's, so he had to be fast to keep avoiding her attacks. She was good, but used to fight with regular humans and not super soldiers who were faster, stronger and heavier than her.

" Do you really want to go back to Hydra? To a place where you are treated like less than human? " He said. " You deserve a chance to have a life! I saw your file. You never believed in them, just followed what they made you do. You don't have to do that anymore! "

She started attacking harder and faster. He said she didn't have a choice, but what did he know? The Maternity and Hydra was all she knew. Without them she wouldn't even exist! They made her! They owned her. It was all she knew.

She kicked him in the chest, jumping out of his reach.

" You are more than what they said you were. " He said. " Just give us a chance to show you. "

Behind him, Natasha was observing them. A few other people by a greater distance.

The way both of them were looking at her reminded her of Drew. How they wanted to make her understand. Drew was wrong too.

" No, I'm not. Seeing a file doesn't make you an expert. " She said, pushing aside the thoughts of Drew so that she could once again speak on her normal emotionless tone. " Look, I don't know and won't say anything you might want to ask. So, I am leaving. To stop me, you'll have to kill me. "

" Or just use the tranquilizer on you again. " Said a man who had an eye-patch, who arrived and was at the same distance to her as Natasha, but on the other side of Steve.

" Fury. " Said Steve, but his eyes not leaving the girl. The soldier's face and arms had visible bruises forming.

" You do what you have to do. I'll do the same. " She said, decided.

She had no cover and was ridiculously outnumbered. But she would not give them the satisfaction of having her backing down. With a final stare at Steve and another at Natasha, she gave a step backwards, before turning and running away at her top speed.

The amount of tranquilizer guns must not have been as great as she thought, because she managed to cover a lot of ground until the rain of darts finally took her down.

* * *

 _" Annie? "_

 _" No. "_

 _" Jessica? "_

 _" No. "_

 _" Amber? "_

 _" No. "_

 _" Maria? "_

 _" No. "_

 _" Clara? "_

 _" No. "_

 _" Jakeline? "_

 _" No. "_

 _" Lily? "_

 _She looked at him with a raised eyebrow. A fork filled with food on the way to her mouth._

 _" Do I look like a Lily to you? " She asked. " What you'll say next? Mimi? Candy? "_

 _" Andy? " Asked Drew. " Like Andrew, but it can be for a girl. "_

 _" No. "_

 _" Ava? "_

 _She thought about it for a moment._

 _" Aha! So Ava it is. " He said, eating his food with a victorious smile._

 _" I said time after time, I don't need a name. We don't have names. " She said._

 _" I don't need to be this smart, funny and all around amazing. Yet, I am. " He said with a smile._

 _She rolled her eyes, and found herself with a small smile. His incessant annoying presence was the responsible for her new bad habits, she said to herself every time she thought about it._

 _" Delusional being in that mixture aswell? " She asked._

 _" Ava! I am hurt. " He said in mock offense. " And so proud, your first joke! I need to record this moment in my mind! My little sister had grown a sense of humour. "_

* * *

 _" Ava. "_

 _The girl looked up from her book, Drew was being uncharacteristic, too low. He always talked a bit too loud on the study room. Now, his voice wouldn't be heard by others._

 _" What? "_

 _" I have something important to say. " He said, looking down at his book, she mimicked him, so that people wouldn't know they were talking. " And I need you to listen carefully. "_

 _She had never seen him so serious._

 _" I'm sick. " He said, from the tone of voice, it was not something simple. It was the same disease that killed most of the experiments._

 _He was degenerating._

 _She gripped her book. This couldn't be happening. Her vision got a bit blurry, but she must have imagined it, she didn't cry._

 _" I won't die inside here. I'll die as a person. Outside. And I want you to come with me. " He said. " You deserve to be a person too. To live outside, really live. Don't argue, you know you want to. You hate this place as much as everyone else does. "_

 _She didn't say anything._

 _" And maybe, outside, I'll find a cure. They don't even try in here. " He said, but there was little hope on his voice. " Come with me Ava. I can't leave you behind. "_

 _She stared at the letters without reading them. Drew was going to die. The death of the other experiments never truly bothered her before. It was as normal as everything else, but him dying... if she could help him by running, she would._

 _" You'll get lost in five minutes without me. " She said. " Probably die because you twisted your ankle. "_

 _She knew he smiled at that._

 _" We need to be fast. I can't hide the advance of the disease forever. "_

 _" What you have already? " She asked._

 _So, for the next week, all moments was either planning or passing what they thought to the other during their little time together._


	12. Chapter 12

" Your daughter is a fierce warrior Steve. " Said Thor, he and the others had seen what happened. " You even bear marks of her attacks. "

Steve ran his hand by his jaw, who had a healing bruise.

" Yes. She can definitely pack a punch. If she was older, I don't know I would have been able to stop her. "

" Got beat up by a 14-year-old. " Said Tony with a mocking frown. " How heroes fall. "

Thor chuckled and shook his head.

" Our friend is in distress Tony. You should go easy on him " Said the asgardian.

" Sorry. I know. " Said Tony. " When is she waking up? "

" Should be soon. But given how well the other approach went, we'll keep her in the room. " Said Steve. " Just until we get through to her. "

" You think she will trust you if you keep her arrested? " Asked Vision. " That seems like the opposite of what one must do to gain the trust of others. "

" Is what she expects. " Said Steve. " She actually said that she expected us either to arrest her or to kill her. She doesn't even think of herself as a person, just as a weapon. "

" And she gave you no new clues to the location of this perverted children factory? " Asked Thor.

" She doesn't know. " Said Wanda, walking in the room. Normally she would avoid being in the same room as Tony, but she had felt the girl's presence.

" How do you know this? " Asked Steve.

" On Strucker's base, they asked me to enter her mind many times. So that she could learn to recognize my touch and to protect herself against it. " She said. " I have seen many things. She doesn't know the exact location of this Maternity. "

" Well, there it goes that plan. " Said Tony.

" But she does know a lot of how it works, who works there. " She continued. " Whose DNA was used to make the children. There are more than just you and Natasha. "

" How many more? " Asked Steve.

" Many. Including Stark. "

Tony, who had leaned in a relaxed pose on the couch, sat up.

" What?! " He asked. " And you wait until now to tell me?! "

" I didn't know if I should. " Said Wanda. " And I don't know everything she knows, just parts. I just am sure of your name because a boy she was close to, had your DNA. Well, until he died. "

Tony looked to be in shock, first he finds he's a dad, then that he's the dad of a dead kid.

" You should talk to her if you wish to find out more. " She said.

* * *

She woke up free of bounds, the same room from before, but she was alone. She could hear guards talking on the other side of the door, at least three.

She had to say, they had a really soft bed. Too soft. She never laid in anything so fluffy before, and she felt like the material was going to swallow her.

After a few minutes, the door opened and to her surprise, Tony Stark walked in. She had to remind herself not to react to those brown eyes, or that face. Drew was very similar to him.

He walked over to the chair next to the foot of the bed and sat down.

" I wanted to ask you about the boy they made with my DNA. " He asked, straight to the point.

" How do you know about him? " She asked.

" Wanda Maximoff. " He said.

That little witch. She didn't like having her inside her head. Or talking.

" Is she with you here? That's unexpected. " She said. " Given the passionate hate she and her brother have for you. "

" Her brother is dead and she saw that she had been wrong. But that's not the important right now. That boy is. I want to know about him. "

" Why? " She asked, cocking her head to the side.

" Because he is my blood. " Said Stark. " I need to know. "

" He was your blood. " She said. " Now, he's long gone. You can't blame him for existing or try to use him for his skills. There is nothing you can get by learning of him. "

Tony looked at her with frustration.

" I don't know what those people said to you and the other children at that place. " He said. " But just because I didn't know of him, doesn't know that I would want him dead or would think of him as nothing more than an asset. "

" Look for Delta Beta Epsilon 0045 in my files. I'm sure they mention him there, not everything of course, just what is related to me. If you still want to talk to me after seeing it. I will be here waiting. "

Tony frowned at her tone of voice, it was almost like she was daring him to come back.

* * *

Tony was alone in a room, he typed the identification sequence the girl gave to him a portion of her file was brought to the screen.

The picture showed a boy about ten years old, and he looked a lot like Tony. The eyes, the shape of the face, the hair. It had no information on him there, just videos and notes from the scientists giving their opinions of the increasing friendship between the girl and the boy. They were getting worried that the boy's beta training and naturally questioning personality would ' corrupt ' the girl's gamma training.

He skipped over the videos, seeing how the boy approached the girl, making her relax a little when with him. Getting her to smile. He gave himself a name, gave her name.

Tony could see why the scientists were worried. The boy, or Drew, treated her like a person, a ' little sister ', that went against all they drilled into her head.

When the girl, Ava, was 12. She and Drew were caught after an escape attempt. In the video, of them being brought back, he could see Drew was sick, coughing, pale.

Then they brought to a wide room, with guards all around.

* * *

 _Drew couldn't fake it anymore. He was being held by two guards, each holding one arm. He was having a strong coughing fit._

 _There were guards all around the room, all their guns pointed to her._

 _" It is a shame. Delta Beta Epsilon 0045 had great potential. " Said a man in a gray suit, skinny and tall, black hair brushed backwards. The responsible for The Maternity, Gabriel Draken. When he showed up, it was because the problem was too big. When he showed up, experiments died painfully. " Now, we'll have to look deeply into why he ended up defective. "_

 _Translation, torture._

 _" I am very disappointed Delta Gamma Omega 0012. " He said, walking over to her and placing his cold hand on her cheek. The man always had cold hands, he could be in the scorching sun of the desert with a fur coat and he would still have cold hands. " You, our most effective and successful weapon. I thought you understood your place. "_

 _She stood still, her expression impassive. Cursing inside her mind her carelessness. How could she have thought going through the guard entrance was a good way to escape? She just guaranteed Drew the rest of his life as a piece of meat to be chopped up._

 _" But I shall remedy that. " He continued._

 _Then he passed her a revolver._

 _" Execute Delta Beta Epsilon 0045. "_

 _She looked at Drew, who raised his head and looked at her. Terror on his face._

 _They were caught. They were not getting out of this alive. In Drew's case, he was going to be tortured as he experienced a slow and painful failure of all his systems._

 _If he was dead, he wouldn't suffer._

 _And she would get to live._

 _Drew's face showed that he had reached the same conclusion._

 _For the first time, ever since she was a baby, still crying for being left alone in a cold dark room, the girl felt tears running down her face. Her hand gripped the revolver and was shaking._

 _She could hear Drew's already impaired breathing getting louder and quicker. He was crying too._

 _She blinked away the tears, seeing his face._

 _They had no way out._

 _All she could do was make sure he didn't have to suffer anymore._

 _She looked into his eyes for a long time._

 _Then she raised her shaking hand and aimed it. She breathed in._

 _' This is what I am. A weapon. ' She thought._

 _She felt the small spark of life, that had grown inside of her since becoming Drew's friend, die. The delusion that she was worth of that life, died with it._

 _Her hand steadied._

 _Drew closed his eyes._

 _And she took the shot._


	13. Chapter 13

Natasha saw the videos Tony had seen before taking his car and going God knows where.

She never thought she would be a mother. And never thought the child would be so much like her.

She had wanted to have a life, but being forced to kill the only person she ever cared about killed that dream.

She entered the room where the girl was being kept.

" Ava. "

The girl looked at her, face carefully blank.

" Ava never existed. " She said.

" Is a name you liked. " Said Natasha. " And it suits you. So, to me, you'll be Ava. And she does exists. "

The girl looked back to the ceiling, Natasha walking over to the chair next to her bed.

" You know who I am. And how I was raised. " She continued. " If anyone understands your situation, is me. How is like to feel you don't have a place in the world. That you don't have a choice but to be what they made you. I'm here to say that, you do have a choice. You don't have to choose them. You have a place here, with me and Steve. "

The girl looked back at her, looking for what was the catch behind her words.

" I'm Hydra. Why would you want me around? " She asked.

" And I was KGB. "

The girl didn't answer, but Natasha could tell she was thinking about it.

" Do you want anything? A book, a TV? " Asked Natasha, changing the subject.

" A drawing pad and a pencil. "

" You draw? "

" They teach it. It helps in truly observing one's enviroment. " She said.

" But you like it? "

" It is a pleasant distraction. "

" Steve likes to sketch too. " Said Natasha, standing up and going to the door. " I'll find you one. I'll be right back Ava. "

* * *

She was drawing with slow motions. Thinking as the image of her cell, correction, room in the Maternity took form.

Natasha had made an interesting offer. She didn't have any loyalty to Hydra. It was a matter of doing the only thing she ever knew how to do.

How the super-soldier and the spy reacted to her was unexpected. It was different from all she was taught.

 _The small girl sat at a table, books in front of her. She was small, about five. The whole room was made of variations of gray. Her hair and blue eyes were the brightest colors in the cold white light._

 _" What is a mother? " She asked._

 _The man responsible for the basic education of the Gammas looked up from the book on his hands. He sat straight at his table._

 _" People have mothers. They take care of them while they are children. Along with a father. Together they are responsible for the creation and the education of the child. " He said in a cold voice._

 _" Do I have a mother? And a father? "_

 _" No. Experiments don't have family. " Said the man sharply. " Experiments have donors. You are an experiment and your donors would never see you as family. "_

 _The girl looked back at the book. She couldn't understand the description of family in it. Not entirely. But she wasn't meant to, she only needed to understand enough to be able to use it against people later._

 _" No more questions. Read. " Said the man. " You are expected to understand all the words of that book. "_

 _" Yes sir. "_

That was the truth. Experiments don't have family.

But Drew had shown her once that you can make your own family.

He died by the hands of that same family.

 _Tears ran down her face as she stared at Drew's lifeless body. One bleeding bullet hole on his chest. Straight trough the heart._

 _She wanted to shoot everyone in that room. Kill all of them. But if she did, she would die too. The gun was too light, it only had the one bullet she killed the boy with._

 _" Excellent. " Said Gabriel Draken. " You are a weapon Delta Gamma Omega 0012. Family, friends. Those are things you were not designed to have or know. "_

 _Her hand slowly lowered._

 _" Look at him. " Said Gabriel. " You did that. You killed him. Because that's what you are. A machine designed and trained to kill. "_

 _The girl could not look away from the 14-year-old's body._

 _" Lock them in here. We'll remove his body in the morning. " Said Gabriel, as he walked away. All the others too, she heard the sound of the huge metal doors being locked. The lights were turned off, most of them, only one remained on. The one right on top of the body._

 _That's how she spent that night, looking at his body._

Her mind was brought back to the present when she heard the knock. Steve opened the door a second later.

" Can I come in Ava? "

" Again with Ava. I see that this is going to be a thing from now on. " She commented.

" Well, you can get used to it. Unless you want a different name. " He said, sitting at the chair by the foot of the bed. She wasn't laying anymore, but sitting indian style.

" Since you insist on using a name. That one will do. " She said, going back to her sketch.

" Have you thought about what Natasha said? " He asked.

" I have. " She answered. " But by staying here, I'm agreeing to be send to prison. I did kill 15 men in Berlin. And that is not mentioning the several ones I killed in the Maternity. Changing one prison for another doesn't seem like a good deal. "

" You're a kid. That is gong to be taken into consideration." He said. " And the others, you were forced to do it. It was not your fault. "

" It was my fault. " She said. " What I'm asking is if I'll be sent to jail or not. "

" I'll not let you go to prison. " He said, watching her sketch. " You're my daughter and you deserve to have a normal life. "

She looked away from the sketch, staring into his eyes.

" You may have the means to keep me out of prison, but you cannot expect me to be normal. " She said. " When a snake sheds its skin, it doesn't come out a bird, a deer or a fish. It remains a snake. "

" No, you'll never be normal. " He said, smiling. " But you have freedom to live. And people who would be available to help you, not use you. "

" Freedom. " She said, as if the word amused her. " Is a strange concept. People' needs are their restrains. I was made to obey. To be a soldier. You know what is like, soldiers need orders. Their home is training and on the battle field. How free can I be? If I need orders to follow? "

" You are more than a soldier. You just were never allowed to see that part of yourself. " He said.

She didn't say anything for a while, only stared at him. It wasn't a threatening stare, it was more like the intense gaze of someone who's seeing something for the first time.

" If I leave this room, will it be considered an escape attempt? " She asked.

" Only if you try to run again. Bored? "

" Incredibly. " She said. " I haven't trained in a while. "

" I'll take you to the gym. I'm sure no one will say anything. "

" Doesn't mean I have made my decision yet. Just letting you know. " She said, placing the drawing pad on the bed and getting off it. " Lead the way. "

Steve took her to a wide room with all people could need to exercise. She took the opportunity to improve her mental map of the place.

" People are kind of busy here. Running all around. Just moved in? " She asked.

" Many changes on the last couple of days. " He said, as she looked around the room, then went to the wall that had the weights.

She nodded, placing the disks on the bar. Lots of heavy ones. Then stretched for a minute before laying down and adjusting her grip on the bar. Before taking it out of the support and starting to lift it and lower it.

After one hour, he was bored.

" Don't you want to take a break? " He asked. " You have been going at this for a while. "

" No problem. I haven't worked on this rhythm since I was eight. " She said, not stopping. " It's actually pretty easy. "

" Forgot about your super-soldier strength for a second. " He said.

" But this is could be more interesting. " She said, placing the bar back on its place and sitting up. " Want to spar? "


	14. Chapter 14

Steve was impressed. Ava was a very quick learner.

They had been sparring for two hours. Normal people would have stopped by now, but they were super-soldiers. He was using several moves because every time he used one, she immediately learned it and instinctively knew what to do against it.

As they kept going, he increased his speed and strength. Careful to be a level he was sure she could take.

The harder it got, the more she seemed to enjoy the challenge. Being a super-soldier himself, Steve understood how hard it was to find a real challenge in one-to-one combat. Usually the challenge was in taking on several enemies.

Every time he managed to drop her on the ground ( without hurting her) or immobilize her, she managed to get out of his hold or get back on her feet. Like Natasha, who had this uncanny ability of getting out of anyone's hold, using their own strengths against them.

He was genuinely surprised when she managed to kick his legs from under him and send him to the ground.

" Wow I didn't see that coming. " He said with a smile. " Congratulations. "

She stopped as she was about to jump him as he stood up.

" What? " She asked.

" Congratulations, it was a good move. " He said again.

" Oh. " She said. " Thank you. "

" You're welcome. I believe compliments are due when people deserve them. " He said. " So, you might aswell get used to them. " He said in a good-humored tone. " How about a break now? "

She smirked.

" I take you down one time and you asking for a break? " She asked. " I thought Captain America wouldn't give up so easily. "

" You're the one who's out of breath. " He said, pointing to her, who was doing a good job at masking it, but it was visible that she starting to get tired.

" This is nothing. I can keep going. " She said. " If you're awake, you can keep going. " She added, like she was quoting someone.

His smile disappeared, the circumstances that brought those abilities coming to his mind. The little girl on those videos who could barely stand and still was forced to fight, many times for her life.

" You don't have to do this anymore, you know? " He said.

She cocked her head to the side, as he was learning she did when she felt she didn't need to disguise her confusion.

" Do what? "

" Keep going until you drop. " He continued. " You're not with Hydra anymore. You are a person who can do things at your own speed. Who can take breaks and actually enjoy life, instead of trying to become this perfect machine. You can rest. You should. "

She stood straighter at this. He realised that she had had a good time, and he ruined it by saying that.

" I am not ready to drop Rogers. " She said, her voice emotionless. " But you are right. We are done here. "

She stepped out of the mat, leaving him to follow her.

* * *

She cursed herself inside her mind.

She had relaxed and had fun. FUN! She didn't know if those people could be trusted! To be fair she was sure Hydra could NOT be trusted. But she prefered to face the devil she knew than the one she didn't.

Relax?! How could he say that? Was he stupid? People who relaxed got killed.

And she wasn't going to let someone get the better of her. She was the Maternity's best experiment for no reason. She never relaxed.

Just because she was considering betraying the Maternity, it didn't mean that she didn't know they were right about many things.

Survival being one of them.

She could hear his footsteps behind her. Fortunally he didn't engage in any conversation.

Had he told her to relax in order to get her to let her guard down? It was possible. She would have done the same thing.

She smelled food and stopped her fast pace, turning her head towards the in a decided stride, she followed it.

She found a kitchen connected to a living room. Natasha, Thor and much to her dismay, Wanda.

She glared at her, and she knew her anger passed through her eyes. But Thor either didn't notice, or didn't mind.

" Lady Ava, it is an honour to meet you. " He said walking over to her and greeting her with a head nod. " I hoped to have a chance to meet you before leaving. "

" Pleasure. " She said, suppressing her anger towards Wanda in order to keep her voice emotionless. " So, you are Thor. "

" Indeed I am. " He said, proud.

She looked him up and down, accessing the level of threat. Powerful and very dangerous. But not really good with anything that is meant to be discreet. And if what she heard is correct, could be manipulated using those he cared about, but only to a certain extent.

He smiled at her scrutiny.

" You are a lot like your mother, young warrior. " He said, looking at he sweaty, dishevelled figure. " Even tired from what I imagine was a long training session, your mind is always working. "

" It would be expected that I would share characteristics with my donors. " She said, choosing not to say anything at the ' mother ' comment. Then moving to the counter where there were several pizzas.

She didn't even asked if she could eat, just grabbed a box and started to eat. Vegetarian, it would not have been her pick, but it was food. She purposefully stood on the furthest from Wanda that she could.

She was glad to see that the woman recognized her anger and seemed uncomfortable.

She ate as she watched the others, who started talking amongst themselves, apparently Thor was leaving, he had just waited for Steve to say goodbye to him.

They seemed comfortable around each other, except for Wanda, which made sense because she was with Hydra until very recently. Something huge had happened and being asleep for the last days had made her miss it.

She had to get a computer and see what had happened. Would they give her access to one? They were acting nice enough.

She felt something press against her mind. Her mind had never been something so sensitive, until she met Wanda.

She had endure her mental manipulation while with Strucker, she had learned how to protect her mind there. It was still a work in progress, but with exercise, she would excel at it.

She focussed her mind on protecting it from the outside presence.

She looked away from the others to look at Wanda. If she thought she had been gentle enough not to get noticed, she was wrong.

" Get out of my head Wanda! " She growled, dropping the box on the counter again and staring at the woman with cold murder on her eyes. Her hand grabbing the nearest knife.

The presence on her head disappeared. The woman had a small deer caught in headlights expression, along with frustration. She obviously didn't expect to be caught, but didn't look regretful.

" Ava, calm down. " Said Steve, the talk between him, Thor and Natasha stopped, they were looking between her and Wanda.

" You enter my mind one more time and I promise that death will look like paradise compared to what I'll do to you. " She hissed at her, ignoring the others.

" I was just trying to see what were you planning. " Said Wanda. " You cannot blame me for being worried of having you around. "

She smiled, it was a calculated smile. People never liked to see the one threatening them happy.

" You should be. " She said. " But you should be more worried about making me decide to stand against you. Your powers won't keep you safe forever. Don't forget, I can feel it coming. And I know how far you can take it. "

She threw the knife at her, Steve being to slow to stop it, but grabbing her arm. There was no danger, she knew Wanda would stop the projectile. She did, the knife floating surrounded by red energy.

" Think twice before sharing anything that you saw on my mind. Or forgetting that my mind is my own and you are not welcome. " She said, turning to stare at Steve. " Can I have my arm back? "

" Will you try to kill her again? " He asked serious.

" If I had tried to kill her, she would be dead. " She said holding his gaze.

The grip lessened and she stormed out of the room, not minding who would be following.

* * *

She got back to her medical room/ bedroom/ cell. She had bottled her feelings and was again under control. But she needed to be alone. No more Steve sitter.

So she went straight to the bathroom, starting to take her shirt off. She immediately heard him stop and turn away. Old timer manners were a sure way to get him to leave her alone. She shut the door, then she finished stripping and climbed in the shower, turning on the water.

It was cold at first, then she got it to be scalding hot. She took the luffa it was there and scrubbed every inch of her body. Washing away days of dirt and sweat. During it, she kept her mental shield up, focussing on it. Making it stronger.

She wasn't sure if Wanda knew what it was like to have someone entering your mind. Looking over your memories. To have a presence entering a place that was supposed to be your safe haven.

Growing up in the Maternity, the experiments didn't have personal possessions. Everything they used was later passed to someone else or returned to the trainers and guards.

Their bodies were not their own, they were machines, owned by Hydra, trained by them, honed by them. Created by them.

Their minds were all they had.

Her mind was all she had. Under the layers of a cold exterior, the only thing he had. And sometimes, there was so much of Hydra there, that it made her doubt it was her own to begin with. Every time she thought there was something inside worth protecting, something happened and emptiness took over.

The certainty that no one would ever enter that space was all she had. Her mind was the only place where she could say she actually existed as something more than a weapon.

But Hydra had created Wanda, and took the last thing they could take. Tainted her safe heaven. Marked it as their own. If she tries, she can till feel Wanda's magic slowly forcing its way through her memories. She had not been kind the first times, they wanted the girl to feel the touch of the red energy. To feel and to recognize it, so Wanda had to be rough.

Wanda was never going inside her mind again.

She scrubbed her skin, the luffa turning to shreds on her hands. Her skin getting redder and redder from the vigorous scrubbing and the temperature of the water.

How long had she been in there? She couldn't be sure, but she was sure it was a lot. If she was at the Maternity, they would have cut the water a long time ago.

She didn't care. When the luffa finally gave out, she dropped it to the floor.

' Be strong ' She thought to herself. ' You are in unknown possibly enemy territory. You cannot be weak! You're Delta Gamma Omega 0012! You are not allowed weakness! '

Hydra created her and raised her in hell. Slowly taking everything that made life bearable. Slowly taking her ability to feel the pain and the loss of everything they took from her.

Now, she was an empty shell, programmed to kill on command.

To be truthful, her anger at Wanda was the most intense emotion she felt in a while. Maybe ever. But even her acting on the kitchen was more calculated threat and acting than real emotion.

 _Control_

 _Control_

 _Control_

 _Experiments have their emotions under control. Experiments have no emotions. No illogical outbursts._

So many different voices. All the same message.

 _You don't have feelings. You are not illogical. You are empty and made to obey._

 _Do it!_

 _Obey!_

 _Comply!_

She punched the wall, a mark left on it, broken pieces of the tile falling to the floor.

The wall of the showers at the Maternity didn't have tiles, there was no after signs when she punched the wall there. They would notice here.

She looked at her hand, observing the blood dripping from where a shard of the tile was stuck. She took the piece out and put her hand under the water. The scalding water making the slight pain more noticable.

It was not logical. Why would she purposefully increase or cause damage to her body? She took the hand out of the water stepping under it and siting on the floor, the high pressure massaging her shoulders as she sat in a meditating position.

They would probably take a while to bother her there. She needed to leave her weakness and illogical impulses aside and process all the information she had.

For the first time in her 14 years od life, she would make a decision for herself.

Hydra or the unknown? The bad or something that could be a lot worse?

Natasha had turned on the KGB and they didn't arrest or killed her. She had skills they could and did used.

She had skills, she could get a similar deal.

And from the way they defeated Strucker's base, with their help she could make sure no one was left to come back for revenge on her betrayal.

But on the other hand, they could be waiting for the information on her mind to kill her.

 _" The donors are some of the most outstanding people on this planet. They are warriors. They are killers, even if most have misguided missions. " Said the trainer to the room full of experiments. " They are ALL unaware of your existence and would ALL be extremely angry to know you exist! They will kill you, just to make sure their DNA is their own again. They could wait until they get something out of you first. But they will try to eliminated you. "_

 _The experiments stood at attention at the speech. It was always different but similar at the same time._

 _" We are the ONLY ones who want you alive. " Said the man, looking down at one experiment. It was know that the boy had asked twice already about family and his donors. " Understood? "_

 _" Yes sir. " Came the shout in unison._

 _" UNDERSTOOD? "_

 _" YES SIR! "_

She hated them. All of them. She wanted them all dead. Especially Gabriel Draken.

She would work with the Avengers for now. After she got what she wanted, she would double cross them before they could do the same to her.

A knock came on the door.

* * *

" If you're planning to use all the water on the state, you're on the right track. " She said through the door.

She heard the sound of the water turning off a moment later.

" I'll leave you some clothes on the bed. " She said, still waiting for Ava to answer her. " They should fit you better. "

She took the silence as an indication that the girl was still pissed off at Wanda. Heck, Natasha was angry at Wanda! The woman had no business entering Ava's mind like that! They were trying to get the girl to trust them.

She wasn't even thinking about the fact that Wanda was using her powers without any outer indication of doing so. If Ava hadn't been constantly training to recognize the magic, no one would have noticed.

Natasha had to ask Ava how she did to block Wanda or how she felt the presence. The spy's mind was no one's business.

The door opened and through all the warm vapor, she saw Ava, wrapped around a towel, he hair still dripping wet.

She looked at the bed, seeing the pair of jeans and the blue shirt.

" Sorry, no underwear. We'll have to buy you some. " She said.

" The clothes are fine. " Said Ava, walking over to them.

" Look, about Wanda. " Started Natasha, the girl didn't look back at her, just unwrapped her towel and started drying herself. Natasha looked at the tattoo on her shoulder, her identification number. " Steve will talk to her. She won't do it again. "

" Acting without permission is not appropriate behaviour for a soldier. " Commented the girl.

Natasha understood the unspoken question ' Won't do it without permission from you? ', but decided not to say anything.

When the girl wrapped her hair on the towel, she noticed the small wound on her hand. It hadn't been there before. She glanced to the inside of the bathroom, the vapor was clearing and she could see a small damage to the wall.

" Gave any thought to our offer? Of staying with us? " She asked.

The girl buttoned her pants and grabbed the shirt, managing to get it pass the towel on her head . She was definitely taking her time to answer.

" Show me a deal. I'll say things I know and in return, I can't be charged for any of my old crimes. In any country. " Said the girl.

Natasha noticed that Ava didn't say she would tell them ALL she knew. It was a small difference, but it was an important one.

" I'll see what can be done. " She said.

" I'll wait. " Said Ava, turning to look at her, rubbing her hair dry with the towel.

" Want a bandage for the wound on your hand? " Asked Natasha.

The girl didn't look surprise that she saw it.

" It will heal fast. " She said.

Natasha and the girl stared at each other. Both looking for clues on how better to proceed with the talk.

" You do realize that technically you are under age and under no one's guardianship. " Said Natasha. " And that despite which side your on, I am legally your mother. I know that we have treated you like an adult. But you're not. "

The girl trew the towel on the bed and narrowed her eyes, the spy could imagine the several paths her mind was taking.

" I think that we should sit down and talk specifically about making Steve and me your legal guardians. Giving you a name. " Continued Natasha, she hesitated a bit before continuing. " Giving you a family. "

A storm of emotions passed through Ava's face in less than a second. They weren't good.

" I assume that I won't be given a choice. " Said the girl, her voice carefully controled.

" We're not going to force you into anything. " Said Natasha.

" Look into my deal first Widow. " She said. " Save the postcard family picture for after Hydra is taken care of. "

" Decided to go against them so fast? "

" I always hated them. I was just waiting for the moment I could actually defeat them to do something. " She said. " You have taken down several bases, you can help me take the Maternity down. But I'll wait until my deal is done to actually do something. "


	15. Chapter 15

It took longer than Steve expected to get the deal in place for Ava. More because legally they needed to make her exist before making a legal document on her name. Now, Steve and Natasha had a daughter, Ava Romanoff-Rogers.

The girl read the document in front of her carefully, all the pages and fine print.

After she was satisfied, she put it down with a smile.

" I believe we can talk now. "

They were all in one of the conference rooms. Tony, who had been keeping his distance, showed up aswell. Fury and Hill too. Clint wasn't there because of his new-born baby, Natasha would fill him in later, and Thor was in Asgard.

" Where should I start? " She asked.

" How about you begin with what you know of the base's location? " Asked Fury, used to taking charge of interrogations he participated.

" I don't know the exact location. " She said leaning backwards on the chair. " But I know that it is very deep underground in the middle of a desert. They don't let the experiments still on training leave the base awake, only knocked out. "

" So how do you know it's in the middle of a desert? " Asked Fury.

" When we tried to escape, we managed to get outside. " She said. " It was day, so I couldn't see the position of the stars, but there was only sand around. And no cities. "

" Is there any part of the structure on the surface? " Asked Steve.

" Yes, the openings for the trucks and planes. And the top of the vents. But they are painted to match the sand. "

" How about the people there? Do they come and go on those trucks? " Asked Fury.

" Guards are rotated weekly. Scientists are a bit more unpredictable, some stay for weeks, months, others can't wait for the week to be over to get out. " She said. " Draken never leaves. "

" Draken? " Asked Natasha.

" Gabriel Draken, he's in charge there. " She said. " Never leaves the base, has his own wing near the insemination and DNA enhancing labs. He likes to keep a close eye on them. "

Tony made a face at that.

" What do you know of the traffic in and out of the base? " Asked Fury.

" The trucks that arrive with the replacement for the guards and leave with the ones who are taking a break. Then there's the one that arrives once ever a few months with new subjects to be inseminated and the targets to training. There's the supplies truck that arrives with the guards too. There's not a lot of coming and going. That place is locked down most of the time. Even training that needs to be done outside is done with at least four months apart. "

" The subjects and targets you mentioned. " Said Steve. " They get new ones frequently? "

" Yeah, targets are there to die anyway and the subjects, they don't last long. " Said Ava, in a casual tone. " Once they die, they get new ones. "

" Die? " Asked Sam.

" The processes they use are not 100% guaranteed. " She said. " There's a lot of bad reactions to the chemicals, the physical exhaustion from several inseminations and a lot of times abortions. If they get a lot of them, Draken sometimes just decides to eliminate them and get a new ones. "

Steve looked away from Ava with a revolted expression, thinking of how could Draken use people like nothing more than tools.

" Do you know where he gets them? " Asked Natasha.

" Not for sure, but the most accepted theory amongst the experiments is that he buys some of them by groups from human trafficking rings. The rest are kidnapped or tricked. Some might even believe in the cause. " She said. " We can't know for sure because experiments have no contact with the breeders. Targets are criminals, people used to violence or who won't be missed. "

" How many people are normally in the base? " Asked Fury.

She thought about it for a second.

" Counting all of the experiments, guards, scientists, trainers, staff... about close to 280. "

That was a lot of people.

" How many children? " Asked Steve.

" That depends. " She said. " Usually it's 100. But it varies depending on how many breeders managed to remain pregnant until the end of the necessary time, how many of the newly created will survive. How many are defective- "

" Defective? " Asked Tony.

" That's how we call it when they have malformations. And when they have the degenerating disease. "

" Degenerating disease? " Asked Fury.

" They don't know what causes it yet. But from one moment to another, their DNA just starts... self-destructing. " She said. " When that happens, the experiment is tested and then eliminated and stored in the graveyard. "

" Graveyard? " Asked Natasha.

" Draken finds value in keeping the bodies of the experiments. Never know when they might need a piece or DNA sample. It helps in figuring out why some donors keep giving the same errors. Like Stark's. " She said pointing to the man. " His always have behaviour issues. Narcissistic tendencies. Rebellious outbursts. And a strange aversion to the diet given to them. Keep demanding chocolate. " She said looking to the side, with a curious expression.

The Avengers couldn't help the small smile at hearing the characteristics.

" How many are there? " Asked Tony.

" Alive? Or in total? " She asked, serious, knowing what he was asking.

" Both. "

" 3 alive, last time I was there. Not sure if that is still the case. " She said, looking straight at him. " But I suspect the newly created is going to degenerate, if not already, I heard the guards talking about how it- she doesn't cry much, is a weakling. "

Tony rubbed his eyes, sighing. The others really didn't have any comforting words to offer, so Steve just placed his hand on his shoulder.

" In total, again, can't be sure, only your experiments would study your file so deeply, but I guess 12. " She said, When Tony looked up at her with wide eyes she shrugged. " Is not like your DNA is hard to find. Your sexual life made it extremely easy for them to get as much as they wanted. And you are a genius at making weapons. Intelligence like that out for grabs for their Betas. They couldn't say no, could they? "

" I need a drink. " Said Tony more to himself.

" You said Betas. What does that mean? " Asked Hill.

" There's classifications. " She said. " Like mine, I am Delta generation, with Gamma classification. Which means I come from the more exclusive DNA donor pool. Made to be a superior warrior. Omega is the level of improvement intended with the manipulation of the donor's samples. The number is how many Delta Gamma Omegas until they made me. "

They seemed to be understanding everything, so she continued.

" Betas are the ' intellectual ' classification. Made to be the future scientists of Hydra. Minimal physical aptitude. Alphas are foot soldiers, only small modifications of DNA and using more common less valuable samples. "

" How about the blueprint of the base? " Asked Fury, this place had to be huge.

She took a pad and a pencil and started to draw maps.

They stayed there for a while, they always had questions.


	16. Chapter 16

She looked at the store, Steve and Natasha next to her, in civilian clothes and caps.

" You know, to actually buy the clothes, you have to go in the store. " Said Natasha.

" I am just getting used to concept. " She retorted.

" What? Choosing your own things? " Asked Steve.

" Owning something. " She said.

He smiled.

" Well there's a first time for everything. " He said, then frowning at the outfit in the window. " But nothing that short. "

She looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

" I thought you said I was the one choosing the items. " She said.

" Don't mind him. The old man's education seeps through from time to time. " Said Natasha, walking in the store, getting the other two moving.

" Well, excuse me for not wanting Ava walking around practically nude! " He said in a low tone.

" It's what all the kids are wearing, Steve. " Said Natasha, teasing him with a smirk.

" Doesn't mean they should be. " He said, then he took a look at a near rack and took out a long-sleeved blue shirt. " This is perfect. "

" The words make no sense. " Said Ava, reading the print. " And why does it have so much glitter? "

" Now that you mentioned, they really don't make sense. " Said Steve, both standing and looking confused at the shirt.

" This is going to be a long day. " Said Natasha to herself.

" People normally have more than one pair of pants. " said Steve.

" And what exactly would be the number I'm supposed to have? " Asked Ava.

" I don't know. " He answered honestly. " When I was your age I had two. "

" Yeah, I don't think we'll be using your youth as an example. " Said Natasha. " Here. Like it? " She asked, holding a pair of gray jeans.

" They look like they'll limit my movements. " Said Ava.

" Trust me, they look like it, but they won't. " She said.

" Alright. They seem appropriate. " Said the girl.

" I do not understand why 90% percent of this store is so brightly colored that is actually hurting my eyes. " Said Ava. " These make the person easy to spot in a crowd and an easy target. "

" Normally teenagers are not being targeted. " Said Steve. " They live safe lives. "

" Everyone is a target. " She said, frowning at the neon green sports shirt. " And safety is a delusion shared by those who are the first to die. "

" That's not true. " He said.

" New York would claim that it is. " She said, looking at a dull red shirt. " And Sokovia. "

Steve had disappeared for a while, Natasha and Ava did not find it odd because they were buying underwear. It would be consistent with his personality for him not to be around them at that time.

When they got out of the store and were going to a shoe store, he caught up to them, a bag on his hands.

" Here. " He said, handing her the bag.

" What is it? " She asked, placing her bags on the floor and taking the one he handed her.

" A present. " He said with a shy smile.

It was a dark navy blue beanie. She took it on her hands, the fabric was soft and warm. She swallowed dry, looking at it.

" So... you like it? " He asked, unsure, because she hadn't said anything.

" I never got a gift before. " She said, lowly, still looking at it.

He smiled, Natasha too.

" Why? " She asked, looking at him with a confused expression.

" Because you deserve it. " He said. " And I wanted to do something nice for you. "

She looked back at the beanie.

" Come on. " Said Natasha. " We still need shoes. "

Steve got her bags and followed Natasha as she walked away, Ava following them, carefully folding the beanie and putting back on the bag.

" On your left. "

Sam barely heard that and Steve ran pass him.

" Come on! " He said, frustrated.

" On your right. "

Then Ava ran passed him.

" Come On! " He said again. " Now it's two? "

" Speed up, old man! " Yelled Ava from where she was already far away.

" Old man. " He muttered angrily. " Damn you, super-soldiers. "

When he got tired and stopped, they ran past him again.

" Need to sit down? " She asked, smiling.

He thought that she was getting a bit too comfortable around them.

They had given her a room. Clothes. Books. Even a tablet, though she was sure it's use was monitored.

She had to remind herself of her original plan. Play along as being one of them until the Maternity was destroyed.

She wasn't made to be good. Save people. She was made not to care. She was an assassin. She had learned that they didn't get to have family.

She was sitting on her bed, in a meditating pose. The temperature in the room was so cold she could see her breath. She didn't like being cold, but it reminded her of her training and of what she really was.

" Aren't you cold? " Asked Vision, walking in through the wall.

" Yes. " She said, quickly, saving her energy in keeping her body from shaking.

" So why is your room in this temperature? " He asked.

" I have my reasons. " She said. " What do you want? "

" The Captain asked me to call you for dinner. "

" I'm on my way. " She said.

He left through the wall again. She took a moment then got up and left too. After she closed the door behind her, she took a minute, jumping up and down to warm her body a bit.

When she walked in the kitchen, she saw the others there already. As it became usual, she and Wanda avoided eye contact and sat far away from each other.

They were having meat stew with carrots and potatoes. She took a bowl and served it full. Sitting and eating while hunched over the bowl.

" You do realize no one will steal your food. " Said Steve next to her.

" Not unless you guys want to loose a hand. " She said, with her mouth full of food.

Steve made a face at her manners.

" Could you please talk without giving us a view of your dinner? " He asked.

She looked at him with a raised eyebrow, seeming to be thinking about it.

" Alright. " She said finally, then looking back at her food, enjoying the warmth it brought.

She asked Hill everyday if they had found the base. Week after week, the answer was no. So she kept training.

" Ava. " Started Steve, walking in the training room, where she could always be found. He had just returned from a mission, so he was on his uniform. " I have been thinking. I know that you had some kind of education where you grew up. But I think is time that you stop acting like an assassin in training and begin studying normal things. "

She stopped kicking the dummy in front of her and turned to him. The temperature in the gym was about 110 degrees and she had been there for about two hours. She was drenched in sweat.

" What? " She asked with a confused face. " I can't stop training! "

" I am not asking you to. " He said. " But I want you to have the chance to be something more than a soldier. If in the future you wish to be. "

" I may no longer be working for Hydra. " She said. " But that doesn't change the fact that I was designed with a very specific skill set. I am a killer. That, cannot be changed. "

Steve sighed in frustration.

" You're so young. A child. " He started.

" I was never a child! " She said, staring at him with cold eyes. " And it's impossible to be one now. "

She turned back to the dummy, kicking it so hard it bended the metal, making it bend to the right. She stormed out.

" I'm going to take a shower. " She said.


	17. Chapter 17

It was near Egypt. They had managed to track the comings and goings of trucks, with the route of human traffickers and the buying of large amounts of the supplies she told them they had brought in.

" Where do you think you're going? " Asked Natasha as Ava followed them to the quinjet.

" I know that place better than anyone. And I am the only one who has the slightest chance to convince the others not to attack you. " Argued the girl, who was wearing combat boots over a pair of loose beige pants with lots of pockets. A white t-shirt and a black jacket. Natasha could see the bulk of the guns she had managed to grab.

" No. " Said Steve, walking in and turning to stare at them.

" It is the most logical course of action. " Said Ava, looking up at him.

" It's too dangerous. " Said Steve.

" Are you doubting my abilities? " She asked.

" No- "

" So there is no reason for me not to go. " She said, moving to the side to get inside, but Steve and Natasha moved to block her. " You know this is the best chance of doing this with the smallest number of casualties. " She said looking at Natasha.

Natasha and Ava stared at each other.

" She's right. " Said the spy.

" What?! " Exclaimed Steve, looking at the woman.

Ava just walked around them and entered the plane, taking a seat.

" She's right. " Said Natasha. " She knows that place better than anyone and she can argue with the other children to stay out of our way. "

" It's dangerous. "

" Like she's some helpless damsel. " Said Tony walking in, he was taking a break from the Avengers business for now, but this was personal.

Steve sighed, before turning to the girl.

" Fine. But you follow orders. You stay away when I tell you to. " He said. " And you're wearing a vest. "

" Yes sir. " She said with a smirk.

" And stop smiling. "

The smirk turned into a smile.

" Yes sir. "

" I don't like that smile. " Said Clint. He had come out of retirement to help with that base. Three of his friends had their DNA used and he wouldn't be out of the fight.

Ava sat in silence, looking relaxed to all who would look at her, but her mind was busy in anticipation. She was finally going to kill Draken. And use his escape route.

What would she do next?

She immediately chastise herself inside her mind. No skipping ahead. She had a mission first.

She took a quick look around the quinjet. Tony was doing his best not to look at her. She expected nothing else, he had not said a word to her ever since he had learned that she was the one to kill Drew, his son.

Wanda was as usual avoiding her aswell. But she looked anxious. It was the first HYDRA base she was going against and she was clearly nervous.

Ava shook her head internally, so much work giving her powers and Strucker did nothing to train her or her brother. Untrained children with too much power and no idea how battle really worked. It was surprising they did so well on Sokovia.

" You're going with Sam. You know that, right? " Asked Steve, walking over to her and speaking lowly. " This way he can fly you out if things get too dangerous. "

" You continue to underestimate me. " She said. " You should learn faster. "

" This has nothing to do with underestimating you. " He said. " Is about me as your father not putting you on the front line of a battle on the place that tortured you all your life. "

She looked at him with an impassive gaze. Like she was trying to read him.

" The place that is responsible for my existence? " She asked.

Steve looked like he didn't know what to say to that.

" We should start looking into the plan for the taking of this base. " She said.

" Yes. " He said.

They were in stealth mode getting close to the location. Looking over the schemes Ava had done for them. Discussing what their plan would be. They were hitting the same problem, not knowing how many people they would find inside and in which locations. According to Ava, they changed them at random.

" The graveyard. " She said, after a while of just watching.

" What? " Asked Steve.

" Doesn't matter the security protocol they implement. " She said. " No one is ever on the graveyard. Dead people don't need surveillance. Just when they go with the guy who takes samples, and is just a couple of guards with one or two scientists. " She pressed a few commands on the screen and showed a particular image, pointing to the right area. " There's a vent, it goes straight down. From there someone can make their way to the gate and the security room. Open the main door. "

" You have been sitting on the information for how long? " Asked Natasha.

" For long enough for you to realize that this is the way to do it. " She said.

" How big is this vent? " Asked Natasha, she could already see where this was going.

" I can fit in it. " She said, a smirk on her face. " You probably can too. We just need to get there before they notice the rest getting close. You open the gate and I go talk with the experiments. Get them out-of-the-way. "

Steve wanted to say no, they all could see it. But really, he had no better ideas. So much for not wanting to send her to the front of the battle.

It was night when Ava and Natasha approached the vent. The desert air cold around them, but it didn't bother them.

" Alright, we're going in. " Said Natasha as Ava opened the vent and jumped head first, using her sleeves to cover her hands that she used along with her boots to slow down her descend. Natasha waited a few seconds before doing the same.

Ava stopped completely right before the opening. She heard Natasha stopping just before crashing into her. The girl listened and looked though the openings. No one was around and this exit wasn't in view of any cameras, so she used one hand to unscrew the vent open and jumped out without a sound. Natasha doing the same.

It was a cold dark room with several metal drawers from the ceiling to the floor, numbers Identifying them.

" We're in. " Said Natasha.

" Okay, we're waiting for your signal. " Answered Steve.

Natasha and Ava went each to one vent, others that connected with the rest of the compound. Ava would go to the security room and take care of the guards looking at the cameras, so that Natasha could go unnoticed longer while opening the way for the rest to come in.

There were five guards on the surveillance room, but from the six cups of coffee, there was another one. The cup was empty and had several marks inside it from several different heights. So the guard was probably on the bathroom. Ava remained quiet as the guards received the feedback from the guards on the halls. They got those every two hours. As the last one was over, the missing guard came in, closing the door behind him.

The room was circular, and there were two alarm buttons right across each other. She silently unscrewed the vent open. Sliding the lid inside and came in just until her waist, a gun with a silencer in each hand.

The first two were the ones close to the alarm button. Then the ones near the ones near the communication system, then the last two.

She jumped out of the vent, walking over to a console and sticking in a flash drive. Stark should be receiving access to the system in seconds.

They had access, the Avengers would do the heavy lifting. Now, she would take care of what she was really here for. Killing Gabriel Draken.

She took the pass from the supervisor and left the room, locking it behind her.

She mentally calculated the most direct route to Draken's wing and started walking.

" Alright, we're in. " Said Tony, he already had access to the cameras. " You're good Widow. "

He saw as Natasha jumped out of the vent and took out a couple of guards who were near the control of the garage. It wouldn't take long so they landed near the entrance, taking a look on the surveillance of the garage.

" Most of the children are contained on the third to fifth floor, boss. " Said FRIDAY. " The infants are on the sixth floor, north side. "

" And the girls they use for insemination? " Asked Tony.

" They are on the eighth level, south side. "

" And the prisoners they use as targets? "

" Seventh level, south side. "

The information matched what Ava had told them, so they had no changes to the plans they already did.

The door opened and Iron Man flew in. His small missiles incapacitating the guards Natasha didn't already took out.

Ava sneaked behind the three guards that were escorting the small boy down the hall.

They didn't even had time to call out for help before they were all on the floor dead.

The boy looked up at Ava. He looked about 7, he would have seen death already. She recognized him as a Gamma Beta, 0033 if she was not mistaken.

" I am taking this whole place down. " She said. " The Avengers are here too. You can stay out-of-the-way, help or be in my way. Which one will be? "

The child had an impassive face as he thought over. Then he took a gun of the guards, cocking it and looking at her as if waiting for orders.

" Good. " She said. " Take these weapons and spread the news. "

" Yes sir. " Said the boy, turning and moving in silence down the hall.

She continued running in silence in the gray halls. When she turned the hall she threw two knifes at scientists that were passing. The alarm started to ring.

After a few minutes, the whole place already knew of the Avengers, guards running around. Ava knew that stealth was over, so she killed with her guns.

When she reached the door to Draken's private area, she wasn't surprised to see someone already there.

Delta Gamma Omega 0009. The 16 year-old boy standing at the door, seeming like he was waiting for her. He was taller than her, almost as tall as Steve, had brown eyes and dark brown hair, pale, though not as much as her's, skin. Like all experiments, he was at top-shape.

" Got word that you were coming this way. " He said. " Figured you'll come here. "

" Are you here to stop me? " She asked.

" No. To help you. " He said.

They stared at each other for a moment, evaluating their intentions.

" Draken's mine. " She said finally.

" I'm more interested in what he has in there. " He answered with a smirk.

It was well known that Draken had a secret way out somewhere on his private wing. Ava didn't tell the Avengers about it. She too was planing on using it.

She and 0009 placed the explosive she had with her on the metal door, exploding it off its hinges.

They walked in, guns in hand. His stolen from the guards he most likely killed.

Draken's area had a warmer lighting. wider halls and dark green walls. Several luxuries that couldn't be found anywhere else on the base. Carpets, paintings, antique furniture, books, vases and small statues. Even artificial gardens with special lighting.

They made their way clearing room after room. In silence and not needing to use words. They were made for solo work, but had trained together many times before. 0009 may be older, but his and Ava's results were always too close. She beating him in almost everything by very little.

They could hear rushed noises down the big hall. As they got closer they could tell it was just one person.

The big wooden door was half-open. They peeked in to see Draken, they were about to enter the room when they saw him entering a code on a keyboard that had been hidden behind a painting of a landscape.

A piece of the green wall slid open. After seeing their escape, both experiment walked in. Ava placing her gun on the back of Draken's head. He stopped, dropping his bag on the floor.

He turned to her. His skinny gray face impassive. But she could see fear on his black eyes.

" Delta Gamma Omega 0012. " He said, 0009 passing by them to see what was beyond the dark passage. " You came back. "

" I did. "

"I knew you would. You were always my greatest creation. " He said, with a small smile.

Cheap manipulation, he could definitely do better, she thought to herself.

" Yes. I am a splendid creation. A weapon. And the best one you'll ever see. " She said. " Not to mention the last. "

She had hit him over the head with the barrel of the gun. The man went down unconscious. She took zip ties from one of her pockets and tied his legs together and his hands. Then she took out his tie, using it to tie the man up, on the wood detail of the armoir.

She closed the door of the room, no need to tell anyone where they were so fast.

She didn't hit him so hard, so he would be waking up soon. She took out the earpiece and placed it on the table.

" You're doing this here? " Asked 0009, walking back into the room.

" What did you find there? " She asked.

" Rations and a car. " He answered. " The tunnel looks to go a long way. "

" Should take us to the next city. " She said. " No need to waste time in the desert. "

" Desert? " He asked.

" We're near Egypt. " She explained.

He nodded.

" So, what are we doing with him? "

" We? " She asked. " I thought you were using the passage. "

" I want in on this. You're not the only one who hates him. " He said. " Besides, our chances of blending in are greater if we stick together. " He walked over to the table and leaned against it next to her.

They waited.

After a while, the man stirred and opened his eyes, lifting his head to look at his two most successful experiments.

To his credit, he didn't delude himself into thinking he could convince them no to do what they would do.

" When Drew and I decided to escape. " She started to say. " He was already being affected by the degenerating disease. He couldn't breathe properly. He couldn't make too much effort without starting to shake. "

She moved forward and punched him in the chest, the noise of his ribs cracking filling the room. Drake screamed, his body started to shake in pain.

" When you had the guards drag him back. He was in pain. " She continued. " His vision was blurred. "

0009 got to his feet and punched in the nose, strong enough to get his vision blurred.

" Delta Alpha Zeta 0067. " He said. " She tried to escape. And instead of punishing her with exercises or re-education, you executed her. "

0009 started choking Draken. Ava was remembering the girl he was talking about. The boy and the Alpha used to have meals together.

" You executed her in front of all of us. " He continued. " Because she was ' just ' an Alpha. Not worth your time. Not worth making sure she would obey. "

Ava passed him a knife, another one on her hand. 0009 released his hold on his neck.

" You forced me to kill Drew. " She said. " And you made me spend the night staring at his body. "

" This is what you are. " Wheezed out Draken, blood on his face. " You kill. On command. You don't get to have friends or family. That's for people, which you are not. "

" You right. " They said together.

" We are no more than murder machines. " She said.

They jammed the short knives in each side of his chest. On the exact point that would make him bleed slowly to death. He screamed in pain.

They watched him bleed and gasp for air.

" We should go. " Said 0009.

" We should. "

They took another second and then left, entering the dark passage.


	18. Chapter 18

The guards were surprised at first, which made the initial half hour of the attack too easy, Iron Man, Falcon and Wanda managing to cover a lot of ground deep in the base without much effort.

Once they arrived at the area where the kids were, they had to approach with more caution. They didn't want to get them killed in the cross fire.

Wanda, who could project shields made of her magic, was to be responsible to protect them as they found them. Then Clint, once he caught on to them, would take them to a safe area.

First, they found the floor with the academic teaching rooms were, along with the library. The children were all surprised, to say the least.

" We are here to rescue you. " Said Iron Man. " Don't worry, just follow the Scarlet Witch and Captain America to a safe place. "

They didn't move. Then one boy spoke. Looked to be around seventeen, curled blond hair.

" All the Avengers are here? " He asked, his eyes analytical.

" So is Delta Gamma Omega 0012. " He said, remembering to use the number they would recognize. " We got this place down and it's going down. We are not after you. "

They didn't look like they believed him.

" She is here? " Asked another one. Girl, about fifteen. Short black hair. " Working for you? She helped you plan this? "

" Yes. " Said Wanda, Iron Man moving to another room where there were a lot of guards. " She knows that this place needs to be shut down. I know you have no reason to believe us, but we want to take you to safety. "

They looked around to one another probably weighing their options. And decided to play along following Wanda. But the avenger was ready for a double cross at any second.

Steve made his way trough the halls that were not already cleared by Iron Man, Scarlet Wich and Falcon. Having the control of the security systems gave them the advantage of knowing where to go and when without loosing time.

The guards fortunelly were not harming the kids.

" Hey guys, FRIDAY told me that Ava already contacted one of the kids and he is passing the message to the others. We have ten gamas on the fifth floor fighting the guards. " Told them Tony through the comns.

They had expected that, Ava told them it was a great possibility, but they didn't want these kids putting themselves in danger.

" Any of them hurt? " Asked Steve.

" Possible, if they are, they haven't stopped moving. "

* * *

They were in there for a while. The Avengers doing what they did best, fortunelly so far, no kids died on the crossfire. But Steve was worried by the lack of response from Ava.

" Ava. Ava? " Called Steve, for the second time. " Anyone knows where she is? "

Tony asked FRIDAY to look over the cameras.

" She went in the Draken's area. " Answered Iron Man. " No cameras there. "

It was taking less time that they thought it would to take te base. Thanks to several of the experiments taking up to themselves to eliminate several of the guards. Of all of them, only four tried to defend the base.

No love lost between Hydra and the kids.

Steve ran to Draken's private space. The door was exploded, he went down the hall until he reached the office. The man was suspended on the armoir. two knives on his chest, broken nose. He bled to death. He sighed, this is why she was so insistent on coming.

A passage open and no sign of Ava. Had she just ran way? He walked down the dark passage. He couldn't stop but feel betrayed at the idea of her just leaving. He really thought she was coming around. They had spent a lot of time together and she had seemed to grow close to them.

He arrived at a gray room with empty shelves, and a tunnel big enough for a car.

" Ava is in the wind. " He said to the others. " There was a hidden passage in Draken's office. He's dead. "

* * *

Ava looked straight ahead to where the light of the headlights disappeared into the tunnel, 0009 driving. They had packed all the supplies they found and gotten in the car. Not saying anything.

Draken was dead. They had killed the one responsible for their existence. Left him slowly bleeding to death. If the Avengers hadn't been on the compound, they might had made his suffering last longer. But they used the time they had.

It was strange that they were running together. They had trained together. More than with others thanks to their similar skills. They pushed each other further. Struggling to prove who was best. But they were never friends, not like she and Drew, or he and Alpha Zeta 0067.

" He didn't suffer enough. " He said.

" No, he did not. " She agreed.

" Will you kill me once we are on the clear? " He asked, in a normal tone of voice.

" No. There is no reason to. " She said. " Unless you try to kill me too. "

" No reason to. " He said. " As I said, together, we blend in better. "

" That is true. I noticed that people tended to pay less attention to people our age when they were in groups. " She said.

" You came here with the Avengers. " He said. " You made a deal with them? "

" Yes. Got myself a immunity deal for past crimes. " She said. " In exchange for the intel I had on the Maternity. "

" They agreed to that? " He asked, in mild surprise.

" They did. They were acting friendly. Concerned. " She said. " Talking about how they were family. "

That actually got him to look at her.

" That kind of emotional manipulation is on Widow's file. But not the rest. " He said surprised before looking back at the tunnel. " Specially Rogers. "

She took out the beanie Steve had gotten her from her pocket. She wasn't sure why she took it with her.

" I suspect that he saw me as a responsibility. " She said. " It would match the psychological profile. "

They drove another half an hour in silence.

" Is ironic that we're both running together. " He said. " Considering who our donors are. "

" It is. "

* * *

Scientists and guards were being taken into custody by NATO. Women on one corner, some pregnant. The ' targets ' on another, some of them already being treated due to their injuries. A lot of them wouldn't survive due to the severity, specially the ones who were used for the ' enhanced interrogation ' classes. In front of them, were about one hundred children, from newborns to 18 year-olds. All dressed in gray clothes and staring at the people around them with cautious or impassive faces.

" Their eyes. " Said Wanda. " Are dead. "

It was true. It was a chilling experience to look into the eyes of a child and see someone who was thinking of a way to kill you.

" What is going to happen to them? " Asked Clint.

" They'll be taken to a base big enough, while their files are looked over and the donors contacted. " Said Natasha.

" Alright. FRIDAY has a list of the kids. " Said Tony, face plate up. " All accounted for. Except Ava and another boy Delta Gamma Omega 0009. He went with her to Draken's area. "

" Do we know where the tunnels ends? " Asked Natasha.

" No. No cameras on that area. And so far FRIDAY didn't find any plants of this place on the huge amount of data their computers have. " Said Tony, holding a translucent screen, looking over some things that Friday was processing.

" Got the numbers of your kids? " Asked Clint.

" Yep. " He answered shortly. " All of them. And the three live ones. " He looked up at the crowd of children, his eyes without his usual humour.

They didn't say anything as Tony approached the group of children and started talking to the man responsible for the counting.

" I'm finding out where the tunnel ends. " Said Natasha. " Steve got the bike and went in there two hours ago. No news yet. It must end on the next town. "

* * *

 *** There will be a few separate story with one shots with Tony with his kids. This story will focus on Ava.**


	19. Chapter 19

After many hours, they arrived at a wide cave. It had an elevator and nothing more. They got out, grabbed the supplies and stuffed them in two large bags. Before entering the elevator they stopped and listened. Somewhere far behind them, there was a rhythmic sound. An engine. The sound travelled through the narrow tunnel and reached them before any headlights.

" I give two hours tops. " Said 0009.

They entered the elevator and pushed a lever down. It took them to a big old building. It looked like a warehouse. Dusty, but in one piece.

And, as she suspected, there was another car. A beige Jeep, it looked resistant and there was gallons of fuel ready for loading.

In five minutes, after they looked over the place for more things to take, they left. 0009 driving and Ava responsible for navigation.

* * *

Steve was on the quinjet. When he found the exit of the tunnel, Ava was already gone, with no clues to where she went. The tracks of the vehicle she took disappeared a few feet after the gate.

" She's with a boy, Delta Gamma Omega 0009. " Said Natasha. " FRIDAY already separated his file. "

A picture of a teenage boy appeared on the screen, and Steve couldn't help the surprise on his face.

" Bucky. " He said.

Natasha took a good look at the photo, before opening a file that showed the basic information on the boy.

" More like Junior. " She said. " 16 year-old. I recognize the name of the mother. She was SHIELD, incredible agent. Died on assignment about five years ago. "

Steve stared at the face of the teenager, an exact copy of the boy he knew growing up. But Bucky's weren't so cold and dead. The Winter Soldier's ones were, but not Bucky's. He swore that he would do the impossible to join father and son. Just like he would find his daughter.

" She planned this whole thing. " Said Natasha.

" What? " Asked Steve, snapping out of his reverie.

" She knew she would be running away. From the moment she asked for that deal, she was using us to get to Draken, so that she could kill him. While making sure that we took out everyone who could go after her. " She explained. " And she knew she would run away the second he was dead. "

" I thought we were getting through to her. " He said, his voice saddened. " I thought... " He sighed. " She was learning. She was training with me and you. Teasing and joking with Sam every chance she got... I... " He stopped and she placed a hand on his shoulder.

" She was trained not to trust anyone. " Said Natasha. " Specially us. "

" I'm not giving up. " Said Steve. " She's more than what they made her. And I'll show it to her as many times as necessary. "

Natasha thought back to a conversation she had with Bruce. Thinking that she wished he was here. She showed her agreement and support by just holding Steve's shoulder's a little harder.

The others on the Quinjet knew not to talk to them for a while.


	20. Chapter 20

Ava and 0009 were observing the traffic of people in the dirty docks, the sun shining bright. They had changed their clothes, especially 0009. They were wearing casual, but resistant and dull colored clothes. Along with caps. The supplies they got from Draken's were placed in two big backpacks. Their weapons were hidden under their clothes.

They were in Port Sudan. And hopefully today they would find a ride to another continent. Draken had a lot of money and they would use part of it to buy for passage, under the wraps.

" The _Artemis_ is going to China. " Said 0009.

" From the options is the best. " She said. " From there we can go anywhere. "

" Yes. But to where? " He asked. " What will we do? "

" I don't know. " She said, her hand gripping the beanie inside her pocket. She cursed herself for the new habit.

" Our skills are valuable. People would buy it. "

She nodded in agreement.

" It is strange, isn't it? " She said. " These people... they don't need orders. But we do. We can't survive without them. "

He didn't answer, just turned to look at her.

" Steve was always talking about how I should stop acting like an assassin. That I should start thinking about being more. "

" But we were made to be assassins. " Said 0009, a confused expression. " Our DNA was designed for it. "

" He never understood that. " Said Ava. " People like us don't get to have families. Or friends. "

They both stayed in silence for a minute, 0009 thinking about 0067 and Ava thinking about Drew.

" You have changed. " He said finally. " Before, you would never have said something like that. It can be considered as weakness. "

" You were thinking the same thing. " She said, looking away from the movement of people to look at him. " We are too similar, Nine. And you know better than to think I'm weak. "

He smirked.

" I couldn't have chosen a better experiment to run away with. " He said, both looking back at the movement. " So, what do you say? Wait until night to approach the captain? "

" Sounds good to me. " She said. " Let's get something to eat. "

At night, they approached a group of five people who were talking while sitting on some craters in front of the ship. The captain, a chubby man with old clothes and a scruffy beard, was laughing and telling some useless story. The others were dressed in a similar manner. They were drinking tea, made of several different ingredients by the smell.

" Captain. " Said 0009, speaking in french, the language the group was using.

The men jumped a little, they haven't noticed the two teenagers approaching.

" It is late for children to be out of bed. " Said the captain.

" Then perhaps you can arrange two for us. " Said 0009.

" This is not a hotel. " He said with a frown. " Go back to your mother. Is dangerous for little girls to be in the docks, specially at night. " He added with a smile.

" We want passage to China. Off the books. " Said the boy. " We can pay. "

The men looked at the captain, who looked thoughtful.

" You do now this is a cargo ship. Not the safest of places. I could not offer protection. "

" We pay for passage. Not protection. " Said the girl, throwing a black bag on the captain's arms.

He opened it to see several blocks of money of several different countries.

" That is a lot of money. " He said. " Why are two good-looking kids in the docks of Sudan with a bag full of money? Looking for a ride to China? "

" Correction. The money is for passage and for a ' no questions asked ' policy. " She said.

The captain laughed.

" The world is a strange place these days. Heros, gods, aliens, robots. " Said the captain. " Kids asking for clandestine trips. "

" So give us our money back. " Said 0009.

The captain smiled.

" Welcome to the _Artemis_. "

* * *

Their money had got them their own quarters with bunk beds. It was small and dirty, but it was more than enough for them.

" We are going to act normal here. " Said Ava, sitting on the top bed, the door was closed, so they were checking their weapons. Disassembling and assembling them again.

" I know. " He said. " This means no training outside this room. "

" Not room for much. " She said. " We can barely lay on the floor without at least your feet touching the wall. "

He placed the magazine on the gun, placing it on its place on his pants.

" This is going to be a very long trip. " He said, his voice showing a bit of the dread of being forced to do nothing. A dread she felt aswell.

" Extremely. "

* * *

" You have been staring at the ocean for too long. It is not that interesting. "

0009 turned to see Ava leaning against the wall, her arms folded in front of her, the sunlight making the red in her hair seem brighter.

" I was thinking. " He said looking back at water. " 0067 always talked about the ocean. About taking a boat and sailing through the seas. In the end, I am the one to do it. "

" It looks like the ones to actually have dreams are not the ones who survive to experience them. " She said, walking to stand next him by the rail, her short hair being blown by the wind.

" What was the Beta's dream? "

" Drew. His name was Drew. " She corrected him. " And he wanted to fly. To feel the air around him, nothing holding him down. "

" That makes no sense. " He commented.

" He meant it as a metaphor. " She said. " Owing nothing to no one. "

They remained in silence, watching the water.

* * *

It has been two weeks. And no signs of them.

The other experiments were taken to a military base near by. Their files were reviewed and the ' parents ' called in. There were a lot of very surprised people to say the least. Most of the donors had never even met in person and from one day to the other they had a child together. Children trained to be killers or to make weapons.

They found out that the Winter Soldier had another child. A 10-year old girl, her mother was HYDRA, an agent that was currently in prison.

The list of the deceased children brought even more sorrow. Hundreds of them, their bodies frozen in drawers. From babies to teenagers. Dead from all kind of reasons. Children as young as five, dead from what looked like a beating. Or shot in the head.

Steve talked to the responsable for the deceased children. They still didn't know what to do with all the remains. But Steve knew what he would do. Give his children a proper burial. Like Tony would with his kids. He had a family property where his parents were buried. Steve didn't have that, and to be honest he didn't know where ' home ' was to him anymore, so he did a research to find a cemetery.

In the end, he found one that was far from big cities, on an area with green gentle hills. It was so green and peaceful, the opposite from the Maternity. The perfect place for them to find their rest, at last.

Natasha chose to cremate the remains for the kids that were hers. The fathers were not opposed to it. Then she let the wind take them away. No more boxes or cages for them.

Before Ava, there were 10 other attempts of making a child with Steve's DNA, and that was only the ones to actually be born. All of them died from the ' degenerating disease '.

Ava was the only one who survived.

Natasha's DNA had been used for four children, Ava was the only one to survive.

Whatever that disease was, it killed most of them. And according to the notes from the scientists, it could strike from one moment to another. But only to the children who didn't ' excel ' in beating the expectations they had for them. So it was most likely that Ava wouldn't get it. Like Bucky's son probably wouldn't either. Or his daughter.

Steve wouldn't let Bucky's daughter on the base the other live children were. He asked to have her transferred to the Avengers custody.

She arrived at the HQ in a prisoner transfer vehicle, surrounded by guards.

" Why the army? " Asked Sam to one of them.

" We have orders not to take any chances with the Gammas. " He said. " She almost killed one of my men because he wouldn't tell her where she was being transferred to. "

Sam could already see trouble on his future. Steve, who had been talking with the responsible for the transfer, walked over to the girl, exchanging a few words and then showing her inside.

The girl had black straight hair and a mix of Bucky's and japanese features. She looked around on the same way all the other experiments looked at everything outside of the Maternity, with suspicion.


	21. Chapter 21

Ava and Nine (as she called him, to keep it short), left the ship. The captain giving them a nod, the time together did nothing to diminish the feeling on the man's gut telling him that those two were trouble.

The two took a second to look around the docks, before following a group of seamen that had the smile that indicated they would go to a bar. Bars were great to get information. They would listen to the talk around them for a while, get a feel of the area, before finding a place for the night.

It was, not surprisingly, dirty. They had caps over their heads, so they only received a few curious looks. They walked to the counter and took two seats, one next to each other. The sweaty man who worked there took a look at them, thinking before giving them the beers they asked (A good thing about being who they were, they were physically incapable of getting drunk).

The local small time criminals seemed to frequent that bar along with the seamen. Nothing they could be interested in. But their talks did indicate that on the next neighborhood there was a lot of abandoned buildings.

They stayed there for a few hours. Ignoring everyone that came to talk to them, more specifically Ava, always in a way that would call less attention. Then they left and got a map of the city and some food on the nearest store. After a minute of memorizing the layout of the area, they went straight to the area with the abandoned buildings.

As they suspected, a lot of them had people occupying them. After scanning the area a couple of times, they settled for one that was truly abandoned.

Inside it was dirty, cold, damp in some areas, and falling apart. But they were not picky. They passed through all the rooms, memorizing the layout and identifying the weakest spots to defend. When they finally settled for a room, they had three exit strategies planned already. They used their backpack as pillows and the blankets they had with them to cover the floor. Laying with their backs pressed against each other, they listened to the sounds around for a few minutes before falling asleep, ready to wake up at the smallest signs of trouble. Their guns at hand.

* * *

Not having things to do, a clear objective, was in the two teenager's minds, torture. They needed an objective. Spending so long at sea pretending to be normal was bad enough. So, they trained every day after finding a new place to stay. Intense fighting sessions, running and whatever they could think that didn't need equipment. Always inside, they couldn't have people talking about teenagers with superhuman abilities.

" I'm thinking we should go to another country already. " Said Nine, leaning against the door of the, luckily, working bathroom of the place they were staying.

Ava understood the sentiment. She was getting restless too. They were nowhere near finding a new objective for their lives.

" Any ideas as to where? " She asked, while taking her shower.

" More natural area, fewer people around, less surveillance. " He said.

" Lot's places fit that description. " She said. " South America? "

" Rain Forest sounds good. " He said, he too was thinking about that place.

" I can't stand another boat travel. " She said. " If I have to pretend to be normal for that long while doing nothing, I'll snap. And snap someone's neck. "

He laughed, later he would find the reaction weird. It wasn't like them.

" You're not alone. " He said. " So, plane? "

" Better. " She said. " I can check out the schedule for the cargo planes tonight. " They knew where the information would be because they had walked around a lot on these last days on the city. They knew the airport where cargo airplanes took off.

" And let you have all the fun? " He asked with a smirk. " No way. I'm bored too. "

" Come on! " She said, turning off the water and starting to dry herself. " If you go too, it will be easier than already is! It won't be entertaining. "

" I'm not staying behind. " He said, folding his arms in a decided pose.

She turned to him with a thoughtful expression.

" Maybe we could come up with a challenge or something. " She said, getting her clothes from the stool next to the shower head and putting them on. " Do it on the hardest possible way? "

" Works for me. " He said.

* * *

The workers were loading the plane. It was a huge plane, that could fit several craters. It was routine, so they only really payed attention to the numbers to make sure the cargo was on the right place.

Ava and Nine stood hidden behind one of the vehicles of the company, that took one by one, the wooden boxes to the plane.

Carefully timing their moves, they waited until all the workers were looking away from the sports car that was getting ready to be boarded. So they ran to it, Ava picking the lock of the truck at the same time as Nine jumped on the front seat and pulled the wires that would sound the alarm. He hid the wires back in place, so that no one would see them, and jumped out of the front seat, getting in the minuscule trunk after Ava. Holding the lid open, but in a way that looked closed.

" It is a good thing we took showers. " Whispered Ava, her head squished against his chest, practically his armpit. They were not small, he was almost as tall as Steve, though his muscles were not that big yet. And she was as tall as Natasha. It was a really tight fit inside the trunk. Not to mention the backpack they brought with their money and the guns on them.

Thinking about it, it was surprising they fitted.

" I say we have to be like this for at least three hours until we're clear to get out on the inside. " He whispered back.

They stayed on that same position, listening to the sounds around them with their enhanced hearings. The steady and calm rhythm of their hearts loud given the proximity.

" I like the beanie. " He said out of the blue. She was wearing it.

" Thanks. It was a gift. "

" Really? " He asked, surprised.

" Steve gave it to me. " She said. " I like it. "

" He has good taste. It does looks good. The dark blue brings out your eyes. "

" Thanks. " She answered.

The small talk made the time pass faster, it helped ignore the pricking that started on their extremities. And Ava's knee pressed against Nine's sensitive area.

When they were inside the plane and it in the air, Nine released his hold of the lid of the trunk, both practically falling out the small space.

" Finally! " Said both together, stretching on the floor.

Nine stood and started looking at the names at the boxes, Ava climbing in the car and seating in the head rest of the driver seat.

" Anything interesting? "

" Nothing so far. " He said. " At least nothing that I would risk people noticing we were here. "

" Too bad. " She said. " I was looking forward to having something to do. "

He looked around, taking in all the details around.

" We could probably use these boxes as obstacles. " He said, they were stacked high, with small paces between them. " Set up a course. Who completes it faster, wins. No breaking or damaging allowed. "

She smirked.

" Bet I win. "

He smirked too.

" It's on. "

They both jumped at the same time, moving to an opening between stacks. Gracefully jumping without touching the boxes.

They spend hours doing that, moving between the boxes in all imaginable ways, faster and faster. They landed in front of the car, sweating and panting given the fact that the cargo area was not pressurized and there was little oxygen. Only their increased abilities stopped them from passing out and exercising, even if in a diminished rhythm compared to their normal.

" I win. " Sad Ava.

" Only because you're smaller. " He said. " I have better respiratory capacity. "

" Only because your lungs are bigger. " She said, sitting on the floor leaning against one of the boxes.

He sat next to her.

" This was actually fun. " Said Nine.

" Yeah. " She said.

" We should get some sleep. When we get there it will be better to move away from the area immediately. " He said, as she leaned against him, his shoulder being used as her pillow.

" Already know where you want to go? " Asked Ava.

" No idea. " He said, using her head as his pillow.

" We have about three hours until we land. " She said. " We'll have to climb back in the trunk. "

" Not looking forward for it, after we got all sweaty. " He said.

" Me neither. " She said, with a chuckle, closing her eyes and breathing slowly to let the adrenaline on her veins wear off.

* * *

" I have a newly found hate of sports cars. " She said, her face once again pressed against Nine's chest. His sweat assaulting her senses.

" I understand. " He said, as her sweat assaulted his. " I found one too. "

The car had been unloaded, and they were waiting for the area to be clear to be able to get out of the small space.

" How long can these people take to unload one plane? " She asked. " They loaded it much faster. "

They waited and waited. When they finally heard the door closing, Nine opened the lid slowly, visually confirming that there was no one around. They got out, taking their bag of money and making sure there was no visual clues to indicate they had come inside it. They didn't want people looking at the cameras. Nine put the wires from the deactivated alarm back in place.

" Nine? "

" What is it? "

" You smell. "

" You too. "


	22. Chapter 22

The city was hot and full. The two teenagers mixed with the crowd, following the flow of the city, learning about their surroundings.

They needed a place without cameras where they could trade the dollars they had for Colombians pesos, since they landed in Bogota. They would not get the whole value of the money doing it this way, but it was the option they had.

Since it was a very specific information, it would not be efficient to just sit in a bar and listen to the talk around them. They would have to ask.

They walked around, following people on the street that looked like working class, until they reached a part of the city they found appropriate. Then they walked into a bar, walking straight to the bartender.

" Where can we trade dollars for pesos? " Asked Nine in Colombian accented spanish. " Not officially. "

The bartender took a long look at them. They could see him thinking that they would be eaten alive in that city, if he only knew.

" I don't know. " Said the bartender.

Ava got a 20 dollar bill from her pocket and slid to him, not taking her hand off when he reached for it.

" Four streets over. The butcher shop. " Said the bartender, motioning with his head to the direction they should take.

Ava released her hold on the bill and they left.

The shop was old and dirty. A fat man was chopping a big piece of meat. He only looked up when they were standing right in front of him. His eyes narrowing when he didn't recognize them.

" What do you want? The sausages are half-off. "

" We want to change a foreigner product for a local one. " Said Nine, Ava taking a 50 dollar bill from her pocket, holding it folded in front of her.

The man took a long moment to answer.

" How about you follow me to the back and we see what you want? "

" That would be great. " Said Nine.

The back room had a big freezer, that had a hidden door in it. On the other side there was a room filled with boxes and papers. Four men, two with guns, were spread around it.

One of the man, who was sitting at the only table, looked up at them.

" What are they doing here? "

" They want to change dollars. " Said the butcher, waiting for the nod from the boss, or he seemed to be, then left and got back to the front of the store.

" Why would the two want to change money here? " Asked the man.

" No names. " Answered Nine.

" And why would you want to avoid names? " Asked the man.

" No explanations either. " Said Ava.

The man smirked.

" My cut is 35%. " He said.

" No, it is not. " Said Nine, pointing to the book in front of the man, open on top of the table. " Is 15%. " He added, having been able to read some of the numbers from where he stood a few feet of the man.

The man looked down at the book, closing it fast, before looking up at them.

" My cut is whatever I say it is. "

" Then we won't be able to make business today. " Said Ava.

The man stared at the two, taking in the teenagers lack of fear or nervousness. Completely calm. And their eyes. The man prided himself in recognizing trouble. And those two were trouble.

" How about this: We do business and you get 20%. " Said Ava, using her Captain America smile. " 20% is better than nothing. And the extra 5% is worth the time we'll spare by not looking into other place to do business. "

The man thought about it for a moment, then nodded.

" All right. Seems fair. " Said the man, more at ease. " How much will you need? "

Ava got the money from the backpack, throwing it at the man.

" Would you look at that. Just the perfect amount for me to be able to give you the money immediately. " Said the man, with a fake smile. " Smart kids. "

He turned to the safe behind him, opening it and taking a white fabric bag, filling it with colombian pesos.

Then he threw it at them. Nine caught it and counted it, before giving to Ava, who put it on the backpack, after taking a few bills and putting on her pocket.

" Nice doing business with you. " He said. Both turning and leaving.

Once they were outside and already going towards the bus station, to buy a ticket to the next bus going to the southeast area of the country, Nine turned to Ava.

" That smile is a great weapon. " He said.

" It usually works. " She said. " You should try it too. "

He smiled at her, she took a moment observing before smiling again.

" Perfect. " She said. " Though not as good as mine. " She said with a smirk.

" But much more effective with females. "

" That is true. "

* * *

" I will kill that child. " Said Nine in a bad mood, loud enough for only Ava to listen to him.

They had been on the bus for three hours, on their way to Araracuara. And for every second of the travel the woman four seats behind them, hasn't been able to calm her baby down. It was annoying to normal people, but to the two teenagers with superhuman hearing, it was reason for murder, if they only could do it without calling attention to themselves.

" I was hoping you would be the one to stop me from doing it. " Said Ava.

" No. " He said shortly.

They both took deep breaths, remembering their training. Specially the sessions focused in maintaining control when in pain.

" I am very relieved that they maintained the newborns away from us. " Said Nine.

Ava silently agreed, trying to make the headache forming to go away by sheer will. When Nine made a movement to stand up she grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

" If I can't kill him, you can't either. " She grunted through clenched teeth.

" If we kill everyone on the bus, there will be no witnesses. " He said.

She stopped and actually considered it.

When they finally arrived at their destination and got off the bus, they had relieved expressions.

" Finally. " Said Nine, both already moving away from the bus.

" We should by supplies. Camp in the forest. " Said Ava.

" Away from all babies in the area. " Added Nine, Ava laughing.

* * *

They bought the supplies and caught a ride with a man who was driving to a small village, that was surrounded by closed woods, a place without many resources and with even less money.

They received a few weird looks when they arrived, even more when they moved towards the forest. A man intercepted them as they were crossing the road.

" What are you two doing? That is no place for children. Especially alone. "

" Don't you worry sir. " Said Ava. " We know what we are doing. We are studying the local beetle population. Our professor is camped in the forest and waiting for us. "

" You look too young to be doing this. " Said the man.

" Well, thank you, that's too kind. " Said Nine with a smile. " But we are students, we know how to get where we need to be. "

" And I didn't know there was anyone camping on the forest. "

" He and the team came through the other side. " Said Ava. " We were called on the last minute. And don't worry, we have everything we need to call for help in case we need it. " She added with a smile.

The man still looked unsure as they crossed the road and eventually desapeared through the green.

Once they were clear of sight, the two teenagers started to run, which turned into a race through the forest. The two almost turning to blurs, the only sounds was of the wind blowing past the leaves and the animals that got scared by the incredibly fast creatures.

They changed course one time, to avoid a group of people who had a camp and a plantation hidden on the forest. They didn't even noticed the two.

It was already dark when they stopped, after climbing up the nearest mountain. The area had room enough for them to set up camp. They were far enough from anyone that they could set a fire, so they could cook their food.

They assembled the tent and laid down. Listening to the rhythm of the sounds around them, before falling asleep.


	23. Chapter 23

They had been on the forest for two days. And as much as they could, they enjoyed not having to pretend to be normal. Running, climbing trees, fighting. They were strangely good at being on the run together, being camped together. They were similar enough to have it working smoothly. Both in abilities and in mind-set.

But they were there not to live off the grid, they were there to make an important decision.

" Do you enjoy killing? " Asked Ava, cleaning the fish she had caught.

Nine, who was doing the same, stopped his action and looked at her, who looked up at him.

" What do you mean? "

" I mean, we are programmed to kill. It's what we are. " She said. " But do you enjoy it? I don't mind doing it. But I don't enjoy it. "

He thought about it for a long moment.

" I don't enjoy it. " He answered. " But I don't mid it either. "

" The Avengers, Steve and Natasha, they do what they do because... they want to stop people from dying. "

" But they kill people to do it. " Said Nine, confused.

" They kill people who kill more people. " She said. " Even if their first option is to incapacitate them, so that they can go to prison. But, yes, they kill so that ' innocents ' don't get killed. "

" It doesn't make sense. " Said Nine.

" No, it doesn't. " She agreed. " But I do wonder what it feels like. "

" What feels like? "

" To have that impulse, to protect, be damned the consequences. To have that naive conviction that people can be saved. That the world can be a better place. That life can be good. " She looked down at her fish and continued cleaning it.

" It must be nice. " He said, then looking down and continuing to clean his fish.

" Did we ever had that? Hope for something better? "

" I don't remember having it. "

" Me neither. "

" But you tried to escape. " He argued.

" I did it because Drew was doing it. I wasn't going to let him do it alone. He needed the help. " She explained. " Not that it helped in the long run. "

" So you must have had some shred of hope for the future. "

" I guess. "

" But it died with him. "

" It did. " She said.

They stayed in silence for many hours after that.

" She had hope too. " Said Nine, when they were sitting and looking at the fire. The stars above their heads, the remains of their dinner already buried. " 0067, she tried to escape because she believed she could be different. I didn't go with her. She asked, but I didn't. If I had, we may have succeeded together. "

" You may have both been caught. " She said. " And I wouldn't wish for you to be forced to kill her. To see the betrayal in her eyes. "

" Having hope, seeing her take the world in that manner. It's foolish. She was being foolish. " He said. " But without the Maternity, there is no direction. We are their weapons. I wonder if that by destroying them... "

" We destroyed ourselves. " She completed. " Weapons without masters. And no ideals. "

" Maybe, in these circumstances, being foolish is the best option. "

" What are you thinking? " She asked.

" Being soldiers, fighting for those who are too naive to see the world as it is. " He said.

" The Avengers? "

" Yes. "

" That is a gamble. " She said. " And a big one. "

" So, we control the circumstances. Their connection to us made it easy to have a way in. Specially with Rogers. "

" I'm not sure. " She said, biting her lower lip with a thoughtful expression. " They will not accept us as warriors, only as ' children '. "

" Time will pass and they'll either accept the reality or we move again. " He said.

Ava found the plan reasonable, at the same time as she found it strange how a few months together had them not only using each other to blend in, but confiding in each other and making plans for the future that included each other.

" We have time to think about it. "

* * *

They laid in their tent. Guns at hand under the pillows. Backs touching each other, which was a strategical move. Sleeping in that position made possible for them to know if the other moved, knowing if the other has sensed someone approach. That and it was good to keep the other in check, no killing the other in their sleep, not that they tried, but it was good to have an assurance.

Ava was awake for hours, not being able to sleep. Nine's idea on her mind. For days it has been on her mind.

This was their third camp, they had covered a lot of ground and had already crossed the borders of Colombia. They had talked about it once more, but still hadn't made their final decision.

He made a good point, their connection to the members of the Avengers (his with Barnes, which to Steve was as good as being connected to him) would make easy for them to enter their operation and, this way, have a new objective. Like HYDRA, but without the killing of the people they might care about (not that they were planning on making that mistake again)or the risk of having experiments being made on them.

It made sense.

A lot of sense.

But she still hesitated. Steve's emotional reactions could get in the way of them doing what they were. Natasha's were not so volatile, but she could not count the woman as a certain ally.

" Still thinking? " Came Nine's voice, he too awake.

" Yes. " She said.

" I haven't made my decision either. " He said.

" But the arguments keep piling up. " She said.

" It does make sense. " He agreed.

A moment of silence.

" What is it that makes you hesitate? " He asked.

The first thing she thought about was Wanda. She felt the rush of anger that followed after every time she thought about the witch.

The second was how it would be a constant effort to live with people who were not like herself and Nine. Who didn't understand how it was to be an experiment. A Gamma. An Omega.

She cursed herself in her mind. She was Delta Gamma Omega 0012! Those were not things that should stop her! She was stronger than that. She was more efficient than that! If she had to keep pretending that it wasn't going to take effort, FOREVER, she was more than able to!

" Nothing important. " She answered. " Not in the bigger scheme. You are the one who suggest it, why do you hesitate? "

" Nothing important in the grand scheme of things. " He said, if his reasons were similar to her own, she didn't know.

Ava didn't say anything else, just tried to sleep.

* * *

Steve spent most of his time searching for clues on the location of his daughter and Bucky's son, training or in missions, so when he could take the time to go out was rare. But one program, he tried to keep on his routine. Saturday morning, he would go for a run and before going back to the HQ, he would stop in a coffee shop and drink their special extra-strong coffee while sitting in one of the tables by the window (wearing a cap and glasses so that people wouldn't recognize him).

It had been four months since Ava and Bucky's son had run away. And so far no clues, no whispers, nothing. It was amazing how they managed to disappear in thin air. It made him concerned about what they were doing, what was happening to them.

He was sketching on a napkin and taking a sip of his coffee. He sensed someone sit in front of him. He looked up and was surprised to see Ava looking at him, with a small smirk. Bucky's kid getting a chair from another table and sitting next to her.

They were wearing casual clothes, jeans, dull colored t-shirts and jackets. Along with caps. They looked healthy and tanned.

" Hey Steve. " Said Ava.

" Ava, I was worried sick. Why did you run? " Was the first thing out of his mouth. Then he smiled, relieved. " Is so good to see you. And you too. " He said to the boy.

" Call me Nine. It's easier. "

" It's a pleasure to meet you, Nine. " He said, the boy nodding to him.

" So, going to why we are here. " Said Ava. " We are here to negotiate. "

Steve closed his eyes, sighing.

" What is there to negotiate? " He asked. " I want you to come home. And Nine too, as I look for Bucky. "

" We looked into what was done of the other experiments, so far you look to have told the truth about not wanting them harm or prison. That goes in your favor, but you double cross us, we're out. Gone again, in the least. " Said Nine.

Steve nodded.

" We're not normal, nor we'll ever be. For us to stay, is to be understood that we're soldiers, warriors. " Said Ava. " We're not looking for family. "

" And what you're looking for? " He asked.

The two looked at him for a moment.

" We need a new objective. " Said Ava.

" So we'll give this ' saving others ' thing a try. " Completed Nine.

" You're too young to fight. " Said Steve. " In a few years, we can start talking about it. "

" We disagree on that. " Said Ava.

" Can't you just come home- " He started to say.

" There is a reason we are here and this is it. " Said Ava.

" If we can't find it here. We'll find it somewhere else. With someone else. " Said Nine.

Steve sighed, for them to agree to come, it would be this way or none.

" Fine. But no field work until I say so. Just training. " He said. " And you'll study other things too. Normal school things. And when I say you need to rest, you will. "

They looked at each other, thinking.

" Only if your ' resting ' demands are not to get us to stop training. " Said Nine.

" Agreed. " He said, now smiling. He looked down at his coffee that he had forgotten about.

" You can finish your coffee. We'll wait. " Said Ava.

" Where have you been all this time? " He asked, taking a gulp from the cup.

" Here and there. " Said Nine. " Nowhere interesting. "

Steve shook his head, smiling. Then he drank the rest of the coffee and stood up, they doing the same. He then hugged Ava, the girl tensing and looking like she didn't know if she should hug him back or not. He released his hold on her with a smile.

" Can you keep up? " He asked, leaving the store.

" Just go. We'll follow. " Said Ava, Steve noticing that both had nothing on them, no backpacks or anything. Just, of course, their weapons hidden under their clothes.

He started to jog, they following easily. After a few blocks, he sped up, they following with ease. He sped up a few times more, making sure to keep the two close and on his peripheral vision at all times.

When they arrived, he met Sam by the door, the man getting ready to go for his own run. He stopped with his mouth open when he saw the two.

" Hey Sam. " Said Ava. " Did you miss me? "

" How- " He started to ask.

" Decided to come back. " Said Ava. " We're Avengers now. "

" On probation. " Added Steve. " And no field work until I say so. "

" Wow. Well, that's two less people to find. " Said Sam.


	24. Chapter 24

The others they met in the halls were just as surprised for Ava and Nine having decided just to show up. Natasha, to Ava's surprise, hugged her too. She didn't question why they were back, but Ava knew that she was going to question them individually later.

Steve gave Nine a tour of the place, Ava following.

" Your room is the same way you left it. " He told Ava when they stop in front of it on the hall. " Marina's room is the next door. "

" Marina? " She asked.

" Bucky's daughter, her identification sequence was Delta Gamma Zeta 0032. " He explained. " She's living here too. "

" Is this turning into an experiment home or something? " Asked Nine.

" Well, her mother is in jail, and Bucky is still missing. " Explained Steve. " You and her are his kids. And I'll take care of you. "

The boy showed no reaction to that.

" Okay. We have a spare room here. " Said Steve, pointing to the door in front of Ava's. " You'll stay in it. I hope you like it. "

" It will suffice. " He said.

" Good, why don't you familiarize yourself with it, Ava can see her room. I need to talk to the others. " Said Steve, leaving them there.

" So, what do you think? " Asked Nine, when he was out of earshot.

" He'll definitely be hard to convince at first. " She said. " Natasha will be much easier. "

" I'll go see my 'room'. " He said. " Strange sentence I never thought I'll say. "

She smiled and turned to her room, entering it.

" It will be much nicer than the one from the Maternity, if it's anything like mine. " She said. " Temperature control is inside it. "

" Nice. " He said, going to his own and opening the door. " Looks like we won't need to sleep in the same bed anymore. "

" No we don't. " She said.

They closed the doors and turned their attention to their rooms.

* * *

Ava looked around the room, it indeed looked exactly how she left it. The clothes and books they gave her. What was new was the box on top of the bed, it was white with a green ribbon on it. There was no note or anything to indicate who left it there. Or to what purpose.

She untied the ribbon and opened the box. A small device inside it, with wireless earplugs. She had seen it on the streets, mainly on the population under 25, it was used to listen to audio files. But why would someone leave this here?

Next to the device, there was a piece of paper. ' Happy Birthday. I hope you like it. Steve. '

Birthday, she never thought about it before. She didn't even know the day she was born. It was never of importance in the Maternity.

The ribbon had a thin layer of dust on it. Must have been a while since he bought it. He couldn't have known she was going back. It didn't make sense to spend money on something that might have never gone to use.

It was the second time he had bought something for her. Not payed for something she picked, but chose something he thought she would like.

Her training made the first question on her mind to be: What does he want with this? What does he hoped to get?

Then she took the beanie from her back pocket and placed it on the bed next to the box.

She would go see what was going on around the HQ.

She found Steve and Natasha talking in the kitchen, she stayed by the entrance listening to their talk.

" You agreed? I'm surprised. " Said Natasha

" What was I supposed to do? " He said. " If I said no, they would be in the wind again. We can't watch her every minute of every day. "

" I know. " Said Natasha. " But I'm surprised you saw it too. Or that you accepted her idea of working with us. "

" No. I agreed to them training. Not fighting in the field. " He said. " We agreed they only go into the field when I say so. "

" And when will that be? " Asked Natasha.

" I don't know. But definitely nowhere near now. " He said.

" I know you don't understand. But the training, the skill set, it's part of who she is. And it will always be. " Said Natasha. " It is better to teach her to use it for something good. Trust me on this. "

Steve sighed, probably remembering the back story of the woman.

" You know, kids are supposed to be kids. " He said. " She shouldn't feel like she's nothing more than a weapon. She's more than what they made of her. There was a time when people thought that you was nothing more than an assassin. They were wrong, and you saw that they were wrong. "

She expected him to think like that. She also expected the Black Widow to understand that she needed to use her skill set. She walked away, as silently as she came.

She met Wanda on the hall. They stood starring at each other for a while, the woman tense. Ava felt the anger rising inside. Of all the people in the world, the witch was the one to get the most intense and fast emotional response from the young assassin. Draken was the same way, but not as intense. She wondered if it should be that way, if she should have more anger towards him. But she didn't. The witch took the first place, by far.

" I didn't know you were back. " Said the woman.

" You do now. " Retorted Ava. " The same rules apply. "

She walked passed her, immediately raising her mental shields, just in case. Nine was leaning against the wall, where the hall made a turn.

" That's Wanda then. "

" Yes. " Said Ava, as she walked away, the boy following.

" I'm still no sure the shielding technique you taught me will work. " He said.

" It was all I could do. I found this technique because I know how her ' touch ' feels. " She said.

" With how much you hate her, I'm surprised that you haven't killed her yet. " He said, stopping by a big widow and scanning the area with a casual gaze.

" If I did it before, they wouldn't bring me with them to the Maternity. " She said. " And now, we are, for all intents and purposes, on the same team. "

He looked back at her for a moment, as she stood a few feet away, leaning against the wall.

" You never said how it felt. " He said. " When she entered your mind. "

She looked straight ahead, seeming to be observing the view. But her eyes were out of focus.

" It's not important. " She finally said, walking away.

It didn't seem like it wasn't important.

" Do you want to train? We can race in the pool. " He asked.

" No. I'll just stay in my room. " She said.

He found it weird, she never missed a chance to train with him.

" Are you sure? " He asked, as she was about to turn on the hall.

" Wouldn't have said it if I wasn't. " Then she was out of his sight.

Her voice never carried emotion, except for anger from time to time. But at that moment, it seemed like she was... sad. It must have been a horrible experience for her to let it seep through her voice. To forget all their training and allow it to appear on her voice.

He found himself with a growing anger towards Wanda as well. Strange reaction, he would have to analyze that later.


	25. Chapter 25

Ava and Nine were on the gym, wearing work out clothes (Nine had gone shopping for clothes a couple of days earlier), sparring. Like all the times they did it, it was intense, fast and using all the tricks they could think of. Even using moves they saw the Avengers using on their training. They were too much in sync after so much time together, winning was getting harder.

They had been at it for over two hours, still no indication of who would win.

" Alright. That's enough. "

They stopped, Ava's fist inches from Nine's face, looking at Natasha from where she was standing by the door.

" You have been fighting each other for long enough. You need to fight others. "

They took a step back from each other and looked at her.

" Want to join? " Asked Nine. So far they haven't trained with the rest of the Avengers. Steve had said for them to just stick to fighting each other.

" No, you'll be joining us. " She said with a side smile. " Let me see how you two work together. But tomorrow. Now, you're taking a break. "

" But we don't know who won yet. " Said Ava.

" Yeah, we cannot stop now. " Said Nine.

" It was a tie. " She said. " Now you two go study normal school things. Cap's orders. "

They rolled their eyes. The ' normal ' studies again.

" I still fail to see the purpose of reading that book. " Said Nine as they stepped out of the mat.

" It is ridiculous. " Said Ava. " Our time is better spent studying something that could be applied to other things. Like battle formations. "

" Or chemistry. " Said Nine.

" It is not torture to read Shakespeare. " Said Natasha, as they dried their sweat with the towels they left by the side of the mat.

" I have to disagree. " Said Ava.

" You should have seen one of the movies and said that you have read the book. It's what all the kids are doing. "

" You mean they made that horrible thing into entertainment? " Asked Nine.

" I thought movies were supposed to be fun. " Said Ava. " Or educational. "

" What kind of movies have you watched? " Asked Natasha.

" We only watched videos on the human behavior classes. Surveillance videos to learn about the difference of the levels of training. How security normally reacts to different situations... " She said.

" You mean to tell me you never saw a proper movie? " Asked Natasha with her eyebrows going up.

" Depends. Are the movies created to distract people and for entertainment ' proper ' movies? " Asked Nine.

" Yes. "

" No, we haven't. " Answered them together.

" You are skipping studying today. " She said. " We are watching movies. "

They followed as she left the gym.

" But you said Steve ordered us to study. " Said Ava.

" I'm giving a new order based on this new development. " Said Natasha. " Just take a shower first you two. "

* * *

Steven was passing through the hall by the projection room, when he heard a noise coming from inside.

Natasha, Ava, Nine and Marina were spread around the room, seeing a movie. He had seen this one before, Sam had shown it to him. Star Wars : A New Hope. He stepped in and sat by Natasha, who was in the back, laying back on the comfortable chair.

" You could have brought some popcorn. " She said lowly.

" How did you get them to watch a movie? " He asked. Marina had watched them before, she was having a much easier time adjusting to her new life. But the older ones, not so much.

" Ordered them to. Said it was unavoidable to understand key idioms of the modern world. They didn't buy it, but thought that it wouldn't be as painful as Shakespeare. "

He smiled and shook his head.

" I should have known this is what would have taken to get them to relax. " He said, looking at the two sitting closer to the screen, leaning against each other. They really were comfortable with one another. Maybe a little too much?

" Relax soldier. " Said Natasha, seeming to know what he was thinking. " Leave them be. "

" I didn't say anything. "

" You didn't have to. " She said.

" It's just... don't you think they are sitting a little too close? They're not that close to Marina. " He said. " I don't like it. "

" You do realize they can hear you. " Said Natasha.

Ava looked back at them with a smirk.

" We do. But could you please be quiet? We are trying to understand this story. "

" Yeah. " Said Natasha. " Why don't you bring us some popcorn? "


	26. Chapter 26

Ava knew that, from all the experiments, she was the only one to have made a deal pardoning her for all the crimes she committed before leading the Avengers to the Maternity. And so far, no one was talking about pressing charges about the ones she killed during the taking of the base.

The others didn't have the luxury. So it was no surprise when Steve called Ava, Nine and Marina to talk.

" NATO and the agencies that were looking over the files of the other kids, they finished listing the victims of the Maternity. " He said, sitting on the armchair, Ava and Nine sitting in one couch, Marina spread on another armchair, the girl had been relaxed, but sat up straighter as he started. " Now, they are interviewing the kids who... "

" Killed them. " Completed Nine.

" Yes. " Said Steve. " But, don't worry, I don't think they'll press any charges. "

They doubted that very much. People never just let things go. If they did, there was always a hold they wanted to keep.

" They'll be coming here in two days to talk to the three of you. " Continued Steve. " I managed to convince them to make it all one day, make sure that you go through this just once. "

" They already know who killed who. " Said Ava. " And I can't be charged, so why would I need to waste my time? "

" They just want to close the cases properly. " Said Steve. " To give families closure. "

" And talking to us will give them closure? " Asked Marina. " I doubt they'll show the video of us describing how we killed their loved ones. "

" Agreed. " Said Nine. " Do you know who they interviewed already? "

" They are starting with you. " Answered Steve.

" Strange. " Said Ava. " Would be more logical to start with the larger group that is contained. Makes you wonder why. "

" You and me are the best experiments. " Said Nine. " Equals to a higher number of kills. More trained targets too. "

" Guess they want to solve the kills of military first. More important people. " Said Marina.

" Look, you can figure out why when they get here. " Said Steve. " I just wanted to warn you that they were coming, is probably going to take a while and that it doesn't mean that they are ' out to get you '. "

" Consider us warned. " Said Ava, standing up from the couch, the other two following her as they walked away.

" Marina. " Said Nine, as they were far enough not to get heard by anyone. " It would be useful for you to give us an overview of how it is that base the others are in. "

" After we are interviewed, it might be useful to give them warning. Depending on how it goes. " Said Ava, it never hurt to have people owing you favors.

* * *

In the middle of the night Nine knocked on Ava's door, dressed for a run. She changed clothes and followed him. Passing Vision on the living room, floating as if sleeping.

" Is late for a run. " He said, seeing them pass.

" For most people. " Said Ava. " That's why they are not in as good shape as we are. " He looked confused by her statement, but not suspicious. So he didn't follow as they left the HQ, running until they reached an area that had no surveillance.

" I got at least as many kills as you. " He said. " If they decide to arrest me, it's more than enough to life in prison. Death penalty depending on where the trial is. "

" If they were going to arrest you, they won't do it in the base. " She said. " It gives time for us to disappear if need be. "

He looked at her, as if searching for something. She raised her eyebrow questioningly.

" Is strange. " He said. " I wonder when our first impulse changed to include the other. "

True, she wondered the same thing herself. Before while they were on the run was one thing, it was strategy. This wasn't. Ava had nothing to worry about, she was covered.

" Strange indeed. " She agreed.

" It would be preferable if they don't want to arrest me. " He said. " This place is working better than expected. "

" It is. " She said. " It is nice... having opinions respected. "

After a moment of quiet, he looked at the road in front of them.

" Want to continue our exercise, since we are already up? "

" Why not? " She said. " Never too early to beat you in something. " With that she started to run, continuing on the way that led away from the HQ, he followed.

" Good luck with these shorter legs. " He said, reaching her speed. Then they both speeding up.

* * *

Hours later, Ava and Nine were in the kitchen, making breakfast for themselves. The pile of perfectly circular pancakes growing near Nine. Ava's hand barely visible as she cut a pile of fruits faster than most people could see.

" Morning. " Said Steve, in his running gear. " You two were up early. Or too late depending on how you see it. "

Ava glanced at him, he stifling a yawn.

" Apparently you see it as the latter. " She said. " You were up waiting for us all night or you decided to sleep eventually? "

" I didn't. " He said, moving to the fridge and getting milk. " We need to talk. " He added as he went to the cabinet getting a box of cereals.

Ava and Nine looked up at him, curious.

Steve served himself a bowl of cereal and poured the milk before looking at them. Nine managing not to burn the pancakes as he watched the man.

" You can't go out in the middle of the night and don't come back until the morning. " He said, looking between them, but mainly at Ava. " You can't go out without telling me or Natasha, someone, where you're going. "

Ava and Nine hid their surprise at the statement. Then quickly chastising themselves in their minds for not predicting the move on Steve's part.

" And why? " Asked Ava, keeping her impassive expression and voice.

" I was worried! " He answered. " You two took off, without telling where you were going while we were all asleep. You didn't come back for hours. "

" You were worried about us or what we were going to do? " Asked Ava, looking into his eyes.

The hesitation in the answer was an answer in itself.

" I was worried that you two had run again. " He said. " That and the Avengers have no shortage of enemies. Something could have happened and I wouldn't have been able to help! "

" Is that an order? " She asked.

He sighed, rubbing his eyes.

" If it needs to be, yes, it is. " He said. " Does it need to be? "

Ava and Nine didn't answer just got their attention back to their food.

* * *

It was around 9 am when agents arrived at the compound. Several of them, from the amount of agents and files, they were going to be wasting their entire day on this.

The three experiments always had weapons on them. Nine and Marina discarded of most of them, keeping only fiberglass knifes hidden, they wanted the agents to be on their side after all. Ava had nothing to worry about and didn't bother.

Steve and Natasha met the agents on the entrance, leading them to a waiting area that led to a hall that had meeting rooms.

The agents were all near forty or reaching fifty. Experienced ones, some were younger, but were there to accompany the others, or to carry the boxes.

Ava did a quick assessment of them as she passed by the door of the waiting room. Their weapons had been left in the entrance, an attempt of showing courtesy and to appear that they meant no harm. But she could see the edge on the faces of the ones who saw her by the door. How they wished they had their weapons. Those were the ones to analyze her file, she concluded.

She was already inside the meeting room, standing by a chair that allowed her to see the door, when the NATO employee and the first agent walked in. French Intelligence. Two boxes on the hand of the younger agent who followed the first one. Natasha entered last and moved to stand next to Ava. The spy hadn't said anything about accompanying the meetings, but the experiment wasn't going to question on it now.

" Miss Rogers. " Greeted the NATO man, short, bald and with a fake smile. Though to his credit, it was a good fake smile. " My name is George Newton, I'll be accompanying all the meetings. "

" Then I'll tell you this once and you do your best that the directions are followed. " Said the girl. " I don't want to waste my entire day here. They are to go straight to the point, ask what they need to know and leave to allow others to do the same. Understood? " She said it in an impassive tone, but it left no room for the man to question.

" Believe me, we don't want to be working for too long either. " Said Newton. For him, it was all good, after all, he was going to have to sit through all the meetings. They were going to take a long time, the girl had killed more than groups of assassins together, and she was only training. Good thing he wasn't doing the same for Nine and Marina, the guy was in for a long day already.

The French agents introduced themselves, then approached the table, greeting her and Natasha, they all sitting at their respective places and the younger agent opening the first box and passing a few files to the older one.

" We have seen your file and are here just for confirmation on what we saw there. " Said the agent, fortunately sticking to the ' to the point ' rule. He opened the first file. " Do you remember this man? " He said, passing a picture to her side of the table. A mug shot.

It showed a Caucasian male, tattoo on his neck, shaved head. Younger than she remembered him being when she saw him on the Maternity.

" Yes. " She said, surprising the man who was about to continued speaking, sure she wouldn't remember one random guy. " I have perfect recall, just assume that if I seen it, I remember. " She had to be specific, after all, she had killed in rooms that were completely dark and never seen the faces of the kills.

" Alright. " Said the man, looking at Natasha for a moment.

" Don't look at me. " Said the woman. " You're here to talk to her. "

" Well, can you please describe how you killed him? "

" He was with other three men. " She said. " I killed all of them with a 15 inch hunting knife, steel. I cut his carotid artery, he bled out. That was after I knocked him to his feet with a kick to the left upper thigh. " She pushed the photo back to his side of the table. " Next one? "

If it was the impassive and almost bored tone she used or how she could remember so fast how she killed him, the three men looked very uncomfortable.

The agent took the picture back and took another from another file.

File after file, she explained how she killed the men and women. The french agents eventually left, only asking about the reasons she killed them. ' I was ordered to. '

The next ones entered, and so it went.

* * *

Natasha knew how many kills Ava had on her ledger. She had read her file. It was amazing the huge amount, it went to three digits. How the Maternity had gone unnoticed so long with that amount of people going in and never coming out, it was something to admire.

But sitting there and listening to her talk, in that impassive tone, it was hard keeping her mask on. She could see the expression of the agents as they came and went, of the NATO employee, the fear. How they got on edge. She could see it on their minds. They thought she was a monster.

Natasha glanced at Ava, as she described how she killed a woman in an interrogation. The torture, the killing and the dismembering of the body and dissolving it in acid.

The girl didn't bat an eye, didn't hesitate. It was like she was talking about the weather.

Natasha felt ice on her veins. She had done and was capable of most, if not everything, Ava had done. She had been trained to do it. But she cared, she didn't like it, she hated it. She was trained to bury any emotional response, but she hated doing it. She felt every single one of her kills weighing her down, every day, all day.

But now, she wondered if Ava did. Everything on her file and that she had seen showed that the girl didn't feel anything for her kills.

She didn't like the way the agents looked at Ava, but she could completely understand.

The agent from the US Army agency of investigation pulled back the picture of the soldier. The woman was the last of their list. They packed their things back on the boxes and stood up. Ava looking bored with the endless interviews.

" Just a question. " Asked the man, looking at her. He was former military, it was written in every line of him that he was taking personally the kills of the ' brothers in arms '. He had a glare that was supposed to be intimidating. Of course it does nothing to Natasha and Ava. " Do you even feel something about their deaths? About what you did? Regret? Shame? "

Ava didn't hesitate.

" No. " She said, nothing more.

The man's hands closed in fists, he was not leaving at that.

" You are already done. " Said Natasha, before Ava had the chance. " You can already leave. "

The man looked between her and Ava, before leaving with the other agent. The guy from NATO looked extremely uncomfortable now.

" Need a break Mr Newton? " Asked Natasha.

" No, it's okay. " Said the man. " We have only two more to go. "

* * *

Ava was ready to kill someone by the time she finally finished with the interviews, they had taken just too much of her time. So obviously, the first person she meets is Wanda in the hall. The sight of the woman making her blood boil.

" Yours took so much too? " Asked Nine, coming from the meeting room he had beeninterviewed as well. If it was intentional that he interrupted her murderous thoughts or not, she didn know, but it was good for her not to kill anyone with so many agents in the compound.

" Yes. " She answered, finally stopping staring Wanda and walking around her and continuing on the way to the living quarters of the compound, he followed. " I'm ready for a race in the pool. Up for it? "

" God yes. " He said, sounding just as annoyed.


	27. Chapter 27

They were at the gym, as Natasha had said, they needed to fight others to keep being challenged. That day, Ava and Nine would be fighting against Sam and Wanda. The teenage girl was not happy about having to fight the witch. She didn't even liked to have to be in the same room with her.

This would be a challenge, Wanda with her powers being the biggest one. And Sam was a good fighter, even without his suit.

She traded a quick look at Nine, she could see he was not happy about fighting Wanda either, but happy for the challenge. Just like her.

They ran forward, Wanda using her powers to push Ava backwards. Nine, who had been running towards Sam, changed direction, using his superior speed to escape Sam who tried to tackle him, and jumped Wanda. The witch barely had time to stop him with her powers. Releasing Ava from its effects. Giving more than enough time for her to run forward and jump on Nine's shoulders as he flew pass her. The impulse allowing her to land on top of Sam, who grabbed her arms, intending on throwing her back first into the ground. But she landed on her feet, on a crouching position. She used the support of her legs (and her strength), grabbing his arms, to get him off his feet, throwing him on Wanda, both Avengers going to the ground.

Nine was free of Wanda's hold that same moment, running towards the two. Ava doing the same from the other direction.

" Damn. " They heard Sam mutter. They knew of their abilities, but it was easy to forget or underestimate when looking at their young faces. " Should have suited up. "

Their first moves had worked. So they just had to keep distracting Wanda so that she couldn't properly use her powers.

Wanda wasn't a trained fighter, despite being in fights before, she was best doing things from a distance. From near it was just her mind tricks that were effective, mostly when people didn't see her coming. And it was not likely she would use them on the two. So Ava and Nine brought the fight to her.

It was still challenging, after so long fighting each other, they finally got some variety. They were so much in sync that they didn't need words to know what the other would do next. Sam and Wanda weren't nearly so close.

Ava got more and more in the fight, each time she couldn't hit Wanda frustrating her. Each time she managed to, she was holding back a little bit less.

Every time she saw that red energy, her blood boiled. Anger rising under an emotionless mask.

Nine noticed first and he knew it had been a mistake to train with Wanda.

He would have to step in if she did something truly dangerous. For about twenty minutes it was under control. Then it wasn't.

He stopped when he was about to kick Sam's legs from under him. Jumping to Ava's side and catching her fist. It was going so fast and strong he actually had to force his hand to keep the grip.

" If you punch her this hard, you'll break her ribs. " He said.

" Is everything okay? " Asked Sam, breathing hard.

" Fine. " Said Nine.

Ava was glaring at Wanda, she stopped forcing to release his grip. She had snapped out of whatever anger had taken her and stood complete still to get herself under control again.

" Why do you hate me so much? " Asked Wanda, more to herself than anything. BIG mistake.

" Why? " Hissed Ava. " Why I hate you? "

Nine grabbed Ava by the waist as she tried to jump forward, getting her off the floor and carrying her away from Wanda.

With one quick twist of her torso she was out and he on the floor. Then he grabbed her again.

Sam had moved to stand in front of Wanda by instinct as Nine tried to stop Ava from getting out of his hold. Her eyes locked on Wanda with blood thirst.

" Remember what we are doing here! " Hissed Nine. " Get yourself under control. Remember: Control! "

She stopped when she was about to kick his legs from under him, his arms around her neck.

Sam and Wanda could not see her face, they had their backs to them. But her body relaxed. That didn't exactly calmed them.

Then Nine released her and she left the gym without looking back. Nine looked down at his arm and followed her, without looking back either, he just stopped when he was at the door.

" If I were you, I would be very careful about what I say around her. " He said, his voice cold. " And me. "

Then he left.

" Are you okay? " Asked Sam, turning to Wanda, who was breathing hard.

" Yeah, she didn't hurt me. " She answered.

" You mean hurt more than the ass kicking we got? " He asked with a small smile, trying to lighten the mood.

" I was not getting my ass kicked. " She said, with an attempt of a smile.

" Well, you were not the one they were using as a human hammer. We went down dozens of times. "

" Should have worn your wings. "

* * *

Nine went straight to Ava's room. He couldn't believe how stupid Wanda had been. Asking her why she hated her, pushing an already angry assassin. Idiot, might as well have asked to be killed.

He had considered leaving Ava calm down alone. But when he felt the small wet spot on his arm, he realized he needed to talk to her immediately. Ava never cried, never. No experiment did. It was something they could get punished by, on the Maternity. It was only on extreme situations that they did. Like when his Alpha friend had been killed, he had cried then.

He stopped by her door. She had locked it.

" Ava? "

No answer, the faint noise of another door, her bathroom.

He forced the door open, walking straight to the other door of the room, opening and getting it.

" Go away Nine. " Said Ava. " You know it upsets the others when we talk while the other is on the shower. "

She was turning the shower on, taking off her shoes.

" Look at me. "

She turned off the shower.

" Nine. I'm under control. " She said.

" No, you're not. " Said Nine. " If you were, you'll be looking at me right now. "

She turned to look at him. And as he suspected there were tear tracks on her face.

Feelings were not something experiments were good at dealing with, unless it meant exploiting them in others. But feeling them was strange for them. Especially Omegas, they had their DNA altered with the intention of making them practically emotionless.

" I want to understand. " He said, uncomfortable with the situation.

" You couldn't possibly. " She said. " Not unless she did it to you too. And I don't wish that for you. "

They stayed in quiet for a moment, in a starring contest.

" You're more like me than anyone else on this planet. You know me like no one else does. " He said. " I know you better than anyone else. I can't... it is illogical, but the idea of not knowing something so important to you, it bothers me. "

He awkwardly reached forward and dried a tear on her face. To people who had no problem seeing each other naked, it might seem strange to be feeling uncomfortable because of that. But their actions had never been about emotion, on the contrary.

" How did it feel like? What she did? "

She looked at him for a long time. He wasn't sure if she was thinking if she should tell him or not, or trying to find the words.

" You know how it was like in the Maternity. You know what is like to be who we are. " She started, moving to the sink and sitting on the counter. " We had no possessions. Our bodies are not our own. The ideas we learn are not our own. We had/have nothing more than a small place in the very back of our minds. "

He understood so far. He knew all of that. That small place that had wanted to follow Alpha Zeta 0067 out of the Maternity, who wanted to believe. To think for himself. To exist. That part that it was so well hidden from everyone, under layers of HYDRA teaching. Hidden even from himself at times.

" In Strucker's base, they wanted me to be able to fight off mental attacks. To be able to recognize and defend myself from her attacks. But I had to be able to feel it. To learn it's ' touch '. So she had to be hard enough to make me notice it. "

She looked away from him.

" It's like she was tearing my mind in two. That place that was not a place. That part of my body that was not really there, but at the same time, it was all there is. My limbs, my skin, organs, are nothing compared to it. It IS who I am. My whole identity. " She was clearly having a hard time picking the words. " That place that was my safe-heaven. So much pain, so much, as her magic violated it. Tainted it. Mark it as HYDRA's, as hers. "

She gripped the counter with her hands, he could hear a small cracking sound.

" The only thing that could make me believe that someday I could have been something like a human. The only place that it wasn't made of emptiness, of obedience. I had something there, now there's nothing. Just how it felt WRONG to have her touch there. To have a presence there. " She opened her mouth and closed it a few times, another tear running down her face. " I am empty now. An empty shell. They were right, I am the most successful experiment, because there's nothing human left. Just a biological organism made into a murder weapon, filled with pain, coldness or anger, but nothing more. "

He walked closer and placed his hand on her shoulder.

" You're right. I can't possibly understand it. " He said, controlling the growing anger inside of him. Logic was out the window, her pain made him bloodthirsty. He wanted to make Wanda feel what Ava felt. " I wish that you never had to feel this way. It somehow pains me to know you are in pain. That you went through that. "

" This doesn't make sense. " She said. " These are things others feel. Not us. I don't understand it. "

" Me neither. "

" I need to take a shower. " She said. " I need to get clean. "

He stepped back, giving her the space to jump to the floor.

" I am...sorry. " He said. " And for what is worth, I don't think you're empty. "

He left the bathroom and her room, doing his best to close the door, since he had broken it.

Steve was walking towards it, his stride indicated he was there as the Captain. And ready to reprehend a soldier.

He stood by the door.

" Nine, please step aside. I need to talk to her. "

" No. " He said firmly, looking straight into his eyes, so alike Ava's. " She needs to be alone. And I won't let you or anyone else upset her now. "

Steve was surprised for a second. Since showing up, the two teenagers had never disobeyed a direct order.

" This is a serious matter. "

" I know. " Said Nine. " And I also know that you would have to go through me to get to her now. "

Steve stared down at the boy, not by much given his height, he was not moving.

" What happened? " He asked with a sigh. He could wait.

" She got a bit carried away, but nothing truly happened. "

" And why did she got carried away? "

" That's for her to know. And you to respect her privacy. " Said Nine.

" But you know. "

" I know. "

" And won't tell me. "

" No. "

He looked into the boy's eyes, they were cold as usual, but there was a hint of anger there. And protectiveness.

" I'll come back later. "


	28. Chapter 28

The mood around Wanda and the teenagers was never good. But now, it was so tense the people around them felt like a fight was ready to break out every second.

Steve had spoken with Ava that day about her behavior. Nine could hear it from his room. The super soldier and leader of the Avengers had been extremely disappointed with her actions, telling her that he needed to be able to trust her. That she had almost killed Wanda. That she needed to stop acting like a killing machine.

The second he heard those words, Nine wanted to storm in the room and punch Steve in the face. Strange reaction, again. Many strange reactions those days, even if he had not exactly acted upon them. Those were not the words she needed to hear at that moment, they would only confirm what she felt.

Wanda's behavior hadn't been the best either. What she had done, others would have killed her for it. She had killed Ava and left her alive to feel the death. Then she acts surprised that Ava hated her? She was either faking innocence or an imbecile.

He managed to keep quiet for several days. But a man had a breaking point. Even an Omega like him. Thinking about it later, he wasn't sure if he would have been that angry if it had happened to him. Again, strange reaction.

He had gone to the kitchen, to grab some dinner. Ava had done the same thing earlier and was already eating in her room, skillfully avoiding most of the people. He had not been so lucky.

" Eating alone again? " Asked Marina.

" Is that any relevant? " He asked, avoiding looking at the others who were spread around the room, especially the brunette witch.

" If you two want to be a part of them, you'll need to get along. " Continued the girl. " You know that. "

" Me not killing her, is more than she deserves. " He said, venom on his voice. " She's lucky I have such excellent self control. "

The woman in question slammed her plate on the counter. Natasha and Sam, who were there too, tensed.

" What the hell is your PROBLEM?! " She said loudly. " I have endured enough from both of you! There is no reason for her and now you to hate me so much! Yes, I had to look inside her head while on Strucker's base, but that was it. I had messed with Natasha's mind and she's not trying to kill me. "

He had to laugh, a slow laugh. It was hilarious that she didn't know what she had done.

" But it was not the same thing, was it? " He said with a smirk and a dangerous glint on his eyes. " What you did to them was not nearly the same you did to her. They didn't even feel your touch. "

Wanda stopped where she was about to say something back, seeming to catch on what he was saying.

" But it was not- "

" It wasn't what?! " He asked with a growl, moving towards her.

" Alright. That's enough. " Said Natasha getting between them.

Nine ignored her.

" It wasn't that bad? How can you tell? " He continued. " You were not the one suffering because of it. You were not the one enduring that ' attack '. Do you even know what you did? "

He stared at her as she tried to find words. His face contorted in disgust. It was not an expression he often took, because of all the things he had seen and done in his life and the general lack of response to others' feelings and pain. He turned back and left, not even caring about his food.

He went straight to Ava's room. The girl eating as she read one of the books their online classes program indicated. The plate of food by her side at the table.

" I don't smell food with you. " She said before turning to him. " Is something wrong? "

" Are you here only because I suggested it? " He asked.

She raised an eyebrow at that. He knew she wasn't going to say anything until he gave her more data on what had brought that on.

" You hate Wanda. And after the training session, everyone is tense around you. Even Steve. " He said. " Do you want to stay? Because if you wished to, we could go somewhere else. Work for someone else. Or for ourselves, freelance. "

She starred at him with a frown for a second, before her expression changed into something softer.

" And you would do that? "

" Wouldn't have offered otherwise. "

She gave him a small smile.

" Thanks. But I'm not going to run because I can't handle a little tension. " She said. " What would people think? "

" You don't care what people think. " He said, she smirked.

" True. " She looked back at the book on the table, a thoughtful expression Then she stood up and walked over to him getting her arms around his torso, hugging him, the side of her face on his chest.

" What are we doing now? " He asked, but hugging her back.

" Testing something. "

He pressed his cheek against the top of her head. Both remaining on that position and just analyzing the contact. One that it wasn't like the other times, that had been out of need. Like him drying her tear, this was contact for the sake of contact. An experiment, something they never did before. The only time they ever hugged other people was when they were much younger and learning to pickpocket people without them knowing. Except for Ava, who had received one from Steve and one from Natasha, when they decided to join the Avengers, but the girl didn't hug back.

After a short while, their breathing was in sync. And they found themselves starting to relax. Other strange reaction, they never relaxed, ever. It was going against training.

They sensed someone at the door. There were not a lot of people who could walk without a sound.

" Yes, Natasha? " Asked Ava.

" I can come back later. " Said the spy.

" There is no need. " Said Ava, they released their hold of each other, Nine turning and both looking at the spy.

" Can I talk to you? " Asked Natasha.

" Sure. " She answered, Nine leaving the room, Natasha stepping aside for him to pass and entering the room herself.

" I'm sure Steve already talked to you. " Said the spy. " But I have somethings that I want to ask you myself. "

" Go ahead. " Said Ava, her face carefully blank.

" I need to know if someday you'll be able to live and work with Wanda without you having to be holding your anger. " She said. " To know that, I need to know what happened on Strucker's base. "

Ava narrowed her eyes.

" You don't need to know. You want to know. " Ava said. " Why do you ask? "

" Because I want to know if there's no way for this tension between you two to be over. "

" I could pretend like is over. "

" And to have you get so caught over training that you managed to seriously injure her? No. I want to know if it can be really over. "

" I don't see a way how at the moment. " Said Ava, in honesty.

" Why don't you want to tell me? " Asked Natasha.

" Why don't you talk about your past? " Replied Ava. " Because it's no ones business. "

" But Nine knows. " Said Natasha.

" It's different with him. He understands. "

" And I can't? "

" I'm not sure. " Said Ava.

" So why don't you try? "

" Because the results are not clear. "

" Maybe you could take the risk. " Said Natasha, walking over to the girl's chair and sitting.

Ava took her time pondering the alternatives. To say something could give her the chance of having the Avengers acting normal again. But she could take it badly. Even if, from her donors Natasha was the one to have a better chance at understanding.

Giving yourself time to think was the best thing in this kind of situations. To allow yourself to be pressured by people starring at you is a certain way to make decisions you'll regret.

Natasha waited patiently for her to think things over.

" Alright. " She said, sitting on her bed. " How did it felt when Wanda used her powers on your mind? "

Natasha took a moment to answer.

" One moment I was fighting, the other I got dizzy for a second, then I was trapped in a memory or a hallucination of a memory. "

" So remembering uncomfortable and painful memories? Just that? " Asked Ava. " You're lucky. It could have been a lot worse. "

" Worse how? " Asked Natasha.

" Do you know what your mind is? Not that abstract concept? Do you know what it is? " Asked Ava. " I do. Because, I could feel being torn in two. By her magic. And it hurt, in all possible ways. "

She told Natasha what she told Nine. In a more clinical way, to avoid anything that could be passed as weakness. As much as it was possible, but she told what happened anyway.

" Do you see a way for me to be honestly civil with Wanda? " Asked Ava not really expecting an answer.

Natasha took a moment to answer.

" I'm sorry. " She said in an empathetic voice. " You have more from your father than you think. I wouldn't be able to live under the same roof as someone who did that to me. Much less be civil. "

So far a reaction that wasn't bad to her, thought Ava.

" She doesn't know of this. I don't think she understands what she did. " Continued Natasha. " You should talk to her. "

Ava just raised an eyebrow at that.

" Of course you won't talk to her. " Said Natasha shaking her head. " Will you talk to Steve? "

Ava knew that having the leader of the Avengers aware of the situation could be good. To get him off her back. But she didn't like talking about it. It was bad enough to tell Natasha. Not to mention that it made her feel weak to say those things. Weakness was not allowed.

 _You cannot show weakness!_

 _Gammas are made of steel! They are strong! You don't hesitate or regret!_

Words that she had heard many times in her life. It was not something you could unlearn.

" If you wish, you can tell him. I'm done with this subject. " She said, walking over to her closet and going through her clean workout clothes. " I'm busy now. You can let yourself out. "

Natasha took a quick look at the plate that still had some food on it. But she didn't blame the girl for not being in the mood to eat at the moment.

So, she stood up, walked over to Ava and placed her hand on the girl's shoulder.

" I'm sorry about what happened. " She said, leaning in and giving a quick kiss on the side of Ava's head, on the hair. Then she left the room.

Ava froze while picking a shirt from a drawer. After a moment, she snapped out of it. Cursing herself for the lapse.

The Black Widow was the closest to having her mindset from her donors, and she demonstrated physical affection after she told what Wanda had done. She said she was sorry, like she didn't wish for Ava to have gone through that.

That was a first. She never actually received affection like that. She had hugged Nine and he had dried her tear, but it was different, he was just as unable to feel affection as she was.

In the Maternity they studied the way people showed physical affection and what they meant. They knew what it did to the body, the muscles used, the hormones they released. But they never received those. Not in that way.

She could feel the ghost of the contact, on the side of her head.

What did that meant? Her mind raced through all the classes related to kisses and physical contact. Going through the files of the Black Widow and her psychological profile, the range of her actual emotional responses and her training in using affection to manipulate people.

What could Natasha get by doing that? Was she getting anything from it? Was that an elaborate plan that included small gestures like that?

Was she being paranoid?

She should hate the fact that Natasha was acting in a way that made her loose so much time trying to figure her out. But she didn't hate it, she felt confused.

It was not normal for her to be confused. But it was happening more and more. Around Nine and now this.

She stopped focusing on it and changed into working out gear, going out for a run.

* * *

Steve knew he was almost a hundred years-old, but he didn't feel like it. Most of the time. Now, after listening to Natasha, he felt like it.

This was not something easy to fix. He had hoped he would get Ava to get over her anger. There was no way she would. Maybe he should convince her to talk to Wanda, to get the witch to understand. He was sure if Wanda comprehended what she did, she would regret it. She would apologize. She was a good girl after all.

He and Steve couldn't just tell Wanda without Ava's consent, it would make her feel violated all over again.

" She is not interested in talking to Wanda. " Said Natasha, guessing what he was thinking.

" I'll talk to her. "

" I don't think she's going to listen. " Said Natasha. " But what harm can come from trying? "

A couple of days later, he actually got the courage to talk to her about it. He didn't feel exactly proud of how long it took him to do it.

" Steve, I can hear you thinking from all the way over here. " She said, from the spot where she was practicing alone with a stick on the gym.

" That obvious? " He asked, approaching.

" It is. " She answered, still focusing on her training. " What is so important that you need to say? " She asked.

" You should talk to Wanda. "

She stopped and looked at him.

" If that's an order I'm afraid I must disobey it. "

" It's not an order. " He said. " But I think you should do it. "

" Give me one good reason. " She said.

" This situation will only start to solve itself if she knows what's wrong. " He said.

She took a moment thinking about what to say back.

" You seem to have a lot of faith in her. "

" She is a nice kid. "

She raised an eyebrow at that.

" Just think about it. " He said.

" Give me some credit. I always think about everything. " She said, then she got back to attacking the air with precise movements. " That's why you can know that she is no danger, as long as she sticks to the rules. "


	29. Chapter 29

Wanda would never say it out loud, especially around Steve and Natasha, but she liked her life better when the two teenage assassins were on the run. Living with them hadn't been the most stress-free experience. Of course the others tried to cheer her up, especially Vision. But it didn't make it any less awkward and tense when she was in the same room as the two assassins, or just one of them.

Ava could fake it, but Nine, he looked at her with a look that reminded her too much of a wild animal's enraged expression. But what made her more on edge was the cold one, from both, the calculating expression. She had looked inside Ava's mind and she had seen what happened after those looks. That was the expression when they were seeing a human as nothing more than an object, an organic thing, that they could dissect and do pretty much everything they wanted with.

She had entered the mind of many people, none had a reaction as strong as Ava's. Of course, she might have not been as gentle to her as she was with the others, but it didn't really justified her hate.

It didn't.

She thought.

Is not like she actually bothered learning how she felt, at the time, she had other things to worry about. Both her and her brother.

She missed Pietro, he sure would have found some crazy way to cheer her up, after trying to kick both assassins into submission. Sometimes she woke up in the morning expecting to see him. She could even guess the things he would say. ' I'm gonna make them pay for what they're doing to you. ' He always did do anything for her.

But now Pietro wasn't there to fight her battles for her. She had to do this herself.

Talking to the two assassins wouldn't work, she knew that much. And Ava could feel her mind, it didn't matter how gentle she tried to be. She was sure the girl had tried to teach Nine how to block his mind, but she had lightly probed it once, it wasn't truly protected. If she would figure out how to solve this mess and make this place safe for her again, she would have to take a look inside the boy's mind.

* * *

Wanda was in the kitchen, quietly eating as Nine and Ava made themselves breakfast. She carefully approached the boy's mind, avoiding the girl's.

She searched specifically for memories that had some connection to her. And she didn't have to search for long, his emotions made it easy to find. He didn't have many, but anger was a really easy path to follow.

She kept her head down, but stopped eating. Her stomach suddenly didn't want any more food. She started to get sick. She threw the rest of the food away and quickly left the kitchen as she finished seeing the memory, going straight to her room, locking the door behind her.

How could she have done that? No, she... couldn't. Her powers didn't do that to people. Ava was lying to him. But, thinking about it, she had no reason to.

She paced around for a minute, before running to her bathroom and loosing her breakfast.

There was no way she could fix this. She would have to live with the hostility. And after what she saw, a part of her thought she may even deserve it.

* * *

Ava could feel something was different. Wanda was acting different, the small edge of anger and resentment she had around her was gone. Now she had this strange look in her face when Ava walked in a room.

Something had changed in this equation and she didn't like it one bit that she didn't know what it was.

One day, after Wanda got back from a mission as the others all went to their rooms, she waited for the witch inside her room. The woman entered her room, looking tired. Ava watched in silence, sitting on her bed and leaning against the headboard, as she moved towards her bathroom.

" How did it go? " Ava finally asked, as Wanda was about to take her shoes off.

The woman jumped a foot in the air, turning to her with her hands glowing red.

" Jumpy. " Said Ava with a smirk. " You need to work harder on keeping track of your surroundings. "

" Usually I can sense people. " Said Wanda, lowering her hands and observing her in caution.

" Not everyone though. " Said Ava, tapping her left temple. " As you are well aware. Relying solely on your powers leave other areas untrained. "

" What are you doing here? " Asked Wanda.

" What's different? "

" What? " Asked Wanda confused.

" People's reactions don't change from one day to the other without a reason. " Explained Ava, standing up from her bed in an elegant fluid motion and walking towards her, stopping a few inches from her. " You changed. It affects me. I want to know. "

Wanda got that expression again. Then she looked uncertain.

" I am sorry. " Said the witch, after a moment of silence.

" Elaborate. "

She took a deep breath.

" I...know now. What I did. " She said. " And.. I am so sorry, I had no idea- "

" Enough. " Said Ava, her voice sharp. " I don't want or need your pity. But I do want to know how exactly did you learn all this. " Her blood starting to boil on her veins.

Wanda hesitated in answering.

" Whose mind you looked into? " Ava asked with a small growl.

" Nine's. " She answered after a moment.

Ava moved faster than the tired witch could react, grabbing her hands and keeping them trapped in a tight painful grip of her left hand, grabbing her neck with her right and pushing her back until she hit the door frame of the bathroom entrance.

By reflex, Wanda tried using her magic, but she couldn't move her hands and her mind attacks were meeting an impenetrable wall of nothingness.

" Your regret means nothing to me. Regret is the most useless of feelings. " Said Ava lowly, in a cold voice, tightening the grip on Wanda's hands and neck. " Keep away from his mind. You won't like the results if you push me far enough, as you are well aware. "

" Can't... breathe. " Said Wanda, struggling to do so.

" Follow the rules or get used to the feeling. " Hissed Ava.

After a long moment of neither moving a muscle, Wanda must have realized that the girl wasn't going to hurt her further and stopped her attempts of invading her mind. Ava released her and turned away, leaving the room.

" You don't have to forgive me. But I do regret it. " She heard as she walked away.

* * *

Ava walked in Nine's room, the boy currently drying his hair with a towel, another tied around his waist.

" You were right. Your mental shields don't work. " She said

" How do you know? " He asked.

" Wanda entered your head to find out why I hate her. "

The boy looked at her with an angry expression that matched hers.

" She does seem to be a bit suicidal, doesn't she? " He said. " Is that why she's been acting different? "

" Yes. " Said Ava, moving to his bed and sitting down. " She said she regretted it and that she was sorry. "

" And? "

" What do you think? " She asked with a raised eyebrow.

" You didn't take it. "

" I did not. " She said. " But thinking about it... "

" If she feels guilty, she can be more easily manipulated. Could come in handy if you ever need a favor from the witch. "

There, the comfort of the Maternity training, the pragmatism that was programmed into their brains. It certainly helped in controlling their anger.

" Exactly. " She said.

" I still hate her. " He said.

" I do too. " She said. " But we don't need to like people to get something out of them. "

" I'm going to walk around the property. " He said, moving to his closet to get some clothes. " Wanna come? "

" Sure. " She answered, also wanting to distract her mind from the scenarios on her mind. So many ways they could hurt Wanda.

* * *

" It is interesting. " Said Nine. " I read in all those books and saw in all those movies. People just walking around aimlessly. Not even noticing or caring where they went. "

" It is different. " Said Ava.

The sun was setting and they were walking around slowly in the area between the HQ and the closest city. A few miles to each, at least.

" Too different to know you like it or not? " Asked Nine.

" Do you like it? " She asked.

" Being able to chose to do this, I like that. " He said. " And I think that I'm even starting to be able to separate a part of myself that can just look around and see something... beautiful. "

They stopped walking, looking around.

" I would like to meet my donor. " He said after a moment of silence.

" Do you want to look for him? " Asked Ava, not stopping to question his reasons, she would rationalize things later. And she already had a guess. " Does his file has any leads? Steve is already looking. For a while now. "

" I'll wait for Steve first. If it doesn't work or he takes too long, then I'll make my move. "

" We. "

He smirked.

" Of course, we. " He said. " So that, when we do find him, you can say it was because of you. "

" You know me so well. " She said with a smile, leaning against him. " You never forget that I'm better than you. "

He laughed.


	30. Chapter 30

Nine and Ava saw it first on the news. They still weren't sure how many had died in Lagos.

" This has called too much attention already. " He said. " It will get worse. "

" How worse? " She asked. " They had made public mistakes before. "

" Too many. There's a point when the people in power will say enough. "

" You think this is the ' last drop ' ? "

" Call it a gut feeling, but yes. " He said.

* * *

Ava was walking passed Wanda's door, with a glance she saw the woman sitting on her bed and watching TV, looking worried, saddened. The news questioning the authority she had to act in foreigners countries. She took in the image for a moment, before continuing making her way down the hall, passing Steve on the way.

She shook her head internally, if the witch had been more diligent in her training, this wouldn't have happened. It was frustrating that a few years made her ' old enough' to be able to go in the field, while Ava and Nine, clearly superior soldiers, couldn't. Just because she had the Mind Stone given powers, didn't mean she knew the first thing about field missions or that she had control over herself.

When she reached a big window that led to the main vehicle entrance of the compound, she saw that Stark's car had arrived, but it was not the only one. The others looked official. Nine was right, they had reached the last drop.

She moved to the hall that connected to the entrance, seeing Marina, who was observing a group of people moving towards the meeting room.

" The Secretary of State. " Said the younger girl. " Wanda's mistake had repercussions fast. "

" I assume that we are not invited to the meeting. "

" Right. "

" You keep in touch with Stark's children, correct? " Asked Ava. " They can bypass you through his security system and let us watch in? "

" Yes. Are you asking? "

" I am. "

" Yes ma'am, right away. " Said the girl. The voice had a mocking tone to it, but if Nine and Ava were to give an order, she would follow. It was hardwired behavior to look up to the best experiments.

They soon after were in Marina's room, her TV showing the surveillance of the meeting room.

" I hate when people start talking with small useless stories. " Said Nine. " Who cares if he had a heart attack? Just say what you want. "

" Shh. " Silenced him Ava.

They sat in silence around the room watching the meeting. The Secretary showing images of the destruction caused by the Avengers battles.

Their attention perking up as the word ' supervision ' was first said.

" You were right. " Said Ava, as the meeting ended. " This is when they say enough. "

" I don't like it. " Said Marina. " First thing they control when they act. Then they decided it's too dangerous for people like us to be walking around freely without a ' more severe supervision '. Once you give an inch, you end up pressed against the wall. " Not to mention that the interviews they had made on their kills had yet to produce any results. Nine, Marina and the other experiments were still uncertain of what the UN and the individual countries and agencies would do.

Despite being on the Maternity for less time and adapting easier to the ' normal ' world, the girl was a Gamma. That was never going away and for the two others in the room and the two Betas listening from Malibu, she was making a lot of sense.

" Is safe to say that our arrangement with them is over. " Said Ava. " The government won't let us work with the Avengers. "

" We are made by HYDRA. " Said Bubbles, Stark's daughter through the computer screen. " With them being under their thumb, they can't keep us away from prison if/when they decide we are too dangerous and useful to be walking free. "

" B is right. " Said Phebian, his son. " We need to find a way to keep safe from their political mood changes. "

They three youngest looked at Ava and Nine, as if waiting for instructions.

" Steve won't sign it. " Said Ava. " His file and behavior made it clear. Sam will follow his lead. Natasha, is uncertain. "

" Tony didn't look surprised, or upset. " Said Nine. " He'll sign it. Rodney will sign it for sure. "

" We need more data to go on. " Said Ava. " Be ready for any eventuality. Phebs and Bubbles won't make it on the run, but since their files don't show any training for combat, they might not be in too much of a spotlight. Not mentioning that Stark has more political pull than the others. His company's money has elected people in half the countries in the UN. "

" And me? " Asked Marina.

" You're a Gamma, you'll make it. " Said Ava. " I'll go see in person what they'll talk about it. "

She left the room, Nine following. They knew that Marina and the Betas would discuss a little longer, but wouldn't decide anything at the moment.

" What are you thinking? " Asked Nine.

" When I decided to go against the Maternity, it was the means to an end. " She said, stopping in the middle of the hall. " But now... I'm used to having orders given by Steve and Natasha. This accord sounds too much like... "

" The Maternity? "

" Not in ideology. But in method. Our opinions are valued here. We are considered...people. " She said. " To the governments, we might be children now. But in the future, when the Avengers are theirs to rule, things may change. Me and you, won't even be considered children, we have seen how they fear us in the interviews. I won't be a prisoner again. "

" It may not go this far. " Said Nine.

" Are you willing to risk it? " She asked looking up at him.

" Are you talking about you and me, or about all of the experiments? "

" Ideally all. But the world is everything but ideal. " She answered, best for them as a 'species', not to be considered a threat. " Marina can be included in whatever we decide, if she wants. " All the allies the better.

" She'll come. Time may have passed, but the rest of the experiments, they'll still follow our command if they know we don't want their death, or if they are not sure in what our situation will be. "

" I have a copy of the file that says where all of them are. " She said. " I'll ask Phebs and Bubbles to set up a secure communication line. It was foolish of me not to get a more in touch with them. Get more guaranteed allies. "

" Well, hopefully, all this preparation will be for nothing. " He said, both starting to walk again. Chuckling at his own joke, Ava smirking. Hope, what a ridiculous idea to rely on.


	31. Chapter 31

When Steve and Sam flew in to Peggy's funeral, Ava, Marina and Nine decided to keep close to them, but not too much to need to go to the funeral. So they chose to follow Natasha to London. The spy knew that there was something on their minds but didn't ask what, at least not at that moment.

They arrived at the church as the service ended, a flood of people leaving. The three experiments watched with curiosity the several displays of emotion.

After they were all outside except for Steve, Natasha entered.

" Never thought I'll see you three in a funeral. " Said Sam, walking over to them.

" You didn't. " Said Ava.

" So why are you here? "

" There has to be a reason? " Asked Marina.

" With you three? Hell yeah. Especially these two. " He said pointing to Ava and Nine.

Ava and Nine smirked, but didn't say anything.

" I have no idea what you're talking about Sam. " Said Marina. " We were bored, so we came. "

He just shook his head and walked away to talk to a blonde woman.

" Steve won't be going to the United Nations meeting. " Said Nine. " But Natasha will. "

" To be on their good side, at least one of us needs to make an attendance. You and Marina should go. Being Barnes' ' children ', a known wanted HYDRA asset, it will have a bigger impact if you support this. " Said Ava. " I'll stick to Steve. We should also make sure of which other experiments are going to be attending or not. "

" Bubbles can get us the list. " Said Marina, texting. " But most experiments don't have any first degree connections to the UN politicians on the meeting. "

" Neither do we. " Said Nine. " Nevertheless we are going. "

" Have Phebian already informed you of how many experiments have succeeded in constructing a line of communication? " Asked Ava, they had to get a faster way to make plans and get all of them on the same page. Not a sure thing they would all follow, she estimated 75% for sure. But in the end, they all had one the same thing in mind, making sure the UN don't get a new leash on their necks. For that, the others would follow Ava and Nine in whatever they asked.

" No. He will most likely get in touch with you first. " Said Marina.

" They should hurry. " Said Nine. " The UN is not willing to give enhanced individuals a chance to escape their clutches. "

* * *

" Isn't she the niece of the woman he liked? " Asked Ava, she and Sam walking behind Steve and Sharon.

" Yeah. "

" I am the only one thinking is weird that the only woman he's interested in, is a blood relative of the other? Like he's trying to replace her? "

" He didn't know that when he started this flirting dance with her. " Said Sam.

" But she did. " She said. " And she's flirting with her aunt's boyfriend. From what I know, that's not considered appropriate behavior for normal people. "

" In this situation, is okay. " Said Sam. " He was frozen for seventy years. He likes her because of her and... Just accept that it's okay. "

Her cellphone rang as did Sam's. This was the new cellphone built and programmed under Bubbles instructions, so that they could talk without worrying about being overheard or located.

" Yes? " She answered, as both walked away from each other.

" The meeting has been bombed. " Said Marina. " It was Barnes. "

" Has it been confirmed it was him? " Asked Ava. " Wait, why is you calling me and not Nine? "

" Nine is fine. Just getting some stitches. " Said the younger girl. " He... shielded me from the debris. " She added with a tone of voice that indicated how strange she thought the action was. After all, Nine never gave any indication of having reason to do that for anyone other than Ava. " And yes, they have video of Barnes. What do we do? "

" They probably already started a manhunt to find him. " She said. " Steve will want to bring him in himself. " She was talking in a low voice so that Sam wouldn't hear her, but from his face, he was getting the same news. " Stick close to Natasha, she'll be close to the important information. Anything else? "

" The King of Wakanda is dead. "

Ava followed Sam as he went inside the hotel lobby to talk to Steve.

" How angry are the Wakandans? "

" It's still a mess in here. " Said Marina.

" Keep me informed. " Said Ava, turning off the call and getting in the elevator with the three adults.

" Nine and Marina? " Asked Sam, Steve was too focused on his own thoughts.

" He's injured, but Marina says he's fine. Just stitches. "

" Good. " He said, as they left the elevator and followed the hall towards Sharon's room.

As soon as they entered, the TV was turned on and the news of the explosion appeared. Sharon calling her work to know what was going on.

" I'm not going back to the HQ. " She said, as Steve was about to say something to her. " You're going to Vienna, I'm going with you. "

" You're staying out of the way. " He said. " That's an order. "

" I'm sorry Captain, but until this situation created by the accords is a little more clear, our previous arrangement is terminated. " She said, looking from the TV to him. " I'll be doing what is best for me and if that coincides with what you would like me to do, fine. If it doesn't, then you'll have to live with it. "

" This is not as Captain, but as your father. " He said.

" Neither is relevant at the moment. " She said, coldly. " What is relevant is the fact that I'm going to Vienna with you. "

" What are you talking about ' situation ' ? " Asked Sam. " The accords affect the Avengers only, and is not like you are an actual Avenger. "

" With the accords, our first agreement of having me and Nine be part of the Avengers is useless. " She said. " And after placing you under their thumb. They'll place us under the ' supervision '. The probability of having them reach the conclusion that the Maternity experiments are too dangerous to be let 'free' is too great for me to be comfortable with. "

" You're kids... "

" Do you know how many of us are still on the military base because the donors are either dead or not interested in them? " She asked, interrupting Steve. " Instead of being send to orphanages? How is that different from a prison? Or the Maternity itself? If you think age changes their intentions, you're more naive than I thought, you're reckless and stupid. " She said looking between the two men. " Until I know that we won't be used as mindless weapons or be arrested, you can think of us as a neutral party. That might have goals in common with you. One of them being, finding the Winter Soldier. "

" Why do you want to find him? " Asked Steve, suspicious.

" Nine does. I'm tagging along. "

Steve looked at her for a long moment, she could see he trying to figure out her and Nine's reasons.

* * *

Nine saw the blonde woman arrive and start to work. Ava had sent her photo identifying her as Agent Sharon Carter. This meant that the girl and Steve were already here.

" You stay near Natasha. " He said to Marina. The girl nodding and playing with the ends of her now long, straight black hair. " And keep your ears and eyes open. "

He sent a text to Ava, and as soon as he got a location, he went to meet her, having already changed into something he could use to blend in with the crowd with. He just had to steal or buy a jacket and a cap.

Fortunately they weren't far.

He walked in the restaurant, Sam and Ava sitting on the counter and eating. Steve was outside on the phone.

" Mind sharing? " He asked sitting next to the girl, who didn't seemed surprised by his sudden arrival.

She pushed the plate to be between them.

" You okay? " She asked. " Or you played down the injuries to Marina? "

He smiled.

" Really okay. No damaged abilities here. " He said. " What's the plan? "

" Agent Carter will bring us whatever leads they get on the Winter Soldier's location. " Said Ava. " Then Steve will make sure he gets there first. "

" He does that, he'll be considered a criminal. He hasn't signed the accords and he has a personal connection to him. "

Ava took her phone from her pocket, she had received a text.

" The new King of Wakanda is planning on killing Barnes himself. " She said reading the update from Marina.

" How do you know that? " Asked Sam.

" I wouldn't be here if I couldn't be sure of what was happening on the other side. " She said.

" What is the Captain planning to do once he finds Barnes? " Asked Nine.

" Bring him in himself. In theory. " She answered. " He's more worried about finding him first. "

" We help him and we're considered criminals too. " Said Nine, eating the food in front of him. " Going to the meeting to get on their good side will have become a useless action. "

" I know. "

" You two could skip out on all this and stay here. " Said Sam.

" I'm sure you would love that old man. " Said Ava. " But I'm still studying the terrain. "

" If Steve is waiting for an official lead to pick up Barnes, he won't have much time to get to him. " Said Nine.

" How much do you want to risk to talk to him? " Asked Ava.

" We stay near, but far enough not to get arrested in case things go south. "


	32. Chapter 32

Ava and Nine were standing on the roof of a building close to the one Barnes was staying at, a bit further than Sam was. As soon as they had got the tip from Agent Carter that he was in Bucharest, they went there.

They had decided not to be involved in the fight unless it all went south. They had their weapons on them, the slim special bullet proof clothing under their civilian ones. They could pass for bystanders as well as fight.

The police was surrounding the building. It was a matter of seconds now. They were listening to the talk between Steve and Sam, but their ear comns had the talking option turned off.

" You're tense. " Said Ava.

" I should not be. But there's a lot of things that we have been feeling that we shouldn't be. " He answered. " Can't decide if that's bad or not. But it's not the time to discuss it now. This is about the Winter Soldier. "

" I can say that it is very strange to meet your donors. " She said.

" So many hours being trained to be better versions of them. Better than him and in the end, he is sloppy enough to get caught in a simple surveillance camera, that everyone with the most basics of training would know was there. " He said, his and hers eyes never leaving the building, and as the shooting and fighting began, they tried to use the sounds to calculate where Steve and Barnes were in the building. They knew that Barnes would be leaving through the west, because he threw his backpack out the window in that direction. Right to the building in front of them.

Then they saw the man they were looking for jumping from his building to the other.

" Who's the cat-lover? " Asked Ava, seeing the new player arriving at the scene.

" Marina mentioned just the new king of Wakanda. " Said Nine.

" I don't know enough about them to know if that's him. " She said, already taking notice of the man's technique, he had an interesting way to pose himself, apparently not only he dresses as a jungle cat, he inspired his fighting in them.

Steve joined the fighting duo on the rooftop, Sam flying in and damaging the motor of the helicopter that was shooting at Barnes and cat-man.

When the three started to get down from the building, the two teenagers did the same, using the spaces created by windows to get to the floor. As they saw the others enter the tunnels, they followed from the sidewalk that accompanied the openings of the tunnels.

" Now what? We get down there, we're going to be taken with them. " She asked as they ran as fast as they could, trying to keep them on sight.

" They're creating too much destruction. " He said, that being followed by an explosion in front of them, they speed up even more to see what was happening. " The police will surround them. "

" And the War Machine. " She said seeing the silver figure approaching.

She stopped running and called Marina.

" Yeah. "

" Where are they taking Barnes and the others? " Asked Ava. " We need to be there first. "

" I'm here with Natasha, I can get you two in. Just hurry. "

She turned off the call and whistled loudly, Nine turning to her.

She waved with the phone and then looked down at it to see the address the younger girl had sent.

" We need a car. " She said to him as he approached.

* * *

As soon as they entered the building (fortunately they had IDs with them and people on the inside to let them in), they saw a few agents preparing for the arrival of Barnes and the others. Ava took a moment to stop by two men who were talking about their assignment, taking care of their gear.

" How do I name that thing Mr Wilson uses? " Asked the man.

" It's called a bird costume. " She said with a pleasant smile. " I know, awful, but he is horrible in naming things. "

She walked faster to catch up with Nine and the agent who was escorting them.

" We had the time to stop and mess with him? " He asked with a smirk.

" I find very humorous to do so. " She said with a smirk, then lowering her voice. " And is good for them to see us in a certain level of relaxation. Like people who done nothing wrong are. "

They were lead to a room that had monitors and computers by two of the walls, and a glass walled meeting room in the middle. Tony Stark, Natasha and Marina there.

" Nice to see you two stayed out of it. " Said Natasha, walking over to her as the agent who brought them here left. " I was thinking that you were going to be brought as a prisoner just like Steve. "

" I think it's best to keep neutral for as long as possible. " Said Ava. " This way in the end, it doesn't matter who wins, we'll be above water. "

" Is that why you had Marina stick close to me? Spying every move we make and reporting back to you? " Asked Natasha, she and Ava standing by the door and speaking in low tones as Nine went to sit by Marina.

" Are you proud? " Asked Ava. " Got that from you. "

Natasha smiled and shook her head.

" You need to be careful, depending on the mess you make, I won't be able to clean it up. " Said the woman. " And Steve will be lucky if he's able to help himself. "

" With the United Nation pulling the strings, would you really be able to help? " Asked Ava looking at her. " After getting you where they want, what's stopping them of treating the HYDRA experiments as criminals because ' we're too dangerous ' ? "

Natasha sighed before answering.

" Going after Barnes had nothing to do with the accords, but with Nine. " She said. " Just try not to do something stupid to get him some father/son time. "

" He wants to meet him. I'll help him do it. " She said. " That's why we came. "

" No, you're here because you want to see how these accords play out. "

" I can multitask. " Said Ava with a smirk.

* * *

" The cat man was the king after all. " Said Nine, standing behind Ava as Steve, Sam and T'Challa were brought into the room.

" He still looks like he'll try to kill Barnes. " Said Ava. " It might be good to change that a little. "

" How? "

" Marina. "

* * *

Marina saw the man talking on the phone, in the middle of the hallway, far away from all for them not to hear what he was saying. She could, thanks to her abilities, but Wakandan was not her strong suit.

When he finished the call, she approached, remembering what Ava said about looking like what people called adorable and innocent.

" Excuse me? "

He turned to her.

" This is a strange place to find a little girl. " He said. " Who are you? "

" Marina... Barnes. " She said. " Are you the king of Wakanda? T'Challa? "

" Yes, I am. Nice pronunciation of the name. " He said with a friendly smile, that disappeared shortly after. " Your name, is Barnes as in James Barnes? "

" Yes. He's my father. " She said. " Well, at least in blood. We never met. "

The man stared at her with thoughtful eyes.

" The HYDRA base that created children. " He said, concluding where she came from. The taking down of the base had been all over the news.

" Are you going to try to kill my father? " She asked, remembering to make her eyes look big and innocent.

He hesitated.

" You don't need to answer if you don't want to. " She said. " He killed your father, I understand you hating him. Can I say something? "

" Of course. "

" I didn't wish to be made. To exist. " She said, looking down before looking up at him, her eyes shining, but not watery, that would be too much. " But I wish I could at least meet my father. Please? "

He was about to say something, when as they had planned, Nine appeared in the end of the hall.

" Marina? " He called, appearing on the end of the hall that T'Challa was facing. " I was looking for you. You just vanished. "

" My brother is calling for me. " She said, standing her hand for him to shake. Which he did, his body language showing he was trying to hide contrasting emotions, Nine's resemblance to Barnes was clear enough that he knew who was the teenager's father. " Nice meeting you. Bye. "

" Good bye, Miss Barnes. "

She turned her back to him and ran to Nine, who placed his hand around her shoulder as she placed her arm around his waist. He sent one unsure look to T'Challa and they left the hall.

" That was perfect. " He said.

" I know. " She agreed. " Do you think it will work? "

" It will at least slow him down. " He said, both looking their regular impassive selves, Marina did have a slight more emotion to her face than the other two.


	33. Chapter 33

The three experiments were standing a bit behind Natasha and Tony, leaning against the glass wall of the meeting room where Steve and Sam were being kept. Everyone observing the screens showing the doctor entering the room and preparing for the psychological evaluation.

" Hello Mr Barnes. I have been sent by the United Nations to evaluate you. Do you mind if I sit? " Said the man, approaching the table left there for him, pulling a chair and sitting. Barnes in his cage, not looking at him. " Your first name is James. "

" He looks different from what I thought he would look. " Said Marina, half whispering. " He looks broken. Defeated. "

Nine just narrowed his eyes, but Ava could tell he agreed.

" I'm not here to judge you. I'm just going to ask you a few questions. " Continued the doctor. " Do you know where you are, James? "

Barnes ignored him.

" I can't help you if you don't talk to me, James. "

" My name is Bucky. " Said Barnes finally.

Ava heard Steve talking inside the room.

" Why would the task force release his photo to begin with? " He asked.

" Get the word out. Involve as many eyes as we can. " Answered Sharon.

" Right. " He continued. " Is a good way to flush a guy out of hiding. Set up a bomb, get your picture taken. You get seven billion people looking for the Winter Soldier. "

" Are you saying that someone framed him to find him? " Asked Sharon.

" Steve, we looked for the guy for two years and found nothing. " Said Sam.

" We didn't bomb the UN. That turns a lot of heads. "

" But that doesn't guarantee that whoever framed him would get him. It guarantees that we would. "

Ava looked away from the screens passing the psychological evaluation, looking at Nine, who kept his face neutral, but she knew he was thinking that the Captain was making a lot of sense. The teenager did found weird that THE Winter Soldier had been caught in a security camera.

They looked back at the screen.

" Tell me Bucky, you've seen a great deal haven't you? "Asked the doctor.

" I don't wanna talk about it. " Said Barnes, looking tired of the man talking to him.

" You feel that if you open your mouth the horrors might never stop. Don't worry, we only have to talk about one. " Said the doctor.

Then the lights and screens got dark. Only the backup lights on.

" Come on guys give me eyes on Barnes. " Said Everett Ross, the man responsible there.

" FRIDAY, give a source on that outage. "

" Sublevel 5 east wing. " Said Sharon to Steve, the man and Sam running out.

The three experiments didn't hesitate to follow, staying a bit behind the two Avengers.

* * *

When they reached the location, all the guards were already down and Steve and Bucky were fighting, the Captain being thrown into the elevator shaft.

" Me and Nine are following the Winter Soldier. " Said Ava. " You keep track of the doctor. Do not engage, just shadow him. "

" But... "

" Do not engage or get made. " Repeated Ava, as the Winter Soldier ran to the exit. They followed, leaving the younger girl to follow the order.

" He is your business, we try to do this without hurting him? Or can we get our guns back? " Asked Ava as the followed the Winter Soldier as he fought who got in his way.

" Guns. But aim for the metal arm, just distraction, no injuring yet. " Said Nine.

They took a detour to the room where they kept the guns and weapons from the visitors. When they were already armed, the Winter Soldier was already in a resting/eating area with several small tables, throwing Agent Carter on a table, which it broke and the woman didn't get up anymore. Then Natasha jumped him and got him on a leg lock, hitting him on the head with her elbow. It didn't do much good as he just moved to the nearest table and pushed her on it, choking her.

T'Challa appeared, punching him and getting him off Natasha. After an exchange of punches, he was kicked away, giving Ava and Nine the opening they needed.

Ava fired three shots on his arm, calling attention to herself as Nine approached from his other side, running and using the momentum to jump in the air and kick him in the head.

Barnes stumbled backwards, and received a punch in the chest. He recovered fast and punched Nine in the chest with his metal arm, sending him backwards a few feet. Ava was already running on their direction, jumping and landing on Barnes, sending him to the floor, as she had concentrated all of her speed and weight on an exact point of his left leg, getting him off balance. Quickly she grabbed his right arm and got his neck on a leg lock.

Nine then jumped, landing his elbow on his face. Only to have Barnes turn hitting the teenage boy with the arm Ava was holding to, getting himself free of her hold.

They recovered fast, as he went up the stairs, T'Challa was apparently planning to use an alternative route to intercept him up there. Ava ran up on the same way he did, Nine was going to take another set of stairs that led to the place

She kicked his legs from under him as she caught up with Barnes. He grabbed her arm with his right arm and her neck with his left, squeezing.

That moment T'Challa jumped in front of them and seeing him Barnes threw her over the edge sending her to the floor below, she landed with a roll.

Nine stopped for a fraction of a second on the top of the stairs to make sure she was fine, before turning back to the fight in front of him. If he joined and T'Challa got hurt, it could have bad consequences for him, he wasn't sure what kind of man the king was. But the doubt lasted only a moment, as the king tried to immobilize the metal arm of the Winter Soldier, he moved forward, aiming diagonally for his legs and kicking them from under him. He and Barnes rolling down the stairs.

Barnes was getting up on his feet, and so was Nine, but the teenager took the opportunity to swipe the man's feet from under him again and, as he got to his feet, kicked his stomach, sending the man up and over the edge and hard into the wall close to it. The soldier falling to the lower floor. He looked over to see where he was and all he could see was Ava's red hair as she ran down the hall, clearly she decided three against one was a waste and she would be more useful making sure he didn't get out of sight.

He followed, but T'Challa was following him too. So he slowed down and pretended to be lost as they reached a hall that divided in three.

" Where did he go? " Asked the man.

" I lost him. " He said.

The king got back from where he came, probably to see if the cameras were already working to see where Barnes had gone to.

As he reached the end of the hall he knew they had taken, he saw Steve going up a flight of stairs, so he followed him to a helipad, where Ava was fighting Barnes to stop him from getting in the helicopter. Barnes managed to grab her neck with his metal arm and hit her head on the metal hook that was tying the helicopter to the helipad, breaking it open.

Barnes got in the helicopter and immediately started it as Nine and Steve ran to help. The super-soldier running towards the helicopter, grabbing a landing skid and the metal pipe that ran across the circular helipad, using all his strength to hold the flying machine down.

Nine ran to Ava, that was moving to slowly to be normal. The strength of the metal arm had hit her head hard enough to get her dizzy for a moment and bleeding.

He wanted to stop Barnes, but it wasn't that important. And Steve looked like he was doing a good job. Not mentioning that things were getting too close to the edge of being seen doing something that would get the UN against them.

" Time to reevaluate our strategy. " He said, she already up and both going back to the stairs. Just as the helicopter crashed back and almost chopped Steve to pieces.

The machine stopped moving by the edge. And as Steve pushed himself up a metal arm broke through the glass and grabbed his neck. The helicopter falling on the river with both men.

He ran back and observed for a moment.

" We need to find them. " He said, running back to the door by the stairs. " Are you okay? Do you need a doctor? "

" I am 80% sure it wasn't anything serious, just stitches. " She said, getting her cellphone from her back pocket and calling Marina, letting it ring once then finishing the call. As she did that, he checked the back of her head.

" Just stitches. " He said. " I can fix it once we find them, but it was an impressive blow. "

Ava checked her phone again.

" Marina and Sam lost the doc. " She said. " I'm getting her to stick close to him. He'll lead us to Steve once he makes contact. "

" Come on, let's get out of here. " He said.

* * *

Sam was walking down the street, hiding his face from the people passing by him. Next to him was Marina, because he just couldn't shake the girl off, so might as well let her walk with him.

He had received a call from Steve telling him where he had taken Barnes to. The girl immediately texted someone, more than likely Ava. After a few exchanges of messages, in which he assumed she was telling the older girl she wouldn't be coming back to stay with Natasha, she joined him on his way to the abandoned factory building.

He was almost there, when two people joined them, walking a few steps behind Marina. Ava and Nine, both with caps over their heads and dark muted colored clothes.

He didn't even said anything, it wouldn't do any good.

When they entered the abandoned factory, Steve looked at them with a disapproving look.

" What? " Asked Ava. " You had to guess we would follow. "

" You could get in trouble for this. "

" Technically, we didn't do anything wrong. We just left a place, by coincidence, at the same time as you. " Said Nine. " And besides, you have no right to tell me and Marina not to be here. "

" But I can say something about Ava. " He said, as they walked further into the factory. Sam seeing the area where Barnes was and going there, to keep an eye on the man who was still passed out. " Which I am now, if you want to keep neutral, you have to act neutral. "

" I would love to sit and have a debate with you Steve, but I am little busy at the moment. " Said Ava, with a sharp edge to her voice. She found a relatively well-illuminated area that had some boxes and sat on top of them. She took her cap off, revealing the blood soaked hair, Nine already taking a small black plastic box from his pocket, a kit that had the supplies they would need.

" You're bleeding. You should have stayed behind and gotten a doctor to take a look! " Exclaimed Steve, concern was all there was in his voice now.

" I got it. " She said. " Or better, Nine does. "

" It could have some internal damage. " He insisted, standing next to Nine as the teenager cleaned the area, that still bled a little, but not enough to be dangerous.

" It's harder than it looks to make real damage to me. " She said. " My healing will be faster than yours when I reach your age. "

" I can get hurt enough to need a hospital. " He retorted. " And head injuries are serious. "

" Trust me, it's fine. " Said Nine, preparing the needle and the string. " If there's one thing we know is injuries. How to inflict, recognize AND treat. "

He folded his arms in front of himself, he wasn't able to just drag her to a doctor, so he would have to trust on them. He tried to calm himself with the thought that on these circumstances, Ava wouldn't purposefully put her health and performance in risk. The girl didn't even flinched as the needle entered and left her skin.

* * *

" Hey Cap! " Called Sam, seeing the Winter Soldier waking up, his metal arm trapped between two huge pieces of metal.

Steve ran to the area where he was, Sam there too. The three experiments stayed outside, out of sight, but listening carefully.

The man groaned trying to sit up, but the angle of the arm didn't let him.

" Steve... " He said lowly.

" Which Bucky am I talking to? " Asked Steve with a serious face.

" Your mom's name was Sarah. " Said Barnes, eyes still focusing on the things and people around him. " You used to wear newspapers in your shoes. " He said with a smile and a half laugh.

" Can't read that in a museum. " Said Steve with a half smile.

" Just like that we're supposed to be cool? " Asked Sam, looking at Steve and not buying the ' now I'm good ' talk from the man.

" What did I do? " Asked Barnes.

" Enough. " Answered Steve.

" Oh God, I knew this would happen. " He said, closing his eyes and lowering his head. Tired and dejected. " Everything HYDRA put inside my head is still there. All you have to do is say the god-damned words. "

" Who was he? " Asked Steve.

" I don't know. "

" People are dead. The bombing. The set-up. The doctor. And all that just to get ten minutes with you. " Said Steve. " I need you to do better than I don't know. "

Barnes got a thoughtful expression.

" He wanted to know about Siberia. " He said after a moment, his face showing confusion. " Where I was kept. He wanted to know exactly where. "

" Why would he need to know that? " Asked Steve.

" Because I'm not the only Winter Soldier. "

Steve and Sam looked surprised and worried, exchanging a look before turning back to Barnes. After a moment of consideration, Steve walked over and turned the big metal nob that released the machine's hold on his arm, Barnes taking his arm from where it was and rotating it for a moment.

" Bucky, just tells us about the Winter Soldiers. " Said Steve.

Bucky took a deep breath, focusing on telling them about the other ones. They all listened, Steve sometimes asked a question or two.

" Well, that's not good. " Said Sam.

The experiments, who were out of sight until that moment, (they wanted to hear about the other Winter Soldiers because the information on them given to the experiments was only the basics) decided to walk over to the entrance of the room.

Barnes looked over to them, his eyes stopping on Nine. His face surprised and shocked.


	34. Chapter 34

His mind was hazy, like it had been on the river when he pulled Steve from the water. As it had been several times over the years as he was 'prepared' for missions. As it was when they first started erasing Barnes and 'installing' the Winter Soldier. Like every time he 'woke up' from the effects of those damned words.

As he spoke to Steve and Wilson about the other Winter Soldiers, the memories of what had happened while under the effect of the mind control were slowly coming back. He had fought Steve and others as he got away.

What truly bothered him was when the memories showed him fighting himself. Had the years of HYDRA butchering his mind finally made him crazy? He was not the picture of mental health as it was, but seeing things that were not there had not happened yet.

So far.

It was not the present him he was fighting. He looked to be about 16, 17 maybe. But the skills were not of his teenager self. What was his mind trying to tell him? He was no doctor, so he couldn't tell. He just didn't like it. He was just starting to get his mind back, to be Bucky again. Then all this had to happen.

Then three kids stepped in his line of sight. One redheaded girl, one brunette and... himself.

He felt his breath caught on his throat. It was the same image of the boy he imagined fighting, the girl was there too. But he had imagined it, hadn't he?

He looked so real. Even with those cold eyes that seemed to look into his soul and judge him unworthy.

" Winter Soldier. " He said, it talked. His hallucination could talk. " HYDRA's most cherished asset. Finally, we meet. " There was a smile on the face starring at him, but it didn't feel right. The eyes were still cold.

The voice sounded real. Bucky looked at Steve. Steve he was sure was real.

" Yeah, about that. " Said Steve, looking at the group of kids. " There's something you should know. " He looked uncomfortable.

" HYDRA had their own experiment factory. We're experiments. They used your DNA on me and Marina. " Said the boy in a cold and impersonal voice.

" Hey. " Said the brunette girl, who looked about 10 or 11.

He felt his eyes widening further. And his brain stop for what felt like forever. It couldn't be. HYDRA had turned him into their personal slave and forced him to do horrible things, now they had 'created' more of him? More slaves for their ranks?

He stopped again.

He was a father. Of two!

He ran a hand over his face, taking a careful breath.

" I... they never said anything about something like this. " He said, finally finding his voice. It couldn't be true.

" They wouldn't have. " Said the redheaded girl. " It was need to know. "

That made sense. HYDRA was always doing something more. Some new improvement, new weapon. The other Winter Soldiers were proof of that.

It still was hard to wrap his mind around it.

" You're my kids? " He asked, looking at them. Begging in his mind for it not to be true. That HYDRA hadn't gone that one step further in their torture of him.

That got the three to look at him with an analytical expression, better to say an even more analytical expression. Their eyes were similar to the Winter Soldier's, but without the emptiness Barnes left when he was 'gone', just the cold. He felt like he was under a microscope, as he had felt so many times during the times he was out of the ice, as the scientists ' worked ' on him.

" Your DNA was used to make us, yes. " Said the boy. His son.

" Your data to calibrate our training. " Said the smaller girl. His daughter.

" Training. " He said, not a question, not a realization, something in between.

Impatience flashed on their eyes.

" Your intelligence was greatly exaggerated on your file. " Said the boy, a raised eyebrow.

" Nine. " Said Steve, in a tone of voice that asked to ' take it easy '. " He just learned about you, have some patience. "

The boy's eyes had a sharper edge to them. He gazed into his eyes and Bucky felt like he somehow disappointed him.

" I'm... going to be someplace else. Pretending this isn't awkward. " Said Wilson, leaving for another part of the abandoned building they were in.

" What.. What are your names? " Asked Bucky.

" Marina Barnes. " Said the girl. " That's Nine. "

" Nine? "

" Steve was the one to name me James Barnes Junior. " He said. " I go by Nine. "

" Actually, it was until or if he wanted to change it. " Said Steve, with a small smile, trying to defuse the tension. " He doesn't seem to care and everyone else calls him by Nine. "

Bucky nodded, then looked at the red-headed girl.

" You are? "

" Ava." She said.

" My daughter. " Said Steve, with a slighter larger smile. " HYDRA got a hand on my DNA too. "

He nodded. He truly couldn't be surprised for his friend at the moment. He had his own worries.

The red head, or better Ava, exchanged a look with his son, 'Nine'. A look that seemed to contain an entire conversation. Then she left. A moment later, Steve offered him a comforting smile and left too.

Silence hit him like a punch. Neither of the three moved, except for his eyes that went from one kid to the other.

Then Nine shifted in his place, breaking Bucky from his silence.

" Why do you go by Nine? "

" Experiments don't have names. Just Identification sequences. " Said Marina. " Me and Ava chose names eventually, but he likes Nine because Ava calls him that. " The boy looked down at her with a raised eyebrow and a curious expression. " It is true! "

The boy didn't seem to want to argue so he looked back to Bucky. Still, no expressions on their faces.

" What have you been doing? " Asked Nine. " Since you abandoned HYDRA? "

" I... " He felt in an interrogation. Or was it just the way he talked? Bucky was almost sure he hated him. The girl too. Why wouldn't they? " Hiding. "

The boy shifted again, then turned around and left, leaving him alone with the girl.

" You are currently Barnes, then. " Said the girl.

" I am. " He said.

" You shouldn't worry about introductions. " She said. " We studied everything that there is to study about you. "

Once again, he felt like he was being studied. Which he had been, probably still was.

" I don't know what to say to that. " He admitted.

* * *

The man sitting in front of him was not the one he read about on his studies. The face is the same, as his measures. His skill set as well. But there was something broken in him. His posture, his expression, him not knowing what to say. It was all wrong. Normally he would not have been that bothered by inaccurate data on a subject, but this was the Winter Soldier.

It was wrong and it made him angry.

When he felt something run down his back, he had an excuse to leave.

Ava was sitting on the crater from before, looking to be deep in thought. He smiled to himself. She probably already had three alternatives of plans and was fine tuning them and figuring out which one was best.

Steve and Sam were further down the floor, on the opposite side, speaking lowly about what they would do next.

He walked over to the crater.

" Stitches in my back broke. " He said, already sitting down, taking his jacket, shirt and working on the lightweight bulletproof vest.

" Should have looked at it earlier. " She said, moving from her meditating pose to face my back, taking the small emergency kit from one of her pockets. " And it should have healed already if it wasn't deep. "

" Sorry for the miscalculation in the report of my condition, ma'am. " He said, like a soldier reporting to a superior, but smirking. " It will not happen again. "

" It better not. " She said. " I cannot calculate for you if I do not know your exact state. " She added. She could actually, but it would be an approximation, and she preferred the least of those as possible.

She removed the blood soaked bandages from over his injuries. Then the broken stitches.

" Before us running from the Maternity, you would never have put yourself in harms way for someone else. " She said. " Even if in the long run, the action could have been useful in the way we are perceived. "

" I wouldn't have. " He said. " Do you think you have changed this much as well? "

" I'm not sure. I suppose that's something that can only be decided when I face the situation. " She said, trying to clean the area. " Lay down, gravity is getting in the way. "

He lay with his belly down. She cleaning the slowly running blood and finally succeeding in doing it. She then took the needle, passed the thread through it and started to sew the wound shut.

" You're a butcher with a needle. " He said.

" You can take it. " She said, smirking. " And it's not wise to insult the one that has a needle on your skin. "

He turned his head to look up at her.

" Should I be worried? " He asked with a smirk as well.

" Not if you stop insulting my skills with a needle. " She said with a small smile.

" Noted. " He said, looking back to the wall, his head on his crossed arms. " But you are a butcher with a needle. "

She pulled the threat a little harder, just enough to make him feel it. He laughed a little.

When she was done, she put another bandage over it, closing and protecting the stitches.

" All done. " She said, he sitting up.

" So, we should decide what to do next. " He said, lowly so that the enhanced hearings in the building wouldn't hear it.

" I don't know. Things are too tense, people can go one way or another. There are too many unknown variables, specially with the UN. " She said, pausing and speaking even lower. " This situation, it has no right or wrong. If it was just for me, I would stay away until the dust settled. But, strange as it seems, I feel like I should make sure that the others won't be treated like criminals. And our actions can determine that. "

" Feelings. " He said. " Sometimes it feels like they're a virus, corrupting my mind. No wonder they manipulated our DNA to get us rid of them. " Were they starting to see the other experiments as something more than organic things that were raised in the same place as them?

" Indeed. " She agreed.

" We should have Phebian and Bubbles keep track of Stark and Natasha. " Said Nine, taking his phone out and sending a text.

" Do you want to make sure Barnes comes out on top after this? " She asked, sounding thoughtful.

He sent the text and stayed in silence for a moment.

" That man in there, he is not the one I studied. " He said. " I was created at his image, with his DNA. That pathetic specimen in there was the one I had to overcome? The countless hours, the incessant training, all with one goal. "

" Be better than them. " She completed the sentence. It was the goal of all experiments. At the same time as the donors were removed from the equation by making sure they never learned of the experiments and with the removal of familial and emotional bonds. They were put in the center of their lives by making them the bases for their existence, their objectives as weapons from HYDRA was to be them. Better versions of them by critically and relentlessly studying everything there is to know about them, in order to erase all defects.

In a way, the experiments knew the donors better than they knew themselves.

Had HYDRA fed him with bad info? Or he never had truly succeeded in his studies? Or something had happened that had made the man he thought he had pinned down, a stranger?

" He ends up on top. " He finally answered her question. " But only if it means we do too. I am not making any sacrifices. " He then smirked at her. " I haven't changed that much. "

" Good to know. "


	35. Chapter 35

It didn't take a lot of time for Barnes to leave the area he had been at, he looked at the two teenagers, sitting close to each other and looking deep in thought, but eventually decided to join Steve and Sam on the opposite side of the floor.

Ava and Nine knew that they both had the biggest chance in helping behind the scenes without getting caught, the thing now was making sure the other pieces moved the way they wanted.

" What are we doing now? " Asked Marina, walking towards them.

" You are waiting for our specific instructions and going back to where Natasha and Stark are. " She answered.

" You know, I want to help too. " Said Marina.

" You are not in our level. " Said Ava. " We can take whatever comes, you can't. "

" I'm not weak. I can take it. " She said.

" No, you can't. We're stronger, faster and more experienced. " Said Nine. " You're staying on the safest side of this, so not to jeopardize the results. "

" I have the same right as you do to see this through. " She said, showing annoyance with a hint of anger. " If not more! "

" More? " Asked Nine.

" Yeah! I'm not an Omega. I do have feelings. I have the ability to care! " She snapped, talking louder. " You two are just empty inside. Can you honestly tell me that you feel anything about the fact that that man is, for all intents and purposes, our father? If you believed it would be 'beneficial' you would kill him on the spot! "

" Hey! " They heard Steve's voice, the man getting closer, two more sets of steps along with his. " That's enough Marina. "

" No need to interrupt her Steve. " Said Ava, she and Nine standing from the box and moving to the side. Forming a corner of the triangle the people in the room now made. Marina and the three adults forming the remaining two. " She is right. We were designed to not have feelings. "

" And that uncontrolled outburst that she just showed is one of the many reasons she has to obey the orders given to her. " Said Nine, turning to the girl. " You'll just compromise whatever field assignment you have. "

" And don't pretend that you wouldn't kill him if necessary. " Said Ava.

" I would at least feel something about it. " Retorted Marina.

" Marina, we're too smart to fall for this pathetic attempt of manipulation. " Said Ava, the younger girl seemed to lose her angry edge on her body language at that, as if she was really pretending.

" If you're done with that, we have more important things to think about. " Said Nine, following Ava as she walked to the other end of the abandoned factory, to where there used to be a small amount of offices. He just stopped to grab his shirt, jacket and vest on top of the box.

" That was uncalled-for Marina. " Said Steve, seeing the two teenagers leaving.

" I had to try. They would have done the same. " She said, shrugging. " So, what are you going to do now? "

" Why? " Asked Sam, suspicious.

" Just asking. " She said, sitting on the box, avoiding the small area filled with smeared blood.

" No, you're not. " Said Sam.

She just smiled, looking very innocent.

" Stop manipulating us. " Said Steve with a raised eyebrow, but no real bite on his words.

" Am I? " She asked with a smirk, and Steve couldn't help but to think that it looked a lot like Bucky's. He could see the man in question shifting next to him.

" I'm going to see what Ava and Nine are up to. " Said Steve, going the way they went, Sam followed him, leaving Bucky alone with the girl.

* * *

Ava entered a dusty office, no furniture left inside it. She walked to the wall opposite of the door and sat on the floor, Nine doing the same as he put on his vest again.

" What do you got already? " Asked Nine, sitting next to her.

" The high points? We'll do whatever it takes to get Barnes away from the authorities. And Marina leaves here and tells the UN where this place is, she gets herself in the government good graces by giving an accurate Intel. We and the others would already be out of here and of danger. " She said. " We just have to make sure to destroy our traces and our DNA. We help with the Winter Soldiers. Steve, Wilson and Barnes will not allow them to be awoken and won't be focusing in anything else until they are no longer a threat. "

" I know that we can escape capture. " He said. " But you don't have to. I can do this alone. "

" Right. " She said smirking. " But this way, I wouldn't have fun, would I? And how would I show you that I better than you in everything? "

He laughed, she leaning against him and using his shoulder as a pillow, pressing the uninjured side of her head.

He placed his arm around her shoulders and they stayed quiet, just thinking about their plan.

After a moment, they could hear very soft steps approaching. Steve appearing on the doorway.

" Uhn. Are you okay? " He asked, looking unsure as if he should stay or go.

" We are fine Steve. " She said, neither teenager moving. " What are you and Sam planning? "

" Calling some people to help us. We need to stop that man from reaching the other Winter Soldiers. " As both teenagers had predicted he would do.

" You do know that you won't be able to convince anyone of this story. " Said Ava.

Nine felt the phone vibrating on his pants, taking it out and reading the text he received, Ava reading it too.

" Stark got 36 hours from the Secretary of State to find you and bring you back. " He said. " Natasha asked for T'Challa's help. Stark apparently is going to New York to ask some new player for help. "

" New player? " Asked Steve.

" Young. " Said Nine. " Enhanced. "

" Ask for what Stark has on him. " Said Ava. " If he's unknown, he'll probably be used as a surprise, try to get Steve unprepared. "

" I know that you two want to help. And I appreciate all the Intel you can get. But I really think you should stay away from this. " Said Steve, walking in the room and standing in front of them. " Specially because you're hurt. These guys are no joke. "

" Neither are we. " Said Ava, sitting up straight. " They have no value to us unhurt, so we have no reason to hold back, like we did with Barnes. "

Steve sighed.

" You two are very stubborn for people who said they needed orders. "

" How about you let us in what you're planning? " She asked. " We can help you instead of being in your way. "

* * *

Bucky stood very awkwardly, the girl starring at him like she was studying him.

" So... " He said. " You're my daughter. "

" Yes, you are my male donor. " She said. " As for ' father ', I'm still getting learning about the concept. It seems to be more of an emotional bond than a genetic one. "

" You didn't know what a father is? " He asked.

" We learn the meaning. " She said. " After all, fathers appear in books. And family is one of the easiest ways to manipulate someone. But there's a difference in knowing something in theory and trying to experience it. "

" Right. " He said, silence falling again.

" You're different from the file. " She said.

" Am I? " He asked.

" We studied you to help with the objective- " She said, moving to sit Indian style.

" Objective? " He interrupted.

" We are made to be better versions of our donors. Specially the Gammas. " She continued. " That's why we read EVERYTHING there is to know. That Hydra had, of course. "

He shifted in place.

" And...? " He asked awkward.

" You seemed more impressing. " She said. " No offense, but now, you look like a pathetic broken shell of a man. "

He didn't know how to answer to that, mostly because she didn't really seem to want to offend him. She was being honest. Like she seemed to be when she told the other two that they were emotionless.

" Well, I'm having a bad day. " He said. " Normally I'm just pathetic. " He said with a small awkward smile.

She smiled a little, he had no idea if she was laughing at him, with him or of something else entirely.

* * *

Steve watched the two teenagers on the floor, as they exchanged information. And they said they had no emotions. They leaned on each other, relaxing in each other's presence like they did with no one else. They could feel, of that he was sure, even if the two weren't sure themselves.

They probably never learned to deal with emotions, probably didn't understand what they were feeling. He almost smiled at how so typical teenager it all sounded. And their insistence in finding a way to guarantee the other kids safety, it made him happy to see them finally allowing themselves to care for others. It was a good first step into making them see themselves as people.

" You guys should take a rest. " He said. " You'll heal even faster if you're rested. "

" You can rest, we sill have a few things to discuss. " Said Ava. " I have planning to do. "

" I'll go see what Marina is doing. " Said Nine, standing up from the floor and leaving the room.

Steve walked over to the wall that Ava was leaning against, sitting by her side.

" Are you okay? " He asked, looking at the stitches on her head, and like she said, the improvement was clear on the healing.

" I'm fine Steve. " She said.

" You know, I'm sure Marina didn't mean that. " He said. " You know that, right? "

She looked at him with an amused expression.

" I know that she was manipulating us. " She said. " She only did it by using facts. "

" That's not true. " He said.

" We were created to have diminished capability to have feelings. " She said. " Our DNA was engineered that way. We were raised to enhance that characteristic. Those are all facts. "

" Doesn't mean it worked. " He said, with an affectionate smile.

She didn't say anything to that, just looked back forward. He smiled at her ' not denial '.

" Is a good thing you're doing for the other kids from the base. " He said. " Even if it puts you and Nine on the line. "

" It is a... new move. " She said.

" I's a selfless act. " He said. " Staying by Nine's side, making sure the kids are safe from any future repercussions. You're not doing this to gain something. Or because you were ordered to. You're doing this for them. "

" And? " She asked with a raised eyebrow.

" I'm proud of you. " He said, leaning in and kissing the top of her head, then giving her a side hug. " Even if I don't want you doing it. "

* * *

Bucky and Marina were talking about the things she liked. Mostly spying and fighting techniques, though he could get that she liked more ordinary things too.

He was listening a lot more than talking. And he could feel that despite claiming to be talking about things she liked, the girl wasn't giving anything important.

After a while, Nine, or James Barnes Junior as Steve had registered him as, walked in. He had to admit, despite the incredible resemblance, he didn't look like a Junior.

The teenage boy silently walked over to Bucky's line of sight, right in front of him, about 40 feet away. His stance and walk showed no signs that the injuries bothered the boy. Bucky remembered his moves, from while he was fighting his way out, he was an excellent fighter.

" So, you and Ava decided what it's going to happen? " Asked Marina, still sitting on the box.

" Yes. " Said Nine. " We'll pass them to you and you will tell the others, make sure they all know how to play it. "

" Yes, sir. " She said sardonically. " When am I leaving? "

" You have a little while. " He answered, despite talking to her, his eyes never left Bucky, analyzing him. " You can finish the fascinating story of how you watch movies. "

" You're jealous because you don't don't enjoy anything. " Said Marina, teasing him.

" That is not true. " He said. " I enjoy training very much. "

" Outside of training. " Said Marina.

The boy seemed to think about it.

" Astronomy. " He finally said.

" I didn't know that. " She said.

" You sleep early. " He explained.

Bucky was silent, observing the conversation. Their voices were casual, no warmth in it. He wondered if that was normal or just because they were talking in front of him.

" So, Bucky. " Said Marina, getting back to him. " How was it? Living on the 21 century without Hydra on your head? "

" Uhn. " He said, awkward. " Strange. " Even more awkward with the cold calculating eyes staring at him from across the room. " Having no mission. "

" We can relate to that. " She said. " Nine and Ava probably more. But I felt like the world had turned upside down when the Avengers took down the Maternity and there was no training anymore. No drills. No more targets to kill. "

Bucky took a long look at her, then him. They were a lot like himself. Too much for his liking.

" It's different for him. " Said Nine. " He wasn't designed to be the Winter Soldier. "

" True, he was normal before. " Said Marina.

" And you weren't. " Said Bucky.

" No. " Said Marina. " From the moment the strands of DNA were manipulated and the breeder inseminated. "

" So you don't really have to worry about saying the wrong thing and upsetting us. " Said Nine. " We don't really take things personally. "

" Good. " He said lowly.

" Indeed it is. " Said Marina. The smirk indicating that she had heard it. He looked at Nine, he would bet he had heard it too, though his face showed nothing.

He was not embarrassed to admit to himself that he was not looking forward to what Nine had to say to him, not if the looks he was getting were anything to go by.


	36. Chapter 36

Marina had left after Nine and Ava called her to the side and in low voices talked of the plan they had come up with. The girl left quickly and didn't share with the adults what she was going to do.

" You don't have your gear, but we do. " Said Ava to the adults.

" We have to wait for our backup to arrive. " Said Steve. " Then we will take the quinjet and go to Siberia. "

" Nine and I will take a different route. " Said Ava. " It is unwise to put all our resources in one location. "

" Where are you going? " Asked Steve.

" We'll cross the boarder and take more inconspicuous vehicles. " Said Nine. " Cannot be sure of the way until then. It will take a longer time, but it will keep us out of the UN eyes. "

" You three have one hour and a half to clear out of this building. Marina will tip the UN out. " Said Ava. " Since you already planned to do it, it will work on our favor. "

" Do you think they'll believe her story about not knowing where you two are? " Asked Sam.

" She can be trusted with simple manipulation. " Said Nine. " And we wiped all traces of us from this place, they'll have no proof or indication we were here. As far as they know, we fought the Winter Soldier and disappeared after he fell on the river. If we don't show up to others, it can be played as we are lying low until we know what is happening. " The girl taking the phone from her pocket.

" Intel on the guy Stark is working on bringing in. " She said, looking at the images and documents. " He's young. But his abilities are not to be underestimated. "

She and Nine took a long look at what Bubbles and Phebian had sent, then passed the phone to Sam. After all of them had a chance to analyze the files, they gave her back the phone.

" See you in Siberia. " She said, turning to leave along with Nine.

" Ava. " Called Steve, she stopped and turned to him. " Be careful. Don't try to stop these guys alone. "

" She's not alone. " Said Nine.

Steve smiled a little at that.

" If he manages to wake them up, run. They are in bigger number and won't hesitate to kill you. " Said Steve.

" Neither will we. " She said. " Don't waste time worrying about us, we know how to read the outcomes of a fight. "

" Just make sure to accomplish your side of the plan. " Said Nine. " We'll be there waiting. "

Then they left.

" Well, they are... " Bucky started to say.

" Annoying? " Said Sam. " Full of themselves? "

" Interesting. " Said Bucky.

" They had a... unique upbringing. " Said Steve. " It takes some getting used to. "

" She doesn't look like a lot like you. " He said.

" She looks like her mother. " Said Steve.

" The redhead from before? "

" Yeah. "

Bucky got a thoughtful look.

" Did Ava hated you when you first met? " Asked Bucky. " He certainly seems to hate me. "

" Trust me, if he hated you, you would know it without doubt. " Said Steve.

* * *

" They are not going to all get out of the airport. " Said Nine, he and Ava on the back of a freezer truck, sitting on top of frozen boxes of meat.

" No, I suspect most will be arrested. " She said. " But Steve and Bucky are the most likely to come out. The others will make sure they get to the quinjet. "

" Not that you're heartbroken that Wanda is going to prison. " He said.

" I'm not. " She said. " But I highly doubt that she will stay there for long if Steve is free. "

Nine wiped away a few ice crystals that had fallen on his shoulder.

" If we help to get them free, they'll feel in debt. " He said.

" Is never bad to have more leverage on people. " She added, agreeing with his line of thought. " Specially with those skill sets. "

A moment of silence.

" How much longer until we can get out of this freezer? "

" Three hours. " She answered.

" With this pacing, we will get there after them. " He said. " The things we do to keep out of sight. "

She smirked.

" Could be worse. "

" Yeah, it could be that hellish sports car trunk. " He said, smiling, remembering the time before they were with the Avengers.

After a moment of silence, Ana leaned against him.

" Good thing that Marina won't tell them that she is the one saying they were going to the airport. " She said. " Steve would be annoyingly upset. "

" You sure that was necessary? " He asked.

" Yes. " She said. " They would have figured it out themselves eventually. This way she guarantees she is in the UN good graces. And of course, Tony and the rest will ALL be in one place instead of tracking us. "

" Not to mention that Natasha could always change sides. " He said. " Not hard for her. "

" Yes. " She said. " And they will use the quinjet as bait. It guarantees it will be there. The others will sacrifice themselves to make sure Steve and Barnes make it to it. Once inside, the Stark tech will make sure they can't be traced. "

Nine looked at her with a smirk.

" Is amazing strategy. " He said.

" The chances of it working are high enough. They all could do it. " She said. " If they didn't let their feelings and worries about others get in the way. "

" Like you doing all this to give me the chance to talk to Barnes is not a decision that was distorted by some kind of emotional reaction. " He said, placing his arm around her shoulder and scooching over closer to her. Both using the body heat from each other to keep comfortable.

" Despite having emotional responses, I do not allow it to interfere with my rational thinking. " She said, it was true for more than her, Nine was the same. All Omegas were like that, to a certain degree. Before it was for lack of emotional responses. Now, it was something else. Perhaps it was the chemical, physical formation of their brains, maybe there was a switch, that allowed them to choose to let emotions interfere or not.

Another moment of silence, they focusing in keeping warm.

" We find the other Winter Soldiers, we kill them or not? " Asked Nine.

" Hand to hand we won't be able to beat them all, not unless their skills are somehow jeopardized by the long time being frozen. " She said. " And if we do kill them, we have to make sure it won't be tracked back to us. The UN is not going to forget the accords just because a threat was neutralized. "

" So it will be the biggest challenge we had in a while. " He said, smirking. " Defeat five fully grown and developed Winter Soldiers that will try to kill us, without leaving any clues. "

" Boring is one thing that it won't be. " She said, smirking too.

* * *

Natasha knew that Marina was hiding something. The spy would bet anything that everything she said was passed to her by Ava and Nine.

She managed to be alone with the girl after she left the bathroom stall. The security guard who was following the girl stayed outside. The spy could see that Ava's suspicions had been correct. Marina had not been out of sight of an armed guard the whole time she was there. She also called some of her contacts and she knew that the other experiments had been kept under a very watchful eye.

" They're with Steve, aren't they? " She asked as the girl walked to the sink to wash her hands. " I already checked, no ears on this room. " She added, knowing that it was what the girl was thinking.

" I don't know where they are. " Said Marina.

" I'm not trying to get them in trouble. " She said. " You know that I don't want Ava to be arrested. "

" All I know is what I heard the Winter Soldier say. " Said Marina, looking at her. " He was framed, the public and the UN fell for it. The doctor is after the other Winter Soldiers. One is already causing this much trouble, can you imagine if the others woke up? "

" You're saying you believe him? "

" I'm saying, can you afford not to and then be wrong? " Asked the young girl, with that emotionless tone that was so natural to those who came from the Maternity. She grabbed some paper towels, drying her hands.

" You make a solid point. " Said Natasha. " But your word will not have much weight in this. Not with him being your father. "

" Mine definitely won't. " Said the girl throwing the used paper towels on the trashcan, then looking at the spy leaning against the sink. " Is not like I am an Avenger or something. "

" She asked you to tell me this, didn't she? She knew I would ask. " She said, the girl giving her a smirk.

She felt one on her face too. Ava was too smart. She knew that it was training, but a part of her felt proud of the girl.

The girl left the bathroom, giving a look at the guard outside.

" You know, we can get you a dog collar if you're going to continue following me like one. " Natasha heard the girl say before the door closed.

Ava was on Steve's side in the Accord's thing. She didn't trust the UN. But this Barnes thing had Nine written all over it. Whatever she was planning ahead, the boy was going to be in it.

If this guy was going to wake up more Winter Soldiers, it would be bad. But continuing going against the accords was going to create an even bigger mess. Secretary Ross was not going to listen, if the rest of the Avengers didn't stop them, a killing squad would.

She had a lot to think about.


	37. Chapter 37

T'Challa was never one to be torn between conflicting thoughts, it wasn't his style. Fortunately, he was also the type to know when he was wrong and make it right, admitting it. It stopped him from being a stubborn and arrogant man, not exactly the qualities of a king. Or at least, it shouldn't be.

But now, he was torn. Barnes had killed his father, he wanted revenge. He was there to kill him. But every time he thought about it, imagined it, Barnes' dead body was immediately replaced by the little girl who had spoken with him. Marina Barnes.

If he killed Barnes, he would be the one to make two kids orphans. The anticipated guilt didn't diminish his grief, his hurt, his anger.

He pushed those thoughts out of his head when Rogers appeared, just like the girl said, they had gone to the airport to steal the quinjet.

* * *

Steve knew that it wouldn't be impossible to find him, he expected them to find him, but he had hoped they wouldn't. He really didn't want to fight them.

But apparently he had no choice.

Tony landed in front of him, along with Rhodes.

" Wow, it's so weird how you run into people at the airport. Don't you think that's weird? " Asked Tony, his helmet retracting.

" Definitely weird. " Said Rhodes.

" Hear me out, Tony. That doctor, the psychiatrist, he's behind all of this. " He said, tried to convince his friend. He heard a noise coming from his right, seeing King T'Challa, dressed in his ' Black Panther ' uniform.

" Captain. "

" Your Highness. " He greeted back, the man was after Bucky, but Steve still had manners.

" Anyway, Ross gave 36 hours to bring you in. That was 24 hours ago. Can you help a brother out? "

" You're after the wrong guy. "

" Your judgment is askew. Your old war buddy killed innocent people yesterday. " Said Tony, serious and with an underlining anger.

" And there are 5 more super-soldiers just like him. " He retorted. " I can't let the doctor find them first, Tony. I can't. "

" Steve. "

He turned around, Natasha standing a few feet behind him.

" You know what's about to happen. Do you really want to punch your way out of this one? " She asked, silently asking him not to cause any trouble. Hopefully the look he sent her would tell that, yes he would punch his way out, but it didn't bring him any joy.

" Alright, I ran out of patience. " Said Stark. " Underoos! "

As he had expected eventually after they met, a web like substance hit his shield, taking it away as another just like it bound his hands together. The shield and the surprise in it on the hands of the 'Spider-Man', who landed on top of one of the vehicles that pulled the carts of baggage.

" Nice job, kid. " Said Stark.

" Thanks. " Said the kid, and the enthusiasm in the voice was really the one of a kid. He knew his skill set, but it didn't change his maturity. He couldn't believe Stark pulled him into this mess. At least with Ava and Nine, Steve didn't have a say in it, as usual with the two. " Well, I could have stuck the landing a little better, is just a new suit. Wait- Is nothing Mr Stark, is perfect, thank you. "

" Yeah, we really don't need to start a conversation. " Said Tony, looking at the kid.

" Okay. " Said the kid. " Ca-Captain. " He greeted Steve, with an almost correct military salute. " Big fan, Spider Man. " He introduced himself. Steve almost smile at the friendliness in such a tense situation.

" We'll talk about it later. Just... "

" Hey everyone. " Continued Spider Man, a waving motion at the whole group.

" Good Job. " Said Stark, wanting the boy to shut up.

" You've been busy. " Said Steve, pretending he didn't know Spider Man was coming and that Scott wasn't waiting in his shield.

" And you've been a complete idiot. Dragging in Clint. Rescuing Wanda from a place she doesn't even wanna leave. A safe place. And whatever it is your daughter and Nine are doing right now. " Retorted Tony, angry, frustrated. Steve understood, truly he did, but right was right and Tony wasn't seeing it. " I'm trying to keep... I'm trying to keep you from tearing the Avengers apart. "

" You did that when you signed. " He said. And despite still being friends with Tony, he couldn't agree with the Accords.

A small silent moment.

" Alright, we're done. " Said Tony. " You're gonna turn Barnes, and you're gonna come with us, NOW. Because it's us! Or a squad of JSOC guys with no compunction about being impolite. " They were all there, asking for him not to make them do it. " Come on. " Added Tony, in a whisper.

But he couldn't back down.

We found it. The quinjet is in Hangar Five, North runway.

Sam's voice on his ear was the signal for him to stop stalling. He raised his hands, an arrow coming from the building behind Stark and Rhodes, and breaking the web that kept his hands tied.

" Alright Lang. " He said, giving Ant-Man the signal he needed.

" Hey guys, some- " Started saying Spider Man, but Lang grew back to normal size and with a flip kicked the boy back, taking the shield.

" Wha- What the hell was that? " Asked Rhodes.

" I believe this is yours, Captain America. " Said Lang giving him the vibranium disk back.

" Ow great. " Said Stark, his helmet on the second the arrow left Clint's bow. " Alright, there's two on the parking deck, one of them is Maximoff, I'm gonna grab her. Rhodey, you wanna take Cap? " He asked, taking off the ground and flying out.

" Got two on the terminal. Wilson and Barnes. " Said Rhodes.

" Barnes is mine! " Exclaimed T'Challa, running towards the terminal.

Steve threw his shield at Rhodes. Listening to the kid ask Tony what to do and having no time to dwell longer on the fact that he didn't even know what to do! (At least Ava and Nine always did, at times they were better than even him in reading a situation and knowing the next step). He just grabbed the shield back and ran after the wakandan king. Throwing his shield at his back, grabbing him and throwing him back, standing between him and the terminal.

" Move Captain. " Demanded the man. " I won't ask a second time. "

He stood his ground. Then the Black Panther jumped in and attacked him.

* * *

They were running towards the exit of the terminal, towards where the quinjet was. They saw the young hero land on the glass, moving on hands and feet on it, following them.

" You know, even knowing about him beforehand, that's just weird. " Said Barnes.

A moment later, Spider Man broke through the glass, going straight at Sam and sending him to the side. Barnes went to punch him, the kid grabbing his hand, stopping him. They knew the kid was strong, but this had just become a bit harder.

" You have a metal arm? That's awesome, dude. " Said Spider man.

Was this kid real? Asked himself Barnes, he was way too happy about all this.

The kid had no time to say anything else as Sam grabbed him and flew away with him.

" You have the right to remain silent!- " He exclaimed, as he struggled to get out of Sam's grasp.

They managed to continue the fight in direction of the exit they had been going towards before. If the kid knew they were doing that, he didn't do anything against it.

Barnes grabbed one of the giant framed advertisement signs and threw at the kid, who was currently on the metal support beams of the ceiling. He was hiding behind the information pole when he heard what he said back.

" Hey buddy, I think you lost this! "

He looked back and got out of the way just in time not to have his head cut away from his shoulders.

Sam attacked the kid, but he managed to get out from the way and sent a web that temporarily damaged one of his wings, sending him down, breaking through the ceiling of a kiosk and rolling at the ground. He stood up but Spider man webbed his hands to the railings behind him.

" Are those wings carbon fiber? " Asked Spider Man, holding himself (somehow) on the side of the column.

" Is this stuff coming out of you? " Asked Sam.

" That would explain the rigidity flexibility ratio which, gotta say, that's awesome man- " Continued Spider Man.

" I don't know if you've been in a fight before, but there's usually not this much talking. " Said Sam, respecting his skills but his 'fanboy' attitude was getting on his nerves.

" Right, sorry, my bad. " Said Spider man, jumping from where he was, swinging from a web he threw at the ceiling and going to kick him, just as Barnes appeared and took the blow for him, but both being thrown to the floor below as the glass broke. Spider Man webbing Sam's arms together in front of his chest and Barnes' metal hand to the ground.

" Guys, look. I would love to keep this up, but I got only one job here today and I gotta impress Mr Stark, so... I'm really sorry. " Said Spider Man, looking down at them, as he aimed his web at them, just to be carried away through the windows by a cable from the Red-Wing from Sam's uniform.

" You couldn't have done that earlier? " Asked Barnes.

" I hate you. "

* * *

Keeping fighting T'Challa and Rhodes was certainly not easy, fortunately, Ant Man came to help, handing him a miniature truck.

" Cap, heads up! " He exclaimed, then showing him a small silver and blue device. " Throw it at this. Now! " He added, throwing the circular device and he threw the miniature truck.

The vehicle got back to its normal size, Black Panther and Black Widow running out of the way, but War Machine getting hit by it as it fell to the ground.

And exploded. It wasn't a fuel truck for the planes. At least Rhodes had the suit protecting him.

" Aw, man. I thought it was a water truck. " Said Lang. " Uhh, sorry. "

He decided not to comment on it as they started running while the others were still recovering from the blow.

After a moment, Clint and Wanda caught up with them, then Bucky and Sam. They all seeing the quinjet and going towards it.

Stopping when a yellow beam marked a line in front of them, coming from Vision.

" Captain Rogers. " He said. " I know you believe what you're doing is right, but for the collective good, you must surrender now. " As he said that and slowly floated back to the ground, Tony and the others he brought along coming to stand in front of them, lined up as Steve and the others were.

" What do we do Cap? " Asked Sam.

He glanced at Natasha, she looked back at him, not moving. He felt horrible, but he had to keep going. He hoped she knew how awe full he felt about having to do that. He took the first step forward.

" We fight. " He said.

" This is gonna end well. " Said Natasha, she and those on her side doing the same as he and the ones on 'his' side.

They sped up.

Then collided.

* * *

His rage flared as he saw Barnes, finally having an outlet as he and the Winter Soldier collided, strikes being exchanged. At first, they were all close, but as the fights kept going, they grew apart.

When they ended up each choking the other and stuck in place because of it, Barnes looked at him, with a hard look.

" I didn't kill your father. " He said.

" Then why did you run? " He retorted, grabbing the metal arm and forcing it away from his neck.

Barnes tried to punch him, but he grabbed his hand and twisted his body, taking Barnes along, once on their feet, he kicked the man towards some craters nearby.

His claws came out and he was about to go for the neck.

But he stopped, because something came to his mind at that moment.

 _I didn't wish to be made. To exist. But I wish I could at least meet my father. Please?_

Those big brown eyes looking up at him. A kid. Only a kid who has never known family, love, only a life as a prisoner of a horrible organization. All she wanted was to meet her father. She and her brother. Both kids.

Was avenging his father worth forcing two others into his position?

His pause was all Barnes needed. He got up, his foot going up fast and hard, hitting him under his chin, throwing him back and making him hit his head as he landed a few feet away.

When he got up, Barnes was already gone.

He didn't climb the craters to get a better view. He would need a moment to get his head straight. To flush the doubt out of his head.

Barnes had killed his father, that was what mattered.

* * *

He didn't know why that guy stopped in his attack, but he was thankful and was not questioning right now. He just focused on disappearing from his line of sight as fast as possible and continuing that was for as long as possible.

After a couple of minutes Steve caught up with him, hiding behind one of those stairs that were used for people to enter planes and he hid behind one of the vehicles airports used to pull other carts around.

" We gotta go. That guy is probably in Siberia by now. " He said, looking at Steve.

" We gotta draw out the fliers. I'll take Vision, you get to the jet. " Said Steve.

" No, you get to the jet. " Came Sam's voice through their communicators. " Both of you, the rest of us aren't getting out of here. "

" As much as I hate to admit it, if we're gonna win this one, some of us might have to lose it. " Came Barton's voice, agreeing with Wilson.

Steve looked down, clearly not liking the idea of leaving people behind, but seeing the logic.

" This isn't the real fight, Steve. " Added Sam.

Steve looked up at him.

" Alright Sam, what's the play? "

" We need a diversion. Something big. "

" I got something kinda big. " Said Lang. " But I can't hold it very long. On my signal, run like hell. And if I tear myself in half, don't come back for me. "

" He's tearing himself in half? " He asked, confused, looking at Steve, who didn't seem to have any idea what he was saying either.

" You're sure about this, Scott? " Asked Steve.

" I do it all the time. I mean, once. In a lab. And I passed out. " Said Lang, then talking to himself in an encouraging way.

A moment later, they were looking up, because the Ant Man was gigantic. Really gigantic.

" I guess that's the signal. " Said Steve, they all looking in shock for a moment.

Then they took advantage of that, and the destruction he was causing, to run straight to the open door of the hangar.

They continued, ignoring all the mess happening behind them as they passed.

They were almost at the door when a white beam cut the base of the tower next to it, it falling in front of the hangar, only to stop mid way thanks to a red energy. They went even faster, and almost didn't make it inside in one piece.

* * *

She stood in front of the quinjet, Steve and Barnes barely escaping being crushed and stopping in front of her.

" You're not gonna stop. " She said.

" You know I can't. " He said.

She was doing this because of the Accords. To be able to maintain some ounce of control as an Avenger. But if Steve was right, big trouble was coming. Barnes was framed and more of HYDRA's super soldiers were about to be set loose.

Ava had sent a message to her through Marina. In her own ' manipulating, but I know You know I am manipulating you' way that was so much like Natasha's very own. She was on Steve's side on this whole thing, didn't want the Accords because she knew that the Maternity's experiments would be treated differently. Marina herself was already under a watchful eye from the second she came back.

Natasha didn't blame them for not trusting that situation. Unlike Stark, who had never seen the 'bad side ' of the authorities and/or law groups, had never been hunted like that, they had reason for mistrust.

What to do? What was she going to do now?

She once thought she was going straight by working for SHIELD, that didn't work. She became an Avenger, doing good like that. Now, that was in danger of ending, she grasping at the threads of what was over, better than nothing she supposed.

Steve was looking at her, those too honest blue eyes, asking her to make the decision that she was weighing towards, hence the millisecond pause in raising her arm towards him.

He was trying to do good. Despite labels. Being hunted if needed be. Her daughter also had her own agenda and facing the consequences that those would bring.

She took in the look in Steve's eyes, reaching a decision.

God curse the puppy dog eyes of the father of her child.

" I'm going to regret this. " She raised her hand, but changed her aim from him to T'Challa, who approached, shooting a Widow bite at the man, who stopped in pain. " Go. And make sure she doesn't get in too much trouble. "

" I'll do my best. " He said, running to the Quinjet with Barnes. She shot the man in the vibranium suit again. And again.

Slowing him down until they were lifting from the ground. T'Challa tried to hold on to it, but couldn't.

" I said I would help you find him, not catch him, there's a difference. " She said, when the man turned to look at her. Knowing full well it would do nothing to help her situation.

She really hoped she wouldn't regret this.


	38. Chapter 38

The quinjet had been silent ever since they got in. They had long lost the ones trying to chase them and the technology in the craft made them impossible to track. Now, the fact that they were going to fight a higher number of enemies and that they left people behind weighed on Steve. Bucky had a lot more things weighing on him.

" What's gonna happen to your friends? " Asked Bucky.

Steve took a moment, sighing.

" Whatever it is, I'll deal with it. " He answered, resolved.

" I don't know if I'm worth all this to you. " Said Barnes, in a depressed tone.

" What you did all those years... wasn't you. " Said Steve. He knew the real Bucky, that is all he cared about. " You didn't have a choice. " Just like his daughter didn't have a choice, or Nine and Marina didn't.

" I know. " He said. " But I did it. " Bucky gave a weak chuckle, without humor and bitter. " I almost killed you. I almost killed my own son, yesterday. I almost killed your daughter. I... a blow like that... normal people would have died. I did those things. "

Steve had no answer or kind words to that. He had already had a version of that talk before, with Ava. He said the things she did were not her fault, she disagreed. The difference was, Bucky's voice was filled with pain, regret and sorrow, hers hand't been.

HYDRA had taken too much from the world, from him, from his friends. It seemed to have no end.

He looked back ahead, thinking if it would be so hard to help his friend as it was to help his daughter.

* * *

The two teenagers looked at the snowed stone walls in front of them. They had managed to avoid a lot of the climbing by getting a ride under a truck that was passing by the road that cut through the mountains, but the HYDRA base was not near any city or road, it was isolated, to guard the secret of the Winter Soldiers.

The travel to Siberia had been cut short by many hours, when they sneaked in the baggage compartment of a commercial flight that was going to St Petersburg. But they still took too long. They would get there after everybody had arrived. They would have to speed up on their climb. They couldn't get a vehicle because they weren't supposed to be even there. If one of the vehicles the locals used to go up and down the mountains disappeared, people would ask who took it. With whom was roaming the location during the same day, it would not be hard to guess they took it.

They looked at the paper on Nine's hands, a more detailed map of the area they had gotten. They calculated mentally the best path, considering the shortest route and the difficulty of the terrain.

" Alright, we should be able to do it in under four hours. " Said Ava. " Any problems with the injuries? "

" No. Yours? " He asked.

" None. "

He put the map in one of his many pockets and they started running towards the first of many giant stone walls they had to climb, jumping and grabbing on to the closest spots of support.

They kept going in silence, focusing on making the distance in their best time. Which was really good, considering how far was the base. The only con was the impact the intense exercise would have on them. Nothing permanent, but there would be some exhaustion to overcome. They had of course done extensive training in such conditions, even worse, but none of those times the enemies to fight after were so skilled. They would need to account that in their planning for the fight itself.

The hours passed as their rushed up and down the path. They made a quick stop when Ava's phone buzzed, a text from Phebian saying that Stark had just discovered that the doctor who had interviewed Barnes was a fake. When they had already covered over 85% of the way, they saw a black plane cross the sky. The quinjet.

* * *

Marina was very close to killing the guard following her. And worse, loosing control of her expressions, letting her frustration and anger show on her face. That would be unacceptable.

She knew that for this part of the plan, she would be required to play the little girl more than the soldier experiment. That it was vital that the UN thought that time apart from the base made it possible for experiments to become less of a threat. To become kids. The other experiments had been warned of this plan and were each working on looking the same way (with different levels of speed, it was vital to look natural).

It would take time, it was a long con, that required patience. Patience was always Marina's weakest skill. Still, she had to do it.

Which meant, not punching the guard following her like a dog through a wall.

She played her part. She looked worried. She looked bored (at her age, people wouldn't look worried all the time, eventually boredom settled in). She asked for snacks. She answered more questions about the time she spent with Rogers and Barnes. Again saying she had no idea where Ava and Nine were. Which was technically true, she didn't know how far they were from Siberia or the way they were taking to get there.

Then the fight at the airport ended and she was put on a helicopter and to meet with Tony, Vision and Natasha at the hospital. Rhodes was injured and the doctors examining him.

Natasha was far from the others, in the hall, looking thoughtful and it made the girl wonder why. If her little 'push', had worked. The woman sent a look to the agent STILL following Marina, narrowing her green eyes slightly. Marina continued walking and went to the viewing room where Stark and Vision were. She stood by the window, looking at the man in there. Pretending it was in any way interesting the view in there. Or that she was actually going through an emotional reaction by it.

Stark was pacing, one arm on a sling, looking worried and Vision looked at Rhodes, with sad confusion in his eyes.

" How did this happen? " He asked Vision in a whisper.

" I became distracted. " Answered Vision. Marina pretending her enhanced hearing didn't allow her to hear but storing the information for later, she didn't know that he could get distracted, not when most of his consciousness was formed by a computer program.

" Ho- I didn't think that was possible. " Said the billionaire.

" Neither did I. "

Stark turned away from him and to the door, seeing she by the window and the 'babysitter' by the door. She watched his face, seeing the furrowing of his eyebrows before he left.

She remained there, in silence.

" Captain Rogers and your father had escaped. " Said Vision suddenly, looking at her. " We tried, but could not bring them in. "

She didn't need long to realize that he was apologizing, without actually saying so. He believed she had come to them with the information of where Rogers and Barnes would be, because she knew she couldn't stop them alone. That she wanted them close. Perhaps that she preferred an arrested father to a disappeared one.

Just like their plan wanted her to be seen.

* * *

Natasha stood in the doorway, seeing Stark struggling not to show how upset and worried he was. He looked at her and she saw the anger in his eyes.

He followed her out, to an empty veranda, a view to the lawn and the line of trees. Time for them to have a private talk.

" The doctors say he shattered L4 through S1, extreme laceration to the spinal cord, probably looking at some form of paralysis. "

" Steve is not gonna stop. " She said. " If you don't either, Rhodes is gonna be the best case scenario. "

" You let them go, Nat. " He said, accused.

" We played this wrong. " She said.

" We- " He said, with a bitter smile, shaking his head before looking at her. " Boy, it must be hard to shake the double agent thing, no? Sticks in the DNA. "

She pretended not to be hurt. She knew, it didn't matter how many battles she fought with them, how long they spent together talking as friends. She was a spy. They knew it, she knew it. Stark liked to use sharp words when upset. It was expected he said something like that.

" Are you incapable of letting go of your ego for one god-damned second? " She asked, the comment didn't hurt any less.

" T'Challa told Ross what you did. So... " He said. " They're coming for you. "

" I'm not the one who needs to watch their back. " She said, then turning around and walking away. And he really needed to watch himself, Tony just did what he wanted, moving past everything in his way. Nothing was subtle about him, eventually the consequences of his actions would catch up with him.

She would have to trust he could take care of himself. For the time being, she had to disappear.

She walked past Marina on the way, the girl walking into the hall, followed by the agent. There was no reason to follow her in that manner, not if she wasn't believed to be a threat. If they were doing that even after she had actively helped with their search, what would they do to the others?

They exchanged nothing but a look as Natasha left the hospital.

* * *

They arrived at the entrance of the base, breathing hard from the intense work out. They took a moment to compose themselves.

" The doctor is here for at least three hours. " Said Ava, looking at the tracks behind the vehicle parked next to the quinjet.

" More than enough time to wake the soldiers. " Said Nine, both taking their guns and walking in.

" No tracks coming out. " She said.

The entrance was nothing more than a place for people to leave the intense winter gear and the door of an elevator. Just one choice of floor, which meant that moving between the other floors was left to other elevators. As the Maternity, to leave the base, you had several rooms and floors to leave. They didn't know if that place was a city in itself, like the Maternity was, but considering how far it was from everything, it would make sense to be. A lot of areas to check, even if it wasn't as big as the base they came from (they doubted that any base would be as big as one made to contain and raise that amount of people).

They did a quick sweep of the first floor. That was empty, but they knew where to go, the tracks in the dusty floor were clear. One alone and two others on top of that. Meaning Steve and the Winter Soldier were the only ones leaving the airport. And Stark hadn't arrived yet.

They, unlike the others, made sure to walk over the existing tracks in order to not leave their own footprints.

They were silent, as silent as people like them could be, which was a lot. With the footsteps indicating what the others had done before they arrived, it was fast to caught up with someone. The sound of metal doors and the mechanisms of an elevator coming from the floor beneath them indicated where to go next.

They forced open the doors that led to the elevator shaft, indeed seeing the elevator going down and stopping two floors beneath them. With guns still on one hand, they grabbed the cables in front of them and slid down, very silently, stopping just before the car to be able to land with as little impact as possible.

Ava pressed her bare hand on the metal beneath them, no vibrations, the passengers had left already. Nine opened the emergency trap door as quietly as they have done everything else. No one inside, no one visible at the part of the floor they could see from the open passage. They slid inside the car, landing with nothing but the sound of the air dislocating. There, just down the hall, the vanishing boot. Barnes sized boot.

They exited the elevator and instead of making themselves known, giving in the location of themselves and the one of the Captain and The Winter Soldier, they went the other direction, the floors had an almost circular pattern, they would catch up with them as they whole floor was sweep through.

* * *

They still had seen no sign of Winter Soldiers or the doctor. The floors as empty as they had been all those years, still somewhere here, there were trained assassin super-soldiers.

They walked down the hall, checking all the rooms. There was no one in sight. Then they stopped, something was wrong. Someone was observing them, they could feel it.

They turned around, Ava and Nine standing where they had been not two seconds ago. Looking at their raised weapons with raised eyebrows.

Steve knew better than to ask how could those two sneak up on people like that. Specially because there had been no sign of them there.

" How-? " Started asking Bucky, but he stopped himself, both adults lowering their weapons.

" We checked the rest of the floor already. " Said Ava, in a low tone only enough for their enhanced hearings to pick up. Then she and Nine turned around and walked down the hall towards the elevator. Very silently, guns ready at their hands.

They followed. Bucky sent a look at Steve, but his friend wasn't questioning the quality of their work checking the rest of the floor. For now that was good enough for him.

He took a moment observing how the two teenagers worked together, they didn't say a word to each other and the visual signals were minimal, almost non-existent. They probably worked together for a long time. They were a well oiled machine. Like Steve and himself before he fell of the train and the whole Winter Soldier thing happened.

When they got to the elevator shaft, they stopped, then looked at him.

" The whole base is connected by stairs? " Asked Ava.

Bucky had spent too long frozen, but he had spent time awake and knew the layout.

" Yes. " He answered.

Nine walked in the elevator car and opened the control panel, not a sound, not an order. He just knew what she was thinking. He pulled two wires out of place and stepped out. Efficiently turning the elevator off.

Steve and Bucky moved towards the staircase once they saw what they were doing. It would do no good to argue about approaches now. The elevator was faster, but they had to agree that it was too loud and could offer a free exit to one of the Winter Soldiers. And if necessary to avoid the stairs, it wasn't like they couldn't climb the shaft.

They moved to the floor below, Ava and Nine helping with the sweep, and it took a moment for both of the adults to notice that the teenagers were being very careful about not leaving footprints on the dusty floor.

They a small noise, very far and approaching. They turned their weapons towards it. It wasn't clear who it was from just the small sound, so they prepared for the potential threat.

Steve held his shield in front of him, Bucky right behind him in the narrow staircase, Ava and Nine using each a column by their right as cover, guns pointed at the closed double doors.

Almost a minute passed, them in silence and the other sound coming closer, then metal protected hands opened the double doors. Stark had found them.

The mask retracted itself, showing the man's face. Who walked in, looking around and stopping his eyes on both teenagers, who eyed him in their usual impassive manner.

" You seem a little defensive. " He said, looking back at Steve and Bucky.

" It's been a long day. " Said Steve, walking slowly towards the man, not too close, but half-way between him and Bucky.

" At ease, soldiers. Barnes, I'm not currently after you. " Said Stark, looking at Bucky.

" Then why are you here? " Asked Steve.

" Maybe your story is not so crazy. Maybe. " Said Tony. " Ross has no idea I'm here, I would like to keep it that way. Otherwise, I gotta arrest myself. "

" That sounds like a lot of paperwork. " Said Steve.

" Not to mention I would miss my week with Abby. " He said. " I would like not to miss time with the one kid who actually likes me. " He added with a smile. Steve giving a smile too, he had seen Tony with the baby on a video call once, being removed form the HYDRA base so young, the child was more 'normal' than the others. Specially emotionally. The soldier lowered his shield, the two teenagers had already lowered their weapons.

" It's good to see you Tony. " Said Steve.

" You too Cap. " Said the billionaire, then looking at Bucky who still had his weapon up. " Hey, Manchurian Candidate, you're killing me. There's a truce here. You can drop... "

Steve looked back at his friend, motioning him to do it. Tony wasn't there to threat them.

* * *

Ava and Nine stayed a bit behind as the group made their way through the base. Stark had said the psychiatrist was a fake and that the real one was found dead in a hotel room with prosthetic made to approximate the appearance of the Winter Soldier.

She looked at Nine and despite the impassive exterior, she knew he was thinking that he should have known it was a mask.

It made no sense that this fake doctor would leave those lying around to be found so early. He had been smart so far, so why give up part of his ruse so early? Something else had to be going on here.

The three adults continued in direction of the room where the cryotubes were, but the two teenagers stopped in front of a room with a storage plate on the door. Someone had entered and left there recently, leaving with an object in a support with wheels.

They knew that, for the unfreezing of the Winter Soldier, no medical procedure of supplies were needed. Just the command buttons on the tube. Why would the doctor take something from the storage?

They decided to investigate, maybe it would shed some light into the man's actions that didn't make sense. Steve looked back and saw them at the door, realizing what they were doing he just gave a short nod of acknowledgment.

They entered the dusty room, shelves and shelves of boxes covered in dust. They followed the tracks in complete silence, using small flash lights they had to be able to see better, they didn't touch things unless they had to, even with gloves.

It didn't take long to find the box that the man took out, it was open on top of the stairs he used to reach it.

She recognized the date as the day Stark's parents died, but she was never given too much information on how in her studies, she just knew they were killed and HYDRA made it look like an accident.

She never had reason to tell Stark that either. They looked inside, files still there, but a cuboid shape was missing. It seemed to be the size of an VHS tape, that would be the form most popular at the date of the assassination.

" I know why he left the mask. " Said Nine, low enough for only her to hear, right next to him. " He wanted Stark here. "

" Why? " She asked as they turned around and started leaving the room.

" The Winter Soldier killed his parents. " He said and he would know, he knew the name of all Barne's victims.

She tried fitting the pieces together as they made their way to the door. By placing Barnes on Stark's aim, with the billionaire ready and willing to pull the trigger, this fake doctor would make Steve to go against Tony. Which he already was in a way, given their disagreement on the Accords. This would only make the rift stronger, a lot stronger.

Stark was in some sort of piece with her for killing Drew, but that was because she had no other choice and the billionaire had no real connection to the boy. Her young age made it easy too.

But Barnes had killed Maria Stark, and given Tony's file, she was a sort of Achilles heel for the man.

Yes, putting all of this together, it was clear that the man wanted to break the Avengers up for good, by making their two remaining more stable members (Natasha will always be a more volatile wild card) kill each other.

She had to admire the finesse of the plan.

" We have to stop that video. " She said.

They stopped at the door, looking at the tracks on the hall. There was another set of footsteps.

They looked towards where they pointed, seeing movement turning down the hall, just as they looked. A black clad foot was all they saw.

They followed the tracks silently, but faster than they were before, peering at the other hall to see the Black Panther, King T'Challa silently following the tracks of the ones who passed there before him. Not to mention they could hear voices too.

Good thing they worried about not leaving footprints, or else he would have known they were there.

They exchanged a look. Was stopping the plan of the doctor worth getting themselves exposed to someone who they probably wouldn't be able to manipulate into silence later?

With Stark, they already had a relationship (though a cold one) and his kids on their side. That king all they got was simple manipulation that was possible with every stranger.

In the middle of the way to the large entrance of what seemed to be the cryotubes chambers, they saw an opening to a vent, they could enter the room without passing by him.

They took a breath and ran without a sound, Nine stopping and Ava jumping on his shoulders, opening the vents as fast as it was possible without making noise with the old metal. Then she slid in and placed her knees, feet and left hand in places that wouldn't make a sound when she pulled him up and stuck her right hand out, that Nine took.

He got in as silently as she did, which was harder given his broader shoulders, if it was a tight fit for her, it was an even tighter one for him. He was in front of her, so he started making his way and she slid the panel back in place.

Inside the vents it was impossible not to leave tracks in the dust, but unless someone looked in that specific part of the ventilation system, they were still okay on the 'not leaving clues of their presence behind' plan.

They continued moving until Nine reached the opening from the cryo room.

He looked inside, taking in the situation.

The man was behind a glass that would not break with a gunshot. The TV was there.

If they shot it they would stop the video, but not the man. If he said Barnes had killed Stark's parents, the man would not stop investigating.

" Do we stay and fight? Or do we leave? " Asked Nine, low enough for only her to hear. " He is going to learn it one way or another. "

T'Challa heard that Barnes was framed, that could buy them some sympathy. Still, they did not know his psychological profile. He seemed like the type of man to do what was illegal for what was ' morally right', but it was not certain.

If they interfered, it would most likely go against their plans of having the experiments from the Maternity look as harmless as they could. Stark was not to be trusted if he heard the news, the chances of having him talk to Ross were going to be very high.

If they didn't, Steve and Barnes were going to be fighting for their lives in a matter of moments.

They were soldiers, weapons. Fighting was what they did. They came all this way for Barnes to be alive. He and Steve were in danger now.

Nine had his hand on the vent panel, ready to open it. All they had to do was make a decision.

All the possible results flashed through their minds in a second. How important was to guarantee their male donors remained alive? Or free?

They came to one logical decision. If they interfered, the chances of them remaining out of the UN's eyes was small, too small.

But there was a chance. And they weren't the type of people to be afraid of challenges. Or afraid at all, for that matter.

" Ready? " She asked.

* * *

 **I realize I mention one of Tony's kids here and I hadn't really gone through them yet. And I said I would and you guys asked for it. Sorry! But they are coming, don't worry. The story of Tony's POV and of his kids is already under construction and coming very soon.**

 **Sorry for the delay, but I am the kind of person that works in several stories at the same time and sometimes I get distracted with all my unpublished ones.**

 **Also, as requested by Vrenshrrgn, who left a comment asking for an explanation on the identification sequences of the experiments and a list of the kids and who they are, a chapter that is just for that is coming too, for reference if you guys get confused or just curious.**

 **Thanks for reading my fanfic and for all the reviews! Is really exciting to see you guys love my story and my OCs as much as I do.**

 **Until next time!**


	39. Chapter 39

" I lost everyone. And so will you. " Said the fake doctor. Steve looking into the face of the man with sokovian accent who had caused all of this. Realizing two things: one, Tony never got around to say the name of the man, and two, he looked hurt, bitter.

The man clicked a button next to him, a sound coming from the small computer a bit behind Steve, he walked towards it as well as Stark. There was a date in russian in the screen, December 16, 1991.

" An empire toppled by its enemies can rise again- "

He never finished that sentence, because the screen died, when a bullet hole appeared in it. Right after the sound of a gun with a silencer filled the room.

They turned to the back of the room, Ava and Nine there looking at the fake doctor. Another shot, that hit the VHS player under the computer.

" I must congratulate you. It was a very carefully thought out plan. " Said Ava, Nine lowering his hand holding the gun. " But we are no longer following your script. "

" This changes nothing. " Said the man behind the glass, clearly upset by having his dramatic reveal interrupted.

" It changes enough. " Said Ava. " You should run while you have the chance. "

" Stark. " Said Nine. " There is something you were brought here to find out. And I will tell it to you myself. " As he said that, the teenagers walked towards them, Nine stopping in front of Stark. " Your parents' car accident was staged. They were killed by the Winter Soldier. "

Steve looked at Bucky, in shock, he knew they had been killed but not that his friend had been the one doing it. Tony froze in place.

How could two sentences delivered in such a straight forward and cold manner change a room so much? The boy's eyes locked into Tony's. The billionaire looking at the face that was younger, but the same as the one he just learned killed his parents.

Bucky looked away from them for a moment, shame and grief in every line of his body.

Steve realized why they destroyed the tape, having it said was not as 'graphic' and upsetting as having it shown, watching one's parents get murdered.

The pull of the young man's eyes finally broke and Tony looked back at a face that was just like it, though a bit older.

" This was staged to make you kill each other. " Said Ava. " He was counting on your rage. "

Steve looked at where the fake doctor had been, the room empty. Then back at Tony, who was understandably visually upset and shocked by the news.

" Did you know? " Asked Tony, looking at Steve.

" I didn't know it was him- " He started saying. Finally, feeling the weight of the secret he had been carrying ever since SHIELD fell.

" Don't bullshit me Rogers! " Hissed Tony. " Did - You - Know? " He asked, punctuating every word.

Steve swallowed dry, looking into the hurt eyes of his friend, he could see Ava taking her phone out and doing something on it.

" Yes. " He said.

Tony took a step back, as if he had been hit, his breathing getting faster. He looked down, then turned to Barnes fast, his movement interrupted by Nine grabbing his arm.

" You both knew. " Said the billionaire, looking at the teenagers. " All this time and you didn't say anything. Neither of the three of you did. "

" Not just three, Tony. " Came a male young voice from Ava's phone that she held up.

" Phebian? " Asked Tony.

" And Bubbles. " Came the other voice, female and younger. " We knew too. "

Tony looked down breathing heavily.

" We chose not to tell you. " Continued Bubbles.

" Chose. " Said Tony, as if the word amused him. " CHOSE?! How could you keep- "

" Would you have wanted to know? " Asked Phebian.

Steve stole a glance at Bucky, who clearly knew that the only reason Tony wasn't attacking him was because the two teenagers distracted him with the call. The super soldier made a signal to his oldest friend, a head movement to tell him to leave. His friend taking silent steps behind Tony, towards the exit.

" What fucking question is that?! " Asked Tony, yelled. " These are my parents and they were murdered! And apparently everybody knew but me. "

" And this knowledge is doing nothing but make you upset. " Said Bubbles. " The truth is, once you think about the elements of this equation, you would have lived a happier life if you never- "

" This is not an equation! " Yelled Tony, interrupting his daughter. " Stop being a freaking machine for just a second and be a fucking HUMAN BEING! "

Steve knew that Tony had reason to be upset, but he was surprised at what the billionaire had just ' yelled ' at his daughter. The way Tony's eyes widened after he finished that sentence showed him that the other man was surprised to.

Tony opened and closed his mouth a few times, but didn't say anything.

* * *

Ava didn't believe in luck. She calculated odds, sometimes the events with the smaller ones happened. And sometimes they just happened to be very good to her plans.

When Tony yelled that at Bubbles, she knew that he had given her an entrance and she would be able to manipulate him further than she thought she would be able to. Some people on the planet would call that luck, she didn't. She called it and event with beneficial results.

" She is not a machine. " She said, locking her eyes into his when he looked at her. She changed her expression to show seriousness and not her usual impassive look. " She is not a normal human either. Call her, them, US whatever you like. But Phebian and Bubbles looked at a situation and only saw down sides at saying anything. It was something of importance to you, yes, but it was something they saw as necessary. " She took a small step forward, Nine releasing his hold on Tony's arm, he wasn't trying to move towards Barnes anymore. The man was already at the door. " That is one of the many things that define who we are. We are people who do what HAS to be done. Regardless of how hard, dirty or ugly it is. We get it done. "

She had Tony's full attention, he wasn't looking away from her eyes.

" Like killing someone because there was no way around it. And if you did it, it would end his suffering before it got a LOT worse and long. " She said, reminding him of the fate she avoided Drew suffering through by killing him fast and painlessly. " Like looking at your file and yes, logically, reaching the conclusion that your male donor would not gain anything positive from learning that his parents were killed instead of just having an accident. "

Tony was breathing deep, his eyes hard. He looked back at where Barnes had been, not finding the man, he scanned the room, finding only a shadow moving away in the hall.

" Don't make us do this. " Said Nine. " Because we will. "

" You do this, the Secretary can charge you with murder. " Said Phebian, through the phone. " You'll go to prison. "

" You have responsibilities. " Said Bubbles. " You have people to lose. "

Before finding out about the Maternity and his kids, Ava knew that Tony would no doubt jump at Barnes without hesitation. But now, he was a father of three. Having full custody of one, shared custody of a baby and almost fighting for the custody of the third one.

He did have responsibilities. A lot. A man like that just couldn't jump into 'revenge mode' without thought. No matter how betrayed he felt by those same kids. They were still kids on his mind.

Tony looked at Steve, and Ava knew that he was still too unstable to not be considered a threat. His body language indicated he was about to jump on Steve if the man made a wrong move.

" I'm taking him in. " He said. " You better not be in my way. "

" Can't let you do that. It wasn't his fault. " Said Steve. Ava wondered how he could be so stupid, Natasha would never had made that mistake. She put her phone safe on her pocket.

Tony said he would bring Barnes in, not kill him. That was a step in the right direction. Now they had to do something about Steve.

Tony looked at Steve with a harsh expression, Ava knew that he would pass over Steve and would not be nice about it. The tension on his muscles and breathing patterns indicated it.

" Don't. " Said Nine, at least trying to do this without a fight, as they wanted it, even if the odds were low.

Steve was closer to the exit than Tony, if the billionaire wanted to go after Barnes, the soldier would get on his way.

The helmet of Tony's suit closed itself around his head and he turned to the door. His repulsors lifting him from the ground. Steve moved to stand in front of him.

" Move. " Said Tony, staring at the man.

Ava gave Nine a look and a small head motion. He understanding what she meant immediately. He was to stay there and help Steve and she, being the best at disappearing, would go after Barnes and help him disappear if necessary.

" Move! " Repeated Tony to Steve, when the other man didn't answer.

Nine moved to be behind Tony, opposite of Steve. She ran completely silent to behind the tanks, to move closer to the door for longer without being noticed.

" I won't Tony. " Said Steve. " He needs help, not prison. "

She was already passing through the door when Tony tried to fly pass Steve, the super soldier grabbing his leg, Nine doing the same on his other side.

Ava didn't stop to see anything, they would do as they could and it was her job to help Barnes. Not that he needed much, but Stark's suit was very good in finding people near, he would have to go far away to escape his sight.

She didn't even care about leaving marks on the dusty floor. They had already shot the computer, she already knew they would have to do a sweep of the place later and wipe any signs of their presence.

She took into account Barnes' speed and followed his tracks at the highest speed she could run, following the route he had taken, that was different from they one they had used to enter, instead of up, he continued down. An alternative exit, she guessed. HYDRA bases always had little surprises.

She saw his shadow down the hall and she knew that if he felt someone following him she would either never catch up or would end up with a gun trained to her face. A gun wielded by Barnes was not a threat to be taken lightly. So she made herself known.

" Barnes! " She called, loud enough for him to hear.

She was lucky that, when she turned the corner of the hall, he was waiting for her.

" I'm helping you disappear. " She said, following him when he turned around and continued his way.

" I don't need help with that. " He said.

" You do if you want Steve to be able to find you after. " She said. " I got the way. "

He didn't say anything to that, just continued running, she followed his faster pace and longer legs. She heard something in the distance, Stark approaching with his suit.

" How far to this side entrance you're going for? " She asked, if it took too long, it would be necessary to put something solid between them and Iron Man, something to slow him down, even if a little.

" Here. " He said, entering a wide room that had some winter clothes and climbing equipment. A metal door on the other side.

He went to the control of the door and pressed a code, the door opening, revealing the cold landscape of Siberia.

The area outside that door was a small trail, not big enough for any kind of vehicle. They stepped out, before he made the decision of what way to take, she had her own plan.

" Follow me. " She said, using the tone of voice that she knew reminded people of Captain America.

With that she started climbing the wall of the mountain, towards where the main entrance was, along with the quinjet. She heard him following her a moment later, matching her fast pace and imposing a slightly faster one, which was very easy for the older and bigger super soldier.

It didn't take long for them to reach the top, as a loud noise told them that the door they used to leave had been blown away. Indicating that Stark was about to fly outside and find them in a matter of seconds.

They ran as fast as their legs would carry them towards the quinjet. She went straight to the commands and turning on the engines. Barnes on the back gun pointed at Stark who approached, but not shooting.

She only saw it when she was already in the air, but the reason Stark didn't catch up to them as they lifted off was that Nine was holding himself to him. Taking advantage of the fact that the man would do anything permanent to him, but slowing Tony down by using his super-soldier strength to get him off course.

She turned on the commands to make them untraceable and three minutes later Stark wasn't in sight anymore.

* * *

" I won't Tony. " Said Steve. " He needs help, not prison. "

Tony would not listen to him. Not after learning that Steve had hid the fact that his parents were killed. That his kids had done the same, as Ava did, and Nine. So many lies, by so many different people.

He wouldn't try to kill Barnes, he couldn't. Not when he had three kids back at home, who depended on him. He couldn't risk going to prison for murder, specially because he was there without the UN's approval.

When Tony flew forward, Steve caught his right foot, trying to hold him back. Nine, who had been behind Tony, jumping forward and doing the same with his left foot.

Steve started hitting the repulsor beneath the foot of the suit, using the edge of his shield to break it, or at least damage it enough to make it stop working.

Tony used one of the repulsors on his left hand to shoot at him, sending him back. Then doing the same to Nine, but hitting the boy's feet instead of his chest, as he had done to Steve. The teenager lost his footing, but kept a firm hand on Tony's ankle as the billionaire flew towards the exit, awkwardly due to the faulty repulsor on the right foot.

Steve got to his feet fast, running after them. Nine climbing a bit higher on his leg and getting his body out of the way of another repulsor beam at the last second.

Calculating a way not to hit the boy, Steve threw his shield, hitting Tony in the back, going to the railing that circled the round lower area of the wide room then got back to the super soldier.

Tony lost control over the direction he was going for a moment, going to the left instead of straight ahead. Hitting the wall.

Nine took the half second Tony was getting his bearings to adjust his position, moving up, and putting his arms around the billionaire's neck in a chock hold. It didn't do much with him in the suit, but it distracted him enough to allow Steve to run up to them.

Tony might not have wanted to hurt the kid too bad, but he wouldn't just let Nine stop him. So he raised a hand and turned to the boy's head, using a short (Steve would guess the smallest amount of time possible while being useful) wave from the sonic disruptors, making the kid move back, off him. Steve could only imagine the headache that it had caused.

Steve jumped on Tony, hitting the side of his torso as the billionaire flew to the exit, both hitting the wall. Tony punched him, he punched back. Then Tony kicked Steve back, the billionaire flying towards the door. Nine jumped on him, just reaching his foot to grab it.

Tony lost no time trying to shake him off. He just focused on going as fast as he could without one repulsor.

Steve followed, it was hard, given the speed that Tony was flying.

What slowed him down was Nine, who was on his back, holding himself tightly in place with his legs. From time to time, he used his super soldier strength to make it impossible for Tony to keep a straight trajectory. Making him hit on the walls on the way.

The thing was, Nine was getting the hits with him. They were moving too fast for to be safe for Steve to throw his shield.

Tony of course had his suit send missiles, not towards the boy, the risk of fatal injuries was too high. Nine was a super soldier but still growing, his healing wasn't as fast as it could be yet. But Tony did have them explode close enough to disorientate him. Still, he held up. Even When Tony used the sonic disruptors, the kid just got his head out of the way.

Steve didn't allow himself to think about the injuries Nine was allowing himself to get in order to stop Tony. His rational side told him that the boy would never put himself in real risk for someone else. That managed to keep him on track.

He followed the two to a secondary entrance, the door was only visible for a moment, before Tony blew it up. Flying through the rumble and fire. Nine in toll.

He ran out, seeing Tony flying up in the air. Nine making him do very strange swirls. Hundreds of feet in the air, nothing but snow and rocks in the end of that long fall if he lost his hold.

' No time to get worried, Steve. ' He told himself. ' You can yell at him later. '

He climbed the stone wall as fast as he could, when he finally got there, Tony was getting further into the distance, too far for him to catch up.

* * *

Nine felt the wind around him, his attempts of slowing Stark down were not as effective as he wanted them to be. The quinjet was still in sight.

He was excellent in manipulation, getting people to do what he wanted, but Ava was much better. So as he thought of a plan, he did consider what she would do to get Tony to back down from the chase. Something more important than arresting Barnes.

Considering Tony had continued on even with Nine getting hurt, the experiment would have to do something dramatic.

There was one thing he could do in his current situation, holding to Tony thousands of feet up in the air.

" Tony, stop! " He yelled over the sound of the wind, the act also making his voice sound nervous.

Then he allowed his grip on the suit to slip and himself to fall.

It was a very, very big fall, they were above the top of the mountains. When he reached the bottom, his body would be nothing more than a pile of pulverized bones and exploded organs.

But it wasn't a failed plan, a little over two seconds later, the Iron Man suit changed directions and came towards him.

Stark picked him up, flying with him towards the nearest available space in the nearest mountain. The time that took to get him safely on solid ground giving Ava all the time she needed to fly away (He knew that it was her, the chances of her not being on the pilot's were little to none).

" Are you okay? " Asked Stark after they had their feet on the ground, the front of the helmet opening and he looked Nine over.

" My injures are not fatal. " He said, but shifting his face so that the cut on his forehead was clearly visible.

Stark breathed deeply in relief. Then looked at him in anger.

" You did this on purpose. " He accused. " You could have died! "

" I didn't. "

" Because you knew I would come for you! " Said Stark, taking his answer not as a denial of his accusation, but only saying that he didn't have died. " You dropped yourself from the sky to allow Barnes to run away. "

" I admit that for most people my actions can be considered dramatic. " Said Nine. The billionaire was a very smart man and the conversation would move better if he didn't lie about that. " But putting aside your emotional reaction, you are not surprised. "

Tony took a deep breath of the cold air, maybe to 'cool down his anger'.

" You know, he killed a lot of people. " He finally said.

" So did I. " Said Nine.

" You two only think about yourselves. " Said Tony, an angry but curious expression. He had already figured it out that Ava and Barnes were long gone. " Why interfere like this? "

" Is it so hard to figure out? "

Tony didn't move for a while, looking at him. He could see his mind going over all his options, trying to read and Ava's reasons. Something that was very hard to do even when someone's mind wasn't clouded by too many emotional reactions.

" You know I can tell Ross about this. That you were interfering. " Said Tony.

" I know. That is why we need to talk about what these accords mean to ALL the experiments from the Maternity. " Said Nine.

" What does it mean? "

" Shackles. " He said. " This is a way not only to control the Avengers, but all enhanced individuals. Specially us. Not just Gammas and Alphas. Betas too. " He could see that Tony's expression changed a bit, he was more thoughtful than angry. He was considering his words. " To a man like Ross and a lot of very well-connected others, age has no meaning and every one bred by HYDRA is an enemy until under their thumb. Then... they're assets. "

" So you're using my kids against me? " Asked Tony. " They're not assassins like you. "

" Doesn't mean they haven't killed. " Said Nine. " Phebian and Bubbles, you know they have. Every single one of us that age had. Means they have a genius level intellect, deep studies in several aspects of modern warfare, specially the manufacturing of weapons, that include biological. Topping that with proved wiliness to kill with their own hands. "

Tony looked worried.

" You know what I am talking about here. You know we're right. " Said Nine. " My and Ava's involvement cannot be disclosed. It would reflect badly on all experiments. "

" That didn't stop you from doing it. " Said Stark.

" I only stopped you from stopping Marina and I from getting what Ava, Phebian, Bubbles and Abby already have. " He said. " You know that Barnes would not survive for long if caught. Not in the way things are. "

" Not if I were the one turning him in. "

" If you really believe that would have made a difference, you're too naive to call yourself a genius. "

He looked deep into Tony's eyes. A long silent moment passing.

" Zemo knows you were there. " Said Tony, indicating that he was seriously considering Nine's words. After all, his kids were on the line. " Me saying nothing won't keep him quiet. "

" Leave him to me. " Said Nine.

Another long silent moment.

" Barnes killed my parents. I won't forget that. " Said Tony.

" I never believed you would. " He retorted.

Tony smirked, shaking his head. Then the front of his helmet came down and the repulsors activated, lifting him off the ground, he using his hands to compensate for the lost foot repulsor.

" You can make your way from here, right? " He asked, knowing the answer and flying away. Nine supposed that from all the little punishments for his actions, that was the best for him.

Now, he had to get back to the base, clean up the evidences from his and Ava's presence, talk to the Black Panther and then Zemo.

A lot to do and barely enough time.


	40. Chapter 40

Nine didn't lose time as he climbed the mountain towards the entrance. When he got there, he saw Steve talking to T'Challa. Zemo sitting with his hands behind his back, apparently they had found handcuffs around.

He approached, walking straight to the king of Wakanda.

" You and I need to talk, Your Highness. " He said.

" Mr Barnes. " Greeted T'Challa. " I didn't even know you were here, until you blasted out of the base holding on to Iron Man. Impressive. "

" Can we speak in private? " Asked Nine, looking at the man in handcuffs.

" Of course. "

The tone of his voice indicated that the king did not have a calm mind at the moment. That was good, Nine could use that.

They walked away from Steve and the caught criminal. When they were out of earshot, Nine stopped and turned to T'Challa.

" Have you contacted Ross? Or anyone from the task force? " Asked Nine.

" I did not have the time yet. " He answered. " Why? "

" I need you to do it after I had the time to erase the evidence of my presence here. " Nine said.

" Why would I do that? " Asked the man.

" Because you almost killed my father. " Answered Nine, using T'Challa's guilt and recent grief, along with all the emotions that came with it, to his advantage. " Without any reason to. I only came here to stop that from happening. Is that something that deserves me being hunted by the UN? "

As expected, T'Challa looked guilty.

" I will give you the time you need. " Said the Black Panther.

" There's something else. " Said Nine. " He and Steve will need a safe place. "

T'Challa took a deep breath, then looked deep into Nine's eyes.

" I will do all in my power to protect him. He will be safe in Wakanda. "

" Thank you. " Said Nine.

" But Zemo will not be quiet about your presence here. " Said the Black Panther.

" That is why I have another favor to ask. " Said Nine. " After I'm done in there, I want a private moment to speak with him. "

T'Challa looked unsure for a moment, but his guilt and wish to do the right thing were enough.

" Yes, of course. "

Nine gave him a nod and went to entrance of the base.

* * *

Steve didn't know how Nine had managed to get Tony away from Barnes and Ava (the boy wouldn't back down until he had gotten his job done), he would ask later, but he didn't need much thinking to know what the boy was doing on the base. He and Ava were doing their best to keep their actions hidden in this whole thing, so Nine was almost certainly getting rid of everything that connected to them in the base. Shouldn't take long given the fact that Ava and him were wearing gloves the whole time. Then it would be as they had never been there.

T'Challa had told him that he would offer Barnes and him refuge, making Steve feel very, very relieved. He also extended his offer to all the others who had helped Steve too, including Ava and Nine if they required. The super soldier didn't know the plans the kids had, but he would at least have a safe place for them in case they got in danger.

It amazed him how he didn't even tried to delude himself with the thought that his opinions would have any weight on Ava's decisions. He would still try to get her and Nine to stop doing dangerous things, of course, it was his job. But he knew it wouldn't work.

It took about one hour and a half for Nine to exit the base, walking over to him.

" I need a moment alone with Zemo. " Said the boy. " I assume you are already on track with what I spoke with T'Challa? "

" Yes. " He answered.

" I'm going to Wakanda next. I'll tell Ava to get Barnes there. " Said Nine. " I assume you'll be going there too. At least until you plan how to break out the others from the Raft. "

" Raft? "

" Is where they took the others. " Said Nine. " We can talk specifics in Wakanda. Now, could you walk away for a moment? "

Steve looked back at the man in handcuffs. According to T'Challa, he had tried to kill himself and since that moment had been staring at the horizon, not moving, not saying anything.

" Why do you want to talk to him? " He asked, turning to Nine.

" I want to know how deep his hate of the Avengers goes. " Said the boy. " And to whom it extends. "

Steve looked at him for a long time. Then decided that, after everything, not allowing him a time alone with the man could be seen as lack of trust. But this was Nine he was talking about, everything he and Ava did deserve a little distrust.

" I'll stay out of earshot, but I will be looking. " He said, walking away.

* * *

Nine waited until Steve was far enough. Taking the time to analyze the man in front of him. He looked broken, had bruising forming on his neck, as if he had been on a choke hold, on his wrist too. He had been immobilized.

He looked at where the mask of the Black Panther was, a semi-automatic next to it. The model used by several military groups in East Europe, including black ops teams, chances of being Zemo's gun was high. Phebian had sent some basic info on the man, he was black ops. That with the fact that the Black Panther had nowhere to holst a gun on his uniform told Nine that the gun came from Zemo.

Zemo had been smart so far, he knew that he wouldn't beat the king with a gun. It was illogical for him to do something so stupid like that. Unless, his plan not going according to what he wanted had caused a emotional breakdown on the man.

But the odds of that were so low they fell on single digits. Zemo had stuck around long enough to see him telling Stark about the assassination.

" We had said it already, but I'll repeat it. Your plan was excellent. " He said, Steve was far away enough. He knelt in front of the man, looking him in the eye andforcing him out of whatever line of thought Zemo was lost in. " Was Barnes death part of it? "

Zemo looked at him for a while.

" His death would not bother me. Not with what he has done. "

" You wanted the Avengers to destroy themselves. " Said Nine. " Even with our interference, that has happened. "

" What do you want? " Asked Zemo.

" You don't seem to have lost all rationality because of our interference. " Said Nine. " You didn't bring that gun to use against them. "

He stayed quiet. Nine taking in every micro expression. The options crossing his mind.

" You look like a man with nothing to lose. " Said Nine. " The kind of man who could afford a suicide mission. A mission you have accomplished. And now... you have nothing left. "

" Now, I have prison time to serve. " Said Zemo, looking resigned, but still sad.

" What if you didn't? " Asked Nine. If this guy truly wanted to kill himself, like he thought he had wanted to, it would solve the problem of having him stay quiet. He and Ava would be on the clear.

" I doubt you will release me. " Said the man.

" I mean giving that gun the fate you wanted it to give. " Zemo frowned a little. " Is what you want. You did try to get Barnes killed, framed him for a terrorist attack. I don't want you alive either. "

He took out a small pin from one of his pockets. Zemo looked at it, Nine saw the expression of a man who wanted to follow through with what he was saying.

" Do we have a deal? " Asked Nine.

" Yes. "

Nine looked back at Steve, who was talking to T'Challa, taking the moment the man wasn't looking at him, he placed the pin on Zemo's hand.

The soldier would find what he was doing horrifying. All the Avengers would, most people would. But he wasn't most people. Ava wasn't either. It was this man's life or the chance of having the UN seeing he and Ava as criminals.

This was the best option. The death would benefit him, having Zemo take his own life even better, no one would know he had been there.

He may be experiencing strange thoughts when it comes to Ava. Starting to have them too when it comes to the other experiments, even if at a much smaller rate. But he wasn't like Steve, he didn't look at this man and saw some sort of precious spiritual value to his life. He didn't see someone he had to protect, even when on opposite sides. He didn't see someone he would hurt only when forced to.

He saw someone who was on his way. On their way. A threat. And those were eliminated.

So he would feel nothing when Zemo killed himself. Nothing but the satisfaction of an accomplished mission.

" Let me know when you are free. " He said, standing up and using his body to block the man's hand from Steve's sight. " I'll block the path with my body. But I'll keep looking at you, and I am faster with a gun than you. "

A minute later, Zemo looked up at him.

" I am ready. " He said, a serious face. Broken. The man was an emotional mess, the only reason he had pulled this plan off was his training.

" You will have to be very fast. "

" I am. "

Nine looked at the gun, it would take the man, in a sprint one and a half seconds to get to it. Another half to actually use it.

He looked back, Steve was still talking to T'Challa, but now he was looking at them.

" Wait, not yet. " He said.

" Thank you. " Said Zemo, he looked back at the man. He was thanking him for allowing him to kill himself.

" You're welcome. " He said. " Keep your hands back but drop the handcuffs. " He instructed, the man doing so.

Nine turned to his left, lifted his hand to his face, as if checking his head injury. He stole a glance at Steve.

" Now. " He said.

He was looking at the super soldier, but he knew that Zemo had stood up, and ran to the gun, his body covering the movement as he took a step.

Nine's hand went to his gun, he had to act as if he didn't know and react accordingly. Steve started to run towards them, he didn't have his shield in hand. Nine turned around, raising his gun, but not shooting.

Zemo reached the gun, took it and raised it to his head. Steve was already close to Nine when the weapon fired. Blood, bone fragments and brain matter staining the snow.

Nine lowered his weapon, holstering it again.

Steve stopped, he knew a dead body when he saw one. T'Challa ran towards them too. After a curse in his native language, he looked at the spot where Zemo had been a moment earlier.

" How did he got out of the handcuffs? " He asked.

Steve walked over to the metal object, finding the pin in the snow.

" He picked it. "

Steve looked angry. T'Challa looked angry. Nine kept his impassive face he had at all times.

Now all he had to do was get to Wakanda. And call Ava.

He felt Steve's eyes on him, but that would be a talk for another time.


	41. Chapter 41

Their escape was a close one and Nine would definitely have injuries to heal, not to mention a whole base to sweep to get rid of their traces, convincing the witnesses not to say anything of their presence. Ava trusted him to know how to wrap things up there, but there was a lot to do, the issue was if he would have the time to do it in the best way.

" Is he... going to be okay? " Came Barnes timid voice, the back entrance was long closed and he took a seat.

" Nine can take care of himself. This situation falls under the expected results of our plan. " She said, continuing looking ahead. She had a notion of that area from maps she had studied, there were a lot of empty areas around there, but she had no intention on staying close, she would get them as far as possible. To a place people would have no reason to look.

" Why are you helping me? " He asked.

" I'm not. " She said, not looking back. " Is part of our plan. "

" And why does the plan include me free? " He asked, suspicious tone. Self-deprecating too. She stored the information for later.

Nine was the one who wanted to talk to Barnes, but to let him know that could help him prepare for it. It was always better to interrogate someone when they're not expecting. It technically wasn't an interrogation, but to people like herself and Nine, it was always an interrogation.

" UN won't be looking too deeply into us if you're still around. " She answered. " You're their priority. "

He didn't say anything to that and she didn't engage in any other topics. It was a long time later that he said something.

" Where is it that you're going? " He asked.

" The furthest empty location possible where we can hide this plane and ourselves until is time to meet them again. " She said. " Leave the continent. "

" Towards? " He asked.

" Pacific. " She said. " Any not populated island where we can lie low for a few hours. After that, we take this to another place where it can be found and make our way by other means. "

" With my face? Easier to make our way with this craft. " He said.

" Made my way across the continent with someone who has your face. Wasn't an issue. " She said. " This craft is a good resource, but if we leave it behind, we can give false leads to the people looking for you. "

Silence again. She took out her phone, sending a text to Phebian, asking for whatever he could get on what was being done to locate her, Nine, Steve and Barnes and the quinjet. Also, as an overall result in the progress the other experiments were making in looking less threatening and gaining the UN's trust.

Twenty minutes later she got a schedule for where the satellites would be looking and when. She took a moment looking at it, calculating where she was, where the satellite had looked already and where there were not populated areas.

" Alright. Thirty minutes away there's a good place. " She said. She felt him staring at her, not just looking, he was analyzing her. " You have something to say? "

" Is... you're a lot like Steve. And also nothing like him. " Said Barnes.

" That is to be expected, no? " She asked. " I posses characteristics from my female donor as well. Also, ones that are the results of the combination of their manipulated DNA. Is logical for you to see it this way. "

" That for example... nothing like him. " Said Barnes. " But, back in Siberia, you sounded just like him when you told me to follow you. "

" Good to know. " She said.

She felt like he was waiting for her to say something else. Something to keep the conversation going, but she had nothing that had to be said at the moment, so silence fell again.

She landed the quinjet on a small deserted island. They stepped out seeing the hill she had landed near of, using it for cover from whatever ship or boat could pass by.

" I'll make a sweep of the area. " She said.

" I'll help. " He said.

* * *

Bucky looked at the girl from time to time. If one took just her appearance into account, they would only see a girl. The big blue eyes, delicate features, light freckles, light smooth skin.

But her posture was one of a trained soldier. The way she handled weapon talked about one who was comfortable and familiar with them, very familiar. Her eyes showed nothing, absolutely nothing. Her tone was completely impassive, except when she incorporated the tone that reminded him so much of Steve that he had to tell himself that he wasn't with the Howling Commandos anymore.

She didn't talk much and he didn't know if it was him or just how she was. He didn't question it.

They did a sweep of the island, which didn't take long. Outside from trees, bushes and rocks, there wasn't anything, no sign of people.

Then they got back to the quinjet, sitting on the ramp. She took out her phone and looked at it for a while, paying attention on what was there.

" Now what? " He asked.

" Nine will get in contact. We will meet him and Steve in a safe location. "

Being the Winter Soldier for so long had seriously got him out of touch with his social skills, but the subject of his son made him feel even more awkward than he already was. The fact that he had a son made him feel awkward, weird. Slightly violated, which was surprising, HYDRA had done so much, such horrible things to him, that he was surprised that he still had the ability to feel like that.

It meant that he still had some notion of being master of his own body and himself. That was interesting news.

Not mentioning that he definitely didn't remember WHEN he had 'donated' his sperm. The thought making him feel violated all over again. He shook the thought out of his mind. Better to focus on the fact that he now had kids, not the how.

Steve told him that Ava and Nine were close, closer than with anyone else. She could answer somethings about the boy. Tell him how he was.

" Ava? " He called, the girl now had stopped looking at her phone and had her eyes closed, sitting Indian style as if meditating.

" Yes? " She asked, not moving or opening her eyes.

" How... Nine, how is he like? " He asked.

She smirked.

" Trying to prepare yourself? " She asked. " Is the famous Winter Soldier scared? "

" I'm the one asking. Not the Winter Soldier. " He said, had his son only ever thought of him as the Winter Soldier?

She opened her eyes and looking him over.

" You want to know about him, you ask him. " She said, then closing her eyes again, turning her head back ahead. " I'm not here to make your life easier. "

She said that in the same matter of tone, cold detached voice she said anything else. He wouldn't even know if she had been upset or not by him asking.

" Something tells me that's not just with me. "

She smirked.

" And finally the intelligence, even if limited, that was described in your file makes an appearance. " She said.

" Is this your normal or you and the others just love to insult me? " He asked, slightly annoyed.

" Why would the truth be insulting? And why would insult you bring any enjoyment to anyone? " She asked.

" That wasn't an answer. "

She opened her eyes, turning to him, looking deep in his eyes.

" Measuring my words to avoid any injuries to your sensibilities would not bring me anything I need at the moment. " She said. " So to do it would be an exercise in futility. This is not something one like me does. "

He held her stare.

" Sooo... I can expect the cold hard blunt truth when he comes to talk to me? " He asked.

" You sound like that would be something dreadful. " She said, tilting her head a little. " I would believe complete transparency would be something you would yarn for. Given how you came to be here. The things you did. "

That would be nice, but never when are your mistakes the ones being pointed out.

She smirked.

" Hard to love honesty when you're the one under the light? " She asked.

" It is very unnerving how you know what I'm thinking. " He said, by reflex.

" Stop being obvious. " She said.

" Obvious? Not a lot of people would call the Winter Soldier, obvious. " He said.

" But you said it yourself. You are Barnes, not the Winter Soldier. " She retorted.

He had said that.

" Now be quiet. I have planning to do. " She said. " If you can't sit still find some way to make yourself useful. "

She turned back ahead and closed her eyes.

" You boss my son around like that too? " He asked, a raised eyebrow.

" Nine doesn't require any 'bossing' as you put it. " She said. " As an example, he knows that when I require silence, I do not do it by whim. I do it because is necessary. It is a show of great intelligence. One you might want to follow. "

He rolled his eyes. Steve was right, these kids truly did take some getting used to.

" So, you don't boss him around. He just does what you want. " He said. He didn't feel like being quiet, if it was because she wasn't trying to kill him or because she was Steve's kid. Maybe her complete bluntness and disregard for his feelings paired with no fear of him was a breath of fresh air that wasn't paired with the guilt of being responsible for her existence as an HYDRA experiment. Maybe talking also masked the awkwardness he was felling.

She opened her eyes.

" If you want to know why he does things, you should ask him. He might tell you, he might not. But it's his place to tell you. Not mine. " She said, still in her impassive voice.

She closed her eyes again.

" So, what are you planning? Anything I might do to help? " He asked, filling the silence. Again.

" If your input is necessary, I will ask for it. "

" Wow, that was a not so subtle shut up right there. " He said.

" And yet, you keep talking. " She said. The phrase would indicate she was annoyed, but the tone was still the same.

" You know, Steve wouldn't be able to do that. " He said, she didn't say anything. " Pretend that he isn't annoyed when he feels like punching someone in the face. "

She continued in silence.

" I'm kind of hungry. " He said. " Do you want me to find something for you to eat? " He asked.

Her hand went to one of her many pockets, taking a power bar and giving to him.

" Thanks. " He said, taking the offered food. " So this is to keep my mouth busy? "

She continued in silence.

" I'll take that as a yes. " He said, opening the package and taking a bite.

He stared at her as he ate. She only breathed, hands relaxed, face relaxed. It was actually impressive. He would never guess that someone raised by HYDRA could achieve such a peaceful state.

He finished the bar and put the wrapper on his pocket. She still hadn't moved.

Then her phone, that was on top of her knee, vibrated once, she took it and picking up the call.

" Yes? " She said, whoever was on the other side, was talking too low for him to hear. Then being quiet for a long moment. " Odds on him following up on that? " A short moment. " It as good as can be expected, I suppose. " She was quiet for another moment. " And how did they react to his actions? " A short moment. " Alright, I'll distribute new orders accordingly to the results. What else? " Silence again, longer this time. He found odd how much she sounded like an official receiving a report from a soldier. " Given the circumstances this is the best option. I'll keep you informed. It will take us at least 48 hours to arrive there safely. And that is in the best of odds. " Another short moment of silence. She opened her eyes and smirked. " You know better than to doubt my calculations. "

She finished the call and stood up.

" Let's go. " She said. " We have a location. "

" Who was that? " He asked. " Nine? "

" Yes. " She said, entering the quinjet and he following. " He and Steve are in Wakanda. "

" Wakanda? " He asked. " The same Wakanda who's king wants me dead? "

" He doesn't anymore. " She said, going to the pilot's seat. " Heard the fake doctor's confession. "

" Why don't you let me drive? " He asked as she sat down.

" Sit down and put on the seat belt. " She said. " I'm the one with the intel on how to stay out of the radar. Just get ready to travel. "

" I'm good. " He said.

She looked back at him.

" You're a wanted man. And people are looking for someone who looks emotionally broken and pathetic. " And there it was the truth that was not supposed to be insulting. Again. She took a small knife from somewhere on her and threw at him, he caught it. " Shave. Brush your hair. Work on your facial expression. But make sure to be careful, when we get there we'll wipe this place top to bottom. "

He looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

" I had done this before, you know? "

" So this should be even easier. Specially with me around to help your cover. " She added, turning back ahead and starting to turn the engines on.

" And where are we supposed to be going now, kid? " He asked, putting emphasis on the kid part.

" Bolivia. " She said. " We'll leave the quinjet in the forest and make our way on foot to the nearest city. It will look like you tried to hide the quinjet. They'll look for you in South America. "

" I thought you were not supposed to be seen with me. " He said, the quinjet taking off.

" I won't, until we make our way to another country and we're able to lose the trail of the guy who dropped off the quinjet, I'll shadow you. You get a vehicle and take the road, I'll meet you a few miles outside the city. " She said.

" You don't look like the type to trust I won't just ditch you. "

" Is a possibility. " She said, as calm as ever. " If it happens it happened. But I'm the one who has the intel and your best shot at escaping is with me. I think that you're smart enough to know that. "

That made sense. He was wanted by every single law enforcement agent in the world, he could use a map of the blind spots.

" Not to mention I know where you're going, because is the only place where you can find sanctuary. " She added. " But you know that as well. "

" Yeah... that. " He said, looking down at the blade on his hand. " Better start looking 'non-pathetic', I guess. "

" Take your time. " She said, piloting with one hand and taking her phone out with the other, texting someone.

* * *

The flight to Bolivia wasn't long, what took a while was making sure they had cleaned every trace of their presence of the plane. It wouldn't matter to him, they knew he had stolen the thing, but she so far hadn't been proven to be with them. According to her, the witnesses that were on the base wouldn't say anything. Zemo killed himself and Nine cleaned all the traces of the teenagers' presence on the base.

" Alright. " She said, opening a map of the area of Bolivia they were. They had landed a bit south of Lake Rogaguado, and would need a little of a walk to get to the nearest town, which he would be going to alone. " This whole area will not be under any satellite surveillance for the next 28 hours. It gives us enough time. "

" I think Exaltación is the best option. " He said. " I'll steal some clothes for us in the first place I can find. Then get a vehicle. "

" I'll meet you further south. This spot. " She said, pointing to another spot on the map. " Forty kilometers from the town. Be sure to take clothes that could be mistaken for something you would wear. "

" How long it will take you to get there? " He asked.

" Probably two hours after you manage to get a car, depending on how long it takes you to get a car without raising too much suspicion fast. Likely you'll be faster than that. " She said, her face showed nothing, but he had a hunch that her mind was a roll of numbers. " To be more accurate, we meet at the sight, tomorrow at 0700 hours. "

He looked up at the moon, it was almost midnight. The time frame was tight, but nothing he couldn't handle. The path wasn't hard.

" Sure you can cover that much terrain in this time? " He asked.

" Wouldn't have proposed this plan if I wasn't. " She said, not even stopping to be offended or anything. " My abilities are up to the task, no need to waste our time with worrying. "

" Have done this before? " Asked Bucky.

" With someone to whom I don't have to explain my every step because he anticipates them. Anything else or can we get going? " She asked, looking straight at him in a hard way that indicated there was only one right answer.

He shook his head, chuckling for a moment.

" Let's get going then. " She said.

They started running, he noticed how, like himself, she didn't leave a mark on the ground. Didn't make a sound. Didn't have any issues keeping up with him.

When they reached they approached a house, they stopped out of sight. She nodded at him and then continued her way guarded by the forest.

He on the other hand, went to the house, hiding from whoever may be inside. There was a clothesline on the back of the house, though empty. Inside there were faint sounds. People sleeping. He sneak in the back door, finding what he had hoped for, a laundry basket. And a bonus, the clothes were clean, probably taken of the clothesline before it got dark. He went through its contents, finding a pair of pants that would almost fit him perfectly, his ankles would not be perfectly covered, but well enough for it not to call attention, maybe his behind would be a little too defined too, but it would have to do. So he continued taking clothes, socks, shirts a pillow case to keep the change of clothes for Ava. He looked for a hat, finding an old cap that had some colorful logo on it. He couldn't find another for Ava, so he just kept what he was stealing, and made a mess, though silently, on the laundry room, leaving the door open as he left, to make it seem like a wild animal had done it.

A few minutes away, he changed pants and put the other shirts on, placing the cap over his head, the pillow case with the changes of clothes under his arm and his weapons (small ones, not the one he used on the base) concealed under his clothes. Other supplies were on the backpack that had been on the quinjet, and now Ava was carrying. It was too new and modern for a local to be using.

He continued walking, soon finding other houses, the town asleep. A car, he needed a car that wouldn't be immediately missed. That took a while to find, the most time he spent there, car are things that ARE usually immediately missed, but he took a guess with a car that looked functional, but not used much, if the layer of dust was anything to go by. Then finally he took the road on the red and rust pickup truck.

When he arrived on the place he and Ava had agreed to meet, he parked on the edge of the road. He was one and a half hour later early on the time they agreed on, so there was a chance he would have to wait awhile for her to get there.

That proved to be wrong when about two seconds later the door opened and closed on the passenger side, she got in.

" That was fast. " He said, starting the car again.

" You didn't take so long stealing the car. " She said. " I had calculated up. "

She placed the backpack on the floor between her legs and took the pillowcase, looking over its contents.

" Hope it fits. " He said. " All I could find. "

" It will fit me better than ours fit you. " She said, even with him sitting down, it was visible to her.

Her winter coat, that she had been wearing in the Hydra base, was already on the backpack, so she got straight to changing her clothes.

That made him uncomfortable.

"Uhnn, do you want me to stop so you can change clothes? " He asked, keeping his right eye slightly closed so he would not see her.

" Why would that be necessary? I am not driving. " She said. " Even in that situation, it would not be required. "

" Okayyy. " He said, focusing with intent at the road ahead and trying not to mind his friend's daughter without pants next to him.

He only relaxed when she stopped moving and he knew that she was already fully clothed and he could open his right eye without feeling awkward.

" Taking into consideration the place you took this vehicle from, how long do we have until we have to abandon it? " She asked. " Accounting local police response as well. "

He thought about it for a moment, he hadn't acted a lot in Bolivia in his Winter Soldier days, so he wasn't very familiar with the characteristics of the country, but certain things could be guessed from the structure of the town they left and the interest of the police of finding a single car.

" I think we can go two towns. " He said.

" Noted. " She said, taking her phone and looking over something.

" Anything new on satellite searches? " He asked.

" No. They seem to be accepting the fact that you and Rogers will be gone if you want to. So they're sticking to the schedule they created. " She said.

" Oh. " He said. " Good, but surprising. They had been very insistent so far. "

" They have a body so far. "

" A body? " He asked.

" Zemo killed himself. " She said, reminding him of it. " They already have a dead man to blame. "

He glanced to the side, she had put away her phone again and had her eyes closed again, the peaceful expression from before, thinking.

" What was the last time you slept? " He asked.

" Not of importance. I can keep up in this travel. " She said.

" That long, huh? " He asked.

" I have work to do. " She said. " Planning to do. "

" From all the things you could have gotten from Steve, that was the one. " He said. " Can't say the amount of times I had to order him to rest. You do realize exhaustion impairs performance, right? "

" I am aware. " She said. " I have calculated for the time I have been awake for and the efforts I made. This is nothing. "

" What is? " He asked. " Not sleeping or the rest? "

" Both. " She said, then opening her eyes and looking him over for a moment before closing them again. " You seem to have forgotten that both Nine and myself are Hydra assassins, experiments. Do you truly believe a few days without sleep, a fight and a climb would make me stop? "

That made guilt rise inside him. His kids had been raised in a way that no one should ever be treated. Ava was not exactly on him, but still, certain things shouldn't happen.

He was the Winter Soldier, had been turned into it, but he had a childhood. He had a life before Hydra. He couldn't be sure if it would be more painful to be happy then not, or never be happy at all.

" How was it? " He asked, he had to know.

" That is a very vague question. " She said.

" Steve said... he said that Hydra kept files on the kids. " He said. " That he would give me Nine's and Marina's if I wanted to. "

" He has mine. " She said.

" He mentioned. " Said Bucky. " Said it helped to understand. But still, files can't grasp certain things. "

" Ask what you want to ask, Barnes. " She said.

" Does he hate me? " He asked. " Do they hate me? For being responsible for them existing? Being raised by Hydra? "

She opened her eyes, looking him over for a long time.

" To hate you for allowing them to exist would be similar to wishing not to be born at all. " She said. " Which makes no logical sense. "

" Can you tell me that the life you led was good? " He asked, wanting a real answer.

" There's no such thing as good or bad. " She said, the same impassive tone. " There is real and the waste of time of imagining things there are not. "

" And people like you don't waste time? " He asked.

" Precisely. " She said. " And if you want to know of them, ask them. I have told you this already. "

He grabbed the wheel tighter, frustrated.

" And you, do you hate Steve? Or your mother... Natasha? " He asked, maybe it would be best to ask of her and apply what he learned to his own kids.

" That would not make any sense. " She said.

" So you... like them. "

" That would not be consistent with my profile. " She said.

" How so? " He asked.

" Emotions are weaknesses that I was designed to overcome. " She said.

He looked away from the road, looking her over. She could be telling the truth, she could be lying. There was no way he could know which.

He decided that for the time being it was best to have quiet travel.


	42. Chapter 42

Steve was quiet, had been quiet for a while, on T'Challa's plane, he only spoke when the man spoke with him. Nine didn't say anything and he didn't try to talk to him either.

They arrived in Wakanda and didn't lose much time before each going to the rooms T'Challa had ordered be prepared for them.

He took a shower and sat on the bed. He supposed he should sleep, but he had something bothering him.

Nine talks to Zemo and a moment later, the man kills himself. It wasn't a coincidence, though it looked like it, Nine hadn't touched the man, the man had picked the handcuff. T'Challa told Steve that Zemo had tried to kill himself.

Still, it was bothering him, it was all too neatly finished.

Nine had the man kill himself. He just knew it. But what if he was wrong? What if his instincts were wrong? If he accused Nine of doing it, he might undo the little progress he was making.

He laid down over the blanket, looking straight ahead, not being able to sleep. A couple of hours later, he couldn't wait anymore, he left the room and went straight to the one Nine was using, he didn't even bother changing from the sweats and t-shirt he was using as pajamas.

He knocked on the door, waiting a moment for the boy to open the door.

Nine, as Ava, had no problem with modesty, so when the door opened, he wasn't really surprised to see that he wasn't wearing anything.

" Can you put something on? We need to talk. " He said, looking Nine in the face and noticing from the damp hair that Nine had only showered recently. He wondered what he had been doing for the hours before.

The teenager turned around, leaving the door open and allowing him in. He went to the corner, opening a drawer of the dresser and taking a pair of white boxers, putting them on.

Steve closed the door behind him.

" We can talk freely, I have already checked for listening devices and cameras. " Said the boy, making he turn around to look at him.

" You checked? " He asked.

" You are being remiss in not doing the same. " Said Nine, walking over to him, apparently underwear would be the best he would do. A quick glance of the bruises and small injuries littering his torso, arms and legs, showed him that maybe he would not do it until he took care of those.

He forced himself to forget the injuries, he could discuss them later or the fact that Nine jumped into a situation where he could get them.

" Zemo. " He said.

" What about him? " Asked Nine, holding his gaze.

" He kills himself after you start talking to him. " He continued. " Getting rid of a witness you didn't want around and you never laid a hand on him. No loose ends. "

" Ask what you want to ask, Steve. " Said Nine, his expression impassive, voice as cold as it always has been.

" Did you help him? " Asked Steve. " Did you allow him to kill himself? "

Nine paused for a few seconds, observing him with great focus.

" I have. " He then answered.

Steve sighed, shaking his head.

" I thought you two were getting better. " He said. " He was arrested, defeated. And you do- "

" Are you truly surprised? " Asked Nine. " You already knew, that's why you came here. You only thought that a confirmation would somehow make you feel better. Which is a very odd idea, if you ask me. "

" Why? " He asked.

" You already know that as well. "

" Just answer me. " He retorted a bit harsher.

" He was a witness. " Said Nine. " He could tell Ross or someone that Ava and I were there. Couldn't afford that, it would destroy all our planning. "

The confirmation of his suspicions didn't make him feel better. On the contrary. It frustrated him, it made him angry.

" When Ava gets here, we are all having a talk. " He said. " As in I'm talking and you two are listening. "

" Not surprised. " Said Nine. " But you should be aware that unless you offer something that we perceive as better, this is not going to change anything of our plan. You are no longer our superior officer. "

They stood staring at each other for a while.

" I never intended to be seen as such. " He said. " Ava is my daughter. You're Bucky's kid. I never saw you as my subordinates. "

" We are aware. You know it doesn't change anything to us. " Said Nine. " Now, if you are done, I have injuries to treat. "

He held the teenager's gaze for a while longer, then turned around to leave.

" Why are you doing all this? " He asked, his hand on the doorknob. " Followed me when I went after Bucky, went to Siberia? "

" I have my reasons. "

" Which are? "

" None of yours. "

He looked back at Nine, his posture didn't change, his expression didn't change, his eyes were the same. If someone said a statue, a robot stood there, a lot of people would believe.

" How much energy do you and Ava spend in trying to convince the world and yourselves that nothing gets to you? That you're this perfect machines that never fail, never tire, never feel? " He asked.

Nine looked confused for a moment, like he didn't understand him. Then his expression hardened.

" How much do you spend trying to convince yourself we're something that we're not? " Asked Nine. " We are what we are. You should have learned that already. "

He smirked.

" You know, others might actually believe you when you say that. " He said. " But I know better. I just thought that your improvement had moved past my daughter and the other Hydra kids. "

He opened the door and left the room. Going to his room and seeing if he would be able to rest. He doubted he would, bu he would at least try.

He sat on the bed, again amazed at how his daughter and Nine had the ability to make him feel old.

* * *

Nine watched Steve leave, not exactly surprised at his reaction, but knowing that it would have been better that he hadn't figured out his role in Zemo's death.

He knew the Captain wouldn't do anything to harm he and Ava, but he wasn't as familiar with his file as to be able to pin point exactly what he would do. His time with him in the Avengers base helped, but Ava was still better at it.

He wouldn't contact her to tell her about it, he would wait for her to get in touch with him, since he had no way of knowing if she would be able to answer of not if he did. And she said that she would only get in contact when she found a way to leave South America towards Africa.

He went to the bathroom, taking a first aid kit from the pocket of his pants, that were on the counter and starting to treat his wounds. The stitches on his back should have healed already, but thanks to the fighting and moving he had done, it didn't. The location wasn't ideal either, there wasn't much he could do without moving that area. Fortunately, it wouldn't need stitches now, only a good bandaging and immobile rest.

The thing was reaching it, unless he wanted dislocated shoulders to heal too.

Great, he had just got rid of the man. He treated all the injuries he could reach, then just put on sweats and left the room, taking with him the necessary to treat his back injuries.

He went straight to Steve's room and knocked, raising a small roll of medical tape and a small piece of gauze when the door opened.

" I have areas I can't reach without dislocating my shoulders. " He said, not giving Steve much time to get over his surprise.

" Right, sure. " Said Steve, stepping aside and letting him in.

He went straight to the table on the corner, taking the chair and dragging it to be in front of the bed, sitting backwards on it.

Steve turned on the lights and went to sit on the bed, taking the medical tape and gauze from his hand.

" Looks to be healing well, considering how long ago you got that. " Said Steve, meaning the one that he got on the explosion of the UN building in Vienna.

" Considering how many times I broke the stitches since, yes. " He said. Apparently Steve was pretending that the previous conversation didn't happen.

" Yeah. " He said, probably knowing how annoying it was to have an injury heal slower when you had accelerated superhuman healing. " I need a few more things, just a moment. " He added, standing up and going to where he had his uniform folded in the armchair.

Nine could tell that Steve felt uncomfortable, but he wasn't going to mention anything if he didn't, it would just start conversation that would do nothing but waste his time.

" Did you hear from Ava? " Asked Steve, sitting back on the bed and starting to treat the wounds.

" We already exchanged reports. " He answered. " She and Barnes should be here in 48 to 72 hours. A loose calculation, a more accurate number would not be possible at the moment. "

" Exchanged reports. " Said Steve, sounding like he was scoffing. " Is it so hard to say ' I talked to her '? "

" That's exactly what I said. " He retorted, looking back. " Except, of course, for the specification of the manner by which we exchanged information. I didn't specify that it was orally. "

He continued looking at Steve, the man looking up at him, then laughing and shaking his head.

" God. " He said, looking back at Nine's back and continuing bandaging the cuts and scrapes. " You two really can't hear what you say, can you? "

Nine looked back ahead.

" You can't even copy other kids and talk normal? " Continued the super soldier. " Pretend to be normal? "

" The time and effort that would take to research speech patterns and colloquialisms of the population in our age range, even if from just one country, would be a waste considering the outcome. If one needed to go undercover, it would make sense, but I have nothing to gain from calculating my words when talking to you. " Answered Nine. " Specially because you're already familiar with my vocabulary. "

He heard Steve sigh.

" Right. " He said. " You're right. " He felt one last piece of tape be put in place on his back. " There, you're good to go. "

" Thank you. " Said Nine, standing up and getting the chair to where it was previously.

" Nine. " Called Steve, as he was about to leave the room, making Nine stop and look at him. " Rest okay? Real rest. "

" That is precisely what I planned. " He said. " I need to wait for Ava to arrive in order to proceed to the next stage of our plan. "

" Which is? "

" Change the way the entire world treat the Hydra experiments. " He said, moving to the door.

" Just that? " Said Steve. " You know how impossible that sounds. "

" Only impossible until someone does it. " He said, passing by the door. " Good night, Captain. "

" Night. " He heard Steve say as he walked away and to his room.

A quick sweep of the room showed that no one had been there while he was away, not that he expected someone to, but it was habit. Then he got to bed, gun in hand behind the pillow.

He took the usual time to get used to the sounds around him. For him to actually sleep, oddly enough, it took about 20% longer than usual. It had been a while since he was in unknown territory without Ava around for backup.


	43. Chapter 43

Ava and Barnes continued moving east, sticking to what they had done since they got there. Barnes would go into town and steal a car, food and Ava would wait on the road, out of sight of anyone. As far as anyone was concerned, a man alone was stealing those vehicles. When they reached San Ignacio, they stopped that. They had left a trail that was clear just enough to make them think Barnes (without looking too obvious) continued moving east.

What they really did was hide between the boxes of products of a farmer's truck that was moving west. They continued moving in a similar fashion until they reached La Paz.

There, they went to the airfield, where cargo planes took off and arrived.

They stayed in a blind spot on the side of one of the hangars, Ava had already received a text with the next departing planes and their destinations, a courtesy of Bubbles.

" In five hours a plane leaves for Turkey, Ankara. " She said. " Unless we want to wait for a couple of days, it's our best shot. "

" It's taking what? " Asked Bucky.

" Four companies are paying for the trip. Two of them send smaller to medium-sized packages to civilian clients. So the contents are random. " She said, reading over the list on her phone. " There are at least five packages that are big enough for us to smuggle inside. "

" What? " He asked. " You mean go inside the craters? "

" Yes. " She said.

" I don't think there's enough free room in crater to fit both of us. " He said.

" You would be surprised. " She said.

" Is that from experience? " He asked.

" Yes. " She said. " We get in one of those craters, from three to four hours before they ship it, no one sees us in and they had already been examined by the workers. "

" Three hours? That will be... uncomfortable. " He said.

" Yes, it will be. " She said. " If you cannot handle the confined space with me, say it now. Though that would be extremely unprofessional, if I may say so. "

" Unprofessional? " He asked. " I would say it is inappropriate to be crammed in a box with a 15-year-old girl. "

" I would retort that it is indeed unprofessional not to be able to carry out a mission in the most efficient of ways because you cannot handle to be in close proximity to another soldier. " She said.

" A kid. Steve's kid. "

" A soldier, Hydra assassin. " She retorted. " Now, can you handle to do your job or not? "

" You are very bossy. You know that? " He asked, then shaking his head. " Fine. Let's find ourselves a box. "

* * *

Nine had been avoiding Steve, he was in no mood for talks that would go nowhere. Steve didn't seem to insistent in being around him either. The soldier had that expression when he had a lot on his mind.

Nine was counting the minutes for Ava to arrive. With Barnes. That gave him a lot to think about too. Like what to do then. What answers did he want.

When he got the call and the time frame for arrival, he actually smiled.

* * *

Barnes was an efficient partner. He knew what he was doing, was an experienced enhanced assassin with soldier training, for that Ava was thankful. But after so long working with Nine, to have someone so completely out of sync with her by her side, it was in the least annoying.

Aggravating was more like it.

Not to mention that she had grown used to having him for backup. It was something The Maternity Gamma training made sure she could do without. But if she could choose, she would have Nine as a partner instead of someone else.

It was a relief when they were finally in the jungles of Wakanda and she heard that familiar voice.

" You're late. "

She wasn't surprised he was there, she felt a presence around them. And if it was her, she would have waited there too, not in the safe house.

" No, I'm not. " She retorted, smirking and looking at the tree branch he was hiding on.

He jumped to the ground, looking her and Barnes over.

" You're not early, for you that's late. " He said, narrowing his eyes millimetrically and raising an eyebrow almost imperceptibly. She could translate the look, he had noticed how tired she was.

She of course was hiding that from Barnes, but Nine knew her and her limits enough to tell she needed rest, bad.

" Hi. " Said Barnes, looking at Nine with a look that showed how unprepared for a confrontation he was. But he wouldn't need to worry about that, Nine wouldn't do that there, not until he and Ava had a chance to talk.

" Barnes. " Said Nine. " Well, let's go. "

Ava and Barnes followed Nine in silence, until they left the forest and reached a town. They followed a path where they wouldn't be seen until they reached a large modern looking building that was T'Challa's 'palace'.

Only at the doors of said building they allowed themselves to be seen. Not surprisingly, two minutes later, as they left an elevator to a wide living space with wide windows, Steve was running out of a hall, looking as if he had been drawing, given the graphite smudge on his hand.

He looked very relieved to see them.

" Thank God. " He said, after a fast visual inspection that showed him that Barnes and Ava were unharmed. He walked over to them and hugged Ava, before turning to Barnes and placing a hand on his shoulder for a moment. " How was the travel? " He asked with a smile to Barnes.

Barnes looked at Ava then at Steve.

" Interesting to say the least. " Answered Barnes.

" Yes, we are all caught up, Steve. " Said Ava, moving around them towards the hall where Nine was moving, the one Steve had come out from. " Now if you will excuse me. "

" What are you doing now? " Asked Steve.

Nine had mentioned Steve figuring out his role in Zemo's death over their last call, and even if he didn't, it would be hard to miss the suspicious tone on Steve's voice.

" Even I require sleep eventually. " She answered.

" Oh. " He answered, she had her back to him but she could guess the expression he had after she said that. " I think T'Challa already had one room prepared for you. I'll take you- "

" Got it. " Interrupted Nine as he disappeared down the hall, Ava right after him.

" Alright, what do I need to know? " She asked as they were far enough away not to be heard. Steve had stayed in the living room with Barnes.

As Nine led her to his room he described the main details of the structure of the building, escape routes and personnel. It was all too rushed, but she really did spend a lot of time awake and it would be better to sleep now. They had more to do when she woke up.

It was also better not to waste time clearing a new room when Nine's was already good to go (there was no scenario where he didn't clear it).

She went straight to the bathroom, he closed the door of the bedroom behind them. She dropped the backpack on a chair on the way to the bathroom, then taking her clothes off and entering the shower.

" Anything important you noticed about him? " Asked Nine, entering the bathroom as she turned on the water.

" Nothing that is any different from what we already observed. " She said. " He did ask several times about you and Marina. How you 'feel' about him, About being created and raised by HYDRA. If you have any dislike or hate for him. "

" That behavior... is too insecure. "

" It was one of the alternatives. " She said, getting beneath the water. " Steve and Natasha had a period of adaptation after learning of my existence too. "

" But they never deviated from their psychological profile. " He said.

" No, they didn't. " She said.

They stayed in silence from a few minutes.

" I took longer to sleep. " He then said.

" What? " She asked.

" These last days here. It took 20% more time for me to fall asleep than usual. " He said.

She wiped out the soap from her eyes, looking at him, who looked back with a curious expression.

" Any ideas to why? " She asked.

He took a moment holding her gaze, leaning against the bathroom wall.

" I have some theories. " He said.

She could see his brain running over all the options of the things he could say and what the consequences would be.

" The one that is the most likely is that, I got used to having you near for backup. " He said, after a long moment of silence.

She looked at him, considering his words, considering the way she herself thought about Nine's absence from her side. She hadn't tried to sleep, to know if she would have the same effect. But she did spend time thinking about the fact that he wasn't there with her and she would have wanted him there.

How out of norm did their relationship have to get for the Gammas to feel that way. For them to even voice such things. It was against training. It could be used against them, as all weaknesses.

" It is very odd. " Said Nine.

" Yes. " She agreed.

They continued in their staring for a moment.

" I... found aggravating to have a partner that could not anticipate my movements, thoughts and intentions. " She said, offering her own experience. " I found myself spending more time than it would be normal wishing that the situation permitted you to be there with me instead of Barnes. "

" Wishing? " Questioned Nine. The word was not one that experiments used, Alphas and Gammas specially. Betas as scientists, responsible for creating new things and uncovering new boundaries, had to 'wish' for things that were not exactly true, in a certain way, though they still didn't use it.

" The closest word I could find. " She said.

" How much more time did you spent thinking about it? " He asked.

" 300% of the time necessary to acknowledge that your presence would be preferable. " She said.

He looked at her with a skeptical expression and one raised eyebrow.

" Barnes was not a great conversationalist. " She said.

" Like you ever cared for that. " He said, smirking.

" Just because I don't care, does not mean I didn't notice. " She said, smirking. " Or you are saying that you believe there are things I missed about reading a person? "

He chuckled, shaking his head.

" What am I thinking? You would never miss anything that I noticed. After all, you're better than me. "

" That's what I like about you. You never forget that. " She said, following in on his joking tone.

She broke their staring contest, going back to taking her shower.

" You think that Steve will have the mind to reprehend us on this with all that's going on? " He asked, meaning the older soldier's orders not to be in the room while the other was on the shower. It really bothered the man while they were on the Avengers' base.

Natasha didn't mind, but it most likely had to do with her Red Room training. The older woman loved telling Steve 'relax soldier' or 'let them be grandpa'.

As if he was waiting for Nine to ask that question, a knock came to the door of the bedroom, they hearing it but not moving.

" Ava. " Called Steve.

" We'll find out. " She said, smiling. Natasha was right, sometimes, annoying Steve was fun. And for her luck, she wouldn't even loose any time in doing it, she could do it as she went by the routine she had planned.

Nine smiled too.

* * *

Steve sighed loudly, rubbing the bridge of his nose. Why, WHY did they continued pushing his limits? He wondered if all parents of teenagers felt that way or Ava was just too goddamned similar to her mother and just liked pushing people's buttons?

He stood with his back turned to the open bathroom door. He had shown Barnes which room he would be using, then taking him to an office where T'Challa was, the king wanted to talk to his friend. After that, he went to the room next to his, where Ava would be staying and finding it empty, he went to the next probable location, Nine's room.

And of course, even after he told them that he didn't like that Maternity inherited habit of being naked of other people as if it was normal, that's exactly what his daughter was doing.

He could practically hear Natasha next to him, with that smirk of her's, saying 'just relax, soldier. They're not hurting anybody'. He knew she was messing with him, he still didn't like two teenagers naked under his roof. Even if it wasn't his roof, technically. Specially if one of those teenagers was his daughter, whom he was very painfully trying to teach normal social rules.

" NINE! " He called, for the second time. Second time! The kid was doing it on purpose. " This is not a good time to test me! "

" Yes, Steve? " Asked the boy, leaving the bathroom with that impassive expression of his. A toothbrush on his mouth.

" Nice try, you stay here until Ava is out of the shower and with clothes on. " He said.

" You know, Natasha said that we shouldn't feel forced to be uncomfortable if we- " Started Nine.

" Nice try, but I'm not Natasha. " Interrupted Steve. " My roof, my daughter, my rules. "

" Technically- " Started the boy.

" Not your roof. " Said Ava, from the inside, the water being turned off. " And the daughter argument does not work so well in this situation. "

" Ava I am so not in the mood for your 'experiments don't have familial bonds talk', right now. " He said, turning away towards the bedroom door quickly as Ava left the bathroom, only relaxing when he noticed from the corner of his eye that she had a towel around herself.

" I meant that Natasha holds 50% of this so called 'parental rights' you claim to exist in our relationship. " Said the girl, rubbing her short hair with another towel. " And she has no problem with it. I believe her exact words were: ' Don't mind Steve. Do what you and Nine are both comfortable with. ' She meant that on the specif aspect of nudity, of course. "

" I am having a word with your mother. " He said, annoyed. " But stop distracting me with other things, this is not what I came to talk about. "

" Given the subject is nudity, I assumed it wasn't. You don't like blushing, makes you feel like you're loosing your authority. " She said, smirking.

He sighed, ignoring the smirk on Nine's face next to him, even as the boy brushed his teeth.

" Ignoring how much you look like your mother. We need to talk about what you're doing. This plan of yours and in how much danger you're placing yourselves. Nine was full of injuries after trying to stop Tony. " He said.

He had to turn around to the wall quickly when he saw that Ava was moving to the cabinet with clothes, meaning she was going to change. As he did so, he placed his hand on Nine's shoulder, turning the boy with him.

" At this moment, all I am doing is sleeping. Any planning for the future is not specific enough to make any actual moves. " She said. " And I don't believe any combat will be necessary, only political manipulation. "

" And that will be what? " He asked.

" First, we need intel. " She said. " This Accords situation include a lot of people. And we'll require to have every single one of them down, to know whom can be moved to our side. "

" Without knowing that they are being moved? " He asked. " Or that there even your side to begin with? "

" It would be ideal. " Answered Nine.

" But nothing ever is. " Said Steve.

" Yes, but we work with what we can get. " Said Ava.

" You do realize you are talking about hundreds, if not thousands of people. " Said Steve.

" True. " Said Nine.

" But how many of them are of actual relevance? " Asked Ava.

" Still a lot of people. " Said Steve.

" Yes. " Said Ava.

" But there are many of us. " Said Nine.

Steve remembered that Ava and Nine weren't the only ones. There were about 100 kids born in the Maternity. A lot of them in a base the UN set up, but still the ones that weren't there, were scattered all over the world.

It was an army. That worried him.

" These kids are all trying to adapt to normal living. You two are just too stubborn to be normal, but they have a chance. " Said Steve.

Nine looked away from the wall in front of them to look at Ava. Certainly to share one of their looks that have an entire talk.

" Eyes ahead. " Said Steve, getting an eye roll from Nine and most definitely from Ava too, even if he couldn't see it.

" Steve you do realize that after the Accords were signed, the security of the base where the other experiments are, was tripled? " Asked Ava.

" And the other ones, the ones who were adopted by their donors, are either being watched by their agents or having them visit for 'follow-ups'? " Asked Nine.

" How-? "

" We already have people collecting intel on that. " Said Ava, her voice closer until she was next to him, adjusting the dark gray t-shirt she was wearing, white boxer shorts. " This happened hours after the accords were signed. We all know bureaucracy is not this fast. "

" They were planning on it before. " Said Steve. " Even before this whole Bucky thing and the bombing. "

" Yes. " Said Nine, they all turning to each other now that they were all dressed. " Not to mention that nothing was still decided from the criminal charges of the people we have killed. 165 victims is not something they will forget. "

" And that is just Nine. " Said Ava. " Did you also know that Secretary Ross is the one responsible for putting into place Banner's study on how to replicate the super soldier serum? It was a government funded military study. "

" What? " Asked Steve, surprised, he hadn't learned that. True he didn't look it up, but now he realized that it was very important, given Ross' role in the Accords.

" Do you really think that he had just forgotten about having super-soldiers working for him? " Asked Nine.

This really was troubling.

" Good, you realize that what are doing is necessary. It's good to know we are all on the same page. " Said Ava. " I will sleep now. When I am rested, we are having the talk you want. "

" Your room in down the hall. " Said Steve, as Ava went to the chair with the backpack she had been using.

" This one has already been checked. " She said. " I don't need to waste my time. "

Not even time to check the room (of course she would want to do it before sleeping, she was just as paranoid as Nine), she had to be really exhausted, even if hiding well.

" Sure. " He said. " I'll talk to you later then. "

Nine went to the bathroom, to finish brushing his teeth, Ava got a gun and a knife from the backpack and went to the bed.

" Really? " Asked Steve. This was too much.

" Yes. " She said, lying down, putting the gun under the pillow, the knife between the mattress and the frame of the bed.

He thought about discussing her paranoia now, but if she was on the level of admitting she was exhausted, she had to rest, bad.

" Alright, sleep tight. " He said, leaving the room and signaling Nine to follow him when the boy left the bathroom.


	44. Chapter 44

It was early in the afternoon when Ava and Barnes arrived, so Nine had a lot of hours to kill before going to sleep himself or Ava waking up.

It was best to wait for the girl before talking to Steve, so that was out. Barnes was probably almost as tired as Ava so he wasn't going to be in shape for any talk. Not to mention that Nine still needed a little time. Not that he would never admit to not being ready, ever.

He wanted to talk to him. He just wasn't sure of the exact questions he would make.

He decided to go to the gym and train.

* * *

Bucky felt strange, a few hours ago an actual had king apologized to him. Felt nice, but it was still odd. Then he went to the room that was given to him, taking a well-deserved shower and falling asleep.

He couldn't sleep for long though, as always. He only ever napped for a few hours, then waking up in terror. He didn't know if it were the nightmares or the fear of being on the cryo-freeze chamber again.

He started wandering around the floors and rooms, trying to clear his mind.

What he found was the gym. And it wasn't empty.

Nine was there, barefoot on the mat, gym clothes and his eyes shut. Members moving slowly and breathing slowly, going from one position to another. Several positions that belonged to several kinds of martial arts.

His first instinct was turn around and pretend he was never there. But he didn't, he walked in and took a seat on the bench closest to the door as far away from Nine as possible, hoping that he hadn't been noticed.

The boy was taller than he was at his age, his skin was a little tanner too. Not to mention that Nine had a lot more muscles than he did that age, but Bucky wasn't raised doing push-ups and training like a super soldier.

His hair was the same color as his and the face was eerily the same. Except for the clean skin, at his age, Bucky still had a lot of pimples.

He stayed there for a few minutes, just watching the mastery with which Nine moved. As if he had been doing that ever since he was born (which he probably had). Perfect balance.

" Did you lose anything that looked like me? " Suddenly asked the boy, still with his eyes closed, finishing the sequence he was doing, then turning to the door and opening his eyes. His impassive expression changing millimetrically to a frown and a narrowing of his eyes. " Oh, Winter Soldier. You were oddly quiet there. "

" Hi. " He said. " I was just walking around and... ran into here, so I decided-" He started explaining and cutting himself.

" To observe, in silence, after not making yourself known. " Said Nine and it was eerily how similar to Ava's his tone was. The phrase would indicate the boy was upset, but his tone gave away nothing.

" Yes. " He said, realizing that it had been a little creepy. " So... how are you? "

" I am well. As it should be obvious to anyone who had been observing me for 11 minutes. " Answered Nine.

" Oh. Right, stupid question. " He said, as Nine went to the corner where he had left his shoes. " Just a conversation starter really. "

Nine put on his socks, then the sneakers, before turning to him.

" You have someplace you want to go with this conversation you started? " Asked Nine.

Did he? Not really, he had just wanted to watch in silence. But this was a chance to get to know the boy, when he wasn't looking ready to confront him.

" Just wanted to get to know you. "

Nine looked him over, making him feel again as if he was under a microscope. Sitting down was making him feel small, so he stood up.

" How about this, instead of a talk, we do something else. " Said Nine.

" What? " He asked.

" If you're not too tired, how about we spar? "

Bucky was surprised at the request. But frankly sparring sounded a lot less threatening than talking.

" Sure. "

* * *

His plan was to avoid the man until he was ready, but when circumstances change, so does the plans.

He was still evaluating Barnes, not being able to trust the profile he had anymore. So when he asked if Barnes wanted to spar, he wasn't expecting any answer more than another. He could have said no or yes, same odds. With someone as dangerous as the Winter Soldier, when you didn't have accurate Intel, the best was to be ready for everything.

Now, he would be able to get some more in depth Intel by sparing with Barnes. See how the man would take that.

From how uneasy he looked, the chances of starting on a hard offense were low.

They moved to the mat, he didn't take his shoes off again and Barnes didn't either.

As he stood staring at Barnes, the thousands and thousands of hours he spent studying him came to his mind, all the fight moves he analyzed to exhaustion, memorizing every inch of the positions and the movements. Learning all the possible ways to defeat it, all the defects and strengths making them better, perfect.

They stood for a long moment, just observing.

Then he moved quickly forward. Barnes assumed a defensive position, it was the only thing he would have time to do.

From the move he was using Barnes could have defended himself at the same time as throwing Nine on the ground, immobilizing him and having the chance to hurt him too. Instead, he used a very basic move that just blocked Nine's fist and then his kick.

He was holding back, by a lot. So he increased in speed and strength by 5%.

He kicked Barnes just below the knee, getting him off his feet. From that move the man could have grabbed him and brought him down too, rotating and immobilizing him on the ground. At least he could have tried. But the man didn't.

It didn't matter the move Nine tried, Barnes would do nothing but block or move away.

That told him a lot about the posture that Barnes was taking with him. Completely unlike what was supposed to be. He was Sargeant James Barnes, the Winter Soldier, and there he was allowing himself to be pushed to a corner like a complete incompetent.

That made his blood boil. Time to stop being nice and make him take a stand for himself.

The next punch came so fast and hard, not to mention unexpected, that Barnes was thrown across the room, hitting his back on the wall hard enough to crack the painting.

" I though this was a spar, not a dance. " He said, running to Barnes as he stood up, surprised.

* * *

Bucky was surprised at how much that punch hurt, his ribs would remember it the rest of the day. The expression on Nine's face hadn't changed, but from how fast he was charging his way, Bucky guessed that keeping it easy wasn't an option anymore.

He got out of the way before his torso was crushed by the fist coming directly to it. Fist, kick, being grabbed and thrown at the wall again.

He had the vague impression that Nine wasn't taking well his 'taking it easy' technique.

The boy was fast, strong, precise and seemed to know all his moves before he made them. It was actually getting harder to continue without hurting him than it would be to actually fight back.

" Okay, that's enough. We can stop this now. " He said, rolling away from a foot that was coming to his head. "

" No. " Said Nine. " Fight back. "

Was he imagining or Nine sounded angry when he said that? He got out of the way of a fist.

" No, I won't. I'm not going to risk hurting you. This was supposed to be just to pass the time not for us to kill each other. " Said Barnes.

Nine stopped, looking at him with anger on his eyes. Definitely angry.

" Then I'm just wasting my time with you. " He said, turning around and leaving.

He stood there. Confused. A moment after the boy was no longer visible on the hall, he left the gym, going to Steve's room.

" I need his file. " He said, walking in the room.

* * *

He went straight to his room, knowing that Ava would wake up when he walked in, but after noticing it was just him, would be able to go back to sleep.

He went to the bathroom, taking a shower. He was angry. More than he should have been. He should have been able to keep a clear mind.

But Barnes was just... wrong. The image by which he was created, molded, trained, just didn't exist.

Then what was he supposed to be?

He laid down next to her after drying himself and putting up the shirt and underwear he was using as pajamas.

" What happened? " She asked, not moving or opening her eyes.

" Nothing that can't wait until we're up. " He said, no answer came, he didn't expect it to be, she was going back to sleep.

He took a moment calming down, letting the anger leave his system. Then finally working himself on falling asleep. The process fortunately being faster now that Ava was there for backup, easier to relax.


	45. Chapter 45

After they woke up, early in the morning of the next day, Nine and Ava went out for a run. Waiting until they were in an area far from prying ears to talk about what had happened while they were apart. And what the UN had done so far since the Accords were signed.

" And the reason you were angry last night? " She asked.

" I trained with Barnes. " He said. " Looked to be a better option than talking. "

" And? " She asked.

" He held back. A lot. It was like fighting a complete novice. " He said.

" You already know that he is acting uncharacteristic. " She said.

" I know that. " He said. " I shouldn't have been so angry. But for him to be so wrong, you realize as well as I do what that can mean. To me as an experiment. "

" Worse case scenario, you already accomplished the objective, be better than him. " She said.

He looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

" Are you trying to be 'comforting'? " He asked, incredulous and amused.

She laughed at the ridiculous idea.

" No. Just helping you reach a logical response. " She said.

" Which is? " He asked.

" He is different, but that does not change the reality of your existence. " She said. " You still can do the same things, think the same way. "

" But other than to be better than HYDRA's most cherished asset, I have to be better than a fraud. " He said.

" You were living up to the fraud, weren't you? " She asked. " Then you can still aim for the same results. "

What she was saying made sense, even if it was not the only option. Logic was familiar and comforting like nothing else.

" If that is not enough for you, you can always aim to better than me. " She said, smirking. " Not that you'll ever be able to. "

He laughed.

* * *

Steve was a little worried at the expression on Bucky's face when he came to him and asked for Nine's file. His friend looked too serious. Something had happened, but Bucky didn't feel like talking, so he just took the flash drive he always carried with him (in a chain around his neck) and gave it to Bucky. Inside that flash drive, there were the files on all the kids HYDRA used his DNA for, Ava and the ones that had died already. He also had the ones that were made with Bucky's DNA.

It was like he had been carrying it with him as a reminder. A physical reminder of the responsibility he had. To himself, his kids and to his friend.

" Your files are here too. " He said. " You can copy it. Tony encrypted it, just open on a device that has a camera, it will recognize your face and open. "

Bucky took it and left with only a weak 'thanks'. He didn't show up again that night. Steve went to sleep thinking about how things were calm one minute and a mess on the other. Like he had been living on a pot ready to boil, but didn't notice the signs of danger until his skin was being cooked.

The last thing he remembered thinking before sleeping was if Ross would be a threat to Ava or not.

In the morning, he didn't find Ava in Nine's room, nor the boy in there or in Ava's room. Instead of going for a run, like it was a habit to him in the morning, he waited for them in the living room that was in front of the hall where the room were.

Over one hour after he was waiting, they came back. He didn't even had to say anything, they moved to the couch in front of the one he was sitting on and sat down themselves. They were alone and there were no cameras in that area, as to give guests their privacy.

" I assume that you two are all caught up with what happened to the other while you were apart. " He said, not waiting for an answer because it wasn't a question. " I'm going to say that I'm disappointed with what Nine did. Zemo didn't have to die. And I'm sad that you yet can't seem to see why he didn't have to die. Why it matters that he lived. "

They didn't say anything, they knew he wasn't done.

" Maybe how I'm doing things is wrong. Maybe I should be harsher with you, maybe I'm too harsh already. I don't know, parenting is new to me. " He said, his voice was even as he spoke, no use yelling at them. It wouldn't do any good. " I hope I'm doing all right. I hope you're growing. Growing in ways that you were never allowed to before. Sometimes I think you are, specially when you two are talking to each other. But then something happens like Zemo and I have doubts. "

This was starting to feel like he was just talking about how he was feeling, instead of things he had to tell them. But he had already started and was going to finish.

" It saddens me, thinking of how HYDRA took from you. How they did...horrible things, to try and rip it out of you any shred of empathy. Of love. " He said. " I know that these are wounds only time can heal. But as to making you see people as... numbers in an equation. Well, now I am the one telling you that you can't do that anymore. I am telling you that you can't kill people anymore. Because that's what you did, Zemo pulled the trigger, but you killed him. " He looked deep in Ava's and Nine's eyes. " No more killing. "

" We will do what we have to do. " Said Ava. " No more, no less. I told you what we are up against. "

" It wasn't a suggestion. " He said. " There's a line, 'self-defense'. And you two need to reevaluate where that line is. " He added in a firm tone. " In any case, ask yourselves what someone else would do. What I would do. "

Okay, the first subject was done, now for the next one.

" Now, about what you two will do from now on. " He said.

" It will be suspicious if we appear now. " Said Nine, figuring out what he was about to say. " There needs to be some time apart from your actions to ours. "

" Very well. " He said. " But then you two will go back to the Avenger HQ. "

" We will look for Stark. " Said Ava. " From the options is the best. "

" To look for him as an individual we are familiar with, instead as for a member of the Avengers is best, politically wise. " Added Nine.

" That's just as good I suppose. " He said. " Despite how we parted ways, I still trust Tony. He is hurt, but his heart is in the right place. "

" Considering that your failure in reporting how his parents really died is partially why you parted in that manner, it makes sense that you would see it that way. " Said Ava.

" You think that I should have told him sooner? " He asked.

" It wouldn't bring you anything, if Zemo never had forced the situation. He could have gone without knowing. " Said the girl. " It could have bought you some level of trust if you had told him as soon as you found out, but it wasn't necessary with how your relationship developed after you were first personally introduced. " He had guessed that would be her opinion. " And besides, things the way they were then, it was Bubbles and Phebian's business to tell anything or not, not mine. "

He wasn't sure if he should be pleased that she was considering other's privacy or displeased that she didn't care. His mind told him to believe the first, it would be easier on him at the moment.

" And after you get there? You're still planning on acting harmless? " He asked.

" That's the plan. " Said Ava.

" I'm adding something else to that plan. " He said. " The online classes. You're continuing with them. I'm even adding something else, the kind of classes that people take after school, you two are choosing something and dedicating to that too. A hobby that has nothing to do with fighting and spying. "

They raised an eyebrow each.

" There is almost no skill set that cannot in one time or another be applied to spying at one time or another, even if it's just in perfecting a disguise. " Said Ava.

He took a deep breath.

" Fine. But you're choosing a skill set with a very low chance of ever being used. " He said.

" So you're asking us to waste our time. " Said Nine.

" Exactly. " He said. " I know that Ava likes drawing, or is as close to liking as she will ever admit to being. " He said, looking at his daughter. " And you have read a few books about astronomy that were not requested. " He looked at Nine. " Two that I know of. SO you two, and yes both of you, are each dedicating to drawing and astronomy. "

" We will take that under advice. " Said Ava. " It might work in our advantage to be seen undertaking such completely useless tasks by the agents responsible for keeping us under surveillance. "

" What part of 'I want you to waste your time' don't you get it? " Asked Steve.

" You should know that such terms would never be accepted. " Said Nine, smirking.

" Fine. " He said. " Find a way to make it 'useful' but you're doing it. And the time for that is being taken from the time you train. "

" No. " Said Ava and Nine together.

" Yes. I wasn't negotiating, I'm telling you two to do it. " He said. " I'm a very patient man. But if things continue the way they are now, I'm not going to be there with you. I need you to tell me that you'll do your best to continue growing. You might not think it's important yet, but I do. Like you two are creating this plan to help the other kids not be treated as experiments anymore, do this for me and for your mother. " He was looking at Ava for that last part, then he looked at Nine. " Do this for your sister. For your father too. Even for me and Tasha. "

They were quiet, analyzing him. What he asked of them.

" Please. Just tell me you'll do it. " He said.

" Very well. " Said Ava.

Steve breathed out in relief. Knowing that Ava wasn't above lying when it served her purposes. He really hoped she was telling the truth. He really did.

" Thank you. " He said, standing up and walking around the coffee table, sitting on it to look at the two teenagers close. " That means a lot. Someday you'll realize how much. "

Ava and Nine looked at him for a moment, as if waiting for him to say something else. He had them impression that they didn't really know which response to give to what he said. Maybe the way he said it.

" Well, if that is all. " Said Ava, looking deep in his eyes. " Nine and I have Intel to collect and sort through. "

" Need some help? " He asked.

They remained still for a moment.

" We don't need assistance. " Said Nine. " But it will not be a disturbance to have you there. "

" My teenage daughter, and the boy she spends all her time with, say it won't be a disturbance if I stay around them. I must be the luckiest father in the world. " He said, smiling.

They stood up, smirking. They didn't laugh, but he got a smirk.


	46. Chapter 46

Bucky wasn't aware of how his left hand had already reduced the edge of the table to nothing more than splinters of the fancy expensive wood. His breath was deep, angry.

But other than that, he was maintaining a pretty good facade of not being completely lost in rage, in his own humble opinion.

Delta Gamma Omega 0009, aka, his son James Barnes Junior. Or Nine, as he liked to be called. He started with him. But there were so many more numbers. So many that he didn't know how he would be able to see it all. To survive seeing it all. He had spent the night jumping from file to file from Nine and he didn't think he would be able to finish the day without murdering someone with his bare hands.

On the screen he was seeing a little boy. Four years old. Going through what the file called a 'Stress test'. In reality, it was a kid lifting a weight bigger than himself in a freezing cold room, while wearing only shorts, lights being flickered, loud noises. Knives being thrown near him, not touching, but near enough for him to feel it.

If he flinched, he would get cut or stabbed by them.

That wasn't even the worse Bucky had seen. How could these people had done that? All those guards, scientists? Did no one among them had a heart? Did no one see that those were children? Did no one feel the crime of what they were doing? Did no one hesitated in beating them because they had to ' learn to overcome pain'?

He stopped the video he was watching. He had to look at something else. Maybe the psychological files.

He knew there was a lot more to see and a lot more horrifying things. But he couldn't stop himself. He had to know.

* * *

Ava hadn't moved in eight hours, except for her finger that pressed the key on the keyboard, passing from one page to the other. Documents and more documents. So many names, she would need weeks to sort through everything mentally and classify each individual appropriately.

It was a good thing that she and Nine weren't planning on resurfacing any time soon.

Nine was in a similar position to her's, on a chair near. Steve was the one who kept moving from one spot on the room to the other, taking the tablet with him. He didn't look away from the screen, so it was more of a matter of physical comfort than lack of ability of concentrating. It made sense because despite being able to, he wasn't trained to be still when required of him, it was a part of the 'man of action' part of his personality.

" Alright, we should take a break and eat something. " Said Steve. " I'm seeing double. "

" No, you're not. " She said.

" I'm close enough. You two must be worse. " He said, standing up and stretching. " You said it yourselves that you're not rushing into anything, so there's no reason to push yourselves this hard. I'm starving, so we're all eating. "

Ava looked at Nine. She had done a fair progress so far, and if she continued on that rhythm, she would finish on the time programmed. From the look he sent her, he was on the same situation.

And she was hungry.

" Very well. " Said Nine, looking back at his screen and locking it. She doing the same to her's. Both standing up and stretching.

" Are you two cooking or am I? " Asked Steve.

They were trained not to care for taste, just to be able to identify ingredients, in order to know when something was poisoned. But they were able to know when something tasted good or not. They were good, after all recipes were a list of instructions to be followed, if they could do something, it was that. But Steve's cooking was... 30% better.

" You can cook. " Said Ava.

" Alright. How hungry are you? " He asked.

" Usual amount. " Said Nine. " But you should compensate 15% for Ava. "

Steve looked at him with an amused face, then at her.

" He is right. " She said. She truly was about 15% hungrier than usually, due to the time and effort she had arriving in Wakanda. She wasn't sure if she should be impressed that Nine had been able to know it and calculate it so perfectly or if it should be expected. After all, overcoming expectations was their normal.

Steve smiled and shook his head, amused by something.

" You two really make me smile sometimes. " He said. " Come on, you two. I'll make something my mom used to make for me. "

Ava had a lot of new information on her head to store that reaction and try to figure out why Steve would be so amused by Nine just being himself. Priorities.

* * *

He had paused the videos for the last five minutes. Looking blankly at the wall. His eyes were hurting, his head pulsating painfully. And his emotions in turmoil.

Bucky was glad he was alone, because all that happened to those kids, along to his own experiences and all that those two mean together made him cry. Not too much, but tears did run down his face.

How could he not have suspected HYDRA would have used his DNA? He had given up a long time ago, just finding his will again when he saw Steve, but if he had known... he would have fought. Fought for his kids. To save them.

He looked outside and noticed that it was starting to get dark. He had been there for too long. And was starving.

He stood up, stretching and feeling the soreness from his muscles.

Eat or sleep? He thought as he looked at the bed next to him.

No way he would be able to sleep now, he needed to give his brain some time to distance itself from the images and 'breathe'.

So he left the room and wandered until he found a kitchen.

Where Steve was cooking and Ava and Nine were sitting together, eating. He remembered that smell, it smelled like Mrs Rogers' cooking. Memories of his childhood flooding his mind.

They stopped what they were doing and all glanced at him at the door. Steve looked worried, Ava and Nine looked him up and down and looked back at their food.

" Want some? " Asked Steve, pointing at the pot in front of him.

" I... don't want to disturb. " He said, looking at the two teenagers, who were sharing a look.

" You won't be. " Said Steve, looking at the two teenagers, who showed no reaction other than to look back to their food.

" Right. " He said, walking in. Looking at the teenagers and seeing in their place the kids he had seen on the videos. Trying to figure out how different and how similar they were from their past selves.

Hard to tell, they were almost impossible to read.

" Here. " Said Steve as he walked over to him. A plate with food ready on his hands. " Still hot. "

" Just like Mama Rogers used to make. " He said, Steve giving him a small smile.

" Or as close to it as possible. " Said Steve.

Barnes looked at the teenagers on the other side of the counter, Ava looking him up and down.

" You should eat before it gets cold. " She said.

" I plan on it. " He said. "

" Then do it. " She said, smirking. " Or are you too tired from the many hours of sitting in front of a computer? "

He looked at Steve, but before his friend said anything, Nine beat him to it.

" He didn't say anything to us. She just read the clues on your body and clothes. " Said Nine. " But the fact that you looked at Steve does tell a lot about WHAT you were looking at on the computer. "

The boy looked up at him after he finished talking, holding his gaze. He knew Bucky had been looking at his file.

" I had to look at it, sometime. " Said Bucky. " Does that bother you? "

" Why would something I knew would happen bother me? " Asked Nine. " You're smart enough to at least get your hands on available intel on unknown parts of the equation. "

Bucky got the impression that somewhere on that sentence, there was an insult to his intelligence, or he was just getting paranoid.

" Is not an equation, Nine. Is your father trying to know you. " Said Steve. Bucky couldn't help but hear the tone as the tone of a parent. He didn't feel bothered by having Steve doing it, but something inside him didn't like the fact that he didn't believe he could do it himself.

" You know us enough to be aware we are intelligent enough not to believe in such ridiculous ideas of pure sentimentalism. " Said Ava.

" He may be Barnes instead of the Winter Soldier at the moment. But he is still a trained operative. " Said Nine, looking at Steve, then at Barnes. " Your food is getting cold. "

Steve took a deep breath.

" You know what? I'll try again after I eat. Not fun to eat after stressing myself. " Said the blond man.

" Whatever your apparently sensitive stomach likes. " Said Ava smirking, getting a fork fill of food on her mouth after.

" You're lucky I'm so fond of your mother, or you being so much like her would be very annoying to me. " Said Steve, getting a plate for himself.

It was something Bucky hadn't the chance to see yet, the interaction between the three when not 'on mission'. It wasn't warm and fuzzy, at least on the kids' part, Steve did look to be understanding of them and trying to get them to be 'nicer'. There wasn't that tension he felt between himself and Nine.

He had a decision to make. Avoid conflict or not. On one hand, his head was still a mess from being free- but not, from HYDRA. His head and emotions were a mess, even before seeing the file Steve gave him. Now, he was in pieces. Pieces that hurt individually and as a group.

On the other hand, Nine was a teenager and had been through such horrors that can't even be put into words. He was there, he could stand look him in the eye. He ran after they sparred, but he was a kid.

Bucky wasn't a kid. Time to toughen up. Be the grown up.

He chose the seat nearest to him, two seats away form Nine.

And started to eat. His mind going back to his past, Steve had gotten better at cooking.

* * *

Steve sat next to Bucky, but not between him and Nine, they didn't need 'shielding' from each other.

They ate in silence for a while. As usual for them Ava and Nine had an arm close to their plates. They always shielded their food, didn't lean over it anymore, but still were protective over it.

Must be something of the Maternity, not the training, but being raised in the mix of assassins in training that were always trying to outdo themselves. But he would have time to think of it later.

Funny thing, they shielded from the side the other WASN'T on.

" Tasted better than I remembered. " Said Bucky suddenly.

" I took some cooking classes online. " He said.

" Really? " Asked Bucky, looking at him.

" Free time. You know I'm not a fan of idle hands. " Said Steve. " I also started studying classic guitar. Still horrible at it. You should look into it. "

" Not good at cooking. " He said.

" There's a lot more, knitting- "

" Not even as a joke. " Interrupted Bucky.

" Catch up with the times Buck, there's no shame in knitting. Men can enjoy it as much as women. " Said Steve.

" Good way to make an emergency bag to carry grenades. " Said Ava, she with her impassive expression didn't let him know if she was joking or not. " In the absence of all other easier means, of course. "

" Good, I wouldn't want my grenades to fall on the ground. " He retorted. " Do you know how? "

" Enough to be used in emergencies. " Said Ava and Nine.

" Knitting as part of HYDRA training. " Said Bucky, surprised, he had seen a file on 'miscellaneous skills' that looked to be varied, but still he wouldn't have guessed.

" They can dance and sing too. " Said Steve.

" Saying like that, it almost sounds like it makes up for it. " He said to himself, and aggressive tone.

" Almost. " Said Steve, same tone.

A moment of silence followed that. Ava and Nine were focused on their meals and Bucky and Steve didn't think of anything else to say.

At least the food was good.

* * *

As he ate, Bucky built his resolve, he wasn't going to be acting like a scared boy anymore. He had a son, the kid clearly had issues with him, but he was going to deal with it. To face it.

What it was going to be he didn't know, but he had to be face it. Using the time that he had with his mind still in his control.

He made sure he finished before Nine and Ava, who weirdly enough ate at the same speed, when they were done.

" Steve, could you give me and him some privacy, please? " He asked. His friend was still eating, but now that he had built the courage, he wasn't waiting for Nine to leave.

Steve looked up from his plate, the two teenagers looking Bucky up and down, then exchanged a look.

" Sure. " Said his friend, placing his fork down on top of the plate. " I'll just take this to my room. "

Bucky looked at Ava, who stood up, took her plate to the sink, exchanged a look with Nine then left.

Steve gave him an encouraging look and left too, with his plate.

He waited until he could no longer see his friend to look at Nine.

* * *

Nine had been surprised with Barnes' request for Steve to leave, it went against his actions so far. Ava's look told him she was surprised too.

Well, if Barnes was ready to face him, he wasn't going to cower.

He stayed in silence until they were alone. Then he stood up, taking his plate to the sink, washing it and Ava's too, in complete silence. Then turning to Barnes.

" I have a few questions. " He started. " You have an issue with that? "

" No. " Said Barnes, pushing his plate away. " I have a few too. "

" Expected. " He said, Barnes stood up and looked him in the eye as he walked away from the sink towards him. " So, Winter Soldier- "

" I'm not the Winter Soldier. Not anymore. Not now. " Interrupted him Barnes.

" I am starting to wonder if you ever were. " Said Nine, stopping a little away from him.

" What's that supposed to mean? " Asked Barnes, looking curious.

" The Winter Soldier. Supposed to be HYDRA's most efficient asset, their greatest active weapon. " He said, staring into Barne's eyes.

" Supposed? " Asked Barnes.

" Your abilities, physically don't seem to have much difference. But mentally? I haven't seen such a lack of focus and professionalism in a long time. A target I killed when I was about 6. "

" I'm not a target- "

" Everyone is a target. " He interrupted Barnes.

" Your own father is a target to you? " Asked Barnes.

" You're a donor. " Answered Nine. He had expected such title eventually, Rogers and Romanoff had named themselves such with Ava. " Experiments don't have familial bonds. "

" And that's how you see yourself? " Asked Barnes. " An experiment? "

" You don't? " Asked Nine.

" No. I see a kid. " Said Barnes. " One who shouldn't have been raised the way you were, because no one deserves that. "

" Then you see wrong. You were studying my file. If you have an ounce of intelligence, you know that I was never a child. " Said Nine. " Marina, was never a child. None of the others created with your DNA were children. We are weapons. Soldiers. Assassins. Like you're supposed to be. "

" You're disappointed because you think that I'm NOT a killer? "

" A killer you are. Anyone can be a killer. But to be the Winter Soldier. To be a superior soldier, weapon, is something else entirely. "

" You said you studied me. " Said Barnes.

" Everything there is to know. " Said Nine. " Every detail. " He started circling Barnes, observing his posture, his breathing pattern. " Personal and professional. I know your family, your education, training, sexual life- "

" I got it. " Interrupted him Barnes, annoyed. " You know everything about me. Except that you don't. That's it, isn't it? "

Nine hid his annoyance at having Barnes figuring out what was bothering him. He stopped in front of Barnes again.

" Pathetic, self loathing and depressed were not in the list of psychological characteristics. " He said. " Something is unbalancing this equation. And I am going to figure out what. "

Barnes looked at him, thoughtful. To his rage, he had pity in his eyes. If anyone had to be pitied there, it was Barnes, not him.

" First question. " Said Nine, getting to the point. " What is the difference and distance between James Buchanan Barnes and the Winter Soldier? "

Barnes tensed at the question.

" Why do you want to know? " Asked Barnes. " Why is so important to the 'equation' to be balanced? "

" Why are you avoiding the question? " Asked Nine in return.

" Honestly? "

" If you're able. "

" Because I don't know the answer. " Said Barnes.

Nine didn't like that answer at all. Didn't like what it meant.

" Elaborate. " He said, ordered.

" Not sure if I can. " Said Barnes.

" Then figure out and answer me! " He said with a harsher tone. " How did you come to be this 'thing' in front of me? Where is the man I studied? "

" I'm not even sure I know who that man is. " Said Barnes. " I don't have the eyes HYDRA saw and sees me with. " He looked away from his eyes, shaking his head. " The Winter Soldier is not a perfect machine, Nine. The Winter Soldier is an abomination. "

" Again, you're wrong. " Said Nine.

" Why? " Asked Barnes, looking back at him.

" Because I wasn't made to be better than an abomination. I was made to be better than perfect! " He retorted, sharply. " I was designed to be more effective than a weapon that never missed a target. Stealthier than someone who was believed to be only a story for agents to listen to before going to bed. "

There it was again, the pity. He had to control himself in order not to jump him and kill him at that moment.

" Think harder and answer the question. " He added.

Barnes stayed quiet for several seconds.

" I'm sorry. "

" For being a fraud? A failure? " Asked Nine.

" For not seeing it coming. " Said Barnes. " For not knowing that they were doing that with my DNA. "

" Spare me the sentimentality! " He hissed back. " And your regrets of how I came to exist. "

" Sentiment is how normal people operate. " Said Barnes.

" It was scrubbed out of my DNA. So is not how I operate. "

" Maybe is how you should start thinking. "

Nine crossed the space between them, standing close to Barnes, deep in his eyes.

" Do not dare tell me how we should be, Barnes. Or how we should think. "

Barnes stood there for a long moment, holding his gaze.

" Who's we? " Asked Barnes. " You and Marina? You and Ava? "

He didn't answer, truth was, he meant Ava, but Marina could be added to that too. They were not as in sink as he and Ava, but they did share DNA.

" What is the difference between you and the Winter Soldier? " He asked, again.

Barnes sighed.

" He isn't a conscience. " He said. " He's everything I'm not. He's my body moving without my will. He's my skills being used to do things I hate. He's my eyes looking at myself, doing things... Things I would do anything to undo. "

Finally, an answer.

" He is the shackles that HYDRA placed on my mind. Can't shake him. He's always there. INSIDE me. " He continued. " When they say those words, I can feel myself being pulled back, I black out. They I wake up, is like a thick fog that I have to climb out of. And I remember what he did. What I did. "

Barnes took a step back, looking down at his hands before looking up at him again.

" He is not some perfect asset. He is not some expert soldier that chooses logic. He doesn't choose anything! He is a machine, he goes where he is ordered and do as he is told. Nine, you don't want to be like him. "

" Is not a choice. " He retorted. " My DNA was designed in such a manner. "

" You're not like him. " Said Barnes. " Just by being an actual person and not the bizarre construct of broken shards of my mind you're not like him. You're better than him. "

" I've always been better than you! " He said louder. " It's the objective of my existence. To not be would be a failure and I DON'T FAIL! "


	47. Chapter 47

Bucky looked in the angry eyes in front of him. Angrier than he had seen before, but a cold core was still in them, his anger wasn't like Bucky's, hot and uncontrolled. The man realized his son wasn't like that, his anger was sharp, calculating.

Bucky remembered a baby in the videos. A recording of a child left completely alone in a cold room, crying, begging for any kind of human warmth, but was denied it. The notes from the scientists about how healthy he looked by how loud he bawled, for how long he did it. He felt his blood boil just thinking about it.

Time passed and the child's cries went unanswered. The baby gave up. He got used to the dark cold. To survive he adapted into that environment.

Bucky realized as well that he was lost in a turmoil of emotions, the first shock of learning of the existence of Marina and Nine had not gone away yet. It was all too fresh, too confusing, too painful. But Nine, he had been waiting for this moment for a very long time. His whole life. Looking and molding himself by an image in a mirror. Now, he got close and saw that the man was different from the mirror.

" You are not a failure. " Said Bucky, taking attention in every detail of Nine's body language, to see if any word would somehow set him off. " You're a survivor, that's all. You are more than they told you, than they showed you. You don't have to be me. You're not me. You're not contained by their mold anymore. Not sure you ever were. "

Nine smirked.

" You insist in ignoring the truth. I was not ' contained'. I was designed! My DNA was made in this manner, I trained and I grew this way. It is WHAT I am. " He said.

" You're not in the Maternity anymore. " Said Bucky. " You helped destroy the base that created you. You did it for a reason. It's why you're here. Why you're doing all this with Ava. "

" You know nothing of my reasons. " Said Nine. " You spent a few hours looking at some videos and you believe yourself to be qualified to give me advice on who I am? "

" Maybe you're right. " Said Bucky. " But I know, I am proof that HYDRA has a disturbed image of the people they use. I know that there is more to you than your file says. "

" You know or you hope there is? " Asked Nine. " Hoping it will diminish the guilt you're feeling? "

" Both. " He answered honestly. " Not only I looked at your file, I talked to Steve too. He told me that your injuries from the bombing are because you protected Marina from the debris. The boy in that file would never had done that. "

" That is exactly what NATO should be thinking right now. " He said, as if his gesture of concern for his sister had been a lie.

" There are other ways to get on their good graces. " Insisted Barnes.

" Next question: How guilty exactly do you feel about your actions for HYDRA? And what would you do to repair them, if you would do anything at all? " Asked Nine, ignoring his insistence.

The boy sure had an act for asking the tough questions. But Bucky wasn't backing down.

" Now, who is avoiding the point? " Asked Bucky. " You and Ava are attached by the hip, according to Steve. You care for her. She cares for you. "

" You are a lot like Steve, trying to make us into something we're not. " Said Nine, shaking his head a little.

" Human? "

" Flawed. "

" So you're saying that Ava is perfect? " He asked. He was fishing, maybe he would catch something.

" As close to it as someone can possibly be. " He said. " Like me. "

" Perfect for each other. "

Nine narrowed his eyes slightly, for only a quick moment, but Bucky saw that he was thinking, trying to figure him out. Maybe trying to figure out what to say.

" She is a better partner than anyone. " He said. " Because she sees clearly what you seem to be ignoring. "

" What? "

" Me. " He answered, moving closer to Bucky, looking him in the eye with an amazingly steady gaze.

" You stand there and tell me that the girl you spend all your time with, eat with, train with, relax with, shower with, sleep with, LIVE WITH is the one who sees you for who you are. " Said Bucky. " You're still going to tell me that you feel nothing? "

Nine stared at him for a longer moment.

" We are soldiers. Created, raised and trained together. Is how we are most efficient. We don't need each other, logic dictates that we should work together, so we chose to do so. That is how we function, logic. " Said Nine, as if he was talking to someone stupid.

Barnes took a look at the boy. He had to laugh, but couldn't. He controlled himself not to even smirk.

" WOW. " He said. " You really can't see it, can you? "

Nine took a small step back, looking him over.

" No, you're the one who cannot see. Because apparently, you do not possess the parameters by which to see. " Said Nine, his tone even. " Again, my question: How guilty exactly do you feel about your actions for HYDRA? And what would you do to repair them, if you would do anything at all? "

Bucky didn't catch anything with his fishing. So he might as well continued the talk, but he was definitely circling back to this topic.

" Fine. " He said, sighing. Then sighing again. That was a tough question to answer. " I feel guilt every moment of every day. In that aspect, it is a relief when the Winter Soldier takes over, because when he is in charge, I can't feel anything. " Bucky had to take a deep breath, just thinking that made him want to hit something, cry or both. " But when he is away, I fell even more guilt for even thinking that. I breathe and I feel guilty for being able to. I move and I am reminded of those who never will again, because I killed them. My heart beats and I feel the weight of all the lives I took. There isn't anything more than guilt and anger in me now. And there isn't anything I wouldn't do to undo all I've done. "

Nine observed his face, Bucky felt again like he was being read like a book.

" Is that what you wanted to hear? " He asked the boy.

" Since you showed no physiological signs of lying and you are in no way trained to suppress them, yes, it is what I wanted to hear. " Said Nine, in his impassive way of speaking.

" I've been answering your questions. Now, you answer mine. " Said Bucky, he had been pushed against the wall enough, time to push back. " Why did you help the Avengers defeat the Maternity? You were their 'perfect' machine. Why double-cross them? "

Nine didn't look surprised that he had asked him that.

" Exactly because I was one of their most successful experiments, I turned against them. " Said Nine, smirking.

" I don't understand. " Said Bucky. He couldn't see why would HYDRA purposefully create weapons that would destroy them.

" Obviously not. You're an inferior model. That aspect was improved in me. " Said Nine, making a little emphasis on the 'improved' part.

" Explain. "

" You read my psychological profile. I was made to use pure logic and follow orders. "

" Exactly. " Said Barnes.

" When the Maternity was invaded by the Avengers, with Ava's help, it was obvious they were going to be defeated. Circumstances changed, logically I had to change with it. Find another mission. " Said Nine.

" But with your help, they could have defeated the Avengers, no? If you are so evolved, as you said. " Asked Barnes, pushing a little more. " And the rest of you? The other ones getting together, it would have been some fight- "

" Exactly. A fight, not a victory. " Said Nine. " And why should I risk defeat, if it was easier just to move to a more efficient mission? "

" Not buying it. " Said Barnes. " You're lying, or at least hiding something. "

" Am I? " Asked Nine.

" Yes, because as you put it, unlike me, you can lie pretty well. "

" Then how do you believe anything I had said so far? " Said Nine, taking a step back and started circling again.

Great, he had pushed back and somehow ended up giving Nine more of a steady ground to put him back against the wall again.

" You are choosing to believe only what fits your 'hopes'. " Said Nine. " That is surprisingly stupid, even taking into account the new low levels I have for you. "

" You two really seem to enjoy insulting my intelligence. " Said Barnes, somehow sounding bored, but really he was frustrated by that circling talk. " Does it make you feel better? Do you enjoy insulting me? "

" Why would the truth be insulting? And why would insult you bring any enjoyment to anyone? " Asked Nine.

He couldn't help it, he smiled and laughed a little.

" Now that, is a curious and odd reaction. " Said Nine.

" Ava said the exact same thing. Same words, same order. " He said. " You guys really are close aren't you? "

" Circling back to basic and not very clever questions, I see. " Said Nine, still circling him.

" Still insulting me, I see. " Said Barnes. " Could you stop? "

" Why? Is it bothering you? " Asked Nine, stopping behind him.

" Yes, it is. " He said, turning back and looking in his son's eyes. " I would appreciate if this talk was only this, a talk. And not a power competition. Or an interrogation. " He took a step towards him. " Have you ever done that? Just talked to someone? Not manipulated them or tried to get them to do or say what you wanted, just talked? "

Nine held his gaze, not moving.

" You have seen my file. " Said Nine. " Do you think I ever had a conversation that was just a group of senseless words thrown together? Without an objective? "

Barnes remembered being young and talking to his friends, talks that just started and would continue forever if they had the energy to keep talking and not falling asleep. The things and subjects they would talk about changing. No one thought too much, they just talked, were open because they trusted each other, without really thinking about it.

" That file says no. " Said Barnes. " I would like to think that it is wrong. "

* * *

Nine took a moment to respond to that. He was lying to Barnes, he had had conversations without anything to gain from them. It just so happened that they were all with the same person, Ava. They were so similar that all tricks, all lies were clear. And power plays, well, those were actually fun with her. Somehow. He was still collecting data on the subject, but he was sure it had something to do with the fact that they were so similar in abilities that they had to always try their best to outdo the other.

He wasn't about to start having senseless conversations with Barnes of all people.

" Maybe if we sat down, you would feel less threatened. " He said, Barnes moving back a little, but not making a move to sit down.

" Somehow I doubt that sitting down would make you less of a threat. " Said the man.

Nine smirked, he found that amusing. Barnes used a tone that was on his file. There was something in there of the man he studied.

" If your skills are the same as always, sitting down wouldn't make you any less of a threat either. " He retorted.

" So, there is no point, is there? " Asked Barnes.

" No. "

Instead of continuing standing, because they both knew it would do nothing to change the tone of the talk, Barnes moved to one of the stools and sat down.

" No point in not doing it either. " Said the man.

Nine analyzed the action, making note of the possible goals Barnes had with it. Then he moved to the stool closest to him, sitting down too. Barnes and Nine staring at each other.

" When Marina and I were talking, you came along and said that you enjoyed astronomy. " Said Barnes. " Why do you like it? "

" Is a pleasant distraction. "

" Sure, but why it? " Insisted Barnes.

Nine remembered the first time he saw the sky. He was seven and it had been the first time he had left the Maternity. He and other Gammas and Alphas had been flown to a forest in India for survival training. It was the first time he had seen the constellations of stars live. Not just as images in a screen. The first time he had experimented the world, outside of the Maternity. Lived in the world he was being prepared to act on. He spent so long looking up that one of the trainers punished him for it.

Being a person now, free from the Maternity. Living and making decisions on his missions, it was deeply connected to those stars. He continued studying them, because he could.

But saying that to Barnes would put him in a vulnerable position.

" The Maternity was an underground base. Astronomy was a subject that was purely theoretical because of it. I am filling the blanks of my knowledge. " He said. " I found that it was better than to waste my time in following the entertainment media. "

" So you like astronomy, but not... music and movies? " Asked Barnes.

" You can call it that. " He said.

" Good. " Said Barnes.

" Is it? "

" Yes, because I don't know almost anything about today's music and movies, but astronomy sounds like something more like my alley. " He said.

" And why would that be good? " Asked Nine. " If you wish to engage in any sort of activities together, I warn you that Ava and I will not be here for long. It is part of our plans to part ways with you and Steve. "

Barnes looked uncomfortable at that.

" Right. " He said. " But it won't be forever. "

" Not possible to say for sure at the moment. " Said Nine. " Things as they are, I say that the odds of us meeting again are 67% "

Barnes looked a little confused at the odds. Nine couldn't be sure if it was the number in itself or the fact that he had calculated it.

" How do you feel about those odds? " Asked Barnes.

" Why would I feel anything? " Asked Nine as an answer. " This is the data that we have and we must act accordingly. "

" Yes, but... what I'm asking is if- " Barnes started being more unsure than he already was. It was obvious that he was about to ask something that bothered him deeply. " If you'll be happy or not about the prospect of never seeing me again. "

Nine had been more preoccupied with his first encounter with Barnes. Matching him to the one he studied. In the Maternity it had been passed to him very effectively that all emotional connections were liabilities. To be avoided at all cost, to the point of having them stripped from the DNA.

Would he feel like he was missing something important if he never saw Barnes again? He didn't have enough data to know that. His history showed no. His actions in the future would depend on what was better for him, Ava and the other experiments. If that called for never seeing the man again, so be it.

He wasn't programmed to miss people. Still, not being around Ava did change his sleep routine.

" I'll do what I have to do in order to best complete my mission. That will make me satisfied. " He finally said, not showing any sort of weakness. " Anything else, can't be taken into account. "

Barnes took a moment digesting that information.

" Right. 'Can't be taken into account'. That sounds very... professional. " He said.

" You shouldn't expect anything else. "

" I should have figured, I met Ava. " Said Barnes. " Very professional. "

" Now, my next question. " Said Nine. " How did you break out of the Winter Soldier programming? "

Barnes took a deep breath, sitting straighter.

" Not sure. I think it was seeing Steve. " He said. " I think that recognizing him made me 'wake up' in a way. I had been so long since I had been allowed to be me that it was a very odd experience. "

Nine took in what he said, getting the information along with the things he had learned already that day.

" I was buried very deep. " Said Barnes. " Never thought I would be able to resurface again. Not sure I did it, not completely anyway. Still feel their tentacles on my mind. Circling it, dragging it down. "

" So HYDRA was never truly incorporated to your mind? " He asked. " Made it one with it? "

" No, never. " Answered Barnes.

" That actually answers a lot. " Said Nine.

" It does? "

" Yes. " Nine stood up. " I believe I already got everything I needed for the moment. Do you have anything else to say or ask? "

Barnes though about for a few seconds.

" I think that whatever I think about it next, can wait a moment. " He said. " I do know one thing. I'll wish to see you later, after all this. "

" We'll see how things go. " Said Nine, turning around and leaving the kitchen.

He went to his room, where Ava was sitting in a meditating position on the bed. He didn't say anything, neither did she, he just went and sat in the same position as she, their backs pressed against each other.

It didn't take long for him to slow his breath to match hers. He had a lot to think about.

* * *

Barnes waited a moment until Nine was gone to leave the kitchen too, he wandered around aimlessly for a few minutes, until he found Steve, sitting by a window, observing the horizon and eating slowly.

" How did it go? " He asked.

" I'm exhausted. "

" About right then. " Said his friend.

" Do you also think that you have to rethink everything they say? " Said Barnes, standing near Steve. " Like every word could be a lie? Or that maybe everything is true because he doesn't care enough to come up with a lie? "

Steve smiled a little, placing his fork down on the plate.

" Ate first, all the time, but it gets better. " He said. " They're an acquired taste. "

" Is like he's not even... human, but then he says something else and I change my mind, even if he doesn't seem to see what I am seeing. " Said Barnes.

" When he's talking about Ava? " Asked Steve, receiving a nod as an answer. " They're both like that. They just don't know how to see those things. I just say give it time. They're growing. Parts that they had to keep hidden to survive with HYDRA finally have space to grow. Just have to be patient. "

" You're very good with them. "

Steve laughed.

" I would like to think so. Truth is, I have no idea what I'm doing. " Said Steve.

" You're doing better than I am. " Said Barnes. " I feel like he wants to punch me. Marina didn't seem so bad. "

" She spent less time in there. They're all very different. "

" Except Nine and Ava. "

" Yeah, those two... " Said Steve, shaking his head.

" So it gets better? " He asked.

" Yeah. It does. " Said Steve with a comforting smile. " Don't beat yourself up. You have a lot on your plate. "

" Yes, that too. " Said Barnes, practically feeling the fingers grabbing his mind. " I need... to heal. While I do that, could you?- "

He didn't have to finish the question, Steve knew what he was talking about.

" I'll make sure they have people looking over them. " He said. " Even if they don't agree with it. "

" Thanks. " He said, breathing deeply. " I need to sleep. See you later. "


	48. Chapter 48

Silence was a gift that those who were always aware of everything around them, appreciated greatly. To Ava and Nine, and those like or almost like them, it was the opportunity to use more of their mental capacity to think, just think. They would never lose track of their surroundings, but fewer things happening around them meant less to register and more data they could process on their next steps.

Nine found himself very appreciative that Ava could be in silence for as many hours as she wanted, as he needed. As many hours as she needed too, he was focusing on more personal matters, Ava was focusing on their main plan.

Hours passed and they didn't move from their meditating position. Then she stood up and went to the bathroom. When she got back, having taken a shower, he got up, going to the bathroom to get a shower too.

" How did your talk with Barnes went? " She asked when he got out of the bathroom, sitting on the bed in a meditating position again.

" He wasn't as useful as I wanted. "

" But? "

" I believe he was as honest as he could be. " Said Nine, sitting on the bed, also in a meditating position.

" And? "

He took a moment, dragging himself until he was with his back pressed against hers.

" The data we had on Barnes was incorrect. The scientists and the others with access to him were wrong. "

He felt her head moving a little towards him.

" You know why? "

" Ego. " He said. " It stopped them from seeing clearly the flaws of their greatest asset. "

" Does not sound like Draken. " She said. " The opposite. "

" Yes. " He agreed. " We now know one of the many reasons why the Maternity was kept in a need to know basis. "

" Doesn't explain why he allowed for bad Info to be passed to the experiments. " She said.

" From what I heard from Barnes, maybe he didn't even realize it was bad info. " He said. " He received it, probably accepted as true because he didn't have the chance to have his own scientists check it. "

Ava stayed silent for a moment.

" What if he knew? " She asked. " And used bad info on purpose. "

" If he did, we need to put under scrutiny everything we ever learned. " He said.

They both stayed silent for a long time, thinking of the possibilities, of the consequences.

" Is best if we act as if he didn't know. " She said. Better than to deconstruct everything about themselves. They couldn't afford that, not at the moment. To be second guessing their every action was going to get them killed in the field.

The two experiments, who were programmed, taught to never let anything go, to count everything into the equation, that moment decided that they had to let something so big, so meaningful, go. It came the moment when they had to go against training, in order to follow their training.

Paradoxes, so odd for them. Things that were because they weren't. Almost as weird as sentiment.

" At least for the time being. " Said Nine. " However long it may be. "

They should also keep that to themselves, the other experiments didn't need to know it.

It was something hard to do, ignore something that changes the way you see yourself. But they had to do it. And if there was one thing they learned in the Maternity, was to do what they had to do.

They pressed their heads against each other. Nine closed his eyes, focusing on his mind on the things he had to do mentally now. He knew Ava was doing the same thing.

* * *

Steve wasn't surprised that it took so long for him to see Ava and Nine again, the two taking refuge in the boy's room and not coming out for hours on end.

He also wasn't surprised to see the impassive expressions when they got in his room.

" We are going to help you rescue the prisoners on the Raft. " Said Ava.

" Never asked for help. " Said Steve.

" Didn't say you did. " Said Nine.

" So why are you going to put yourselves in risk to help me and them? " Asked Steve.

" Because it benefits us to do so. " Said Ava. " And the three of us working together will not get caught. "

" Three? " Asked Steve.

" Barnes is nowhere near in the right state of mind to go on mission. The only reason he was in Siberia was that he was personally involved. " Said Ava.

Of course, they were right, Bucky wasn't leaving Wakanda, he told Steve that he had no intention of doing so for the time being. He was finally in a safe enough place and needed time to heal. Get his mind right. And HYDRA out of it forever. He wasn't even surprised that they were right.

" Not sure I should let you. " He said thoughtful.

" It wouldn't make a difference. " Said Ava.

" I'm not going there to kill anyone. " He said.

" Are you doubting our ability to incapacitate without killing? " Asked Nine.

" Just making sure you understand that, actually. " Said Steve. " Guards incapacitated and prisoners released, just that. "

" Steve, in the current political circumstances, all who had to die are already dead. " Said Ava.

" Are you sure that you can d this without getting caught? " He asked.

The twin raised eyebrows were the only answers he got.

" Why are you really doing this? " He asked. " Specially because Wanda is there too. " He knew that if there was a single person on the world that Ava hated, it was Wanda.

They looked at him with smirks and silence. He knew that he wasn't getting an answer. He wondered why would they do something that wasn't related to their 'mission' of having the UN not be suspicious of the experiments. What could they get from going against the ones responsible for the RAFT. Maybe it was about going for the ones they were getting out.

" After that, you'll be disappearing? " He asked.

" Yes. " They said.

" So I guess to spend more time with you, I'll have to be okay wit this. " Said Steve, with a small smile. " But it's my mission. I'm in charge. " He added, making sure they understood. They had been all about giving the orders themselves ever since that mess started.

" Yes, sir. " They said together.

He chuckled, shaking his head.

" Let's get to work then. " He said.

" We have the plans of the structure, the security system and specs on the team on sight. " Said Ava, approaching. " The schedule for the visits of UN officials, mostly important Secretary Ross, is still coming. "

" Wow, if you had brought a coffee too it would have been all I needed. " He said. " Stark's kids were the ones to get this for you? "

" No, another experiment, donor had access to the intel. " Said Nine.

" Well connected kid. " Said Steve.

" Aren't we all? " She asked.

* * *

Steve was acting like it was fine for him to have her and Nine them going with him to the Raft, that was explained by several reasons, the main one being that he couldn't stop them from following their own plan when this whole situation started. The other very important one was that he had no idea when he was seeing them again and being the emotional man he was, he wanted as much time as he could.

It wasn't a surprise to Ava when he asked her for a moment when they ended planning, for a private talk.

" I want you to take this phone. " He said, taking a flip phone from his pocket. Ava knew that the action would be considered humorous to Natasha, she had heard more than once the woman teasing the man about how he was probably the only one who could find those things anymore. Despite the market having options of smartphones that were untraceable burners, he preferred those. " Anything you need, even if it's just talking. Give me a call. It's the only number programmed here. "

She took the small device.

" I'm gonna miss you, kid. " He said, giving her a side smile.

" You do realize that we have at least more 36 hours until Nine and I disappear. " Said Ava.

" I'm taking the one moment I know I'll have to do this right. Then do this again after we leave the Raft. " Said Steve. " Just to make sure I get through. "

" A good bye is not such a hard concept to understand, Steve. " She said.

" Is not just a good bye. It's a 'please stay in touch'. A 'behave'. " He said. " And a ' please don't forget to listen to all those things that you don't understand that are swimming around your head'. " He smiled, placing a hand on her cheek. " Those are just called feelings and is normal to be confused by them. Is actually nice at times. "

" Those were scrubbed off- "

" I know the company line that Hydra told you. I also know that it didn't work. I know YOU know it didn't work. " He said, interrupting her. " I'm just glad that Nine is going through the exact same thing and you can lean on each other to deal with it. " He took the hand off her cheek and placed it on her shoulder. " Just... allow yourselves to feel those things okay? Don't push them down to whatever place you put things you don't like or have 'use for'. "

Ava knew what he was talking about. About the part of her that wished it was Nine in her in that Quinjet and not Barnes. That part of her that felt rage at knowing Wanda had read Nine's mind. That part of her that kept the beanie Steve bought for her. That part of her that didn't mind when Steve and Natasha showed affection towards her, that it didn't care for the reasons they were doing it or what they were getting from it.

It wasn't logic and she operated on logic. It was the opposite of what she was supposed to be. It was supposed to have completely died a long time ago if it ever existed. When she killed Drew and when Wanda tore her mind in two.

She didn't want to 'feel', it was strange and against her nature. She had more important things to think about. Like an entire group of experiments that was currently under the watchful eye of the UN as threat ready to attack.

" I'll keep that in mind. " She said, it would be the fastest way to get the man off that subject.

" You do that. " He said. " You know, the best way to be seen as a normal person, is to be one. "

" You and I both know that is never happening. " She said, with a smirk.

" Yeah. Well, normal is boring anyway. " He said. " Or so people keep telling me. "

" Is that all? " She asked.

" For now. " He said. " Wait, no. I also thought about something else. I know how you said you and Nine don't 'waste time', but you will put in your schedule programs that kids your age do. Outside, in the middle of normal people. Movies, junk food. Just ask Stark what teenagers do these days. " He added with a mock ordering tone. " If you get too annoyed, consider it research. But you're doing it. " He finished with a quick kiss on top of her head.

Ava looked at him for a moment, taking the way he said things and what he said. He was smarter than some people gave him credit for, he had learned a really good way to relate to her and Nine the way they wanted him to relate to them and at the same time the way he wanted to relate to them.


	49. Chapter 49

Barnes was very tired and once he laid on his bed, he closed his eyes immediately. Even his nightmares didn't wake him up.

Once his body deemed that he was rested enough, he finally woke up from the latest mentally scarring dream. The last days had brought a whole new level of horror to his subconscious. Now, little kid's screams of pain and agony were the soundtrack to his murders and torture.

He spent several hours alone, sitting in a large room that had a large window that overlooked the forest. Just sitting and thinking. It had been a while since he could just sit and think without worrying about who was after him. And when he said a while, he meant decades.

It was around dinner time when he moved to areas where there would be people, the first he found was Ava, looking to be meditating, sitting Indian style on one of the chairs that were close to the huge pool that started indoors and finished outdoors.

He moved to the chair next to hers, sitting down and looking at her, waiting for her to want to talk to him.

It took over ten minutes. She opened her eyes, turning to him, maintaining her meditating position.

" Yes? " She asked.

No hello, no giving him something to start on, just waiting for him to say what he had to say. Not that he had much.

" Did you rest okay from the travel here? " He asked.

" Yes. " She said. " I would advise you to try to do the same. "

" Ha. " He laughed once without humor. " I wish I could. You can imagine the nightmares someone like me has. "

" Not really. " She said.

" Lucky you. " He said. Something about her was easy to talk to, he wasn't questioning it, just enjoying the fact that he could. " What do you have nightmares about? " He could only imagine.

" Nothing, I never had one. " She said.

" Never? " He asked, surprised. " Like at all? In your whole life? "

" We don't have nightmares. " Said a voice behind him, he turned his head to see Nine walking in. His face impassive and eyes not meeting him.

" And no, we cannot explain the why. " Said Ava, before he had the chance to ask. " Is an effect from the Omega level manipulation of the Delta generation's Alpha and Gamma experiments. "

A moment of silence passed, he imagining being lucky enough to sleep and not see the horrible things he saw every night.

" Like... NEVER? " He asked. " You only have dreams? "

" We do not dream either. " Said Nine, looking at the water. Barnes noticed he didn't have shoes on.

" You don't dream? " He asked, incredulous. " What, sleeping is just lights out, lights on? "

" No. " Said Ava, as Nine took his shirt off. " We remember things, exactly as they happened. It is a great asset, you can analyze all that happens and learn from your mistakes while not wasting any time that you could be using for something else of use. "

That was such a weird concept.

" You just... remember? " He asked. " You never had a single dream? " As he asked that, Nine was already down to a pair of swimming trucks that seemed to almost fit him right.

" I believe that is what she said. " Nine said before jumping in the pool and starting to swim fast.

" I did say that. " She said, smirking.

" Isn't that... depressing? " Asked Barnes. Specially with their memories being of growing up in a HYDRA base.

" Says the man who isn't able to rest properly because of recurring nightmares. " Said Ava.

He huffed.

" Touché. " He said. " Right now, it does sound like a sweet deal. "

He turned his head and saw his son swimming, racing through the water. Finally, he turned to Ava again.

" Marina. " He said. " What can you tell me about her? "

" What has she told you already? " Asked Ava.

" Not a lot, we didn't have much time. " He said. " She said she liked watching movies. "

" She does have the tendency to waste her time in such frivolities. " Said Ava.

" You don't like it, huh? " He asked.

" It is her choice what she does with her time, not mine. " Said Ava. " Why would I influence her choices just because I choose not to spend my time in the same manner? She knows her choices will affect her abilities and chooses to spend her time as she does, with that knowledge. Including the one that we'll know when her abilities change and will adapt our own actions accordingly. "

He sat up straighter.

" Huh. " He said.

" What? "

" Is that you are very not... judgmental? " He said. " I mean... weren't you raised to be 'better' than everyone else? "

" Yes, we were. " She said.

" So the whole 'you're weak and flawed' thing is not for everyone? Is that it? "

" We are very much aware of people's weaknesses, doesn't mean we will force them to change. " She said, knowing exactly where he had gotten that from, his talk with his son. " And no, I won't help you get any insight on Nine's reasoning behind any questions he posed you. "

" I didn't ask. "

" You were about to. " She said, smirking.

" Going back to Marina. "

" Yes. "

He had a hard time knowing what to ask.

" She told me her mother was HYDRA. "

" Yes, and agent who is currently incarcerated. " Said Ava.

" Did she ever spoke with her? "

" No, and I cannot say that I find it a poor choice, the contrary actually. " Said Ava, the sounds of water following their talk.

" Why? "

" The UN might think that doing it, it's a sign of her being sympathetic to HYDRA's cause. " Said the girl. " Politically, it is best to avoid such chances of being misunderstood. "

" Politically? "

" After what has happened and the Accords, you truly believe that the experiments created by HYDRA would be left alone? She has an agent 24 hours a day on her, not to mention online surveillance using CCTV cameras every time she steps out of the compound. All experiments are in similar situations. "

" Being my daughter is not winning her any points, is it? " He asked, feeling guilty. He glanced at the files on what HYDRA had done to those kids, he hadn't considered what the rest of the world would do to them. How his blood my make his kids 'unworthy' of trust.

" No, it is not. "

" Can I ask you for something? "

" Ask whatever you wish, if I'll do it, is another subject. " She said.

" Look after her? " He asked.

Ava looked at him for a long moment.

" Our mission is to make sure all experiments are excluded from the UN's mistrust and need for control, including her. " She said.

That was a 'I'll try', at least that's what he heard.

" Thank you. " He said. " What can you tell me about her? You know that you're willing to tell? "

Ava looked thoughtful, then took out a phone from her pocket and sent a text. She placed it on top of her knee after, closing her eyes and looking to be going back to her meditation.

" What did-? "

She raised a finger interrupting him.

" Wait for the answer. " She said. " Have patience. "

" What do I do in the mean time? "

" Not my problem. "

He chuckled, shaking his head, then laid down on the pool chair. He observed Nine swimming, trying to figure out if he should talk to him again so soon or not. If it would be pushing too much or not.

Twenty minutes later, the phone started vibrating, he sat up and turned to the girl eagerly.

" Here. " Said Ava, taking the device and giving it to him.

He took it and accepted the call.

" Barnes. " Came the girl's voice on the other side. " Can't stay away from me, huh? "

He smiled a little. It was nice to hear a tone that wasn't aggressive. It was impassive with a hint of amused, he could take that.

" Marina. " He greeted back. " I guess not. I was just asking Ava about you. "

" Ava? " Asked the girl. " Nine is difficult for you to talk to? "

Tell the truth or not? Admit it or not?

" A little. "

" Not surprising. " Said the girl. " All of what makes him a good superior officer are characteristics that make interpersonal relationships difficult. Or at least that is what I was able to grasp from movies I watched that focus on those. "

He was about to stand up and find some private place to talk, but Ava stood up first and moved to the furthest spot from him possible that was still inside that room.

" They are very boring but do show an interesting insight into the mechanisms of the human psyche. " Continued the girl. " Even if a lot of the times, I believe they are equivocated in the name of 'drama'. "

" So you like psychology? " He asked.

" I study it to be able to better understand humans. " Said the girl. " I didn't have as many human behavior lessons as Ava and Nine. "

" When you figure out what makes us tick, you can let me now. " He said, with an awkward chuckle.

" If I figure out, no way I'm just giving out the gold. " Said the girl. He didn't know why, but he had the impression she was smirking.

" So I better make myself useful in order to get the information? " He asked.

" Obviously. " She said. " So Barnes- "

" You can call me Bucky. Barnes sounds too... formal. " He said.

" I don't mind formal. " She said. " Do you? "

" Right now? A little. "

" Bucky. " She said, as if testing it. " Well, is no extra effort, so why not? "

" Thanks. "

" So, Bucky, why am I calling you? " She asked, as if asking 'what do you want?'.

" I was asking Ava about you. " He answered.

" You want to know about me, you ask me. " She said.

" I'm learning that about you kids. " He said, taking a deeper breath. " So, what are you doing right now? "

" Reading in my room, UN's lap dog doesn't follow me in here, so is about the only place I can talk freely. " She said. " Other than that, just waiting for bureaucracy to determine who will have my 'custody', even if it's obvious it will be Stark. "

That had given him more information than he had expected, which was good. But she said that she had an agent following her around all the time, that was not good. She should have the chance to be a kid, normal kid. She couldn't be that with a trigger-happy agent thinking that everything she did was a double-cross.

" What book? " He asked, choosing to ask about the good thing.

" Chemistry text, from the online classes. " She said.

" Which grade you're in? "

" It's a specialized curriculum, that takes into account what I already went over in the Maternity. " She said. " So, I'm in almost all grades at the same time. "

" Which one is your favorite? " He asked.

" Favorite? " She asked, her impassive voice letting through a little confusion.

" Yes, the one you like the most. "

" I don't like any of them more than the other. " She said. " I have to study them, so I do. "

" So which one is your least hated? Or that you mind the least? "

A moment of silence.

" History. " She said.

" What are you studying in that? " He asked.

" All the continents and countries in the 19th century. " She said. " How the events of the 18th century affected political stands and the life of the populations. "

" That's not how I learned history. " He said.

" How dare they create new ways of teaching in the last century? " Came the sarcastic question. " No respect for the old. "

He laughed a little.

" It's actually a model created to adjust better to the way we are already used to learning. " Said the girl.

" What else are you learning? "

* * *

Nine swam for about forty minutes, then stepping out of the water. Barnes was still talking to Marina on the phone. It seemed to be a conversation a lot friendlier than the one he had with the man.

The girl had the same problems he had with the way Barnes was compared to his file. But she was not like Nine, she could take some small enjoyment from talking and 'sharing'. It was odd and not something he could entirely understand. But it was her business, not his, as long as it didn't interfere with her abilities and focus in the field, it wasn't something he and Ava had to interfere with.

He walked towards Ava, who was in her meditating position on the other end of the room, sitting next to her and leaning against the wall. Still sorting through all the data they had so far on the important UN people.

" You'll need to charge your phone. " He said.

" I am aware. " She said.

" How it is going? " He asked.

" We will require weeks of preparation, as expected. " She said, they still hadn't finished reading through the Intel they gathered. " But we should already make a move to ensure Wakanda's support. " She said. Not surprising, HYDRA didn't have anything about the real Wakanda, that had a lot of resources, technology that they had never seen. If they could get them to share their knowledge with the Betas, it would be a tremendous advantage to them.

" What do you suggest? " He asked.

" Nothing that would make it a sure thing, but it would make the king think of us in a good light. " She said, they were speaking so lowly that no one would be able to listen to them.

" It is better I start, I already had interacted with him, you follow. " He said, running a hand over his face to clear it of the water droplets that were falling from his hair.

" Agreed. "

He looked at Barnes across the room. He knew he had to ignore all his issues with the man in order to be able to function properly in the field in the future. It didn't mean that he had been able to do it so fast.

When he looked back at Ava, she had her eyes open, looking at him.

" Have you been able to do it yet? " She asked.

" No. " He answered. " You? "

" It's still in my mind. " She said. " Though not in the same way as yours. I'm able to ignore it to the necessary extent. "

" I'll need more time to do it. " He said.

" I can handle any emergencies that appear in the meanwhile. " She said.

" It won't be necessary, I am functional. " He said.

" It will be faster if we do it this way. " She said.

" Still, I don't wish to be sidelined. " He said. " We'll remain in the same accord. Do you agree? "

She took a second looking at him then closing her eyes again.

" Agreed. "

" Besides, is not like you'll let me do anything without your input anyway. " He said, smirking. " It would be in disaccord with your 'I am better than yo in everything' routine. "

She chuckled.

" Exactly. " She said. " Not that you need to be reminded of that anyway. "

He chuckled.

" No, never. "

* * *

Barnes was feeling a little better after talking with Marina, the girl had that same impassive tone her brother and Ava had, but it was softer than the ones from the two oldest. She even made a few jokes, or used a joking tone. He didn't mind that most times she used it, she was joking about him.

It was still better than that talk he had with Nine, if he could call it that. It was more like an interrogation. The girl was not as serious as the other two. She had a greater chance of being an actual kid.

It made him glad, Marina was doing good. Nine had Ava to watch over him. He could remain in Wakanda and stay there until that cursed programming of HYDRA's was off his head. He couldn't truly start to be a father until he was his own man again.

He finished the call, looking at Ava, still meditating and Nine sitting next to her. The boy's eyes locked on his.

He stood up from the chair, walking over to them and giving the girl's cellphone to Nine.

" Thanks. " He said.

" You're welcome. " Said Nine, as if answering for her. He didn't look upset at the moment, so Barnes was considering it a victory. The boy placed the device back on the front pocket of Ava's pants. The girl didn't even move as he did that, as if it was completely normal. Or if she didn't notice it.

" Wow, she really is deep in there, isn't she? " He asked. He didn't know much of meditation, but he guessed one could get lost in it.

" No, she just doesn't want to waste her time indulging your attempts of conversation. " Said Nine. " Why would she need to, if I'm here? "

" So it's normal for you to place your hands on her pants? " He asked.

Nine cocked his head to the side a bit, his eyes narrowing slightly, as if he was trying to understand the question.

" What? " He asked.

" Observing the similarities you share with Steve. " Said the boy. " How the smallest of things seem to upset the both of you. "

" If you think putting your hand in her pants is a small thing, we really should have a talk about women, Nine. " He said, with a minuscule smirk. Despite all the hostility, he couldn't help the small joke, it was right there on his face. Maybe the talk with Marina just left him in a good mood.

Nine frowned a little.

" Is there anything you want? " He asked.

" No, just to return the phone. " Answered Bucky. " You want me to leave? "

" If you can. "

Barnes took a moment looking in the eyes that were just like his.

" Okay. I'll see you later then. " He said, then turning around and walking away.

* * *

Nine saw the man walk away, pondering about the change in his demeanor just because he had spoken with his sister. Then he paused, frowning in confusion. Sister? That was the first time he had referred to Marina as such, including internally. Where had that come from?

" What? " Asked Ava, sensing from his body language next to her that there was something bothering his mind. She didn't want to talk, but she knew that any talk to Nine at that moment would be short and to the point.

" A possible change in my paradigm for Marina. " He said. " Not able to tell much than that, haven't had the chance to analyze it. "

She opened her eyes and turned to him. If she wanted to ask what it was, she decided not to.

With an almost imperceptible movement of her head, she motioned him to follow her, then standing up.

He did so too, grabbing the clothes he had discarded later, but not putting them on, the swim trucks he was wearing were still wet. They kept walking until they found a training room where some of the wakandans guards were training, from the purely female elite special forces group. Frankly the two experiments didn't understand any group that had only one gender in them, male or female. They could understand culturally, but rationally, it didn't make sense. They grew up in a place where male and female didn't have any weight, there was only failure and victorious.

Ava walked over to the nearest woman and asked if she and Nine could use the room, assuring they would not interfere with the women's training.

Receiving a positive response, they walked over to one corner, Nine placing his clothes on the ground by the wall, where Ava was placing her shoes, he was barefoot, so she would be too.

He didn't question her. He understood that she was doing. Sometimes, the brain worked better on one problem while trying to solve another. He was just surprised that she was willing to sacrifice her complete focus over organizing the information they had absorbed. Maybe she was just getting bored and needed to move.

They didn't need words, they got in position and after a moment of absolute stillness, they moved and started.

Eventually the natural curiosity of people made the women around them stop and observe them. They were highly trained individuals, but when the opponents were in so much sink as Ava and Nine, a fight lasted longer and it was interesting to watch.

He could not deny that he did enjoy it, the natural enjoyment he got from sparring with her mixed with a distraction from the issues he was still attempting to bury mentally, was a very welcome moment of feeling as all the pieces were in place.


	50. Chapter 50

Barnes had spoken with the surprisingly young woman who was the boss of the technology department there in Wakanda. The next day there would be a cryochamber ready for him to use.

But he would have to say his good byes to Steve and the kids now, because they have people to set free.

Steve was standing in front of one of the wakandan planes, looking at him with a small smile, but Bucky knew the man too well, he didn't want to leave, didn't like the idea of him going into cryo sleep again, but knew it was necessary.

" You take care. " Said Bucky, taking Steve's hand with a firm shake, then bringing him in to a firm hug with a tap on the back.

" You too. " Said Steve. " Just focus on getting better. I'll keep an eye on them. "

" Thanks. " Said Bucky, with one last tap on the back before letting his friend go, who gave him a nod and got in the plane.

Bucky turned around and saw Ava and Nine leaving the building, speaking with T'Challa, who smiled at them and said one last thing before nodding a goodbye. The kids turned to the plane and walked over to it.

To his surprise, they stopped in front of him.

" Barnes. " Said Nine, looking him straight in the eye. " If the wakandan treatment works, and the events conspire for us to meet again, we shall have another talk. "

A weird good bye, but Bucky suspected it was the best the boy could do.

" I'll make sure we get the chance. " He said. " Take care of yourself, okay? "

" It is what I do. " Said the boy, nodding. " Good bye, Barnes. "

With that, Nine continued walking, entering the plane.

" Bye. "

Bucky turned his eyes towards the girl.

" You too, okay? Take care. "

" Like he said, it is what we do. " She said.

" Can I ask a favor? "

" Another one? " She asked, smirking.

" Take care of Nine? I know you will, but just making sure. " He said. " And Steve, if you hear about him being in trouble. "

" Take care of my daughter, son and friend? " Asked Ava, smirking a little more as she 'quoted' him. " Anything else you want me to do for you? "

" No, just that. " He answered. " Bye. "

" Good bye, Barnes. " She said, following Nine and getting in the plane.

Barnes saw them taking off and leaving. He realized how awful it felt to be left behind as others went to a mission.

" Alright, it's up to them now. "

" You look upset. " Said Shuri, T'Challa's sister and the one who would be 'fixing' him, as she approached him. " They'll be fine. So will you. "

" They will, I know they can take care of themselves. " He said. " I just don't like not being able to help. "

* * *

Wanda didn't know for how long she had been staring at the wall, her mind in a blur. She couldn't move her hands, they had her in a straight jacket. She would be feeling like it was demeaning and be furious about it, but they also had put something in the water they gave her. It was the only explanation for how she was feeling right now.

This was what she got for doing what was right? A prison cell and a lunatic's fashion accessory? With a side of drugged water?

She couldn't even focus too long on that thought, her mind wandered and the metal wall once again became all she could focus on.

She didn't even noticed that the wall to her cell was open until two hands had grabbed her by the shoulders and swung her over a shoulder.

" W- What it's - ? " She tried asking, but stopped at the sound of a silencing ssh.

Who was that? Was she being rescued? She wanted to ask something more, to shift enough to see what was going on and not just stare at the back of a body and feet clad in dark boots moving fast. But just thinking about that was a little too much for her still drugged brain.

She heard hushed talking near her, turning her head enough to see another pair of legs near her, not in black (or was that dark gray?) but in one of the uniforms from the prison. So it was a prison break then. It was kind of obvious, but it was nice to confirm.

After what felt like too long, she was thrown at the floor of what looked like a plane. Finally, she could see who had carried her away and was surprised.

The cold blue eyes of Ava Romanoff-Rogers looked at her for a short moment, before turning away. Wanda was so surprised to see her there that she barely noticed when Clint started helping her get out of the straight jacket.

* * *

Ava felt rage when she saw Wanda, she covered it, as she usually did when she saw the woman. Her mind provided the comforting thought that, now, the woman would owe her a lot more and whatever she needed of the woman in the future, it would be a lot easier to get.

One look and it was visible the woman was drugged, great, now she would have to be carried out.

The security was already disabled, the guards that she and Nine took out, didn't see who they were, so when they woke up, Rogers would be the only one to have been seen and the cameras would show no one else.

She stood in front of the woman's cell, moving in when Nine opened them up from the security room. She didn't say anything, just swung the particularly light woman over her shoulders, fortunately, the drugs that made the woman unable to escape alone, made her a very still cargo to carry.

She started saying something, but a 'Ssh' and she stopped talking.

" Surprised to see you here. " Said Clint, very lowly, already next to her as the group moved fast and silently.

She hadn't spent a lot of time with Barton, she had read his file and knew everything that pertained to Natasha's relationship with him, but never talked to him other than when they were preparing to take down the Maternity.

But, of course, he knew enough about her to know she wouldn't usually risk anything to get them out. Natasha no doubt spoke of her to the man too.

" Does that mean you'll be picking a side in this? " He asked.

" My own. " She answered, which made the man smirk.

" That's why you're here? "

" Does it matter? " She asked. " All you need to know is that we're here and now you're out. "

The smirk continued firm on his face.

" You do look a lot like her. " He said, as if he had somehow confirmed some theory of his. Ava had a good guess who 'her' was, but she did not know why her similarities with Natasha were amusing.

When they reached the plane, she placed Wanda on the floor, seeing the surprise on her eyes. Ava didn't say anything and didn't waste any more time on the woman, just went to the pilot seat before Steve had the chance.

Nine got in the plane right after them, the security system would reboot in ten minutes, closing the entrance and submerging the prison again, so they wanted to be far away by then.

" Anything? " He asked, wanting to know if anything didn't go according to their plan.

" No. You? "

" No. "

She started the plane and they took off as Steve helped Clint get Wanda on a chair. Whatever drug they gave her made, she was unable to do much.

" Oh, hey! " Came a male voice. She looking away from the sky and ocean in front of her to see Scott Lang with a smile, looking at her and Nine. " I don't know you two. Hi, my name- "

" Scott Lang. " Said Nine, interrupting what looked like it would be a too long and happy introduction.

" Master's degree in Electrical Engineering. Arrested for the heist to VistaCorp and sentenced to three years in San Quentin State Prison. " She continued, looking back ahead.

" Recruited by Dr Pym in 2015 and has been the user of the ' Ant Man' suit since. " Finished Nine. " We know. "

" Woah, that was cool. Do you always finish each other sentences? I wish my girlfriend and I did that. " Said the man, sounding too happy for someone who was about to be a wanted international war criminal in four minutes.

" They always do that, it's freaky and adorable at the same time. " Said Sam, walking over to them too. " Thanks for the rescue by the way. "

" You're welcome. " She said, along with Nine.

" So... who are you two? " Asked Lang.

" These are Ava Romanoff-Rogers, my daughter. " Said Steve, from his spot further down the plane. " And James Barnes Junior, but you can call him Nine, Bucky's son. "

" And to all intents and purposes, if you are speaking or writing with any other person on the planet, you never heard those names or saw us. Does not matter who they are. " She said, looking at the man. " Understood? "

" Sure. My lips are sealed. " Said Lang, nodding. " I'm many things, but I'm not a snitch. "

A moment of silence passed.

" Now what's the play? " Asked Lang.

" Now... we hide. " Said Steve. " We are wanted men. "

Ava and Nine listened very carefully to what the others were speaking, but still looked right ahead. They already knew where they were going to land, but it was good to know what the others were doing.

After a few hours, the plane was already on auto pilot and about to land on a deserted area near the Russian boarder with Finland, that had no satellites observing at the moment, perfect for Ava and Nine to disembark. And for them to have no witnesses to the plane passing, not that anyone could see through the Wakandan stealth mode. Ava and Nine started preparing to disembark.

The wind and snow invaded the inside of the ship when the door opened, Nine and Ava with winter clothes and grabbing their backpacks with provisions.

" Fuck, that's cold. " Exclaimed Lang, hugging himself to protect from the wind.

" Ava. " Called Wanda, before the girl could leave the plane. Sounding hesitant. The drugs had worn off enough for her to aware of her surroundings. " I... "

" You owe me even more than you did before. " Said Ava, interrupting the brunette. She had no patience for her attempts of gratitude. Not to mention it would be good to remind the woman of what she owed her. " If I come, you better be ready to pay. "

Steve didn't say anything, much to the experiments' surprise, Wanda just nodded. It was good for Ava that she still seemed very guilty. Not that it would ever change anything to diminish Ava's rage.

The experiments nodded a good bye to the others on the plane and left, Steve following to be able to speak with them in private for a moment, not minding the snow or wind.

* * *

Steve knew that Ava had her reasons not to like Wanda, so he didn't say anything to the tone the girl used, even if he did, it wouldn't work.

He felt the cold freeze him all over, but due to the serum in his veins, he could stand outside for a moment without needing a doctor.

" Alright, you two. Take care of yourselves. Be careful. " He said, they looked at him because they knew he was there to have a talk with them. " I'm just a call away, don't forget that. Whatever it happens, whatever you need, call me. "

He had a pit in his stomach, as if he was abandoning them by letting them go alone in the world while he went into hiding. But they were doing the right thing, being with Tony would give them the best shot at the normal life they needed.

Didn't mean he had to feel good about being away.

" Have fun, not just work. " He said, telling himself the burning in his eyes was from the ice-cold air. " Remember to do the normal things kids do. " He took a breath, looking between the two. " And if you ever find yourselves with someone's life on the line, ask yourselves what I would do. See how it feels to spare a life when your logic says you should take it. I believe that it's something worth experiencing. "

He had a lot to say, he wanted to keep them where he could see them a lot longer. But he had to let them go now.

" Okay. " He said taking a deep breath.

He moved to Nine first, engulfing the boy in a hug. Nine, as expected, didn't hug back but stood stiff.

" This it's when you hug back. " Said Steve. " You were wondering. "

He felt the two arms go around him. He had to laugh, these kids felt absolutely nothing at walking around naked in front of others, but a hug was alien to them unless it was calculated and 'accounted' into their 'plannings'.

" Behave. " He added, letting go of the hug and looking straight at the boy.

" I'll be sure to keep that in mind. " Said Nine, a small smirk.

Steve turned to Ava, hugging her too, the girl hugging back.

" I'll be thinking of you, okay? " He said, kissing the side of her head before letting go of the hug. " And behave too. "

" I am always at my best behavior, Steve. " Said the girl, smirking.

" Would I call it 'best behavior'? " He asked.

" I would. " She retorted, the smirk a little bigger.

" Behave as if I am watching. " He said, smiling.

She actually gave a little laugh.

" I always have. " She said. " Good bye, Steve. "

" See you later, kid. " He said.

" Good bye, Steve. " Said Nine.

" See you later, Nine. "

He saw Ava take from her pocket the blue wool cap he had given her, when he and Natasha first took her clothes shopping, after they first met her. He smiled as she put in on, protecting her head and ears from the cold and hiding the reddish blonde hair.

If they stayed there for longer he would probably say something else, give another hug or something, but they turned around and left, pulling up the hoods from the winter coats.

He stayed where he was a little longer, seeing their figures dressed in white disappear in the snow surrounding.

" They'll be fine. " Said Clint, startling him. " She's too much like Nat not to be and he is too much like Ava. "

He turned around, seeing the man standing on the door of the plane, hugging himself to save heat.

" I know. " Said Steve, getting back inside and allowing Sam to finally close the door. " I just wish I could be near them to see it for myself. "

" Just gotta trust they'll call if they're not. " Said Clint, obviously figuring out that Steve had left them with means to get in touch.

" Yeah. " Said Steve. " But what they think is trouble is a lot more than I wish they had to face alone. " He sighed, trying to clear his mind. " They're together and they'll take care of each other. " He said, self assuring.

" No doubt. " Said Clint, walking over to the pilot's seat. " Ready Cap? "

" As I'll ever be. " He said.

He stole a glance at the ground when the plane took off, but he didn't see the two figures he was looking for.


	51. Chapter 51

Natasha and Clint had worked together for a long time. That meant that they had a lot of time to come up with several procedures to several kinds of situations. Even 'we're both on the run, still trust each other and need to get in touch' ones.

When she saw that he and the others had escaped from the Raft Prison, she got one of their procedures started.

Two days later, she was sitting on the dusty couch of the safe house, waiting for a few hours already and seeing the light disappear on the outside. Then she heard the two almost imperceptible steps on the outside, just near the door. They always did that, sneaking up on each other could be either very painful or deadly.

The door opened, and she moved her hand from the gun hidden under her coat she placed next to her. She could see it was him and that he didn't look like he had trouble following him.

" Hey. " Said Clint, walking in and moving to sit on the couch next to her. She could see his hand moving away from the gun hidden under his coat. " We need to get a safe house with an easier access route. "

She smiled, he dusted off the snow that had fallen on top of him on the climb up the mountain.

" At least you have coffee, made. You didn't drink everything, did you? "

" Sorry. " She said, taking the last gulp of her mug and placing the cup back on the coffee table.

" You're a coffee addict. You have a problem. " He said, leaning back and taking a deep breath. " Okay... so about what we're here for. "

" What are you going to do now? " She asked.

" I don't know. Laura and the kids are back at home, worried sick, and if I go back, I go back to prison. " He said. " But I really can't leave her alone with the three. "

" You can't survive long away from them either. " She said, looking at him nod his agreement.

" Yeah. I might have to find a way to get myself a deal. Maybe house arrest. I don't know. " He said, thoughtful. " It might take me a while to get something going. "

" They'll want something in return. " She said.

He looked at her with a slightly begging face.

" No way I'm letting you sell me out. " She said.

" It's not like you'll get caught if you know about it. " He said. " We can orchestrate it just perfectly. "

She should have seen that coming. She wasn't surprised and couldn't blame him either. He had a family to go back to and unlike her, his kids weren't trained agents who would never settle for a house life.

" I'll think about it. " She said, even if she knew that eventually she would do it. She liked his family, they were her family too. And he was right, if she knew beforehand, she could get away.

" Thanks. " He said, and he really did look very thankful. " Now, somethings I think you need to know. First, Ava and Nine helped Cap get us out. "

Now, that was surprising.

" He would never drag them to any kind of mission out of his own free will. " She said.

" Which is why they were the ones getting themselves in the mission, and he had no choice. I asked her if that meant they were taking sides. "

" She's on her own side, has been from the beginning and I don't see that changing. " Said Natasha.

He smirked.

" Let just say that they are VERY aware that all of us, freed prisoners, owe her and Nine a big favor. " Said Clint. " Specially Wanda, apparently, though I have no idea why. "

" That sounds more like my daughter. " Said Natasha, smirking. But finding odd that Ava had helped Wanda, she would register that information for her to think about it later. " She does nice things, but for selfish reasons. " She chuckled silently, shaking her head. " How is she? "

" Looks great. Very much in control of herself, even if that 'mission' of hers does sounds impossible. " He said, standing up and moving to the small kitchen on the corner of the room. The utensils and ingredients for coffee were still there for him to use. " So does her male shadow. "

" Didn't expect anything else. They always look like that. " Said Natasha.

" Figured. Cap almost burst into tears when they left us though. " Said Clint. " Said for you to get in touch. "

" With him or her? "

" Both. " Said Clint. " He left a phone with her in case she needed to get in touch. He gave me his and her number to give you. "

" Of course, he knew you would get in touch with me. " She said.

" He knows you love me and can't quit. " Joked the archer, putting water to boil.

Natasha gave a ghost of a smile.

" Why did you help him anyway? You didn't have to. " Asked Clint.

" He was right. Someone had to go after Zemo. " She said.

" It was a trap. We all have our names in the most wanted list for nothing. " He said, with a touch of bitterness.

" Could we afford not to do it and then it turned out not to be a trap? " She asked.

" Suppose not. " He said. " But... we should have seen something wasn't right. "

" Maybe, but we didn't. No use to keep thinking about it. " She said. " Now we just wait for them to need us again when the next big thing shows up. "

" Not counting on them changing their mind after it. " Said Clint. " Seriously, those people will never change their minds. They will always be afraid of those who can do more than they can. "

" Aren't you a ray of sunshine today? " She asked, raising an eyebrow.

" I'm an internationally wanted criminal, I'm entitled to be moody. AND you drank all the coffee, forcing me to make my own. " He said, turning to her and leaning against the sink.

" Not the first time for either of those. " She said. " You're getting soft in your old age. "

They both knew that he was like that because the last time he was a wanted man, he didn't have a family, but there was no need to say it out loud and depress both of them. Better to let the tone light.

" You're gonna tell Ava that she probably will fail, and she shouldn't waste her time? " He asked, changing the subject.

" No. " She answered.

" Why not? "

" If me or anyone else, ever told Steve that he shouldn't do something because they don't think that he would succeed, would it work? " She asked.

" Never. "

" Same thing with her. She may be a LOT like me, but she does have somethings from her father. "

" Horrible combination. " He said, smirking.

She chuckled silently at that.

" Well, what can you do? " She said, smiling.

A moment of silence passed.

" I know the answer, but do you want more coffee? " He asked.

" My usual amount of sugar, please. "

* * *

Ava and Nine had left Steve for two weeks already. And so far, they had done what they planned. Studied files and moved from place to place. Except for the time they took care of all things necessary for life, that was all they did. Studied. Using computers they stole and reprogrammed to not be traced.

That was until they got a call on the phone Steve gave Ava.

A not completely unexpected call, but still it wasn't something the girl saw as having the greatest odds of happening.

Which is why she should have expected it in the first place, at least when it came to Natasha.

At first, she didn't know if she should, but after a moment to ponder, she decided that it could be advantageous to meet with the woman.

* * *

Natasha entered the safe house and her hand went immediately to her gun. At least to the gun she could get to the fastest.

She hadn't heard anything, but she could feel she wasn't alone. It was instinct. She moved in towards the living room, gun in hand, everything was as she had left when she got out for food. Then she heard the light sound of water coming from deeper in the house. The bathroom.

She moved towards the sound, silently, she had her gun pointed at the door when it opened. Revealing a female form a little taller than herself, wet blondish red hair that was being dried by a towel.

" Natasha. "

" Ava. " Said the woman, breathing easier and lowering the gun. " A little more warning next time? "

The girl smirked, Natasha could hear the door of the bathroom stall, someone had just gotten in it. Nine apparently was the next on to shower.

" What for? " Asked the girl, smirking.

Natasha could not help it, she smirked too. She could see that the smirk meant that the girl totally meant to get her mother worried about being killed. It was part of the very subtle humor the girl had. Like when she ran past Sam and made him feel inadequate compared to the super soldiers.

The woman moved to the side to let the girl out.

" Hey Nine. " She greeted, closing the door of the bathroom.

" Natasha. " Greeted back the boy as the door closed.

Ava was moving to the bedroom, still rubbing her hair dry with the towel. Natasha decided not to say anything about her using the only two towels in that place. Once they were dry from the two teenagers using them, the woman would have no trouble using them anyway.

" I see you made it here sooner than expected. Trying to get me unprepared? " She asked moving after the girl.

" No. Just managed to cut time on the route. " Said Ava, not revealing what that cut was or the route in itself.

There were two almost identical piles of objects on the bed, one with slightly smaller clothes than the other.

Ava moved to her pile, drying her body and starting to put on the clothes.

" How are things on the run? " Asked Natasha. " Anything you need? "

" As expected. More money would be appreciated, but not essential since we can get it by other means. "

" So you didn't manage to get to the emergency stash you got hidden somewhere. " Said Natasha, receiving a look with a questioning eyebrow. " Before you and Nine showed up in the Avenger HQ, you were surviving on the supplies you got from the Maternity. No way you expended it all before showing up empty-handed, which means you stashed one or more emergency kits somewhere. "

Ava nodded, a sort of acceptance and recognition that she and Nine weren't the only ones who knew people close to them too well. Not that the girl expected anything else from her mother.

" Better to leave emergency supplies for actual emergencies, don't you think? " Asked the girl.

" Sure. " Said Natasha. " But since you're here. I got some things for you. Just to make it easier for the next moths. "

" Alright. " Said the girl. She was practicality in human form, no way she was saying no to free money and supplies. She finished putting her clothes on, not putting on shoes and grabbing the towels were they were on the bed. " We were going to eat the food we found on the kitchen. "

" I bought more, you can have that. Was counting on you two eating it all. " She said, moving out of the way to let the girl to pass. " But the bed it's mine, you two get the pull out on the living room. "

" Sounds like a very reasonable agreement. " Said the girl, opening the door to the bathroom, leaving the towels there before closing the door again.

" Ready to talk now or should we wait for Nine? " Asked Natasha.

" Depends on what you have to say. " Said the girl. " Any intel that it's relevant to both of us would be preferably passed on to us at the same time, spares me the effort of relaying it to him. "

" I have somethings. "

" But not all. "

Natasha felt a smile on her face. Despite all the pain she felt at first for the suffering that kid has endured, the similarity to her own past. It did bring a smile to her face seeing her quick wit on her daughter.

" Not all. " She said. " Wanted to check in on you before going away for the foreseeable future. "

Ava looked her over, she could see the girl's brain working fast, deducing.

" Interesting. " She finally said.

" What? "

" I calculated that Steve would be the only one having an emotional reaction over this. " She said. " I assume that you do not require my full attention and I can eat during our conversation? "

" Sure. "

" Excellent. "

She was sitting on the couch of the living room when Ava got in with two super soldier sized plates of sandwiches and other varied foods.

" Hungry, aren't we? " Asked Natasha, seeing the girl sit next to her and place the plates on the coffee table.

" Best to eat when there is a calm place to do it and someone willing to give it for free. "

" Or you're hungry because you haven''t been eating properly on the run. " Said Natasha, guessing what it probably was.

" Or that. "

She had lied (or omitted), but when faced with Natasha guessing the truth, the girl had no shame of it. That was very Ava, in a way that made Natasha want to smile and roll her eyes.

" Damn. "

" Just decided to double the amount the money you're giving me and Nine? " Asked the girl, smirking then taking a bite of a sandwich.

" Double it? Let's calm down a bit. " Said Natasha, with a laugh. " But yes I am giving you more money. Curse you for making me feel bad for you and guilting me into it. "

" I merely sat down to eat. Any emotional reactions you have, are not my responsibility. "

" Yeah, right. " Said Natasha, smirking at the most obvious lie. Specially because Ava knew that Natasha knew it was a lie. A moment of silence passed. " I talked to your father. He told me what he said to you. "

" And? "

" I got to say I agree with him. "

Ava looked at her, eating an apple. She could see the questioning on her eyes. 'Why did she agree?', her reasoning.

" He didn't ask for anything out of the normal. Or unreasonable. " Said Natasha.

" He hopes to get something that won't happen. "

" So what it's the harm? Specially if it also helps you with the Accords people? " She asked.

" No harm. " Said Ava. " Does not mean it is the path I would have chosen as the best. Or that I have to enjoy the process. I have more to do than to waste my time with such frivolous actions. "

" But you're still doing it. " Said Natasha, not exactly an order, but a confirmation of what she thought would happen.

" Despite my dislike about it, he is right about somethings. Being seen as someone ordinary, who is capable of engaging in activities for nothing but the distraction, will be good to start laying the ground with some of the politicians who were responsible for the Accords. " Said Ava.

" So why were you not the one thinking of it in the first place? " Asked Natasha.

" Because it will take too long nevertheless. And I would prefer to avoid popular entertainment. "

" You really hated movies that much? " Asked Natasha, with a smile.

" No, but the absurd waste of time compared to the gain is ridiculous. " Said Ava, shaking her head, another sandwich going to her mouth. " Unless I require insight in references used by a certain portion of society, that can be only gained by watching them. I see no point in losing time in things that are not real. "

" Them being not real it's kind of the point for most people. " Said Natasha, wondering if she would lose a finger if she tried to grab a nut from Ava's plate.

" I have studied human behavior, I am aware of their incapacity of facing the real world, though I must say, it still baffles me. " Said the girl, eating the nuts and looking at Natasha. Yes, it would not have ended well to take food from the girl.

" Maybe 'engaging in such frivolous activities' will help you see the good thing of it. "

" There is no positive outcome to denying reality. It is the action of the weak, those who are the first to die and do it foolishly. " Said the girl, her cold impassive eyes looking into Natasha's.

Natasha wasn't one to deny reality. It was part of her training. She just couldn't. Didn't mean she agreed with the girl. There was something worth protecting in innocence and fantasy. Something pure that was unlike everything in the Red Room and on The Maternity.

She was sad that the girl couldn't see it, but could not blame her for not being able to.

" Then there it's no danger to you doing it. " Said Natasha. " Since you may be many things, but foolish will never be one of them. Anyone with my genes can't be stupid, just impossible, and you did get my brains. " She added with a smile.

Ava could see that there was something underneath her words, she looking at Natasha for a long time, eating.

" Why did it take you two weeks to call me from when you got my number? " Asked the girl, finally speaking. Completely changing the subject.

" Who says I took so long? " Asked Natasha.

" The one with 'your brains'. " Said the girl. " If even Steve figured out that you would meet with Clint first chance you got, hence giving you his number and mine, you don't think I would? " She raised an eyebrow and smirked.

She smirked too.

" Ever noticed that, every time the circumstances change drastically, you disappear? " Asked Natasha. " It didn't take me long to figure that pattern out. You need a time alone to get yourself ready for new circumstances, if you have the chance to. "

" You do realize I am not alone. "

" Nine doesn't count. He practically has a mind link with you. " She said.

" An odd description. "

She looked back, seeing Nine walking in, dressed and barefoot as Ava, but with a towel around his neck as he rubbed his hair dry.

" You don't agree? " She asked.

" We do not have any sort of mind reading abilities. " He said, looking at them, then moving to the kitchen, to make his own food.

" So literal. " Natasha said, smiling.

" It would look like it. " Said Ava. There was something under that, maybe an inside joke with the boy or something else that Natasha just didn't understand. It didn't really matter now.

" Thing is. You two are too similar. And practically attached by the hip, if you're doing something he knows about it or, more likely, is doing it with you. " Said Natasha. " You know what you're doing already? "

" Enough. You know that already because you spoke with Steve. "

" Wanted to see if something had changed. "

" So far nothing of any major importance. " Said the girl, chewing.

" And after what he has learned, you are sure that Tony will agree to it? You did use his kids to spy on him. " Asked Natasha.

" He wasn't surprised. " Said Nine, from the kitchen.

" Nor should he be. " Said Natasha. " But the man does have the tendency to not letting things go. "

" You and I both know that Tony does like to let others think that he is an imbecile in all areas that are not science and mathematics, but he is not. " Said Ava. " He uses it as an excuse to disregard others feelings and not worry about them. But he also makes sure to have safe guards in case his actions crosses lines. "

" I'm aware. " Said Natasha. " He doesn't know I know this of course, but I've seen the donations he makes to political campaigns in key countries around the world. Not small change. Gets him a lot of advantages when it comes to STARK Industries. "

" That it's why we need him on our side. He may be the private individual we have access to, who has the largest influence over the NATO board responsible for the Accords. " Said Ava. " He just needs to realize that he needs to support us just the same. "

" Why would he need your support? He had his ass covered. " Said Natasha.

" Not Phebian and Bubble's. " Said Ava. " They may have been made to be HYDRA's scientists, but they were trained and had killed under their orders. Their skill set and willingness to kill makes them just as a big of a threat. Secretary Ross is already loosing his patience with Stark. He may have his own freedom guaranteed by his money and public approval, but the Accords made it impossible for him to ensure the same for his 'kids'. "

Natasha took a minute thinking. The girl was right, of course she was, she had been doing nothing more than study this situation for weeks. Not to mention she had access to Tony's kids and knows what it's happening on their end. The only reason Abby wasn't in danger was the fact that she was still a baby.

" You know that you will not be able to render the Accords illegal or reverse them so easily. " Said Natasha, after a moment of thinking. Nine coming back from the kitchen with two plates almost identical to Ava's from the kitchen and sitting on the armchair across the coffee table. " Your immediate actions are limited to amendments. "

" We are aware. " Said Nine. " But so far the opinions of the board are not tending to our side. "

" Reason we need Stark's lawyers and to shift some of the people from NATO to our side. " Said Ava.

" I know they shouldn't be like that, but they won't trust anyone of the kids from the Maternity. " Said Natasha. " What's your way in? "

" Looking for one. " Said both teenagers together.

" Can I have a look at the intel you got? " She asked. " Maybe I know something that can help. "

Ava and Nine exchanged one of their looks that held an entire conversation, Natasha not very surprised, they trusted her enough to come meet with her and eat her food, but thinking was always necessary.

" Sure. " Finally said Ava, looking back at her, then standing up and going to the bedroom where their things were. A moment later, she came back with a computer. One look at the device, she knew that the girl had messed with the inside.

The spy would bet a lot that, if someone tried to track the computer, it would be real hard.

The girl turned the computer on, typed a password (that would no doubt be changed after this), clicked a few keys and passed the device to Natasha. The girl went back to eating and Natasha raised her eyebrows at the size of the files and amount of them.

" A lot of information, what kind of Frankenstein operation did you do to this thing to make them fit? " She asked.

Nine and Ava just continued eating. Natasha had no doubt Stark's children had something to do with this amazing computer in the body of an ancient device.

" Okay, this going to take a while. " She said, starting to look over the names.


	52. Chapter 52

That particular safe house was in the middle of a city, so they preferred not to stay outside. One of the reasons Ava and Nine preferred to be in unpopulated areas. They could train and not just be trapped inside.

Even so, food, relative safety for at least the next few days, money in the end, they would not pass that out.

" How much of this you looked at already? " Asked Natasha, looking at Ava from her spot on the other side of the couch.

Ava had already finished eating, so she was resting her body from the travel there by leaning back on the couch and resting her feet up on the coffee table. Nine was on the armchair, looking to be focusing on thinking, in a meditating position.

" 34% " She answered. Not sure where Natasha was going with that, but not seeing a reason to hold such an information back.

" A lot. "

" It will take time to interpreter and organize it all. " Said Ava.

" A lot I'm guessing. " Said the older woman. " You're not doing much more than that, I'm assuming. "

" Nothing. "

A moment of silence.

" Why are you doing this? " Asked Natasha.

Ava looked at her, seeing the curiosity in her eyes, covered with expectation of something. It was very unusual for the Black Widow to let emotions show on her face.

" I won't be a prisoner again. With the Maternity we were nothing but weapons. After them, we were allowed to have opinions, identities. Even if those identities were extremely connected to HYDRA and Draken. " She answered. " Secretary Ross is not that different from the man he used to be when he overlooked Dr Banner's experiment. He wants weapons. He will try to get them through the Accords. "

" But is not just you or Nine, you're doing this to make sure ALL the kids from the Maternity are safe. " Said Natasha. " Why? "

" What do you want to hear? "

Natasha smirked.

" The truth is not simple? "

" Is it ever? "

" Your truth? Yes, because you don't run from it. That would be denying reality. " Said Natasha, with a small smirk. " So, again, why? "

Ava's mind was working fast. Going through all possible ends for her lying or telling the truth. Taking into account this was the Black Widow she was speaking to. She glanced at Nine, who had opened his eyes and looked at her. After a long silent moment, she looked back at her.

" The reasons are unclear. " Said Ava. " And it would be unpractical to take the time to clear them at this time. "

Natasha's smirk turned into a smile.

" Good. "

" I fail to see the reason why it would be. " Said Ava and Nine together.

Natasha laughed a single laugh shaking her head and looking back at the screen.

" That's because apparently you don't have the time. " She said.

Ava looked at Nine, who gave her a look that told her that he had a lot more to do than to try to figure out Natasha, so he closed his eyes and went back to his mind.

Ava wondered if Natasha's reaction was connected to Steve's when he said he was proud of her for doing this for all the experiments. There was a high chance, but honestly she didn't have the space in her mind to spare to figure that out at the moment. Not with all she had to figure out at the moment.

The silence fell again, and she managed to get into a state of resting that still allowed her to be aware of her surroundings.

A few hours passed, until Natasha put down the computer.

" Well, it is a very comprehensive dossier. I know a little about a few of those people, at least things that wouldn't be in any official files because when I figured them out, I decided to keep them to myself. " Said the woman. " Want to hear them now or would you like to wait until after you rest for the night? "

Ava opened her eyes, sitting up. Nine opening his own eyes and looking at the woman too.

" Now. "

* * *

Natasha went to sleep that night with a lighter mind. Knowing was better than not and seeing how things were doing with Ava in person was better than hearing it from others.

The girl and Nine were sleeping on the pull out couch, probably the best bed they found since leaving Wakanda. At least for the time when they were there with her.

Natasha had noticed it before, but now that they didn't have a place to train, the two teenagers were very calm creatures that preferred silent and quiet places whenever possible. They looked to have no issue with being still and just thinking.

She could appreciate quiet as much as the next person, but that particular trait had Steve written all over it. That man would trade a party for a night alone in his living room with a book any day.

The next day passed slowly, she didn't plan to leave that safe house for the next week and the two enjoying the roof and working electrical plugs.

She had told them what she could of her personal impression on the people in their files, of what could work on them. She hoped it was enough.

Nine eventually stood up from the pull out bed and slowly walked around the small safe house while stretching.

" Getting tired of sitting around? " Asked Natasha, drinking coffee as she sat on top of the kitchen counter.

" I am just as able of being completely still as Ava, but she is better than I at it, after so many days. " He said. " Sometimes moving clears one's mind better than meditation. "

" Clearing it from what? " She asked.

He stopped as he bowed forward, standing straight and looking at her.

" If you're asking, you have an idea why. " He said. " What have you heard? "

" Steve said that you didn't get along with your father. " Said Natasha. " Tense talks. "

He took a moment observing her.

" I respect how you can understand our actions, due to your own past and training. " He said. " But I fail to see how that is any of your concern. "

" Definitely a nerve there. " She said, holding his gaze. " Can't I be worried about you? "

He took a few steps forward, until he was standing right in front of her.

" The concern of the Black Widow should always be put under perspective. I may not be as familiar with you as Ava, but I do know this. " He said. " So, why should you concern yourself with the intricacies of my relationship with Barnes? "

" A: Because you're my daughter's best friend/whatever the hell you two have, and I worry about her. B: You're actually very likable under all this. Even if you are being kind of a dick right now, but given how this could be a delicate subject to you, I will forgive. " She listed. " And C: You may not know this, but I am able of honest emotions for those not related to me by blood. "

He did not say anything to that, just continued staring at her. She sighed and rolled her eyes.

" Okay, kiddo. I see this will have to go the hard way. " She said. " Do you want to do this sitting down or have you done enough of that already? "

" I am comfortable as I am. " He said.

" Don't I know it? " She muttered, but of course he heard it and looked confused at her statement. If there was a pair of people completely comfortable in their own skin, it was her daughter and him. " Alright, I'll have to deduce this through, so if you please, interrupt me and correct me, okay? "

He nodded.

" Ava studied me and Steve obsessively, because we are her 'donors' as HYDRA put it. Odds are you did the same with Barnes and your mother. " She said. " She didn't react to us as you did Barnes, so there is something that it's different about you and/or him. "

Nine showed no reaction to her talking. Not making it easy for her to read his reactions.

" You're not going to give me any clues, are you? " She asked.

A raised eyebrow was her answer.

" You're no fun. " She said. " This is harder than I thought it would be, I didn't spend any time with Barnes, nor I read his file. The clue I have is that it was too little time for him do have done something wrong. You have a really thick skin. Has to be something that developed over time. But he never saw you before, the Maternity didn't allow contact with anyone who wasn't from their base, the only one to ever have contact with other HYDRA agents was Ava. "

Nine continued on his spot, but now he was starting his stretching again, arms behind his head.

" You get hostile WHEN you meet him. " Said Natasha, thinking. " What would annoy you to this level so fast? "

Behind the boy, she could see Ava standing up and moving to the door of the kitchen, going to the fridge and taking a bottle of water.

" What it's your opinion on the matter? " Asked Nine, not looking away from Natasha, but he was speaking with Ava.

She stopped and took a gulp of water before turning to them.

" If you don't wish to discuss it, tell her, and she will respect it. " Said the girl, then leaving the kitchen.

Translation, no way that boy was telling her what was bothering him.

" Very well. I do not wish to discuss it. " Said Nine.

Natasha had her own secrets, she knew that when she wasn't ready to talk about things, she didn't. It didn't matter how important it was to her and/or others. Not all people understood that. Steve had a hard time with it, for example.

" Alright. " She said. " But if you wish to... I'm here. "

He looked away from her, walking as he stretched again.

" Noted. "

" Really. " She said, he looking at her from his spot almost out of the kitchen. " You can. "

He looked at her for a minute, then nodded and left.

She took a moment just drinking coffee.

" My family only has weird people. I should not be surprised by that. " She said, then looking at the girl sitting on the floor in a meditating position. " Yes, that means you. "

A smirk was the only indication Ava had heard her.

Natasha sighed and shook her head.

" Curse me and my love for weird people. "

* * *

Six days they stayed in Natasha's safe house, longer than they had initially planned, but since no one knew they were there, they decided to enjoy the free food and roof.

As Natasha told them she would, she gave them some money, enough for it to be useful for the weeks to come, but not a lot so it would be too bulky on their backpacks.

" Take care. " She said for them, as they stood by the door. " Call me if you need anything. "

" Of course. " Said Ava.

" Alright. Hug time you two, come here. "

She gave them each a quick hug, kissing Ava on the side of the head before letting go.

" See you. "

Definitely not as emotional as Steve's had been, but still a little.

" Good bye. " They said, then left.

It was daytime and people were on the street, they took no time blending in and disappearing in the crowd. Natasha had been useful. Ava and Nine now had the beginning of an idea on how they would turn some of the council's heads their way.

They just had to have time to refine it.

* * *

It had been three months since Ava and Nine last saw Stark. And they hadn't communicated with the man, only got reports on his actions from his kids.

Not surprisingly, he had not been happy that his kids had been passing information on him to the two Gammas, but could not exactly stop them without trapping his kids in a place without any means of communicating with the world. And no materials that allowed them to build said means. He couldn't do that, he was their father, not their jailer.

According to Phebian and Bubbles, what did happen was a very long talk.

Ava and Nine had spent those last months studying the people they needed to know. Their lives, weaknesses. The ways by which they could be manipulated. They hadn't been seen and made sure that no one knew where they were. Even the other experiments, not that they had asked.

They made sure that there was also a lot of time between their reappearance and Steve's and Barnes' actions. Then they gave Marina a warning 24 hours before they would officially, 'reappear'.

It was about 3 pm on a Friday when Stark walked in the living room of his mansion, having just arrived from the office. He wasn't CEO, but it was his company, and he did have to eventually know what was going on and receive reports on the numbers.

He saw Marina (who had been living with him), Phebian, Bubbles, sitting in one couch, looking at two figures sitting on the other.

Ava and Nine.

" Stark. " They greeted, with a nod.

The surprise lasted for a moment, before being replaced by a blank face.

" Ava, Nine. " He greeted back, walking further into the wide room. " Didn't lose your taste for dramatic appearances? "

" Apparently not. " Said Ava.

The three looked at Ava and Nine, waiting for their answer. That little split-second that made Stark lock his jaw in suppressed frustration.

Ava nodded, and they got up from the couch, leaving the room and going up the stairs that led to the floor where their rooms were.

" I see that your tight grip on them is still intact. " Said Tony. " Not to say that I'm not happy to see you two in one piece, but I don't like the fact that you two use my kids as soldiers in your platoon. "

" They listen to our instructions out of their own free will, Tony. " Said Ava.

Tony shook his head, sitting down on the recently vacated couch.

" Why are you here? " He asked. " Is this about what Steve told me? "

" If he told you that we will be residing with you for the foreseeable future, yes. That it's exactly what we are here for. " Said Nine.

" Hope you can spare a mattress. " Said Ava.

Tony leaned back, looking at them and thinking.

" I'm torn between looking after those kids upstairs, showing you two the door or doing what Steve asked me to do and showing you the two rooms I have upstairs with your things on them. " Said the man.

" And which way are you leaning towards? " Asked Ava.

A silent moment passed.

" Well, either way you two are getting in trouble. I want you two close to be able to know what you're planning. " He said. " We have at lot to talk about too. "

" Yes, we do. " Said Nine.


	53. Chapter 53

Tony had given them a little time to get themselves acquainted with the rooms he had upstairs for the two teenagers.

As expected, it looked like it had been decorated by a professional, who had the instructions ' modern, spacious, comfortable and simple'. The things they had left in the Avengers HQ were there, clothes, books, miscellaneous objects. Including weapons (that was actually mildly surprising to see there).

They made an initial sweep of the room, as they always did, left their backpacks there and went back down too meet the man in his living room, drinking whiskey.

" Everything okay? "

" The rooms are more than enough. " Answered Nine.

" Good. " Said Tony. " Now, what the hell are you two up to? "

" The same we said before. The Accords put the experiments in a delicate position. Too vulnerable. " Said Ava.

" You must have noticed already. " Said Nine.

Ava and Nine went to stand on the other side of the modern looking coffee table. Ava looking out the window as Nine sat down and looked at Tony.

" I noticed, had to pull out three lawyers in order to keep their guards away from my property. " Said the billionaire. " Still can't stop them from following the kids when they go out. No wonder they don't like to do it. With you two here it will be even harder. "

" The moment you tell them we are here, we will be arrested. " Said Ava.

" It will be up to your lawyers to release us. " Said Nine.

" I know. Natasha told me. " Said the billionaire.

Ava turned her face to him, her gaze seemed enough for him to know what she was wondering about.

" She sent me a package. " He said. " So did Steve. Your parents wanted to make sure you were taken care of. Natasha was more specific and asked for legal assistance once you got yourselves arrested. "

" And? " Asked Nine and Ava.

He took a gulp of his drink.

" I'll give it. " He said, with a smirk. " It will be good knowing you two owe me. "

" It is appreciated. " Said Ava.

" And after that? " Asked Stark.

" We need to convince the members of the board that the experiments are not a threat. " Said Nine. " To do that, we need to act accordingly. "

Tony laughed.

" You two? Acting as normal people? That will be hilarious. I thought Steve was joking, or just kidding himself, when he talked about it in his letter. " He said, leaning back on the couch. " But that won't get you far. They saw your files. They'll never buy that act. "

" They will, in time. We have ways of making them see things the way we want them to. " Said Ava.

" How? "

" It will be best if you are left unaware. " Said Nine. " Plausible deniability. "

" Bullshit. " He said, his voice harder.

" You do realize that, if we tell you how we will do this, you will be more involved than you already are. " Said Ava, looking out the window. " You'll be going against the Accords. And will be on our side. "

" I'm not on your 'side'. I'm doing what has to be done to make sure my kids can walk out the door without men with loaded guns following their every move. They can't be normal kids if they don't let them be so. " Said Tony. " And I have to make sure that you two don't cross any lines that you can't cross back. "

" You sound like you believe there are lines you can cross back from. " She said, looking back at him.

He held her gaze for a moment, then looking back at his drink and taking a sip of it.

" I used to. " He said. " Then I got smart. "

" Good, that is wise. " Said Nine.

" So stop avoiding my question and tell me how you're planning to change the minds of the Secretary of State and his buddies. " Said Tony.

" People have pressure points, Stark. People they hold in high regard and others they love. " Said Ava. " Individuals whose actions, known to these people or not, mold their opinions. "

" You'll go after their families? " Asked Tony.

" No. That would go against how we wish to be perceived. " Said Ava, turning around and sitting on the other couch next to Nine. " We will just befriend the right people, at the right time. "

They could see that Tony didn't believe them, but he wasn't completely sure they were lying.

" No killing, kidnapping, nailing people's thumbs to their foreheads or anything? " Asked the man, looking between the two of them.

" No. " Said Ava and Nine.

" Just making them believe you're nice and not scary people? " He asked.

" Precisely. " Said Ava.

" Not sure that's possible, but better method than any other I suppose. " He said. " And my kids? Are you planning on 'using' them? Because I'm not okay with that. "

" We will eventually have uses for their abilities, efficiency and speed. " Said Nine. " If you have issues with the fact they will assist, you should talk with them as well. "

" They are learning to be normal- "

" The way you are normal as well? They are never going to be normal. " Asked Ava, interrupting him. " Regardless of your equivocation in how you see them, if we will be discussing them and their actions, they should be here. "

" And they'll say what they said before. If you ask for something, they'll do it. "

" Then this line of argument is useless. " Said Nine. " We should move on. "

" I don't want them continuing to think that it is okay to keep treat the world as a battlefield. " Said Tony.

" The world is treating us, and them, as enemies. " Said Ava. " Seeing the battlefield it's instrumental for survival. "

" To be the 'normal children' you want them to be, it is a luxury they can not, WE can not afford. " Said Nine.

" You guys are so dramatic. " Said Tony shaking his head. " Jeez, just like Steve. I feel like I'm going to regret this, but I'm going to keep listening to this plan of yours. "

* * *

Secretary Ross was at home sleeping, when he got the call. It took him less than ten minutes to leave the house fully dressed and without a hair out of place. Years and years of military service had given him the ability to always have things organized and in hand. It didn't matter the day, the hour, he could get ready to go in minutes.

As he left his house, he was already in contact with the teams who had arrived at Stark's property in Malibu. Thirty heavily armed and trained soldiers who had two teenagers in their sight.

" I want them in the next transport to the RAFT. " He said to the man on the ground in Malibu. " And no one talks to them until I get there. "

Seven minutes later, he got a call, the two teenagers were going to be transported to the underwater prison, but Stark was proving to be a problem. The man refused to be left behind and apparently lawyers were called.

Ross rubbed his eyebrows in exhaustion, Stark's lawyers were a headache. Every time they decided to get in the way, it was a headache.

" Prisoner transport it's for prisoners only. " He told the man on the other side of the call. " If Stark wants to follow, he needs to schedule a time of arrival with the Commander of the RAFT. "

He finished the call and cursed Stark internally, he thought the man was going to be an asset. Specially after he had that encounter with Miriam Sharpe, the woman who worked on the State Department and lost a son in Sokovia. He knew of that encounter because he was the one to tell her that after that the speech of MIT, was the perfect time to confront Stark about his role in Charlie's death.

It had worked as he had expected. Guilt make it pretty easy to get Stark to sign the Accords. Ross just didn't count on his guilt being so short-lived.

If the man wasn't so god-damned rich, smart, influential and well-connected, Ross would have pushed Stark back to his place, under the control of the UN panel. A panel whose members were pretty much where Ross' wanted them to be.

A few hours after leaving his bed that night, he arrived in the RAFT, seeing the increase in the amount of guards. A change that had happened after Barton, Maximoff, Lang and Wilson had escaped. With Roger's help.

With his daughter on the prison, it was expected for the super soldier to show up again, they had to be on their toes.

" Mr Secretary. " Greeted the Commander of that Prison, Girard Giles.

" Giles. " He greeted back, walking further down the structure with the man following. " Are they secured? "

" Yes, sir. " Said Giles. " Personal objects were taken. Uniforms were given, and they are already contained in the Level 4 cells. We also placed four guards, two in front of each cell. "

" Good. Any resistance? " He asked.

" None. "

Ross couldn't help the impression that the two kids had expected it.

" What did they have with them? " He asked.

" Clothes, nothing more. Not even a gum wrapper. "

Definitely expecting to be taken down. He had seen their files, being related to Captain America and the Winter Soldier was bad enough, but the Black Widow, that was dangerous in a whole different level. Nothing Ava Romanoff-Rogers said could be trusted, not James Barnes Junior either.

" Leave them there. I'll let you know when I am ready to talk to them. " Said Ross.

" Mr Stark has requested to speak to them, sir, once he arrives. "

" No. No one talks to them before me. Doesn't matter how many lawyers Stark brings in his pockets. "

* * *

As expected, Ross was making them wait. It was a technique that would never work on anyone with training, but the man was known for underestimating people. His several failed attempts at capturing Banner was proof. One of many.

That didn't mean that he should be underestimated. Never. Ross was a very dangerous opponent. Dedicated to a fault, some would even call him obsessed.

Ava and Nine sat quietly in their cells, just waiting. He would come eventually.

Hours passed, and eventually, Ava's cell door opened, and she was guided through the halls to a wide room with one table in the middle, two chairs, one on each side. A quick glance around showed her that the lighting was made to be versatile, but at the moment was focused on the middle, right on top of the table and turned to the chair that she eventually occupied. Using light as a stage for a power play, that man was definitely playing with very predictable moves.

The guards left, and she had to wait for another 57 minutes until the other door opened and Ross came in.

" Miss Rogers. " He greeted, walking towards the table and standing behind the other chair, looking down at her with a serious expression.

" Mr Secretary. " She greeted back. " Are you ready for our conversation? Or do you need more time to review my file? "

The man narrowed his eyes a little at that, confirming her statement with his frustration. If he expected to catch her unprepared, he now knew he wouldn't. Nor it would be good for her to pretend to be that way, he would smell the deception, he knew her skills, she would never be able to convince him she didn't have them.

" You certainly had prepared for today. " He said, pulling the chair back and sitting down. " May I ask why you decided to turn yourself in? "

" I believe you have the wrong idea of what happened, Mr Secretary. Nine and I did not 'turn ourselves in', we merely came home. " She said.

" Then why didn't you show up in the HYDRA base? The Maternity? That's your home. " He retorted.

" If that was my home, I would not have assisted the Avengers in taking it down. " She said, in a matter of fact tone.

" Then you should have stayed with Barnes, Romanoff and Rogers. " Said the man. " Why Stark? "

" The primary reason? We know where he is. " She said.

" Are you saying that you don't know where your parents and Barnes are? " He asked

" That is exactly what I'm saying. " She answered.

" And when you disappeared with Rogers, in Berlin? " Asked Ross, his posture and tone of voice showing the expected lack of trust.

" Nine and I did not disappear with them. " She said. " We went our own way. The last time we saw Rogers or Barnes, the Winter Soldier had attacked us while we tried to stop him from hurting others. "

" To stop him from 'hurting others'? " He asked, with an unbelieving tone. " You may have Rogers' bleeding heart buying your story, but I read your file. I know you are incapable of acting on the behalf of others. "

" Then it is obvious that you never understood anything you read in mine or Nine's file. " She said, adding just a little more of a harsher tone. " I recommend you read it again, this time try to truly understand what you're reading. "

He narrowed his eyes a little.

" I'm warning you. You really shouldn't try to insult my intelligence and try to convince me that you have any sort of good intentions. " He said, in a slightly aggressive tone.

" I am not insulting your intelligence, Mr Secretary. I am merely stating that my file doesn't describe someone who acts only in their own behalf, it describes someone who was raised to act in the best interest of others. " She said. True, but also a lie, that was the part of the experiment's nature that was incredibly hard to understand unless you were one.

" HYDRA's best interest. " Said Ross.

" In the past, yes. " She said.

" Now, who it's giving the orders? " Asked the man.

" No one is. " She said. " That is why we ran away in the first place. "

" Looking for a new master? "

" Looking to understand the new parameters. " She said. " Learning to be a person it's not something one does easily. Specially when the people around you are in a political mess. "

" My heart breaks for you. " Said the man in a sarcastic tone, or as much of a sarcastic tone as a career military man, who had no other important facets to his personality, could muster.

" Mr Secretary, instead of sitting there, not believing everything I tell you, how about we discuss the things you actually wish to talk about? It will spare us both some time. " She said.

" We are, I wish to know where Rogers and Romanoff are. "

" Secretary Ross, I have not insulted your intelligence so far, I would appreciate if you would extend me the same courtesy. " She said, leaning a little forward. " You and I both know that you included the Maternity's experiments, specifically, on the Accords because of what we can do, not over what I can tell you about Steve. "

He glanced at the door behind her.

" But if you do not wish to discuss this in public, I can always wait. " She said.

" Why would I? I have nothing to hide. " He said.

" Then this dancing around the real subject, it's useless. " She said. " Get on with it. "

He held her gaze for a while.

" Alright. " He said. " Give me one good reason why I shouldn't round up all you HYDRA kids, lock you up and throw away the keys? "

" Political suicide. " She answered.

" What? "

" You asked me to give you one good reason, that it's one. " She said. " You are not a fool, our existence it's very public, the media has covered from the taking down of the base to the placement of the kids with their families. Everything that happens now, they will cover and you will be blamed for everything the public does not agree to. "

" The arrest of criminals it's not something they'll disagree to. " Said Ross.

" But the arrest of children who were forced to commit those crimes, it's not something that they would agree to. " She said.

" You may be a lot of things, but you had never been a child. "

" The world does not see it that way. " She said. " I believe it was one French newspaper that called us ' victims of a madman under the control of a terrorist organization'. Of course, they went on to be very poetic about what was done to us and how we were created, but you got the idea, no need to quote the whole text. "

" Child soldiers it's not a new concept. "

" No, but we are not faceless kids in the poor countries of the world, who are killing other equally anonymous kids. All children of nameless parents. We do not fight for the reasons of people no one remembers the name of, right after the news program it's over. " She said, keeping her impassive tone. " We are victims of HYDRA, the world's favorite terrorist organization. You wanting it or not, the world it's fascinated by them. They know our faces. " He kept quiet, listening to her, but she could tell he was following exactly where she was going with that. " We were made with the DNA of their heroes, their mentors, idols, favorite psychopaths and terrorists. Videos of our training were leaked to the media. They had seen us be beaten, bleed, pass out from hunger and pain. "

" You killed over 150 people in your 15 years of life. "

" Crimes by which I have received legal pardon for. Not mentioning that, if I didn't, I would have been killed myself, as would all the others, if they didn't do the same. " She said.

" A video of you torturing and killing a woman strapped to a bed can just as easily be released and you won't look so innocent. " He said.

" Then another one it's released of me, about two years old, having to walk over broken glass in order to reach the only food source in the room, so I wouldn't starve to death. " She said. " I am the daughter of Captain America, a man who has been worshiped as a hero for over 70 years, even his new status as a 'war criminal' has not lessened the world's admiration for him. The Smithsonian still has his exhibition open. There are hundreds of websites that claim the Accords are the real crime and demand his exoneration. " She could see from the pulsating vein in his neck that he wasn't liking that talk, which meant he could see that she was well aware of ways of making his work harder. " I also have his eyes and very attractive features. Being wise or not, those do have weight on the public opinion. "

" You're not the only one. " He said.

" No, I'm not, but I am one of the most famous ones. " She said.

" All of this is to tell me what? " He asked, leaning forward.

" That despite having the means to have all of us contained in prison, you would only be buying yourself a very large headache. " She said, leaning back. " Besides, that it's not even what you really want. "

" And what would that be? "

" Our skills, of course. " She said. " It's the whole reason behind the Accords. That was designed to oversee ALL individual with 'unique' and useful skills. The next best thing other than 'producing' them yourself, but we both know that particular was discarded after Dr Banner's fiasco. You have turned your focus to a more practical way of insuring the control over superior soldiers. "

His eyes glanced at the door and up at where there were a camera. A quick movement that would be easily missed, had anyone else been where she was.

" I'm sorry, was that a secret? " She asked. " I assume the rest of the board does not share your interests, or at least some don't. You have them following your lead, but you know they have their own agendas. Agendas that may not include increasing the USA's military capabilities. "

" I support the Accords, because enhanced individuals are too dangerous to be let unsupervised. " He said. " Destruction follows you all. "

" Mr Secretary, please do remember that I asked you not to insult my intelligence. " She said.


	54. Chapter 54

Tony had taken a helicopter to the RAFT as fast as he could after the 'prisoner transport' had left. It took him almost two hours of talking on the phone with several people to get the permission to land on the prison when he finally arrived there.

To be given permission to talk to Ava and Nine was another thing. They were on lock down until Ross talked to them. And that took a lot of time. He was wondering what the man was doing that would take him that long.

When Ava finally was taken off the cell, Tony got in their systems to be able to see and hear the interrogation. It took him a minute, but he managed to find an empty room, lucky him, there was no one in the guards' locker room.

If someone, who didn't know what was going on, looked at the video, they would see a teenage girl walking in the interrogation room with a huge guard by each side. But her stance was straight, confident, like the presence of the guns pointed at her was nothing to be worried or even mildly upset about it. She sat on the chair with the same stance and didn't move a muscle until that door opened again (he got bored while waiting, so he played some games on his phone until there was something to see).

He had to hand it to the girl, she came prepared. If Ross thought he could bully her and pressure her, he was very wrong. Ross was clear about his wish to have all the Maternity's kids locked up, but she made the very reasonable point that the media would be a hassle to handle later.

" I support the Accords, because enhanced individuals are too dangerous to be let unsupervised. " Said Ross, looking with narrowed eyes at Ava. " Destruction follows you all. "

" Mr Secretary, please do remember that I asked you not to insult my intelligence. " She retorted.

She had him, Tony had no idea why Ross was still pretending that she wasn't.

" I will admit that people with your skills can be very useful, do a lot of good. But only under supervision. " Said the man. " And your specific origins leads me to believe that it will not be just any kind. A lot of eyes have to follow you. IF you're allowed to be out of jail. "

" Was it so hard to tell the truth? " She asked.

" Miss Rogers, I had read your file. " Said the man. " Whatever you're thinking, you're not going to leave this place by trading your services. "

" Who says that is what I'm doing? " She asked. " I'm only letting you know that I am well aware of what you want. Despite official politics and what you tell who might ask. "

Tony couldn't see Ross' face from the angle of the camera, but he saw the man straitening his shoulders, tense.

" And I am telling you that we are not placing ourselves under the orders of another Draken. " She continued, increasing the seriousness of her voice and her eyes getting a harsher look. " We are free and we will continue like that. People, not things to be used. "

" You are comparing me to that terrorist? " Asked Ross, sounding offended.

Tony had to admit, he would be too if he was in Ross' place.

" Yes, I am. " She said. It would not be her if she was afraid to confirm something she had said, her opinion. " Don't forget that I know about Dr Banner's experiment and what your role in them and what you did after. I know your type. "

Tony always admired someone who put that guy in his place about what he did to Bruce. He couldn't push the man too much, not with him being the Secretary of State. But Ava was already in prison, what could she lose?

" Unless you are willing to treat me as a person and not as Draken did, we are done. " Said Ava, standing up and walking towards the door, the guards were there, she looked at the closest one. " You can escort me back to my cell now. "

" Miss Rogers- "

" We are done, Mr Secretary. " She interrupted him, without even looking back.

A moment passed and the guards got the nod that allowed them to take her away.

Tony was sure that Nine's interview would be very similar. So it wouldn't take long for him to be allowed to talk to the kids. And if his clock was right, his lawyers would already be working on how to release the two teenagers. And have him as an official guardian.

He would have five kids under his roof. How did his playboy life turned into that? He wasn't even mentioning Abby, who took turns being with Helen and with him.

He looked up from the image when a guard walked in the locker room.

" Uh, excuse me? " Asked the man.

" Hi. " He said, putting his phone away.

" This room is for guards only. " Said the man, looking confused.

" That would explain the smell of extra strong deodorant. You really should write a letter about the poor venting in this prison. " He said, standing up. " Have a nice day. " He added, leaving the locker room.

Half an hour later, he was allowed to visit Ava, as Nine was in his own interrogation.

Two guards with weapons stood by each side of the cell. No privacy.

" How are you in there, kid? " He asked, she turned her face to him, from her spot on the bed, she sitting with a slightly relaxed posture.

" Good. My cell in the maternity wasn't much smaller than this. " She said, no doubt another jab at Ross. He had to admire a planning so elaborate that all words that came out of her mouth were thought of carefully and weighed for the wanted effect.

" Great. Look, my lawyers will probably have something tomorrow night in the latest. I'm getting you out of here. " He said, a part he was playing, at her request, and a reassurance of what he was planning on doing anyway. It didn't matter their latest actions, Steve and Natasha were still his friends. Complicated friends now, but friends nonetheless.

" That is appreciated. " She said. " Sure you want to wait for them to get something, while here? " She asked. " Bubbles, Marina and Phebian are in your place. "

" Abby's baby sitter is going to wait with them. " He said. " But you're right, I'm not going to sit here. Their chairs are murder. "

" You should try their beds. " She said with a smirk.

He had heard from Steve that Ava told jokes on occasion, but he had never seen it. It was weird. Not bad weird, but still weird.

" No thanks, I prefer to spoil myself in the matter of beds. " He retorted.

" Sure it's not the old age? " She asked, still smirking.

Weird, so weird.

" You want that legal help or not? " He asked.

She raised her hands a little, as if in a lighthearted surrender. How different it all was. Very natural, easy acting. She may have Steve's super soldier skills and his leadership, but she was Junior Natasha. A Baby Widow.

" Good, so 'kid', want anything while we wait? "

" I'm afraid, I'm not allowed to have anything more than I already have in here. Security issues, isn't it right, Mr Grant? " She asked looking at the guard at his right.

The man looked, surprised, at her then at Tony.

" I'm afraid so, Mr Stark. "

" Well, can't blame me for trying. " He said to the man, before turning to her again. " I'll have a chat with Ross, then I'll be going. I'm coming back when my lawyers figured out a way to get you two out. "

" I'll be here, waiting. " She said.

" See you later. " He said, resisting the urge to call her little Nat. It would not be good to compare her to a fugitive, assassin and spy. At least not in front of witnesses.

* * *

The interrogation of Barnes Junior had been just as useless as Ava's. Ross knew that in that prison, they had no power, and he had crimes to justify their incarceration. But they were right in their arguments that the media could give him a headache later. Not enough to over rule the decision of the UN board to incarcerate them, maybe, but enough to make his day to day a nightmare.

That with Stark's lawyers, it would be an unending one.

Not to mention they were more than aware that he saw the value in having them as soldiers acting when the UN board told them to.

They weren't innocent as Banner had been when he was first approached to join the study to replicate the super serum. Scientists can be very smart, but in their blindness of 'for science' they could overlook a lot of things.

Stark was a scientist, an inventor before anything else, but he was also someone who was born rich and orphaned young, he was anything but blind.

" Ross. " Greeted the billionaire Avenger, walking in the office, it was from the commander of the RAFT, but in effect, used by all who at the moment needed an empty place.

" Stark. " He greeted back, as the man sat down on the small couch in the space.

" Long time interrogating those kids. " Said the billionaire.

" They're not kids, they're assassins. Trained, enhanced, assassins. " He retorted.

" They ARE kids. " Insisted the man. " Look, we had this conversation before. Way back when the Maternity was first taken out. And after, when you waved around to all who could see the list of victims of that place. "

Ross leaned back, yes, that had been a discussion that happened over and over again. With Stark and many others. The whole 'they had no choice versus they did it anyway' debacle.

" You're really going to sit there and ask me to let that girl go, huh? " He asked. " After what she did. After she killed a boy who was YOUR blood? "

" Yes. "

The lack of hesitation and the seriousness in the normally sarcastic eyes showed Ross that he was not changing his mind.

" I said it before, I'll again and all the times you ask me. They had no choice. " He said. " It was kill or be killed. And... about Drew, we had no idea he existed at the time. We were years away of even meeting Ava, if she hadn't... He would have been tortured. He was dead the moment he was born. I don't like it, but it's true. She allowed him an... easier death. "

Ross had to admit, Stark had to be a very good liar to kid himself like that.

" They're dangerous on the outside. " Said Ross. " More than the others, and they are dangerous enough. "

" So are a lot of people. I don't see you kidnapping them in your black helicopters. " Said Stark. " I told Ava I would get them out, and I was not kidding. Thing is, after they're free, what will you do? "

Ross took a moment to answer.

" Guards on them. Electronic surveillance. All it takes to know where they are and what they are doing at all times. "

Stark smirked and shook his head.

" With all the respect I can muster at the moment, Ross, you really have control issues. " He said. " I can see why Betty doesn't speak with you anymore. "

Ross was usually a controlled man, but he got angry, like all men.

" Careful Stark, there's a line. " He said, practically growling. " You don't speak of my daughter. "

" But you can speak of mine? Or my son? " Retorted Tony, in a harsh voice too. " Lines can be drawn both ways. "

" My daughter isn't a criminal, like yours are. "

" So aiding a fugitive is not a crime? " Asked Tony.

" What? " He asked, surprised.

The billionaire stood up, buttoning his jacket.

" These days, there is no way to bury secrets deep enough that they can't be found with a computer and a sharp mind. " Said the man. " You may have used your influence and soldiers to make it go away, but you didn't do a good enough job. "

" If you're threa- "

" I'm not making any threats. I'm stating a fact. " Said the man. " I'll be back when they are released. Have a nice day. "

He left, leaving a furious Secretary of State behind.

* * *

Ava's cell was across the room from Nine's which meant that they could see each other in there. Not that there were much to do, and talking was out of the question with witnesses.

They sat, stretched, sat again, ate when the food came, stretched again. The cells may be small, but at least in the Maternity, they were always occupied, cells were just for sleeping. And any training that required confinement was sporadic.

It was very dull.

In there, there were no natural light, so they had to make themselves aware of the time that passed. Until by what they calculated to be ten pm, the lights inside the cells went out, only the emergency ones in the hall remaining lit.

" Well, good night Ava. " Said Nine. What else could they do but sleep now? This part was just a waiting game.

" Good night, Nine. "

They both went to the small beds and slept, waking up at seven am when the lights in the cells lit up. Twenty minutes later, breakfast came. They ate, trays were taken back and the waiting continued.

She didn't believe that the Secretary was risking giving them time off the cells unless completely necessary.

She exchanged a glance with Nine, the boy looking incredibly bored, probably as bored as she felt too. If they were going to be sitting there, it might be good to play them a little further.

" Can we get something to do? " Asked Nine, the guard on the left of his cell turning to him. " Maybe to read? "

" No outside objects allowed in the cells. " Said the man.

" Interesting, HYDRA had the same rule. " Said Ava.

The guard sent her a look that showed her he had not liked the comparison, liked Nine and her knew would happen.

" Don't try to deny it, if you're going to act like them, you should own up to it. " She said, walking over to the glass and looking straight at his eyes. " They did. The one thing that I actually don't disagree with. If you do something, you should have the courage to admit it. "

" Well, courage it's a not a common trait. " Said Nine, the guards looking away from her to him. " Seems to be lacking here. "

" This prison has rules designed for the safe containment. " Said another guard.

" Yes, whatever will you do, with prisoners armed with paper? " Asked Ava. " I wonder how the plastic trays from breakfast didn't make you absolutely catatonic. "

" Your complaint will be taken to the Commander. " Said a third guard, then sending a look at the other guards.

Very easy to figure out who was the boss from the four.

Silence fell.

Ava and Nine exchanged another look. Then got back to the beds, sitting with their backs against the wall.

Hours passed. Lunch came. More hours. Dinner came. Guards were changed during the day.

The lights went out again.


	55. Chapter 55

Tony, as he said, went back to the RAFT when his lawyers managed to get Ava and Nine released, and added them to the growing list of children under his care. It was still surprising to him how he was the one who ended up as the caretaker.

He wasn't even counting the Parker kid, who looked up to him as a mentor of some sort.

He wasn't surprised to see that Ava and Nine were still in their cells when he got there. Ross probably told those people all kind of horror stories of how dangerous the kids were.

Giles, the Commander of the prison, waited with him as the two teenagers were released and given their clothes back. He also was in charge of giving them the 'orders' from the UN board. Letting them know how things would be, security-wise.

Ava and Nine were out of prison, but there would still be guards around. Inside his houses (plural because he had a lot of them) would be a free zone, but they stepped one foot outside, they would have agents as shadows. Not to mention that if they would travel, they would have to let the UN board know. They had a person working solely on keeping track of where the Maternity kids were and would be at all times.

They were just kids, and they had more eyes on them than the Avengers, who had the potential to be a lot more trouble. But the HYDRA stamp in the files of the kids made several alarms start to ring in the older heads of the UN board.

It took a while, but eventually, the three were on the helicopter and on their way to New York. New York because it was where the UN Headquarters was, and where most of the people involved in the international panel resided.

To be able to keep an eye on them, it was necessary to be near, at least for the time being. Tony was the type to travel all the time anyway and with his resources, he could have homes all around, all equally comfortable.

" How was it? " He asked. " Got any prison tats? "

The two teenagers looked away from the windows, looking at him with small smirks.

" I think that if they thought we had needle like materials, they would have had heart attacks. " Said Nine.

" Yeah, Ross definitely put The Fear in them. " Said Tony.

" Not surprising. " Said Ava, looking back out the window. " The more people believe we are monsters, the easier it will be to have support to keep us in check. "

" Politics. " Said Tony, feeling the exhaustion that the subject brought to him. He knew how to play the game, as well as someone who was practically born in it, but he never liked it.

" Reality of life. " Said Ava and Nine together.

" You know, if people knew how good you two are with it, there would be a mile long line of politicians and wanna be's wanting you to manage their campaigns. "

" A lifetime in suits with stupid, egotistical people. " Said Nine. " Sounds like the recipe to make us go insane and murder everyone in our sights. "

" Might solve problems in Washington. " Joked Tony.

" Having issues with the current laws up for voting, Tony? " Asked Ava.

" Pepper is taking most of the headache, our new factory may have to be renovated if the new law Senator Billings wrote passes. " He said.

" It won't. " Said Nine.

" How do you know? " Asked Tony.

" Same way you think the odds of it not passing are high. " Said the boy, looking at him with a smirk. " You financed a lot of campaigns in the last years. So did other private individuals who just happened to be CEO or owners of international companies. "

Tony smiled, shaking his head.

" Pepper would love to have you two as interns. Your minds would be great for the company, she would say. " He said. " Best thing I ever did was make her CEO, she has a real act for it. Keeps getting better and better. Likes it more and more too. "

It was true, the woman had been born for a CEO job, but that didn't mean she was in the best of terms with the owner of the company.

" You're not going to start talking about your failed relationship with Potts now, will you? " Asked Ava, her voice with a small annoyed tone. " After standing those idiots posted at our doors for 48 hours, we really don't wish to pretend to care. "

" Do you want me to turn this helicopter around? " He asked, in a joking annoyed tone. " Have to remember to ask my kids not to tell you about my private matters. "

" They didn't. " Said the two teenagers. " Your body language did. "

" That's good, I guess. I thought I would have to make them sign no-disclosure contracts. "

Nine gave a small laugh and Ava smiled.

" Humorous that you think it would work. " Said girl.

Tony rolled his eyes and shook his head, then increased the speed of the vehicle.

* * *

Marina was ready to go to New York even before Tony warned them that they would be spending some time there. Obviously, she knew it for a long time. Ava and Nine had that part figured out for weeks already. There wasn't much to pack anyway, when you grew up in the Maternity, you never learned to give importance to objects.

Phebian and Bubbles were ready too, but passing the time working each on their personal systems. She was watching a video of a seminar on the symbolism found in Romantic Comedies of the 80s and 90s, just to pass the time.

Ava hand't commented on her studies of 'pop culture', but the younger girl bet that one day, it would be useful.

Eventually, the waiting was over when Happy showed up, scowling at the agents the UN sent to tail them to the airport.

They took only small backpacks with them on the private plane. The flight was fast, for the distance it was, so they got there with only a mild case of boredom. Partially thanks to the wonders of in-flight wi-fi.

Happy took them straight to the Avenger's Tower, where there were a few rooms ready for them.

The first thing Marina noticed was the lack of other people around. The security team was the only one inhabiting the building. In a structure that size, it meant something. All the workers related to the Avengers and to the R&D Department from STARK industries were gone. She would bet that even cleaning was being kept on day shifts only. And only for the floors that would now be occupied by her and the others.

Someone was definitely thinking about getting rid of the building. She wondered when that was going to happen.

She never had much patience with Happy Hogan, so when they arrived at the floor of the apartment the 'children' would be in, she went to find her room and left it up to Bubbles and Phebian to listen to any instructions the man might have.

The room there was almost an exact copy to the one in the California house where she had been staying had been, as was the one in the Avenger's HQ were. Stark definitely had a favorite decorator.

She didn't know if she would personalize this room too, she was getting tired of hanging the posters and boards only to have to move to another room and start all over again.

" Friday? " She asked out loud, as she moved towards the bed, sitting down, putting her backpack down and starting to take out her shoes.

" Yes, Miss Barnes? "

" Can you connect this computer to mine in California? "

" Of course. " Said the AI. " Your files are already available. " It added a moment later.

" Thank you. " Said the girl, placing the shoes neatly by the left foot of the bed.

" Would you like me to move your scheduled study time from today to tomorrow? " Asked FRIDAY.

" How long until Ava and Nine get here? " She asked.

" Two hours. "

She took a minute thinking, she could always make up for the time she would lose, but two hours was more than enough to get something done.

" Schedule any film watching assignments for tomorrow. Along with anything that has any waiting time. " She said. " I'll start the rest now. "

As she stood up from the bed to go to the bathroom, she saw the computer on the table turning on and a few files opening up.

After doing what she had to do on the bathroom and tying her hair in a ponytail, being longer since she hadn't cut it since the Maternity (she wondered what Ava thought about that, the older girl and eternal 'best' experiment kept her hair the same length as always). She sat on the chair and started reading the lesson for the day.

When the helicopter finally arrived, she left the exercises half done and went to the large living room that was in front of the elevator, that was the 'front door' of the apartment.

" Took him long enough to get them out. " Said Bubbles, coming from her own room and almost jumping on the couch.

" It's Ava and Nine, if some of us would be the hardest to release, it would be them. " Said Marina.

" I really don't like the Secretary. " Said Bubbles, obviously figuring out WHY it took so long.

" I don't think anyone has ever 'liked' him. " Said Phebian.

" His wife must have. " Said Bubbles.

" No, mind control. I'm sure of it. " Said the boy, sitting on the other couch, almost kicking Marina's leg with how much he spread his legs in front of him.

" He wouldn't have the imagination for it. " Said Marina.

" True. " Said Phebian. " So someone else hated that woman and mind controlled her into marrying that bastard. "

" That it's just evil. " Said Bubbles, shaking her head. " Crazy. "

" But crazy in a very feasible way. " Said Phebian. " Just think about it. "

The younger girl didn't have the time to answer because the elevator's doors opened.

" Good! You're all comfortable already. " Said Tony, stepping out with Ava and Nine in toll.

" Hard not to be when you make sure all your homes look the same. " Said Phebian, with a smirk. " You need to spice things up in the decorator department. "

" If you want a different room be my guest, but leave my couches alone. " Said Tony, in a serious tone that didn't really manage to be serious. " They're awesome to nap on. "

" Old age. " Said the three youngest, in unison.

" Ha, ha, very funny. " He said. " If the 'kiddies' excuse me, I have things to do in my room. Namely, nap a little. " He turned to Ava and Nine, who were looking around and analyzing the room. " You two need anything, ask Happy or FRIDAY, though I'm sure you won't need to. " He started walking back to the elevator, his private apartment was on the floor above. He turned around before getting in. " No making evil plans in my absence. " He added, pointing to each of them.

Then he got in the elevator, the doors closing.

" How was in the RAFT? " Asked Phebian.

" According to our plans. " Said Ava, moving to an armchair and sitting down.

" So Ross acted like an asshole? " Asked Phebian.

" If that is how you normally classify him, yes. " Said Nine, sitting on the armrest of the armchair Ava was sitting on. " Though I suspect that he has a special suspicion for those with connection to Barnes and the fugitive Avengers. "

" You three will not enjoy the next months. " Said Bubbles.

" I had not enjoyed the last months already. " Said Marina. Since the Accords, she had not been able to step a foot out of wherever she was living in, without shadows in suits following her.

After the Maternity, she was supposed to be a person. Not get back to being a weapon under surveillance.

" Well, now we are here. " Said Nine. " It will take time, but eventually it will be better. "

Marina hid her reaction, but it was weird. Nine sounded almost comforting.

" Hard to believe it al times. " Said Bubbles.

" It will be better because the option it's failure. " Said Ava. " And failure will leave us in the same place where we were with Draken. Only instead of him, we would have self-righteous guards that would call us monsters one moment, then put us to work for them. There is no failure in the pursuit of freedom, understood? "

" Understood. " Said the three youngest together.

It was something Ava had not been taught, that tone of voice. So similar to Captain Rogers'. It was natural leadership. If anyone could help them all, it was her. And Nine.


	56. Chapter 56

The Tower was very quiet, that had been a welcome surprise to Ava and Nine. They had, of course, company on the floor with the sleeping quarters and the kitchen, but the rest of the very large Tower, it was very easy to find solitude and peace.

Specially in the afternoon, after they had finished training and studying. And so did the others, specially Marina, who had a routine that overlapped with theirs a lot.

It had been three days since they arrived there and so far they hadn't left, they decided it would be good to be inside and 'adapt'.

" Look at that, what a surprise, you two are in the same place. " Said a sarcastic voice.

Ava and Nine, who were sitting on the couch of the living room of the formerly Avenger common room, looked back at Stark, who was coming out of the elevator.

" Seriously, Steve said you two were attached by the hip but I didn't know it was so much. " Continued the billionaire walking towards them.

" Is there anything you need? " Asked Nine, placing his tablet on the coffee table, they had been going over some reports Marina wrote on the intricacies of teenager behavior according to the movies she had seen already. There was a lot of blaming their families for 'ruining their lives' and things or people 'hanging'.

They had not said so already to the younger girl, but that habit of hers of watching movies might not be 'completely' frivolous.

" Need? No. Want? Maybe. " Said the man. " I am picking Abby up from the airport, Helen is coming for a conference in Washington and making a pit stop here, when I get back, I am taking the whole gang out. "

" Out? " Asked Ava and Nine together.

" Yep. "

" Where? " Asked Ava.

" And why? " Asked Nine.

" Because I'm bored. " He answered, arriving where they were and sitting on the other couch. " And because you two are supposed to be acting like normal teenagers. They would be climbing up the walls in cabin fever by now. "

" We are already studying the subject. " Said Ava, raising slightly her tablet.

Tony laughed, shaking his head.

" What is it? " Asked Nine.

" You two are hilarious, you know that? " Asked the man. " You can't learn to be teenagers like this! You have to experience it. You most definitely can't do it by acting like Captain Grandpa! "

" What do you suggest? " Asked Nine.

" Get changed. " He said. " We are leaving as soon as I get here with Abby. Helen told me she is sleeping through the whole flight, so she will be rested and happy when she gets here. "

" Where is it you are going? " Asked Ava.

" The movies, then eating something greasy and horrible for one's health. Maybe all of it in a Mall. Don't know yet. " He said, standing up from the couch.

Ava felt a small expression of exhaustion form on her face. That sounded like a horrible way to willingly spend one's time. She had only gone to a Mall once, to buy herself clothes, then never again.

Tony apparently noticed that both were displeased, because he chuckled as he left.

" That sounds horrible. " Said Nine, once they were alone again.

" I know. " She said.

" But with everyone else there, it will be seen as a 'family going out'. "

" It will be good for us. " Completed his line of thought Ava.

They took a quick moment to realize what they were going to do.

" Steve would be smiling and saying he is proud if he was here. " Said Ava, standing up from the couch.

" If he wasn't hugging us over his pride. " Said the boy, following her.

* * *

Abby was made in the Maternity, but she was taken from there too young to be like her siblings. At ten months old she had learned solitude, lack of affection, but was too soon for her to have gotten used to it, to have it been made part of her nature.

In consequence, she was needy, at least in the other experiments' opinion. Apparently her doctor said she was just still adjusting to the new environment.

At least she had learned not to cry already when the base was taken down. A needy baby was better than a crying needy baby.

Tony had arrived at the Tower with the little girl in his arms, the girl with a plush Rubik's cube in one hand and the other gripping the collar of her father's shirt. Blabbing words in Korean and English, a lot more words than usual for a girl not even two years old, but she was made to be a genius. Even if, due to the normal growth of the body and formation of the mouth, the words sounded a lot like what normal people called 'baby speak', syllables were not so clearly defined

" Wow, that's amazing. " Said Tony. Ava seeing from his expression that he had stopped listening a while back and now was just happily supporting whatever she was expressing.

The girl seemed to enjoy the compliment and started talking even faster.

" You guys ready? " He asked to the others in the living room. The babysitter was nowhere in sight, so the woman was probably putting the girl's things in place. Abby let go of his collar and reached for his glasses, clumsily taking them off his face, the man was probably used to it because he didn't complain or stopped her. He just helped her not drop it as she tried to put it on her face.

" Where is it we are going? " Asked Bubbles, from her spot next to Marina on the couch.

" Park. " He said, with a smile. " Because someone wants to play outside. " He added adjusting the gigantic overpriced accessory on the little girl's face.

Ava and Nine exchanged a look, from the options, it wasn't the worse. At least it wasn't the Mall.

" What are we waiting for then? " Said Ava, standing up.

* * *

The black cars following the ones they were using were not Tony's doing. He knew it would happen, but seeing the amount of agents tailing them bothered him. Three cars was, in his opinion, too much.

He was in one car, with his kids and the babysitter, yes, he did have a baby seat in his car. He had learned to ignore the 'uncoolness' of the situation and just accepted the fact that it was to keep Abby safe in the vehicle.

The other one, driven by Happy's most trusted bodyguard, whom he had trained himself, was occupied by Ava, Nine and Marina.

There were two cars, because he may have a baby seat, but he was NOT buying a minivan. He still felt weird driving a car with kids in the back, though the weirdness lessened by the day, he was not becoming a soccer mom.

He parked his two cars in a garage a block away from the park, one that was owned by his company, or one of the many subsidiaries, and had passed by his list of security measures. He could not care less if where the agents from the UN board would park.

He was sure that Ava and Nine would be too aware where they would be anyway.

The day was sunny and the park was full, families, couples, groups of friends, all enjoying the Saturday in the sun.

As it had become her usual, Abby had asked to be picked up the second she saw him. Helen said the girl was the same with her and her parents. Not that the girl's grandmother had any issues picking up and spoiling the baby rotten. Not that he was an example in the 'not spoiling his kids' department. Helen was always calling him out in the amount of toys he bought Abby. Bubbles and Phebian too got pretty much anything they asked for, that wasn't a weapon of course.

Of course the second they pointed at the ice cream cart, he bought them the super sundaes with everything on top they asked for. Ava and Nine looked at the three kids with curiosity for a moment, then ended up asking for lemon Popsicles.

" Why am I not surprised you two asked for the most boring thing in the menu? " Asked Bubbles, eating the huge layer of whipped cream first.

" Depends on what you consider interesting and boring. " Said Nine.

" Sugar it's interesting. " Said Phebian. " Maybe you should try increasing your take of it and let me study the effect that it has on your systems. "

" You can stipulate the answers from the tests already made on us. " Said Ava.

" Yes, but we can make better tests based on such responses. " Said Phebian. " If you agree to be tested. "

Tony knew from experience that the next half an hour would be occupied but nothing more than his oldest trying to get them to agree to be tested. That was the thing about his son, he was very firm in his 'consent is everything' stance, but he was also very stubborn and would bug people until he got a yes or an absolute and very firm no. He had once lost two hours with Phebian trying to get him to make an EEG while listening to a very specific audio he had compiled.

Bubbles and Marina had learned that already, so they followed Tony as he walked a little away to not be pulled into the conversation as methods of convincing.

They walked around for a while, until they stopped in a great lawn, that had enough space for kids with freakish super stamina could do whatever they wanted.

And agents dressed in black suits could boil in the sun as punishment for annoying the hell out of genius billionaires.

* * *

Ava and Nine were very patient people, but even they thought that it took to long to convince Phebian that they were not going to be tested.

Now they were standing on the grass a few feet away from where Tony was sitting with Abby and the baby sitter who was occupying herself with putting on a thick layer of sunscreen on the girl and topping that with a pink hat. Not that the kid liked the sunscreen, she looked more interestedin turning the plush pieces of her Rubik's cube.

Trust Stark to find a way to fabricate a working and infant-safe version of the puzzle a lot of grown people had trouble with solving.

Phebian and Bubbles, having already finished their exercises for the day, were using sunglasses and looking at their tablets. Might as well keep doing what they were doing at home.

Marina, was next to Ava and Nine, all of them slowly moving from one position to another a mix of several fighting styles. It wasn't extenuating exercise, but it was good to work on patience and balance. It was as hard to be slow as you could as it was to be as fast as your body could move. Patience was the weakest of Marina's skills, they were older and had more time to develop it, so they helped her with it when they could.

It was odd realizing that being looked up at by the other experiments didn't mean only having their orders followed, it meant mentoring and training.

They moved, aware of all around them, as always. From the agents who were sweating in the sun to the civilians who had already noticed who Tony was and were taking pictures with their phones. It was only a matter of time before someone approached to get an autograph or pictures of themselves with him.

" They're closer. " Suddenly said Marina, not stopping following their moves and barely audible above the sounds around them. " For the last month, the agents had been keeping a larger distance, giving us more freedom. "

" It will continue like this for a while. " Said Ava. " Longer than a month. "

" It will be better when you leave alone or not accompanied by us. " Said Nine.

" I don't really leave alone. " Said Marina.

" Why not? " Asked Ava and Nine.

" Tony said, and my research confirms, that girls my age don't do that. " She said. " Not to mention that I don't really have a lot of places to go. Everything I might need can be delivered and Tony doesn't mind paying for shipping. "

" We need to revise that. " Said Nine, his lips barely moving, and they not missing their rhythm by a millisecond. " To mingle in social places is going to be necessary in the future. With... ordinary people. "

" Doing what in those places? " Asked Marina.

" Absolutely nothing that might be of any interest. " Said Ava. " Apparently that is popular between the people our age range. According to the file you compiled. "

" I don't know, movies are kind of interesting. " Said Marina.

Ava didn't stop moving, but she glanced at the girl, who glanced at her back. There was a question in her eyes. A moment of doubt.

The girl was questioning what Ava thought about her habit of seeing movies.

Ava took a moment considering what to do.

" Your report based in movies that portrayed people our age was very useful. " She ended up saying. To ordinary people, it might be considered a cold answer. But to Ava, it was a very clear approval. She did say VERY useful.

" Yes, it was. " Agreed Nine.

Approval from both, that was very good. Marina should be very satisfied with it.

" Thank you. " Said the girl, gaining another look from now both of them. She even had a small smile on her face.

" You're welcome. " Said Nine.

* * *

Tony knew that he would eventually be recognized. It came with being in the same place for long.

So he wasn't surprised that a little kid appeared first. They were always the first to show up. He signed the small notebook with the kids drawings. The kid said all the usual 'you're my hero' and 'I want to be you when I grow up' and then left.

That seemed to be all that other people needed to approach to. After that, two teenagers came. Tony tried to remain polite when they left and a whole tourist family showed up, asking for a selfie.

Fortunately, he didn't have to worry about asking them to keep it short.

" You got your photo, now leave. " Said Ava, materializing behind the group.

" Mommy, look! It's the girl! Captain America's and Black Widow's daughter. " Said a little girl, excited.

Ava didn't even look at the girl, her eyes were on the two adults, not their kids.

" We are not here to be touristic attractions. " She said, in a cold tone. " These children are having a day out with their father, leave now. "

Her eyes had a cold steel strength to it. They were hard enough to make Tony worry about his safety if he interrupted her. From the corner of his eye, he saw the agents taking a few steps towards them, getting ready to move, despite the fact the girl wasn't making any moves to attack anyone. Just the fact she spoke in a harsher tone was enough to make them uneasy.

" Ava, it's fine. " He said, in a polite tone. Then looking at the family, who seemed petrified in place. " Look, I'm always glad to meet fans. Specially ones with such good taste. " He added, with a small smile to the little girl with the Iron Man shirt. " But, I'm here with my family. "

" O- Of course. " Stuttered the man. " Let's go. "

" But I want a picture with the mean girl. " Said the little girl as her mother gently shoved her away.

" Don't look at her, sweety. " Said the mother.

When the family was away, Tony saw from the corner of his eye that two young girls were sitting back on the grass and very firmly NOT looking at them.

" That was harsh. " He said to the girl.

" If you allow yourself to be bothered by this people endlessly, it's not my problem. " Said Ava. " Or my responsibility to follow. "

" What about that whole thing about not being evil and scary? " Asked Tony.

" They are alive and well. " She said, lowly. Looking around at the agents who were relaxing their stances. " Being polite does not mean being a fool or a pushover. You might not mid being in the spotlight and having fans fawning over you, but the others are not like you. "

His eyes went straight to the spot where Bubbles and Phebian were lying on the floor, tablets at hand but looking at him.

" She's right. " Said his oldest.

" Okay, sorry for not noticing you were uncomfortable, but it comes with the territory. " He approached Ava, speaking lower. " It will continue happening, believe me, I know what I'm talking about. You might work on not looking terrifying and making people cry when it does. "

The girl looked at him for a second.

" I will consider your insight. " She said, then moving back to where Nine was stretching. It didn't escape him the girls a little away staring at the teenage boy's ass.

" This girl is super weird. " He said to himself. She turned to him with a smirk before taking her position and stretching too. Not far from the ogling girls, a few boys started googling too. " Don't you think so, Abby? " He said, turning to the baby sitting on the blanket and sitting next to her.

" wite, 'ed. " Said the girl with a smile, pointing at the colors on her toy she had managed to make it like no color touched it's equal on the cube.

" I agree, Red hair makes people turn white. Thought turn their underwear yellow would be a better description. "

No one else approached them.

* * *

After coming back to the Tower, everyone went to their respective rooms, to shower after being in the sun for so long. Not that stretching was such an arduous task for anyone.

Ava went to Nine's room after showering. He was still in the showering, so she went to his bathroom, standing by his door.

" Yes? " He asked, washing the soap off.

" Are you planning on following Steve's request in doing hobbies? " She asked.

" Are you? " He asked in return.

" I am. At least to try it. " She said. " You? "

" I am willing. But New York has too much luminous pollution, there is no way to see the stars. And I will not observe them in a projection. " He said. " Those days are over, along with the Maternity. "

Ava took a second understanding what he said. The connection he made with freedom and being under the actual stars.

" I always wondered why astronomy. " She finally said.

" It was an interesting insight once I realized it. " He said, turning off the water and stepping out of the shower, taking his towel and started drying himself. " A connection that was made and only after I realized the why. "

" Indeed interesting. " She agreed. " So where will we find actual stars in one of the most illuminated areas of the planet? "

He took a moment thinking.

" Stark might be able to help with that. " He said.

After Nine got dressed, both of them went to Stark's lab, where the man was working on one of his many projects to improve his suits.

" Tony. "

" Gah! " The man exclaimed, a hand going to his heart, and he turned on the stool to look at them. " Walk a little louder would ya? You almost gave me a heart attack. " He took a deep breath. " What you want? "

" We need a way of flying up high enough the illumination of New York will not cover the light of the stars. " Said Nine. " Once there, a way of remaining in that place. "

" And breathing devices due to the lack of oxygen in the height that would be minimal to avoid New York's lights. " Completed Ava.

" What? " He asked. " Why all that? Go to the planetarium, they have shows like every night. "

" It will be the actual thing or nothing at all. " Said Nine.

" Steve said he told you to have hobbies, he didn't say anything about you making weird demands. " Said the man.

" If you can't do it- " Started Ava.

" I can do it. I'm just wondering why should I? " He asked.

" Why shouldn't you? " Asked the girl.

" Because you're asking me something weird. " He said. " Why not the planetarium? "

Ava exchanged a look with Nine, the reasons was his, it would be his choice to share it or not. It wasn't a weakness per se, but he might not wish to have others knowing about it.

" I refuse. " Said Nine, turning back to the man. " I'm not underground anymore. I'm seeing the real thing. "

" Seeing what real thing? " Asked Bubbles, coming in from the other door, an old notebook in her hand. " By the way, I'm giving it back. " She said, looking at Tony. Apparently it was his.

" Was it useful? " He asked.

" Yes. " She said, walking over to a small shelf and living the object there with other similar ones. " Now, seeing what real thing? "

" Stars. " Said Nine.

" In New York? Did you hit your head? " Asked the girl.

" We are asking for Tony for a manner of getting high enough to be able to. " Said Ava.

" Cool. " Said the girl, nodding. " Why are you saying no? Sounds interesting. "

Tony sighed, rubbing his eyes with one hand.

" Fine. "

Ava raised an eyebrow. Tony was very fast to agree with his kids and give them whatever they wanted.

" Give me a moment to see what I have in storage. " He said, standing up. " But if the air force start calling me complaining about a UFO, I'm putting an end to it. "

* * *

Nine looked at the metal seat belts on the metal platform.

" Yes, you're using seat belts. " Said Stark. " If Natasha finds out I let Ava almost leave the atmosphere without at least that, I am a dead man. "

" You're scared of Natasha? " Asked Marina, who had come to see the device the man had put together in a few hours.

" Hell yeah. " Said the man. " I'm a genius, remember? "

" Very well. Thank you. " Said Nine, sitting on the platform, Ava following next to him.

" Nooo. " Said Stark. " Security instructions first. "

" Because if Steve finds out he'll have your head? " Asked Ava.

" Good, you're catching up. " Said the man. " First: Controlling altitude. "

Nine knew that the man would not give up, so he stayed silent, listening to the instructions. Forty minutes later, they were finally ready.

From the platform where the quinjet used to land, they strapped on the metal seat belts, put on the breathing masks and turned the platform on, the stabilizers on the bottom turning on and starting to go up.

It was an interesting sight. Beautiful even. Seeing the city grow smaller and smaller beneath them. Artificial lighting creating its own constellations that muted the natural ones. Until of course, they faded enough to allow them to be seen.

They were wearing a special winter gear Tony had in storage, something he had made for Natasha and Steve for mission but the occasion never asked to be used. The intense cold was there, and they felt it, but they wouldn't freeze.

He had to thank Tony, he had never seen them like this. Nowhere on the surface of the planet he had seen that.

He could see them all. His mind filling the lines of the constellations. The wind around them making it seem like they were flying themselves instead of using a device. They had passed through the area of intense noise, now when the platform stopped, it was absolute quiet.

Nothing, but the lights above them.

He didn't say anything, neither did Ava. They were in a unique situation, they had never been so far away from everything they were taught to obey, kill, cheat or manipulate. So far away from everything that might be a mission.

He was so close to them. He remembered clearly, the fascination was the same as the first time he had ever seen those gas explosions billions of light-years away.

This was beauty, peace, only for the sake of beauty and peace.

He found himself thinking that Steve was onto something. The odds of him using this experience to something useful were so low that he could say were nonexistent. Still, this peace... he would do it again. That was a certainty.

Time passed, and they barely moved, only the eyes and their heads as they tried to take all there was above them.

The platform was the one to move itself and stark going down. They looked at a screen, seeing the remote control on. Tony was cutting their time short.

He looked at Ava, seeing something in her eyes. Something he could not describe. He knew it because he was sure he had the same look on his eyes and there was something in his mind that he had never felt before.

As they got down, it was as if he passed through a membrane, taking them from a place of pure peace and clarity, to the real world. Where there was clarity, yes, it was how they were raised to think, but it was a different kind. In this clarity, he could feel the vibrations of the web the world was made off.

Once again, there was an entire reality to be aware of, at all times.

When they finally reached the Tower, he had found himself in the incredibly unusual position of having trouble finding words. That wasn't supposed to happen. Not to him.

" You guys were there so long I got worried the breathing masks had stopped working and you guys died. " Said Tony.

He and Ava got up from the platform, standing there a moment.

" I... " He started, a moment of silence passing.

" Thank you, Tony. " Said Ava. " It was highly appreciated. "

" Yes. " He said.

" You're welcome? " Asked/Answered Tony, looking at them and probably seeing something different.

They walked back inside the building. Nine listening to the man talking to himself.

" That was so weird I wonder if I should call her parents. "

He and Ava went to her room, he didn't even stop to consider going to his, he just followed her and sat next to her on the bed.

They were in silence for several minutes.

" That was the most unusual experience of my life " She said.

" Mine as well. "

" Steve truly has some sort of point. " She said.

" Yes. "

" I don't know how to process that. "

" Neither do I. "

Another silent moment.

" I'm going to sleep. " She said.

" Me too. "

Another silent moment, before he stood up and went to his room to change and get ready for sleeping.


	57. Chapter 57

Ava woke up at the usual time that morning, during the night her mind had run over all the hours she and Nine spent stark gazing.

She said it to him last night, and she meant it, she had no idea what to do of that. To allow oneself to be separate from everything that she was trained to observe, it was going against training. It didn't matter how long she was far from the Maternity, it was odd. It felt wrong.

It felt dangerous to do so.

Ava was not accustomed to fear. It wasn't in her nature. In how she was trained or in what her DNA and brains structure allowed her to feel. But she could feel threats. She knew when a situation left her in a more vulnerable position or not.

Being so at peace, so relaxed, it was dangerous. It could lead to being used to it. It could lead to being careless over being relaxed.

After taking care of the usual bodily demands of the morning and changing her clothes, she got out of her room, meeting with Nine in the living room of that floor.

" Good morning. " He greeted her.

" Good morning. " She greeted back.

" I thought that it could be good to run on the street today. " He said. " Start making more frequent public appearances. "

" That would be good. " She said. " Is that also to counteract the effects of the star gazing last night? "

He smirked a little.

" Yes. " He said. " I enjoyed it, very much, but is- "

" Dangerous. " She finished his sentence.

" Yes. "

" Better to pace ourselves. " She added.

" Yes. " He said. " Good that we agree with each other. "

" Shall we wait for the others? " He asked. " Or let them to do their morning routing on the inside? "

" They won't be able to keep up with us on the street, but I say we should give them the choice anyway. " She said.

" Yes, might as well. " He said. " I believe they would like the chance to make those agents sweat. "

Ava smiled a little.

" The UN will have to review their methods, if they want to catch up with our running. " She said.

" Sure it's wise to antagonize them? " Asked Marina, coming from the hall. They knew she was coming, but had waited until she was closer to acknowledge her presence. Or until she acknowledged them.

" During our planning, we decided that it is very important not to confuse not threatening with complacent and submissive. " Said Ava. " We're not going to let them put collars on our necks to avoid cells. That's not how we become people. "

" Hard for people to tell the difference. " Said the younger girl. " Sure all of us are going to understand the difference? "

" Well, no. " Said Nine. " But that is the point of training. Eventually, they will understand it enough to be able to. "

" You're saying that because you hope that you will understand it someday too? " Asked Marina with a smirk. " You two are the last ones who can talk about truly understanding what it means to be normal. "

Nine and Ava smiled briefly at the girl.

" Good to see the time dedicated to frivolous movies has not diminished your wit. " Said Nine. " I would be extremely disappointed at the one who shares DNA with me if you had. "

Marina looked a little surprised, then smiled a little.

" It's a useful habit, you said it yourself. " Said the girl. " You might want to try. "

" That it's not likely to happen so soon. " Said Ava. " Not unless we have to. "

" Suit yourselves. " Said the girl.

" We're here. " Said Bubbles, she and Phebian coming from the other hall. " Morning, people. "

" We are going to run in the street today. Are you three going to follow or do it here? " Asked Nine, now that they were all there, they could stop loosing time.

" We will have to follow your rhythm? " Asked Phebian, raising an eyebrow. " How about we do something possible? "

" You will follow us until you can, then we will continue without you. " Said Ava. " You will return home. "

" Then Marina will continue as long as she can. " Said Nine. " Then she will return too. "

" We will come back when we are done. " Said Ava. " Then we will train. Marina, you are welcome to join us there too while you can keep up. "

" Okay. Sounds like a plan. " Said Phebian.

" Yeah. Sure. " Said Bubbles, Marina nodding.

Nine pressed the button calling the elevator.

" Very well. Fifteen minutes stretching. A warm up at Bubbles medium speed then increasing to her top-level. " Said the older boy.

" I wish you would stop using me as the minimum level average. " Said the Beta girl, with an annoyed frown.

" Stop being the slowest and we will. " Said Phebian, with a smirk, as the doors opened, and they all got in.

" I can help with that. " Said Ava, with a smile. " Special training. "

" Dying of exhaustion it's possible and a future I would like to avoid. " Said the girl.

" Your choice. " Said Ava.

Once they arrived at the lobby, that was private now due to the lack of others working on the building and the glass that blocked the sight from outside, they did their stretching. Then they left the building.

It didn't go unnoticed to any of them that two cars parked on the street turned on and two agents left each of them, following them on foot as the drivers did the best to beat follow on the street.

Ava stood in the front and Nine in the back, the other three between them. They knew they had training, of course, Marina specially. Bubbles and Phebian with some basic level too. But they were high profile targets, and in case of an ambush, it would be best if the two oldest, could cover them.

Ava was only annoyed that they had to do it without weapons. Cursing the high odds of being searched by the UN agents.

It was rather early, so there were not as many people on the street as to disturb them or making moving away from them an annoyance. It was good to keep a good pace. Or as much as possible when there were street lights to wait for.

It was about an hour later that they knew the two Betas were on their limits and had to be turning back home.

So they left them in front of a hotel, lots of taxis for them to take, and continued, increasing their speed, to something that would challenge Marina, but would also be possible for her to follow.

One hour and a half later, Marina stopped. The speed had been too much for her to follow for more than that.

Despite they stopping in front of a street that had several taxis, the girl decided to run back, but at a much more reasonable speed.

After she left, Ava and Nine were free to run closer to their top speed. But now there were more people on the street, the challenge was increased by the need of avoiding obstacles.

The cars from the UN officers was so behind them, they almost lost them. The agents who were on foot had given up long ago.

Two hours later, after many twists and turns through the neighborhoods of the city, they stopped at a corner of Queens. Breathing fast due to the speed they had been pushing. Stretching.

" We have eyes on us. " Said Ava, feeling them for the last two blocks and locating the once moving person now parked on top of a building near. On the end of the street, the two UN cars approaching.

" I saw it. " Said Nine. " Thought it would take longer for us to meet him. Think we should make him aware we know he's there? "

" Briefly, agents are getting close and despite the time following us, they might still be observant. " She said, standing straight from her position bowing forward and turning around, looking straight at two eyes hidden behind a mask.

Spider Man, it was obvious it was him, no other of the enhanced individuals in New York could move so fast between so many different heights, seemed startled, eyes of the mask widening, and he stumbling backwards.

" Odd reaction. " Said Ava.

" I wonder if it's because he was starring at your rear. " Asked Nine. " It would be consistent with his file to be awkward about popularly sexualized areas of the body. "

Ava sent a nod to the completely untrained with too much power boy, then turned back to Nine, who too had sent a nod to the 'super hero'.

" Ready to turn back? " She said. " We have already lost the time to start our training at the Tower. "

They stopped stretching, seeing the cars from the agents parking in the only two spaces on the street.

" A direct route to the Tower, at the speed we had been running would take us 45 minutes. " He said. " Considering the increasing foot and automobiles traffic, that would demand considerable gymnastics to avoid obstacles. "

" For you. " She said, with a smirk, teasing the boy, then starting to run back the way they came. They were tired, but nowhere near their limits.

Besides, it always made her oddly satisfied to compete with Nine.

* * *

Nine laughed as they finally entered the lobby of the Tower. Thanks to a large tourist group waiting right in front of an area full of cones with some city workers doing something down a manhole, for the first time in a while, Nine had beaten Ava in a race.

" Well, better late than never. " Said Ava. " Not that you were actually faster- "

" Except that I was. " He said, smirking at her as they made their way to the elevator.

" There were unforeseen circumstances. " She said. " If not for them, I would have won, same as always. "

" Anyway you would like to make yourself feel better, shorter legs. " He said, chuckling when she punched him lightly, at least to them, on the side.

" My legs were lengthy enough to beat you all those times, 'longer legs'. " She said, with a smirk to him. " What were your excuses then? " She asked.

" Pity. " He said, with a side smile.

" Nine, as if you are capable of such a thing. " She said, smiling at him, as the elevator moved up. " Just enjoy your momentary good fortune. We still have training today. We'll see how shorter legs can, once again, pin you down defeated."

He laughed again.

" If your smaller lungs are not completely out of breath. " He said.

" Like yours? " She asked.

It was true, they took a lot longer running that they initially planned in the morning and were more tired than they thought they would be when thinking about the training they would engage in later.

Last time they had pushed themselves harder than this, they were climbing the mountains of Siberia.

Their first stop was the kitchen, since they still had to have breakfast. And their appetite was huge after the exercise.

Not surprising, there was no one else there, they had all probably already eaten a long time ago. Ava moved for the fridge as he went to the cuboard, both taking ingredients for a high calory meal that would satisfy two super soldiers that were hungry.

They were in the middle of eating the very tall pile of pancakes and the vitamins made of a large variety of fruits with powered chocolate (again high calory), when Tony walked in the kitchen.

" Need to talk. " He said, skipping the greetings.

" Talk. " Said Nine.

" You don't take my kids for a ride in the city, without bodyguards, without my say so. " Said the man, in an unusual serious tone.

" We were there with them. " Said Ava. " And it was a run, not a ride. "

" Doesn't matter! " Said the man. " They came back in a taxi, no one to help if someone decided to go after them. I'm a high profile guy and have a lot of people after me, any kid of mine is in danger just for that, but they also are from the Maternity- "

" You don't need to lecture us on the dangers of being from the Maternity, Tony. " Interrupted Ava, her voice a cold knife. " We are more than aware. NO one knows this more than us. "

" Then why the hell did you leave them alone? " He asked.

" We were out in an unscheduled run. No one knew beforehand. " Said Nine, his voice normal, but he did not like the aggressive insult to their abilities. " We were aware the whole way of people observing us, there were two cars filled with UN officers that followed us, one of which that followed them back to the Tower, before going back to following us. We stopped in a random location where we chose a random vehicle that took the route THEY chose back here. It was a low risk event. Specially because YOU were not there to call the attention of everyone around to us. "

" You didn't ask me! " He continued. " I'm their father. Bubbles is eight, Phebian is thirteen. I get a say in what they do! "

" We asked if they wanted to follow us, they did, we did it in the safest, still efficient way possible. I'm not seeing the problem that demanded you barging in here and accusing us of being completely incompetent. " Said Ava.

" Then you- " Started Tony.

" You got a problem with us being allowed to go outside? " Asked Nine.

" You, no. Not really, because really I don't get as worried as I get with the others. " Said Tony. " I'm saying that you might have my kids marching to your beat, but they're not being in public, without protection, proper armed protection, without my say so again. Not a negotiation. "

Tony didn't even waited for an answer, he gave that ultimatum, turned around and left.

" That was interesting. " Said Ava. " Not exactly appreciated. "

" Parenting suits him. " Said Nine. " He is more assertive than he already was. "

" Well, if he wants to be let know, we will tell him. " Said the girl.

" We will? " Asked Nine, surprised and looking at the girl. It was not like her to give terrain in arguments like this, she was the best in maintaining the higher ground and the power in discussions.

" If he wants them accompanied, he will join us. " She said, with a small smirk.

That made a lot more sense. Ava wanted to make the man regret the way he just decreed what would happen without discussing it properly with them. Nine and Ava had a shift in hierarchy since the Accords showed up, they no longer had superior officers, their opinions had to be taken into account on everything.

He would enjoy seeing Ava waking Tony up at 4 in the morning and dragging him out of bed to get exercise.

* * *

Tony had not liked the fact that he woke up and found out that his kids were coming back from a run in the city. He had gone through a lot of work to make sure they always had people near to protect them, even if most of the time it was him.

He had felt it only once before, that feeling in the pit of his stomach, of urgency, of fear. When he had forgotten the soldering iron on and placed Abby on the table next to it. If he had not turned around and saw it on the exact moment, the baby would have gotten burned. It was a different kind of worry that he had from others. Apparently the worry you had for your kids was a category on its own.

The moment he saw his kids, he put his foot down. No going out without him knowing about it. He even ended the conversation with a 'Because I said so! '. He shuddered internally, he sounded like Howard.

He also put his foot down when the creepy twins arrived from their unnaturally long run too.

But his anger was short-lived. He didn't change his mind in any way, but he went back to acting normal with them all the next time they saw each other.

Ava and Nine were normal too, which was odd, he expected some sort of argument about demanding things of them. For a while he thought that he had somehow 'won' the argument.

Until the next morning. Or should he say night, because it was still dark outside.

" Are you mental?! " He asked, shoving his face further in the pillow.

" We are leaving in five minutes, Tony. " Said Ava, looking completely awake and rested. Curse her freakish super human Captain America early bird sleep habits. " If you can't get a body guard to keep up with us, get up, get changed and follow- "

" No. "

" Or I will drag you out of that bed myself. " She said.

Tony flashed back to a particular morning, long ago, when he was REALLY late for a meeting about a mission the Avengers were planning. And Natasha invaded his room too, it had not been a pleasant experience. It took him ten minutes to get out of the perfect knotted sheets that tied him down, with a clock tied to his head.

She didn't like waking up early, that woman, to do it and be kept waiting, not a good combo.

The way he jumped up at the prospect of passing through similar trauma gain, it was all the answer the teenage wanted.

" Good. Hurry. " She said.

He wasn't sure because his eyes were still closed, but he was sure she was smirking.

He was already annoyed and miserable and that was before he had actually started running. He was not ashamed to say he came back when Phebian and Bubbles did, not because he was there to watch over them, but mainly because he couldn't run anymore.

He had to give it to his kids, they were very healthy and in shape.


	58. Chapter 58

Leaving just to exercise and coming back to the Tower would do them no good. They eventually had to socialize. Interact with 'normal' environments.

That meant leaving in the afternoon one day to walk around and 'sight see'.

Ava had done that before, but in the middle of wooded areas that had no humans. Or areas that were not so urban, where she could find silence.

Here, she saw absolutely no 'fun' in walking around and seeing stores displays and cars moving around.

But it did help them in assimilating behaviors that they hadn't observed before, specially when it came to grouped teenagers, even if briefly in the street.

Tony gave her and Nine each a credit car, saying it was for emergencies and necessities. And also that 'kids like to buy crap'.

They didn't want or need to engage in the crap buying, but they decided that maybe purchasing something would make them look closer to normal and assist them in their 'hobbies' they had agreed to engage in.

They only entered one store, the first store for drawing supplies they could find.

They had lessons in drawing in the Maternity, but it was just as a way to develop certain skills faster, all they had were white walls and charcoal. It allowed them to draw and clean if easily, to allow others to use the same space and material.

What in the world were they supposed to buy? And how many items? What would normal people use?

Their odd group stood out in the ridiculously big store. Two teenagers and four men in black suits following them like shadows.

" Perhaps we should ask for assistance. " Said Nine, looking at a very brightly colored box that had stylized characters and the words 'fun with foam' on it. " This is frankly ridiculous. "

Ava hesitated a little, asking for help was something she hated.

" It would be more of a consultation with an expert in the field. " Said Nine, with a small smile. Of course, he knew why she was hesitating.

" Might as well, we had been here for too long already. " She said, locating an employee of the shop organizing a shelf to their left and walking over to the woman with green and purple hair. " Excuse me, ma'am? "

" Hi! How can I help you? " Greeted the woman, standing straight and looking at them with a fake smile that indicated she was tired but not necessarily in an aggressive mood.

" We would like assistance in knowing what to buy. " Said Nine.

The woman looked around, noticing the agents staring at them.

" Okay, what are you looking for? Is it a present? " She asked, looking with a thoughtful expression at them. They were familiar to her, but she couldn't tell why yet.

" No, it's for us. Supplies to use for drawing. " Said Ava.

" Okay. Like a paper pad and pencils? Or sketchbooks? " She asked.

" What would be preferable? " Asked Ava.

" Huh, depends really. What is it you are looking for? We have pretty much anything you might want. What do you have experience with? "

Nine and Ava shared a look.

" The only things we ever used were a wall and charcoal. And a pencil with a notebook, given to us. " Said Ava. " We didn't buy it or know exactly any brands. "

The woman looked confused for a second, before recognition flashed in her eyes.

" Oh, gosh. You guys are from that-? I... You know what? How about I call my manager? The guy is like a savant in everything art. Great artist too. Has a real act for knowing what people would like. "

" Of course. " Said Ava and Nine.

" Follow me. " Said the woman, looking again at the agents. " I'm Gwen, by the way. Really nice to meet you. "

They followed her as she moved to the first floor, going to a corner with the cashiers.

" Rick? " She called, a man who had been speaking with a woman in the cashier. He had a hair tied in a small bun and a beard that reached the middle of his neck. " Can you help me with these clients please? "

Ava and Nine kept their distance as the woman approached the man, speaking in low tones to him, the other woman joining the talk too.

Of course whispering did nothing to avoid their super soldiers hearings.

" These two kids want to buy drawing supplies. They're from that Hydra base, you know, the one with the little kids? " Gwen whispered to her manager, two new pairs of eyes looking at them. " They just look like they are super lost and have no idea what they want. I think it might be better for you to help them, you know? They don't even know what they like to use. "

" God, look at his face, I think that's the Winter Soldier's kid. " Said the cashier, looking at them. Ava and Nine didn't engage in direct eye contact, they were pretending to be oblivious to the talk. " That's so weird. He looks so normal. "

" Emma, go back to work. " Said the manager. " I got this, Gwen. You can go back to... you were restocking the shelves? "

" Yeah, back to it, boss. " Said the woman, turning around and walking back to the two teenagers, the managers following. " Okay, this is Richard, but everyone calls him Rick, the manager. He can help you with anything you might need. "

" Nice meeting you two. " Said Rick. Gwen giving them a nod and going back to where she had been. " So what exactly brought you two to our store today? "

" We decided to have hobbies. " Said Ava. " Drawing, more specifically. "

" Alright, so I'm guessing a basic beginners kit? " Said the man.

" Perhaps. " Said Nine.

" Okay. I say the best way to start is normal graphite pencils, erasers, and a sketchbook that is not either too big or too small. That is the basis, really where everyone starts. When they get used to it, they move to experimenting and find more of what they like or not. " Said Rick. " First of all, a very important question, are you here to buy the very basic? Do you have a price range, or are you willing to get a little of everything? "

Nine took a wallet from one of the pockets in his pants. Taking the plastic card with his name on it.

" Stark gave us these to buy what we wanted. "

" This is going to fun then. " Said the manager of the store.

Ava could see the happiness in the man's eyes as he knew that a billionaire was footing the bill, and they were willing to buy what he indicated.

" First things first, paper. " Follow me. "

Half an hour later, Ava and Nine were paying each for a sketchbook, a tin with six graphite pencils (apparently having different hardness in lead was important), three different erasers (apparently one was for 'normal' erasing, one for details and one because it was 'useful' to have an eraser that could be molded into different shapes. Ava didn't know why, she hadn't made a mistake in a drawing since she was 5, the last time she was punished for making a mistake of such type), a tin with 24 colored pencils, a pencil sharpener, three different sizes of fine liner ink pens, a small 12 color watercolor set with something called a 'waterbrush', 5 'alcohol markers' in different shades of gray, a package with charcoal sticks and a black ball pen (because it was an 'underrated' art material according to Rick).

It was more than they thought they would need, but the cashier didn't look surprised at the quantity. Apparently it was normal for people who drew to have all kinds of materials.

Maybe it was just normal for people to buy a lot of things in the USA. According to the data they glanced at a few years ago in the human behavior classes of the Maternity, the amount of purchases per capita was higher than in the rest of the world.

The manager told them to come back any time, but they had no intentions of coming back any time soon.

" Now what? " Asked Nine as they left the store.

" Now we make these agents, who are too tense for their own good, walk until they cannot stand. " Said Ava.

" Shouldn't take long. " Said Nine. " Not that it would make them relax. When we passed by the shelves filled with box cutters, I thought the younger one would actually draw his gun. "

They started walking, talking very lowly so that only they would hear.

" I knew that the Secretary would tell them the things we did, make them aware of the dangers we pose, but I didn't know he would go to the extent of making them this paranoid around us. " She said. " Every move we make causes an exaggerated reaction. Too much for trained agents. "

" I suppose even trained individuals are affected by horror stories. " Said Nine. " I say that we not only keep walking, we don't stop at dinner time either. I want to see how long they can get going with no water breaks. "

Ava laughed, ignoring the weird look she got from the nearest agent.

* * *

" You really are investing in these hobbies, huh? " Asked Marina, standing behind Nine's chair as he sat at his desk in his room, the supplies he bought had already been organized on his shelves. Now he had the sketchbook open and a pencil on his hand.

The image of his table as it was in front of him was being created on the page.

" Yes. At least for now. " He said. " We are seeing how this works and it will not work against us to do it. "

" I agree. Personally, I like hobbies. " She said, moving a little closer, her head next to his, over his shoulder. " Ava's its coming out better, but it's good. "

" Drawing its her preferred hobby, not mine. " He said. " I am only doing it because I agreed to do it. "

" Right, you prefer astronomy. " Said Marina. " Why don't you draw that, then? "

" Draw astronomy? It might be a little abstract of an image no? " He asked, with a smirk.

Despite what Tony said, he did know how to make jokes.

Marina laughed twice. His proof, he did know how to make sure that made sense to someone else other than Ava.

" I mean stars. Constellations. Nebulae. " Said Marina. " Don't try to make jokes, it's not your strength. "

" You laughed. "

" Pity. "

" I'll remember that next time we are training then. " He said.

She chuckled.

" That was actually funny. " Marina said. " Terrifying too. "

He chuckled silently once.

" I'll consider what you said. " Said Nine. " About drawing stars. "

" Glad to help. " She said, pulling back and walking back to his bed, sitting on it. " Changing the subject, I was thinking... "

" About? " He asked, not turning around and continuing what he was doing.

" About whether I should call you brother or not. " She said.

His hand stopped.

" I mean, we do share DNA, Barnes IS our father. " Said Marina. " I think that... I would like to. It sounds like it would be... nice. "

Nine turned around on his chair, looking at the girl who observed him with deep attention. He thought about it, seeing how she didn't miss a move.

He had referred to her as sister, even if on his head only. He didn't know exactly what that meant and if that was something he should end or not.

" We could give it a trial period. " He finally said, after a large moment of silence. " See how it goes. "

" Okay. " Said Marina, with a small side smile. " Bro. " She narrowed her eyes. " No, that's weird. Brother. "

" Well, sister, will that be all? " He asked.

" For now. " She said, standing up from his bed. " I'm going to my room. "

She left the room, not looking back. Nine took a moment storing the moment and thinking about the possible implications.

Years of trainers screaming at him came back to his mind. Telling them that they didn't have families. Would never have them.

He shook his head, turning back to his desk.

If he was back at the Maternity, he would definitely have punishments coming his way over what he had just done.

* * *

Political connections, it was important to make them. That meant meeting the right people at the right time.

That was the reason they were in a store that specialized in sweets. Wall to wall there was nothing more than jars with colorful contents. Little scoopers and plastic bags that people used to serve themselves.

Their target would arrive in approximately two minutes, a woman who was the personal assistant of a french diplomat that was part of the UN board. The man had great influence on the opinion of two others of the members.

They walked around, acting like would be costumers who were analyzing all the products before buying them. In two and a half minutes, the woman entered, Giselle Bernard, forty years old, dark skin, skinny build, average height.

She barely looked around before taking a plastic bag and going straight to the jars that contained sweets shaped like bears. According to their file on the woman, she dealt with stress by compulsively eating sweets and starving herself later to compensate and not gain weight. All bad habits aside, she was responsible and good at her job.

" Are those good? "

The woman startled, she showed great signs that she was too stressed, which was confirmed by the fact that she didn't notice four men in dark suits. Not noticing teenagers was normal, they had learned that kids bought those kinds of food frequently.

" Excuse me? " She asked, with a french accent that was still very noticeable.

" I asked if those are good. " Asked Ava. " We do not know what to buy. "

" Oh, yes. " She said. " I adore them. " She said, with an awkward smile. " But I'm kind of the wrong person to ask, I obviously love them too much. "

" We can see that. " Said Nine. " Rough day? "

" We all have them. " Said the woman, smiling.

" Yes. " Said Ava.

The moment they were waiting for came, the recognition expression. The woman worked with a lot of documents of the UN board. She had to know them.

" Oh. It's you. " She said, tensing a little and moving millimetrically back.

Ava and Nine made their expressions change millimetrically to uncomfortable.

" I see you watch the news. " Said Nine. " Sorry to bother you, ma'am. "

" No, I mean... I work with the.. My boss is part of the board from the UN, that is- "

Ava and Nine made expressions of recognition too, nodding.

" Responsible for our so very dedicated 'guardians'. " Said Ava. " Right. "

" Yeah. I mean I don't make the decisions, I'm an assistant. "

" Well, Hi, I'm Ava. " Said Ava, offering her hand. " Nice to meet you... "

" Giselle, Giselle Bernard. " Said the woman, shaking the girl's hand.

" Mon plaisir. " Said Nine, in perfect french, as he shook her hand.

" Pleasure meeting you too. " Said the woman, with a smile, still awkward. She was the type to defuse tension, which made her very good in certain parts of her job and the perfect person to approach. " Do you still need help choosing the candies? "

" Are you sure? " Asked Ava. " You don't have to. "

" No, I'm fine. Only an excuse to eat more candy. " She said, smiling.

The woman had a daughter who was fourteen, it made her specially guilty about the guards following children, even if she still was aware of what those kids could do. But generally people in her country of origin had positive opinions on the Maternity experiments.

" If you are sure. " Said Nine, as a 'be my guest'.

The next twenty minutes was nothing more than the woman placing random sweets on plastic bags and tasting them.

They had very sensitive palates, they could taste everything in those things, specially the chemicals, they didn't like them all that much, but for the sake of bonding with the woman, they ate it all and everyone around them would believe they liked the sweets. To make it more believable, they added reactions of preference and dislike to certain ones.

" Thank you, Ms Bernard. " Said Ava, after they left the store.

" No problem. " Said the woman. " My pleasure. "

" Even that it might give you trouble at work? " Asked Ava.

The woman made a face that indicated she hadn't thought of that.

" Well, it is not technically against the rules. " She said. " And... well you don't really look like your files. "

" Terrifying and bloodthirsty? " Asked Nine.

The woman laughed a little.

" Yes. "

" It was a pleasure spending this time with you, Ms Bernard. It is nice meeting new people that can maintain a calm mind around us. "

The phrase had the expected result, the woman felt bad for them.

" Any time you wish to go out on a sugar hunt, you can call me. " Said the woman, seeming to have made her mind quickly, then going through her purse, taking two business cards. Giving one to each.

" We will. " Said Ava.

All things considered, that first contact could not have gone better.

* * *

" I like this person. " Said Bubbles, on the dinner table the candy bags were all spread in front of them, Ava and Nine chose to let the younger ones eat them, since they didn't really care for the treats.

Phebian, Bubbles and Marina were definitely supportive of that choice.

" Next time we'll make sure to bring more to you then. " Said Ava, eating the meat with potatoes they had made.

" Hey! Why just her? " Asked Phebian.

" Because I asked. " Said the girl, smirking at her brother. " And of course I am more likable. "

" Since when? " He asked.

" Since I was born. "

" Ridiculous notion. " Said Marina, shaking her head. " I obviously have a lot more charisma. "

" Please! " Said Tony, walking in the room, carrying Abby with one arm and holding a tablet with the other. " My genes make sure that my kids are filled with a lot more charisma. " He passed behind her, patting her on the head. " Though you're cute too. Why are we talking charisma? "

" Phebian was complaining that Ava and Nine said they would bring more candy for ME next time they had to buy some. " Said Bubbles.

" So that's the reason for the horribly balanced meal. " Said the man. " You're planning on eating actual food? "

" Not really. " Said Phebian and Bubbles.

" Why not? " Asked Tony, placing Abby on the high chair that was placed by the dinner table when the girl was with him. Nine and Ava decided not to ask why the baby was wearing a shirt that had the exact same print as one of her father's shirts (though not the one he was currently wearing).

" Once we started eating the candy, we decided we would not stop until it was all gone. " Said Phebian. " Why haven't you introduced such a vast variety of sweets to us yourself, Tony? "

" Maybe because I want you eating healthy. " Said the man, taking a plate and a smaller bowl and serving the meat and potatoes stew that was on the other edge of the table. " And most of those are gummies. Hate those. "

" Why? The texture it's fascinating. " Said Bubbles. " Perfect distance between gum and hard candy. "

" I like hard candy. " Said Marina. " I enjoy crushing them between my teeth. "

" Why am I not surprised the Gamma would say that? " Asked Phebian, he and his sister sharing a look with smirks and raised eyebrows.

" Because none of us are. " Said Tony, placing the bowl in front of the highchair and the plate where he would sit. " Who wants to help me with Abby? " He asked. " I can't feed her and myself at the same time. "

" Not me. " Said Phebian, Bubbles and Marina together.

Tony looked at the two teenagers with a smile.

" No. " They said together.

" Come on! " Said the man, taking the baby spoon and pulling Abby's hand from the toy she was trying to shove on the food. " Little help? I'm hungry. And it's Andrea's night off. "

" If you knew the babysitter would not be around, you should have already planned for it. " Said Ava.

" Sorry if I didn't know that no one would help. " He said, serving a little bit of cooked meat to the girl. Who, as always had a great appetite. " All this siblings, shortie, no one wants to help. " He said, looking at the baby.

" Sibin'? " Asked the girl, pointing at Ava and Nine.

" More like weird cousins that you still kind want to see at the family reunions. But yeah, sure. " Said Tony. " Mean siblings. " He added, with the tone of voice that always made the girl laugh, before eagerly eating more of what he was giving her.

Nine and Ava shared a look. Abby's sense of family, that she had because she was being raised with it, was going to be a little different from the purely genetic one. They had to take a moment later to consider the repercussions of that.

Although they had to admire the fact that the girl knew the word 'sibling' before she was able to properly speak 'father' or 'mother'.

" Other brothers and sisters would help. But not them, no, no. " Continued Tony.

" Fine! " Said Phebian, standing up and walking around the table to sit next to the highchair. " What a cry baby. "

" Don't talk about your sister like that. " Said Tony, giving his son the baby spoon and taking his own fork.

" I meant you. " Said the kid, smirking and started to give food to the baby, that shared attention between the food and the toy in her hand. " But I'm not picking her up after she's done. "

" Just consider payment for me letting you eat candy as dinner. "

" And Bubbles? " Asked Phebian.

" Keep me out of it. " Said the girl.

" I'll think of something. " Said Tony, making a relieved face now that he was eating, clearly he was hungry. It was not unusual for him to work so hard that he skipped meals. " Now for the elephant in the room: Why did the Wonder Twins over there bought candy? "

Nine and Ava exchanged a look, making the decision of how much the man needed to know.

" We made contact with someone who likes them. " Said Ava.

" Oh. " Said Tony, nodding. " Sounds like something your mother would do. I still remember those photos on her undercover file. " He said, ending it with a whistle and shaking his head once. " But of course, I got rid of those when I got serious with Pepper. "

" That's what you want us to tell her if she asks? " Asked Marina, smirking.

" Which 'she'? " Asked Ava, smirking too.


	59. Chapter 59

They had to say, it felt good to leave the Tower without being seen. The agents that were supposed to keep an eye on them, were still on the cars parked around the building and the cameras from the city that caught movement on the entrances of the building hadn't caught them.

Mainly because there were more ways in and out of the building than the UN thought it had. Specially for trained individuals.

And avoiding being caught on cameras was child's play.

They moved through the streets without calling attention to themselves, until they reached their destination. Outside an ordinary warehouse, but inside, the high priced paradise for those who had fetishes that were too unusual to be let public.

A place where someone they were very interested in, frequented frequently.

They sneak in through a high window, bypassing the alarm, landing in a hall that look to be more administration than dedicated to clients, it was too plain.

Fortunately, the hall was empty. Given the muted sounds coming from the downstairs, there was a large mass of people downstairs, and several kinds of sounds.

They moved to a door that was wired to the alarm too, bypassing again and entering the office, again fortunately empty.

Ava moved to the computer, as Nine looked over the physical files, fingerprints wouldn't be a problem because they had gloves on anyway.

The owner of the place might be big on privacy, but he had a few cameras around. Ava installed a virus, that would go unnoticed by most anti viruses software, that allowed her access to his system and cameras.

Now it was time to install cameras in all the rooms in there. Fortunately, it would not be necessary to go undercover and plant them individually, they had a set of small mobile cameras that had been built from the materials Stark had allowed them to have (which were a lot, he had a hard time saying no to his kids).

As Nine finished his sweep of the physical files, Ava took the cylindrical container from her pocket and opened it pouring its contents in the nearest vent.

Then she sent a message to Marina, who was waiting on her computer at the Tower. She could activate the cameras and use the legs built on them to guide them to each vent entrance.

It wasn't a lot of resources, considering Stark's resources, but considering that they were doing things with borrowed resources, it was considerable, but worth it.

The man who came here was Ross' assistant. They needed him under their thumb.

Not to mention a lot of important individuals frequented the place too. Never bad to have things on them.

Sounds on the other end of the floor alerted them that two people were climbing up the stairs. They made sure nothing was out of place and left the room. Leaving the door with the alarm set again. Then they left by the same window they came in.

Fast and efficient.

But that wasn't the only stop of their night.

Next one was the apartment of a member of the janitorial staff of the UN building. The woman who always wore the blue flower hairpin. A hairpin that they had a replica, specially built with a wireless cameras that could be turned off in case of bug sweeps. It was only a matter of replacing one for the other.

It took them a lot longer to get there than to enter the woman's apartment and make the exchange.

The third stop were similar, only planting bugs.

" Alright. We're done with our scheduled stops. " Said Ava, on top of a building in a more residential block.

" It is still early. " Said Nine, agreeing with her unspoken suggestion. " Do you think it's time? "

" Yes. " She said. " I think it's a good time. "

" Dramatic entrance or not? " He asked.

" What fun would a non-dramatic entrance would be? " She asked, smirking at him.

* * *

Peter was sitting on top of a building, drinking a soda. He helped an elderly couple, pushing their car to help the engine start again, they bought him a soda to say thanks.

It had been almost four months since he had been in Germany and so far, not another peep from Mr Stark or Happy. Not a single mission. All he did was, go around Queens, helping with small thefts and lost people.

He looked at his phone again. He had sent a message to Happy, again.

Come on, somewhere in the world there had to be a mission. Something bigger.

How was he supposed to show what he could do if he was just grabbing cats from trees?

He finished the drink, then smashing then can and looking down the street to see if he found a recycling bin.

It was getting really late too, he better get back home. He used his web to slow his descent to the ground. He threw the can on the recycling bin. His phone pinged.

He took it from his pocket and opened the text, from a blocked number.

'Environmental responsibility. Interesting.'

He startled, looking around. The phone pinged again.

'No, not there.'

" What? " He asked out loud. Was someone watching him? " Hello? "

The phone pinged again.

'Hello, Mr Parker.'

SHIT. Whoever it was, they knew who he was. Oh God.

He was hyper ventilating now, moving back in the alley nearest to him. This was bad.

" Calm yourself. There is no need to hyperventilate. "

" GAH! " He screamed, turning around and shooting a web at the direction at the sound.

The web flew past the person's head as he moved it to the side.

" Sloppy. "

He screamed again, turning around and seeing a girl right behind him.

" And loud. " Said the boy.

" What the- ? " He asked, stopping himself before he cursed. He took a few steps away from the girl and boy.

" Nice to meet you, Mr Parker. " Said the girl.

Now that he wasn't freaking out, he could take a good look at them. The girl was taller than him, not much and the boy taller than her. She had red hair with a little blonde tinge to it, short and a little waved, her skin pale and eyes so blue that it was visible even at night. Beautiful features, really hot. He liked Liz, but he was human, he noticed those things.

The boy on the other hand, had dark hair, blue eyes too, though not as bright as the girls. His face was... symmetrical. Yes, symmetrical was a good word. And if he was forced, he might say kinda attractive. The kind of face that would get a guy any girl he ever wanted. That was a more clinical definition, nothing weird or gay about it.

He also was definitely not feeling self conscious about his own appearance.

After accessing them, he finally recognized them.

He had seen their faces on TV. And saw their freakishly fast run through Queens a few times.

" Oh, gosh that's so cool. You're Captain America's and the Winter Soldier's kids. " He said, getting excited and forgetting the scare they gave him for the moment. " Hi, I'm Spider Man. "

" We know. " Said the girl. " Ava. " She said, introducing herself.

" Hi. " He said, with a small wave.

" Nine. " Introduced himself the boy.

" Nine? I thought your name was James Barnes Junior. I mean, I saw on TV and on twitter. I'm not those internet stalkers that research everything about people- "

" Just call me Nine. " Said the boy.

" Like the number? " He asked.

" Yes, Mr Parker. "

" Oh, please, it's Peter. " He said. " Or you know, Spider Man, while I'm in uniform. "

" Well, Spider Man, do you have a moment? " Asked Ava. He tried not to geek out about being in a first name basis with Captain America's and Black Widow's daughter.

" Sure, of course! Why? "

" For us to talk. " Said Nine.

" Sure. I'm free. " He said.

" Then follow us. " Said Ava, both turning around and going to the fire escape ladder of the building next to them.

They jumped, grabbing the rail and climbing.

" This is so cool. " He whispered to himself.

" I imagine it could be seen as such. " Said Ava, looking down at him from the roof, that they had already reached.

Oh, crap. They heard that.

He jumped up, following them.

* * *

So far Parker was doing exactly what his file said he would do. Not that they expected anything else, they had done their homework on the kid before approaching him. Unlike Tony, who had done it in kind of a hurry.

Stark had several properties in the city. Some were unoccupied, but still had a reasonable level of security. Excellent places for them to use.

They chose an empty warehouse. Lots of space. It would be necessary if their talk with Parker went the way they wanted.

" Hey, what is this place? " Asked the eager boy. Hanging from the ceiling, using one of his webs.

" One of Tony's warehouses, a private place, in other words. " Said Nine, standing next to Ava in the middle of the space.

" Cool. " Said Parker, removing his mask and dropping to the floor. " So, what are we talking about? Is this about a mission? "

" In a way. " Said Ava.

" Really?! " Asked Parker, with a wide excited smile. " What is it? Are we going now? "

" No. There is no mission. " Said Ava.

" That is precisely what we are here to talk about. " Said Nine. " We understand that you're feeling- "

" Underutilized. " Completed Ava. " Which is understandable. "

" Yes! I've been telling Happy, I mean, texting him about it. " Said Peter, looking relieved. " You're going to help me convince Mr Stark to send me on missions? "

" No. " Said Ava. " We will do something better. "

" What? " He asked.

" We will help you actually be ready for missions. " Said Nine.

" But I am! " He said, taking a step towards them. His tone of voice making it clear how passionate he was about it.

" Prove it then. " Said Ava. " Attack me. "

" What? No. "

" Why not? " Asked Ava.

" I'm not going to hurt you. " Said Parker, looking offended.

Ava and Nine smirked.

" I would not worry about it. " They said.

" Call it training. " Said Nine, stepping away from Ava and Parker. " Try to pin her down. Prove to us that Tony should change his mind about calling you to missions. "

He looked unsure. Expected.

" Today! " Exclaimed Ava, in her tone that reminded others so much of Steve.

Parker put his mask back on, then moving towards her, fast.

Not fast enough.

He was flat on the floor, his feet and hands immobilized by the girl sitting on top of him. He struggled, but could not get free.

" You are not ready, Peter. " Said Ava. " Raw power means nothing. Having just strength will get you nowhere. Not unless you know what to do with what you have. "

" What the- How did you do that? " He asked, struggling.

" Raw force will not get you of that hold. " Said Nine. " You must be smart, find ways around it, not through it. "

" What's that suppose to mean?! " He asked, his voice a little higher.

" You will understand, in time. " Said Ava, finally releasing him and getting up from the ground. " That is of course, if you are ready to admit your lack of training. "

" Woah, I... Are you guys saying that you will train me? " He asked getting up, rotating his shoulders, feeling the strain that he had put on them by trying to get out of Ava's hold the wrong way.

" We will help you, when we can. " Said Nine, approaching again. " You have entered a world you do not fully understand. We have a lot more insight than you. "

" Oh, god. Yes. Totally, that sounds awesome. " He said eagerly.

" There are conditions and rules for it, Spider Man. " Said Ava, in a serious tone, conveying that he needed to pay close attention to that. " If you agree, you will be agreeing with them and will be expected to follow them. WE will expect you to follow them. "

" Alright. "

" First: Do not speak of us, of knowing us, of having met us to anyone. And I mean ANYONE. Not without our explicit permission. " Said Nine. Peter nodding. " Or of you using this place. "

" Yeah, of course. "

" Second: In training, you will follow our orders. " Said Ava. " We will not waste time with rebellions of hormonal nature. "

" Huh... okay. "

" Third: You will not be late. We will expect punctuality and total dedication. " Said Nine.

Peter nodded.

" Fourth: You will not, as Parker or Spider man publicly contact us. As far as everyone else on the planet is aware, we do not know each other. " Said Ava.

" Yeah. " Said Parker.

" We will give you until tomorrow at this time to think about this. Truly consider your answer. " Said Nine, serious. " Think it carefully through. "

He nodded again.

" Until tomorrow. You can leave the way you came. "

They turned around and walked away, not waiting for his answer.

" Oh, okay. Bye. " He said, before they left the space.

The next morning, when they woke up for their run, Marina, who was always up before Bubbles and Phebian, walked over to them with a tablet in her hand.

" All devices in place and functional. " She said, giving the tablet to Ava, so she could see what was on it. " And I have to say, I never knew people could be so... odd. "

" Why? " Asked Nine, looking at the screen.

" Images from the prostitutes with their clients. " Said the girl, looking confused. " I didn't know that raw meat could be used in such a context. "

" Raw meat? " Asked Nine and Ava.

" If you'll look at the videos, you'll know. " Said Marina. " I don't want to watch it again. It was... well, the word disgusting comes to mind. "

" Anyone of importance? " Asked Ava.

" A judge. "

" Could be useful then. " Said Nine.

" If you ever meet him I would advise to NOT shake his hand. I know where it has been. " Said the younger girl.

" Very well. We'll finish going through this after our run and training today. " Said Ava, placing the tablet on a nearby table. " Before we contact Parker. "

" You're doing it already? " Asked Marina.

" We did it already. " Said Nine.

" Really? And how was it? "

" As expected. " Said Ava. " We gave him 24 hours to think it over about our offer. "

" He will take it. " Said Marina.

" He will, but the time to think will make him take it more seriously. " Said Nine. " He is too immature and eager, we need him to know we are serious about keeping this a secret. "

" You know, he's not one of us. " Said Marina. " Why contact him at all? "

" He can be of use. And his eagerness to prove himself might lead him to be rash. Any big mistakes, by an enhanced, from the Maternity or not, would make the UN board tense. "

" So... you have to make sure he won't ruin things by being let loose on his own devices. " Said the younger girl. " Makes sense. "

" We will discuss it later. " Said Nine. " We should start the day. "

* * *

Peter could barely pay attention at school, he felt more excited than he had felt for months. Finally! If he proved to Ava and Nine in training that he could do more, that he was strong enough, they would tell Mr Stark and the man would get him more missions.

They were Captain America's and Black Widow's daughter and the son of the Winter Soldier. They were trained by HYDRA. The terrorist part was awful, but the trained part wasn't. Mr Stark would listen to them. More that Happy listened or payed attention to his texts. He would bet the head of security didn't even read those.

His last class of the day ended, and he was the first out the door. Jumping over the fence and rushing through the streets until he found an alley where he could hide his backpack after he changed into his Spider Man uniform.

Time seemed to pass very slowly. He helped those he saw on the streets, but the 24-hour mark didn't seem to arrive.

Finally, he went to the warehouse, using the pass code he had been given the night before. Sure he was over an hour early, but he couldn't help it.

He got bored fast, hanging upside down on a web and watching YouTube videos on his phone.

" Our answer? "

" Gah! " He startled, falling to the ground.

He looked up, seeing Ava and Nine approaching, stopping right in front of him.

" Hi! "

" Hello, Spider Man. " Said Ava, with an impassive expression. " Are you going to lie there all night? "

" No, no. " He said, standing up quickly.

" Our answer? " Asked Nine.

" Yes. I accept your rules. I want to train with you. " He said.

They took a moment looking at him. It was an odd look. Kinda scary. He had the sudden urge to cover his private parts because he felt naked.

" Very well. " Said Ava.

" Let's get started. " Said Nine.

" Awesome. I'm totally ready today. Won't be easy putting me down. " He said, excited.

" That is good. We will sure to remember that when it becomes necessary. " Said Ava. " Now, to start, a run around this room. "

" What? " He asked, disappointed. " You want me to run laps? "

" What was rule number two, Peter? " Asked the girl, looking at him with a millimetrically raised eyebrow.

" Huh... "

He remembered the rules, but not necessarily the order.

" In training you will follow our orders. " Said Nine.

He sighed, annoyed. He thought this would be fun.

" Right. I just thought this would be cooler than running laps alone. " He said.

" Worry not. " Said Ava. " You will not be doing it alone. Running in groups helps people who lack a higher level of self-discipline, keep up a higher rhythm. "

" Oh good- Wait. People who lack-? " He started. He was sure there was an insult there.

" Marina. " Called Nine, confusing Peter.

" Whazzup. "

" Gah! " He startled, again, looking back to see a young girl with long dark hair, tied in a pony tail behind him. Seriously were those people ghosts? They just 'manifested' around him!

" Did you like it? I heard it in a movie. " Said the girl, who had mixed features, looking at Ava and Nine. " It's a funny greeting. A shorter version of an already informal one. "

" Is it widely used? " Asked Nine, curious.

Peter was confused, had the guy seriously never heard 'Whazzup' before?

" I believe so. Mostly by younger individuals, though I could not define a more specific age range yet. " Said the girl.

She talked like them. And he noticed then that they talked like old people. Like very formal old people. She looked like 11 or 12, that was weird.

" We can do it at a later time. " Said Ava. " Peter Parker, this is Marina. "

" Hi. " He said. " I... know you from somewhere? "

" Probably the news a time back. Nine is my older brother. " Said the girl with a small smile.

" Right! The Winter Soldier is your dad! " He said. " Nice meeting you. You're training too? "

" She is here to help us assess your levels. " Said Ava. " We noticed that though you have higher levels in some areas, in others, you're severely lacking. "

" Thus, we brought her. Someone more your speed. "

" What? Come on! She's a little girl! "

" Yes, you should be ashamed. " Said Marina, smirking.

" Bu- "

" Wow, he forgets rule number 2 very easily. " Said Marina. " We're running, not engaging in a battle to the death. "

" Oh... Fine. " He said. Feeling like he was in PE.

He and Marina walked closer to the wall, standing side by side.

" Begin. " Said Ava.

Marina started running before he did, seeming used to doing things when they told her to. He took a split-second to start, but caught up.

" You two have to stay at the same rhythm." Said Nine, he and Ava on the center of the room and his voice echoing through the empty space. " Understood? Ignore size of steps due to height of legs. We are focusing on rhythm. "

" Right, so she might be on the same rhythm, but still be behind me because she is shorter. " Said Peter.

" Faster. " Said Ava.

They sped up.

Five laps later (which was larger than normal school laps were because the warehouse was very large). Came the order again.

" Faster. "

Five laps and again. And again. And again.

For his surprise, Marina was having an easier time running than him, despite the younger age. He was having a hard time keeping up.

" No jumping, Peter. " Came Nine's voice, Peter didn't look away to look at him. " Running only. It is a different set of muscles and a different set of motions. "

" Faster. " Said Ava, Peter groaned in frustration.

Ever since that spider bit him, Peter had gained power, but he didn't do much running. It was just so easy to jump and swing from the webs. Or even use his arms to help as he climbed walls.

Running was just not something he focused on.

He was flashing back to his pre-powers days. When PE was hard not because he had to act weak, but because he sucked at it.

" Arms, Peter. " Said Ava. " Look how Marina's arms are compared to her torso. Make them work for you. Yours are all over the place. "

An eternity passed. Or so it felt. He was sweating and he had discarded the mask. He was breathing hard. They had increased speed so many times he had lost count.

" Stop. "

" Oh god, finally! " He exclaimed, stopping. Kneeling on the ground.

" You should stretch a little before stopping completely. " Said Marina, next to him.

For the sake of his ego, it was nice seeing she was breathing hard too. He nodded, getting up and stretching.

" You guys do this often? " He asked, licking his lips and tasting the salt of the pooled sweat.

" Every day. " Said the girl, leaning forward. " Though its in the morning before we have breakfast and start training. "

" This is BEFORE training?! " He asked, horrified.

" Of course. " Said Ava, he looked in her direction, she and Nine approaching them. " You don't learn to fight by just running in a circle. "

" I did it this morning too. " Said Marina.

" Good job, Marina. " Said Nine. " In the morning, you can feel free to be excused to follow Phebian's and Bubbles' rhythm. You did enough tonight. "

" Thank you. " Said the girl, with a small smile. Seeming happier for the compliment than for being able to be excused from the crazy psycho PE teacher nightmare run. " But I want to see how I will keep up after the exercise from tonight. "

" Your choice. " Said Nine.

" You guys are not normal. " Said Peter, panting. " How did I do? "

" You kept you with Marina, your form improved by 20% at the end. " Said Ava. " I would say that despite your predilection to jumping, your running it's not a complete lost cause. "

" Huh... thanks? " He asked, confused, was that a compliment or an insult? Sounded a little insulting.

" Finish this. We still have work to do tonight. " Said the red-headed girl.

" It's not more running, is it? " He asked, finishing stretching.

" No. " Said Ava. " It's meditating. "

" Really? " He asked. " I thought it would be fighting, you know? "

" No. " Said Ava, sitting indian style, hands on her knees. " Sit. "

He did it, copying her position. He still breathing hard and panting.

" Bye Peter. " Said Marina. Walking to one of the doors of the large space. " Good night. "

" Bye. " He said, raising his hand to say hello.

" Don't move. " Said Ava, eyes closed.

" Oh, okay. " He said. " I was just saying bye. "

" Speaking is done with the mouth, not the hands, unless you are using sign languages. " Said the girl.

" Okay. " He said.

" You will notice that it is harder than usual for you to be completely still. " Said Nine, he turned his head to him. " Don't move. "

Peter turned his head back ahead.

" Yes. Adrenalin. " He said, feeling the slight shake from his members that came with the effort he made.

" To train being completely still in such a state will help you accomplish it faster. " Said Ava.

" Accomplish what? "

" Patience. " Said Nine.

" Any trained individual has to be able to be still as well as fight. " Said Ava. " As you are today, a blind and deaf novice would be able to spot you in seconds. "

" I'm not that bad! " He said.

" Don't move. " Said Ava and Nine, in unison.

" How can you tell I moved? Your eyes are closed. " He asked the girl, a little annoyed.

" We are acutely aware of the environment we are in, at all times. " Said Ava. " And you're tapping your fingers. "

He looked down at his hands, he had barely noticed he was doing it.

" Don't move. " Came the unison order, again.

He groaned in frustration.


	60. Chapter 60

Friday, after school hours, in the mall nearest one of the best private schools in the East Coast. Nine and Ava were waiting for their newest target to arrive. Louise Schmidt. Daughter of the German representative in the UN board responsible for the Accords. Andreas Schmidt.

They had studied her very deeply. And she was going to be their most complicated long term mission. Or at least, Nine's longest mission.

She had a thing for men her age, with dark hair and blue or green eyes. She was also the most precious thing in her father's life. They got her, they got her father.

Credit card statements said that the girl spent a lot of time in this mall at Fridays. Now it was time for them to 'accidentally meet'.

Ava and Nine had spent some time in e sport clothing store. They had to disguise the real objective of their presence there and also, they went through a lot of socks, thanks to their daily runs. No exercising equipment lasted long. That was just a fact. Not unless they were specially designed with special material and that was just too expensive to be practical on a daily basis.

When they left the store, the girl was already on the mall. Accompanied by four friends and a bodyguard that followed the group a few feet away.

They walked around the mall for a while, during the time the girl's cellphone GPS told them that she was passing time in clothing stores.

When she moved to the kiosk that sold special fruit cold drinks, Nine was already on the way there. Ava, was spending the time in a book store, looking over the titles. She would not buy anything, she just needed to be out of the way as Nine made first contact. Not to mention that it also diminished the amount of agents around him.

He was waiting on the line, she and her friends got right behind him.

" Excuse me, Miss? " He asked, turning around to them.

They stopped giggling over something they saw on their phones and looked at him.

" Yes? " Asked Louise, who from their research, was the dominant personality on the group. Mainly over her money and the fact that her features were more symmetrical than the others'.

" I was wondering if you could assist me? " He asked. His face, usually devoid of emotion, now carried carefully calculated expressions. Now he had a mix of friendliness and unsureness.

" Sure. " She said, placing a little of her dark long hair behind her ear. First step accomplished, being her usual type.

" I never drank anything from this store. Can I ask for your opinion on what's good? " He asked, with a small side smile.

" Never? " Asked one of the friends, Soraya, as their research told them.

" I'm afraid not. " He said, still with the small smile and a small movement of his shoulders.

The friends exchanged a fast look, and smiles.

" I think I can help you. " Said Louise, the group approaching him and getting closer. Louise by his left side.

The reaction was not unexpected, she had broken up with the last boyfriend, her decision, and was always fast to get others.

From the corner of his eye, he saw the UN agents tensing. And her bodyguard noticing them.

She turned him around to face the line again.

" I'm Louise, by the way. " She said. " These are Soraya, Gina, Becky and Dannica. "

" It is a pleasure meeting you all. " He said, starting by looking at her, running his gaze through the others, but nodding when he looked back at her. If she was to be sure he was interested, he had to pay more attention to her.

" Ours too. " Said Louise, one of the friends, giggling. " And you are? "

" Oh, James Barnes Junior. " He said, taking her hand delicately.

" Barnes? " She asked, a little surprised.

But she didn't take the hand away. The pulse also quickened by only a little. She wasn't scared. At least not yet. Considering that the other two boyfriends were students of her school who had low grades and a lot of notes on their files that spoke of behavior unbecoming to the school patterns. The girl liked 'dangerous' individuals. He wasn't acting as one, but being an HYDRA super soldier experiment was all he needed.

To be honest, it was very lucky (if they believed in the notion) that she was the daughter of one of the UN individuals. She was the perfect way in.

" As in the Winter Soldier? " Asked Dannica, the other friend.

" Yes. " He said, letting go of Louise's hand and looking down a little. " The same. If that is some sort of concern, I can definitely choose on my own- "

" No way! " Said Louise, sending a look to her friends, then looking back at him with a wider smile. " We are not judging. Just curious, really. "

" Yeah, he was on the TV a lot! " Said Gina.

As they talked the line moved, they getting to the cashier.

" Six Tropical Mango Manias, please. " Said Louise. " My treat, James. "

" Oh no, I can pay- "

" Nonsense. " Said the girl. " It's my day to buy, just ask the girls. We always buy things for each other. "

" If you are sure. "

" I am. " She said.

" Then I am not saying no. " He said, smiling. " Thank you, Louise. "

As they talked and bought the drinks, the body guard approached one of the agents, exchanging a few words. It would not be long until he called the girl's father.

" My pleasure. I mean, I guess that not a lot of people are nice to you. " She said. " What kind of girl would I be if I didn't try to make up for it. "

" Well, definitely unlike most. " He said, with a side smile.

Truly not a lot of people were rude to him, most didn't even recognize him. And those who did and didn't like who or what he was, well, they didn't get close. Were to scared to.

But the compliment had worked, the smile increased. And she moved an inch closer. Her friends, in a pathetic attempt of masking their reactions, looked between themselves to giggle.

Why did they giggle so much? Were all teenagers like this? Exactly how painful was this mission going to be? The sound was incredibly annoying.

Of course, his face showed none of his questioning.

Once they got the drinks, and he had to admit, it was not bad.

" So, what are you doing now? " Asked Louise.

" Drinking. " He said, lifting the cup.

She laughed. Too much. His handle on humor was not the greatest, but he was sure it wasn't that funny of a comment.

This was good for him, she was flirting.

" I mean as you do it. "

" I am exploring, truly. " He said. " I have only been in a Mall once and it was to shop for clothes. It was very 'mission oriented'. "

Again the laugh.

" Ava is looking at books and I decided I wanted to try the drink. "

" Ava? " Asked Louise, her smile freezing in her face.

" Yes, Ava Romanoff-Rogers. " He explained. " She- "

" Black Widow' and Captain America's daughter. " Said Becky.

" Yes, she was raised with me, in the base. " He said. " She too doesn't know much of malls. "

" Soo... she's like your sister? " Asked Louise, playing with the straw of the cup in her hand.

" We don't share DNA, but yes. I think so. " He said. For this to work, she couldn't see Ava as a threat. He had to say Ava was a sister. And in no way a sexual or romantic interest.

To be honest, his relationship with Ava was the most complex and satisfying thing in his life, she was definitely not in the same level as Marina. He couldn't define their relationship by the normal standards of 'romantic'. They couldn't be defined by those.

But Louise had to believe she was the first and only interest of his in a romantic way. That included saying Ava was like Marina, a sister.

" Oh, that's cute. " Said Louise, looking relieved. " Is she waiting for you? "

" Not really. Why? "

" Maybe I can show you around here. " She said, biting her lower lip. Why was she doing that? It took a millisecond to run through his lessons in human expressions and remember that it was very used by females in flirting. He never really got the why. Or in what manner it was 'attractive'.

He didn't understand it now, but he knew she why she was doing it, so that was enough.

" I would like that. " He said, smiling in a way that looked sincere.

She moved from one foot to the other, in a tiny bounce.

He was better at this 'flirting' thing than he thought he would be. This was too easy. He believed that by studying Natasha so well, Ava would be better, but he had his doubts now.

" Okay. " She said, turning around, and he followed her and her friends.

Discreetly he placed his hand on his pocket and sent a text to Ava.

' Approach Successful. '

He knew she would smile at the positive outcome. At least internally.

As the time passed, and he heard from Louise and her friends, all about the stores and the 'clicks' that went there, he had come to the conclusion he had been right before.

Malls were horrible experiences to force oneself to live.

He was actually glad when the girl's bodyguard approached.

" Miss Schmidt, we have to go. " Said the man.

" Excuse me? " She asked, sounding offended.

" You are to go straight home. " The man insisted.

" No way! " She said, her friends standing by her side and glaring at the man with her.

" This is not a request, Miss. " Said the man approaching and placing a heavy rushed hand on her shoulder. His face serious, a glance at Nine showed that he was the reason for the change in behavior.

The father finally learned about it and was ordering the girl to step back. It was expected.

" Excuse me, Sir. " Said Nine, approaching the man and placing a hand on his arm. His voice sharper. But not enough to be terrifying to everyone around him, just to the man he was looking at.

The UN agents approached fast drawing their guns and pointing at him. He payed them no mind. He was aware of them, and he was sure Louise was aware of the guns too.

" I believe the lady said she is not going. " He continued.

" Let go of him! " Insisted one of the agents, the second time he gave the order. He continued to ignore them.

" And it is very rude of you to handle her like that. " He continued.

Louise, according to her file, has had lots of bodyguards, she had no emotional connection to them. It wasn't a disservice to do that to this one.

The man looked at his hand, letting go of her shoulder. He was actually moderately good in what he did. He knew better than to pressure someone as dangerous as Nine when in so close proximity of the person he was protecting.

" Thank you. " He said, letting go of his arm. He looked at Louise, her pupils showed him that she was definitely impressed by his display of protectiveness. He had no doubt she was at least 30% more attracted to him.

He looked around seeming to be noticing the agents' guns for the first time. To the girls it would look that he was so worried over Louise that he had not noticed. Or so he hoped it would be seen.

" You can put down your weapons. There are civilians around. " He said. " Someone can get hurt. "

The agents exchanged a look.

" Come on! He did nothing to deserve a gun shoved at his face! What kind of bodyguard are you? Are you nuts? " Asked Louise, angry at them.

" Actually, they... they are not my bodyguards. " He said, making an expression of slight shame. " I... The UN does not trust me. These are here to keep me 'in place'. " He ended with a small note of sadness and resignation. The agents exchanging looks and looking around at the scared people who had seen the scene, then they lowered the weapons.

" Oh my god. " Said Gina. " That's awful. "

" Yeah. " Agreed Louise, nodding, starring at his face.

" I'm sorry. " He said. " It was very nice to meet you, but I believe I should go. " He said, turning a little, but stopping at the expected interrupt.

" No, wait! " She exclaimed, looking at the agents and her bodyguard. " Give me your phone. "

He made a face of confusion, but took out his phone nonetheless. The one he had for public numbers. Not the one he had for communicating with the other experiments.

It was a barely used Stark phone, but of course he had prepared himself by programming some numbers and making a few calls, in case she checked.

She took the device, typing fast her number and saving it. Louise S S2.

He knew what the first S meant, but no idea what the S2 was supposed to mean, but really it was not important now.

She gave it back to him.

" Call me. " She said, with a smile. " Maybe we can go out again, after my dad fire this crazy lunatic and gets me a sane one. " She added, with a nod to the bodyguard.

" Are you sure? " He asked.

" Of course. " She said, smiling and leaning forward, standing on her toes. She was shorter than him even in the heels she had on. She kissed his cheek. When she pulled back with a blush. " Thanks, by the way, for the save here. "

He had discussed with Ava what he should do at the first contact with her. What would the appropriate response would be. After research and Marina's opinion (she had seen all the movies in the girl's 'NETFLIX' account), they had decided he should be 'mildly surprised' by it.

He raised his hand, touching his cheek. Then he cleared his throat.

" You're welcome. " He said. " And I will. " He added, raising the phone. " Good bye. "

" Bye. " She said, blushing. Her friends saying byes.

He turned around and walked away, the agents following VERY close. When he was far enough that the girl's thought they would not be heard, they started talking fast about how 'hot' that was. How he was ' hot'. A lot of expressions of OMGs, whatever that meant.

He called Ava.

" Where are you? " He said, loud enough. It was supposed to be a 'public' private talk.

" Leaving. " She answered. " Why did the agents get upset? "

" I'll tell you later. " He said. " I'll meet you at the door. "

When they met, his face showed nothing to everyone else around them, but Ava, she knew.

He had been more than successful. Really successful. He was even a little smug about his ability in flirting.

He saw in hers too. She was happy about it. This had gone better than they thought they wood. Hormones definitely made the girl easy to manipulate.

" So, home, is it? " She asked.

" Yes. " He said.

Later that day, news channels and social media would have videos and witnesses reports of how UN agents endangered civilians by drawing their weapons without any good reason.

He and Ava were seeing it all in the screen that was on the wall of her bedroom, they both sitting in her bed after having finished their studies for the day.

" You're going to be smug for days now, aren't you? " She asked, smirking.

" With good reason. " He said. " I had no idea exactly how good at flirting I would be. I may as well be better than you. " He added with a small tap on her thigh.

She laughed.

" Never. " She said, looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

" I beg to differ. " He said, smirking too. " But don't worry, I'll still let you say you're better than me in everything else. "

" Because I am. " She said. In that half matter of fact and half teasing tone, that he found always made him oddly amused and like he wanted to smile.

" Never. " He teased back in the same tone, mirroring the answer she gave him.

She laughed, he too.

He was sure that it would not end like that though, she was going to give even more at their training. And so would he. If he held back she would not like it.

It was only fun because they both gave everything they had.

* * *

Ava was right next to Nine when he called Louise Schmidt, both of them sitting on his bed and the cellphone on his hand. He put the call on speaker, and they waited until the voice came.

" Hello. "

" Hello. Louise? " He said.

" Yeah. Who is this? " She asked, sounding a little distracted.

" It's James Barnes Junior, we've met yesterday- "

" Yes! " The now excited voice interrupted him, along with rushed noises, she was moving from where she was. " Hi! "

" Is this a good time? " He asked.

" Totally. " She said, sounding excited. The sound of a door closing strongly came. " You called. "

" You asked me to. " He said, sounding confused. Why was she surprised he called? He thought he had played the part of the interested young male perfectly. She asked for him to call and he did.

She giggled, for some reason. But given their first encounter, it was not surprising, she giggled for no reason and constantly.

He looked at Ava, her eyebrow raised in confusion. She too didn't seem to understand.

" I did. " She said, then sighing. " Sooo... "

" How are you, Louise? " He asked.

" I'm great! Better now you called. " She said. " How are you? Did you get in trouble? "

" Trouble? "

" Yeah, with those psycho agents. For helping me. " She explained, in the background there was the very faint sound of two things falling on the ground. Shoes maybe?

" Nothing I could not handle. "

" I still can't believe they did that! " She said, sounding annoyed and slightly angry. " I'm sorry. "

" It was not your fault. " He said, trying to sound reassuring.

" Well... it kinda was. " She said.

" I don't understand. "

" My bodyguard... my dad kinda gave him the go ahead to turn into a grabby jerk. "

" Your father? "

" Yeah... he kinda freaked out over me being around you. " She said.

" He sees the news. " Said Nine. " If I shouldn't be calling, I can- "

" No! " She exclaimed, interrupting what would be him saying that he could back down. They knew she would do this. Having her father not approve of Nine, according to their research, would increase what she felt as the 'bad boy appeal'. " I mean, he doesn't know what he is talking about. You're a great guy. And I don't care if he doesn't see it. "

" Oh, thank you. " He said.

" You know, I was thinking... maybe we can go out sometime? " She asked. " Do something, maybe watch a movie? "

He looked at Ava with a smug look.

" I would enjoy that. "

" Great! How about tomorrow? 7:30? " She asked.

" Sounds good. " He said. " Where? "

" I'll text you. " She said. " I'll just have to find a way to dodge my bodyguard. Can you ditch yours? "

He looked up at Ava. They didn'y want the UN knowing they had other ways off the Tower, if he met with Louise, eventually the time and date would be known to others. He would have to go someplace else, then ditch the tail.

" I can. " He answered.

" Great, so it's a date. " She said. " Bye. "

" I'll see you later, Louise. " He said.

She hung up with a muffled giggle.

He held Ava's gaze.

" So? " He asked, placing his phone down on the bed.

" She was indeed very excited. " She said. " You did your part very well. "

" I'm waiting. "

" For what exactly? "

He smirked, she knew what he meant, obviously.

" Never. " She said.

" I am. "

" Until it comes the time where I put my own flirting abilities to the test, we are unable to determine if you are really better than me or not at it. " She said, an eyebrow raised.

" I do not think it will be necessary, my results speak for themselves. " He said, leaning back on the bed, using one arm as a pillow, looking up at the ceiling.

He had expected it. But he was still not fast enough to avoid the foot that got under him, kicking him up and sending him to the ground. He had flipped around two times, falling with his back on the ground.

She came off the bed, standing over him. Smirking.

" I don't know. I think I might be way better than you. " She said.

He laughed, shaking his head. Then getting up from the ground.

" I suppose we will see then. " He said.

Ava nodded, then left the room.

He laughed lowly alone. What an odd reaction. He had been having such reactions for months now. It was getting worse and worse, but he still had no idea what it meant exactly.

Somehow, he didn't mind not knowing. He... liked it, that in itself should be an alarm, but if he had to chose, he would choose to continue with their complex and layered relationship as it was.

* * *

He arrived early, but Louise was already there. Typing something on her phone.

" Good night. " He said, as he approached her.

She startled, looking up at him, then smiling widely.

" You came. "

" I said I would. " He answered.

" You did. " She said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. " How are you? Had trouble escaping those psycho bodyguards? "

" None. " He said. " Did you have any problems coming here? "

She shook her head, with a side smile.

" Nah, I have been avoiding Dad's hired morons for years now. " Said Louise. " He means well, but... a girl gotta have her freedom. "

" Yes, freedom is very important. " Said Nine, then cocking his head to the side. " Your hair is different. "

She looked a little surprised, running her hand through her hair.

" Yeah, I... decided to style it a bit differently today. " She said, blushing a little.

" It looks good. " He said, with a small smile of his own.

" Thanks. " She said, blushing further. " You look good too. I mean... nice shirt. "

He looked down of himself. He was wearing a black t-shirt. Nothing special about it.

" Thank you. " He said, letting his confusion show through his voice.

She giggled. Oh, great, she had started with it already. He really didn't like giggles. If you want to laugh, laugh, don't do this half laugh but not sound.

He had no idea why this irritated him.

" So, what movie will we watch? " He asked.

" There's three playing here, do you prefer action, romance or horror? " She asked.

" I'm not very well versed in movies. How about you choose? " He asked.

She thought for a long time, biting her lip and narrowing her eyes a little.

" How about some horror? " She asked.

" As I said, your choice. " He answered. " May we go in? "

" Sure. " She said, struggling to hide a smile when he opened the door for her.

He bought his ticket, she bought hers. Then she insisted that no movie was a movie without 'movie food'. She insisted he bought popcorn, a soda and licorice. She bought those things for herself too, but the smallest portions available.

Watching the movie with her was... horrible, though very enlightening. The movie in itself was just as a big waste of his time as the others he had watched before. The story was ridiculous and the characters seemed to be the most idiotic of creatures ever to walk the Earth. And despite being in a life or death situation, they insisted on distracting themselves by engaging in their sexual urges. Or initiating contacts of a sexual nature before being interrupted by the 'monster'.

Everyone with half a brain knew to take care of survival first.

Also, it was in no shape or form scary. But he didn't hold it against the makers of the movie. Nine wasn't one to feel fear, that particular emotion was one of the ones the Maternity wanted to scrub off first.

There was nothing enjoyable about that movie.

But he did learn something, about Louise. The movie was a ruse. Every time there was something that happened unexpectedly, she grabbed his hand in 'fright'. By the end of the movie, she was clinging to his arm.

An interesting technique to force physical contact. He obliged, even wrapping an arm around her. He noticed immediately the physiological responses of her body. He would bet her blood was filled with hormones that indicated she was attracted to him.

During the middle of the film, passing a particularly back acting of the protagonist, he remembered a funny comment Ava made about the New Hope movie Natasha had forced them to watch once, they surely would make more money than all those people together if they had any interested in acting, they were horrible. The low laugh he gave at that was the only sort of enjoyment he had.

But he wasn't complaining, this was a mission, he wasn't there for fun.

After the movie, they left the movie theater and walked down the street.

" So... what did you think of the movie? " Asked Louise, her hand in his. They had done it subtly, but none called attention to it. Nine was sure that if he did she would not mind, but he saw no reason to.

" It was a movie. " He said.

She laughed.

" Great insight. "

" I mean... did you like it? " He asked.

She looked up at him with a side smile.

" Not really. I just wanted you to think I was cool. " She said.

He stopped turning fully to her.

" And 'that' is cool? " He asked, making his voice sound honestly confused.

" I just... didn't want to be the girl who watches rom coms. "

" What's a Rom Com? "

" What's- ? " She asked, then shaking her head laughing. " I forgot... you're not exactly a normal guy. "

" Great insight. " He said, with a side smile.

" Yeah, you're... unlike anyone. " She said, biting her lip. " I like that. "

" It is good to meet someone who does. " He said. " That makes you unlike most too. "

She smiled, lowering her head and blushing.

" I don't know about that... "

" I do. " He said.

She shook her head, smiling.

" So- " She said, taking a deep breath. " No horror for the next time? "

" Please, that was... bad. " He said, turning back to the street, and they walking again. He laughed a little.

" Alright. I'll remember that for next time. " She said. " Even if... I'll admit I loved having you there to cling to when I got scared. "

" You did? " He asked. " I barely noticed. "

She laughed.

" Sorry, I must have seemed clingy. " She said.

" In your defense, in the whole room, I was the only one who had a shot against... whatever that monster was. " He said.

" Good to know. " She said. " And the whole 'I'm the one who is badass enough to beat the monster' thing. Real sexy. Just letting you know. "

" Sexy? "

" Very. " She said.

" Huh. " He said, they stopped to wait for the street light to turn green for them.

" Yes. " She said, he looked at her and face was red.

" Alright. " He said, nodding and starting to walk again now that it was green for them.

They walked in silence for a little time.

" I kinda need to get home now. " She said, sounding like she wanted to do everything but to go back home. " Can you walk me there? "

" Of course. " He said.

The route they took was not the best way, Nine knew it, but couldn't exactly say it because he wasn't supposed to even know. She guided them, and she took the route that had the streets with the least street lights and a larger numbers of criminals in the street.

Now the 'bad boy' appeal was making itself known to her. She was testing him. And her reaction to this situation. She wanted to get in trouble with someone who could defeat everything in their path.

Not surprisingly, someone thought they were lucky and that they were an easy target. Nine waited until the threat was close enough for even Louise to notice it, then let go of her hand, passing his arm around her shoulders and leaning in to talk in her ear.

" Someone is following us, do as I say. " He whispered.

The action had the expected result when her heart rate sped up.

The person following them, a man, medium build a large coat and a hand on his pocket. It would be easy.

" Now, stay behind me. " He whispered, then immediately turning to the man who took out a knife from his pocket.

Nine knocked out the weapon from his hand with a single strike to the man's arm, then punched him in the neck. When he leaned forward, struggling to breathe, he stroked him in the back of the head. A spot that would knock him out, but not hurt him.

Then when the man was out, he turned to Louise who had large eyes and a mouth open.

" Mein Gott. " She said to herself. Using her father's native language.

" Come, I'll take you home. " He said, and now instead of holding her hand, he placed his arm around her shoulders, and she hugged his torso. Her pulse was accelerated. And her pupils told him she was definitely impressed.

He had to thank the would be robber. He had done him a great service.

When they finally arrived at her house, he was ready for the confrontation he knew was coming.

Her father was waiting.

Andreas Schmidt.

When they stopped at the door, the light of the porch turned on and a man in a suit opened the door. The man he was waiting to meet.

" Louise, you are in trouble, young lady. " He said, then turning his eyes to Nine. " Mr. Barnes. "

" Andreas Schmidt. " Said Nine, looking surprised at meeting him. " Your father is Andreas Schmidt? " He turned to Louise, stepping away from her as she stepped away from him.

" Yes. " She said. " You know him? "

" I must say he does. " Said Schmidt. " He knows I'm one of the men on the board that is responsible for the Accord that rules over his life. " The strength of the glare was impressive given that the man knew what Nine was capable of. " Louise, get inside, I'll deal with you later. "

" Daddy- "

" Now! "

She huffed, then sending Nine a sorrowful look.

" I had a nice time. " She said. " And thanks. "

" I as well. " He answered. " Good night. "

She gave him a half smile, a glare to her father and got in.

" Mr Barnes. " Said Schmidt.

" Mr Schmidt. " He retorted, holding the man's gaze.

" You will not meet my daughter anymore. I don't know what you are planning, but it ends now. Or you will get a one ticket to the RAFT and will never be heard of again. " Said the man.

" I thought that people were free to make their own choices. " He said.

" You're not one of them. " Said Schmidt. " You're a killer, not a person. A monster. And if my daughter is too naïve to notice it, I'll keep her away from you myself. "

The door closed.

Nine put his hand in his pocket, stopping the recording of the conversation that he was making on his phone. Never know when people will slip and say things they didn't mean to.

He turned around and started walking, making his way through the neighborhoods.

It was no surprise when he saw the cars arriving. Because he wasn't hiding his face from the cameras, he knew they would find him.

The agents stepped out of the car and pointed their guns at him.

" Get in the car! "

" Hey! "

Nine had noticed the wall climbing young man a block ago. Peter was trying to catch him unprepared, maybe try to finally win something in his training.

It turns out all he got was a ticket into the center of the UN's attention.

" Just a tip guys, if you need guns, he probably doesn't want to be friends with you. " Said Spider Man, jumping to stand between Nine and the agents.

" Step away from him. " Said one of the agents.

" Put the guns away. " Retorted Peter.

" Enough. " Said Nine, making his mentee look at him. " I appreciate the help, but I can handle this. They have a legal right to arrest me, or do whatever else they might think necessary. "

" Legal right? "

" Sokovian Accords, Spider Man. " Exclaimed one of the agents. " That boy there is one of the most dangerous people on this planet. And we are here to collect him. If you interfere, we'll collect you as well. "

" Leave, Spider Man. " Said Nine. Not showing any sign of knowing him, but looking him straight in the face.

" But- "

" Now! " He said, as he knelt on the ground and raised his hands.

Peter looked unsure but he eventually stepped away.

The agents approached him carefully, patting him down, checking the objects he had on him and finally pulling him to his feet, handcuffing him, hands and feet, then dragging him to one of the cars.

He didn't resist.

And he didn't look back at Peter.


	61. Chapter 61

He had no idea what just happened. Nine was walking down the street, looking like his normal self. Then BUM agents all around, pointing guns! Arresting him.

He had to talk to Mr Stark. He knew that the man was Nine's legal guardian, andd he had to know he had been arrested. Happy be damned, he was going to the man in person.

He was studying the Sokovian Accords at school. The teacher said it had been created to protect people from unchecked individuals. Mr Stark himself signed it. But if the UN was using to arrest kids who were just walking down the street, how good was it?

He was sure that the security system alerted Mr Stark of his presence the second he landed on the side of the building, climbing it. It was a long way up, when he arrived at the top, on the balcony, fortunately he didn't have to wait long, the door was already open.

" Hello? " He called, getting in slowly. " Mr Stark. I have something to tell you. It's important- "

" It better be. " Said the man he was looking for, passing through on the doors on the other side of the massive floor, wearing sweats and a t-shirt. Clothes more casual than all he had ever seen the man wear. A mug in one hand, which he was drinking from and a baby on the other arm. A little girl who was leaning against his side while grasping a plush green little cartoony pig.

He remembered now, though he hadn't seen a photo of her, that Mr Stark had a baby girl, one of the kids from the HYDRA base.

" If you interrupted me trying to get Abby to sleep for nothing, I will not be a happy camper. "

" Hi. " Said the baby girl, waving the toy in front of her.

" Oh, hi, baby girl. " He greeted.

" Abby, Spider Man. Spider Man, Abby. " Said Tony, motioning between the two with the mug. " He's great to reach high places and to show up in the middle on night unannounced. "

Peter didn't know what was fun about that for a baby girl, but she smiled, laughing and sitting up and down on her father's lap. Peter noticing the cartoon Hulk on her pajamas.

" Mr Stark it's important. I think Nine has been arrested by some Accords people. "

The man stopped looking at his daughter and looked at Peter.

" Come again? " He asked. " FRIDAY? Call Nine. And get Ava! Kid, you're with me. "

Peter quickly followed the man as he went to the elevator. Inside the elevator he took his mask off, making the little baby girl reach for it.

" Ime, ime, ime. " She said, dropping the plush.

" Uhn. " He said, thinking. " Here. " He finally said, giving the mask to the girl. And picking up the toy from the ground to give it back to her, but she wasn't interested in it anymore.

" How do you know Nine? " Asked Stark.

" I... he and Ava are training me. I... thought you knew. " He said, a little confused and intimidated at the man's serious tone.

Tony took a deep breath, looking angry.

" Of course. " He said to himself.

When the doors opened, they came out in a living room and from one hall Ava appearing, and despite him worrying about Nine, he could not help but blush from seeing the small shorts and the work out top.

" Peter. " She greeted. " This is a surprise. "

" H- Hi. " He said. Man, she was cute. Like very gorgeous. He tried to distract himself from it by looking at her face, just that. Not that it helped much because she had a beautiful face.

" SO you DO know him. " Said Tony. " He has come with interesting news. Nine has been arrested. Why? "

" Because he went out on a date. " Said Ava.

" Come again? " Asked the man.

Ava moved to an armchair, sitting down.

" I assume you saw it happen, Peter. For there is no other reason for you to be here. " She said. " What happened exactly? "

" He... was walking down the street, some cars stopped and these guys in dark suits stepped out and pointed guns at him. I tried to stop but he told me not to. "

" Best this way. " Said Tony, placing his mug on the coffee table and taking his phone from his pocket. " I'm calling my lawyers. And you- " He pointed at Peter. " Sit down, we're not done. You and Ava have somethings to fill me in on. "

" FRIDAY. " Called Ava, not seeming upset. " Get Abby's babysitter, Tony will make up for the day off another time. "

" Yeah, good idea. " Said the man. " Here, Peter, hold her for me. I need my hands. "

" Huh, I never held a baby- "

" Just take the child, Peter. " Exclaimed Ava, in that tone of hers that she used when he was in training. It was very hard not to obey that tone.

Peter took a few steps forward and took Abby in his arms, the girl not seeming bothered by him, she was more interested and messing with his mask. He hoped she wasn't damaging it.

Tony moved away, towards a corner of the room, talking lowly on his phone.

" You can sit, if you want. " Said Ava.

" Oh, okay. " He said, sitting on the couch, putting the plush on the couch and Abby on his lap. He was glad to figure out that holding a kid was not as hard as he thought it would be. The baby girl looking up at him talking fast things he didn't understand.

" She liked you. " Said Ava.

" She did? " He asked.

" She did, she's speaking Korean. Not a language you understand yet. " Explain the teenage girl. " But apparently wearing red won you points with her. She likes red. "

Peter nodded.

A moment of silence passed.

" They said they would take me too, if I interfered. " He said.

" Are you surprised? "

" Kinda. "

" You shouldn't be. " Said Ava. " We told you, you are part of something now. Something you don't fully understand. "

" But I... wasn't doing anything wrong. " He said.

" If you believe legality has anything to do with moral compasses, you have more to learn than I thought. " Said Ava. " You are not human, Mr Parker. You are no longer one of 'them'. " She stood from the armchair, walking towards him and stopping right in front of him, looking down at his eyes. " As far as they are concerned, we are things, weapons, made to do as they say when they say it. Because anything else... means danger, means glimpses of the truth they can't ignore forever. "

" What truth? " He asked, feeling a weight coming with her words. He wasn't even checking her out. The seriousness in her eyes was magnetizing, he couldn't tear his gaze away.

" We are more than able of destroying them. Every last one. If we so wish. " She said.

" But I don't wish that. " He said.

" They will never believe that, because they are afraid. " She said. " And fear... fear does break all chains of logical thought. "

" So... what do I do? " He asked.

" That's not for me to tell you. " She said. " I do have one thing to say. Be careful. There are eyes on you and they are just waiting for you to slip. "

The incredibly tense moment was broken by him having his mask shoved in his face by the baby in his arms. Abby did not like being ignored.

" Now, if you will excuse me, Nine's arrest filled my evening. " She said.

" You're not going anywhere. " Said Tony, pointing at her, phone still in his ear and then coming back to talking lowly on the device.

" I am. " She said. " But not in these clothes. If you are worried about what you missed, don't. I'll report it. "

She walked away. Leaving Peter in the couch.

A few minutes passed and Tony got off the phone.

" So... Peter. I say lie low and you start training with psycho twins. " Said the man.

" Mr Stark- "

" What do they have you doing? " Tony interrupted him.

" Just training. "

" With? " Asked Tony, walking towards him and taking his daughter from him, holding her in his arms. He took the mask from her and gave to him. The girl whined a little but stopped when he handed her the plush toy she had been playing with earlier.

" Huh... Sparring. I never win. "

" Didn't expect you to. "

Hurtful, but Peter decided not to comment.

" And meditating. Running laps. "

" So baby steps? Good. Good. "

Peter tried not to be offended by the 'baby' comment. It didn't work.

" I'm trying to prove to them, so that they can tell you, that I'm ready for more! " He exclaimed. " I can help with more. "

" God, this again. " Said Tony, rubbing his eyes for a moment. " Look, I don't have time for this right now. We can talk later, I have a kid to get out of prison. "

Peter felt like he had just received a punch in the stomach. Mr Stark's approval seemed to be something impossible to get. He tried and tried, but he was always just the boy who had Happy as his 'point guy'.

The one who had been useful in Berlin, but then thrown to the side.

" Oh, okay... so I should leave and let you... "

" You're not going anywhere, Parker. " Said Ava, appearing again. Shoes, pants already in place and pulling down her t-shirt, as if she was finishing getting dressed in the hall.

" Peter, the agents downstairs most likely saw you, so we need to come up with a good story as to why, Spider Man, whom Tony repeatedly said he had no idea who it was behind the mask, came here after interfering with their apprehension of Nine. " Said Ava, walking over to him and Tony.

" It has come out in a few tabloids that I was legal guardian to you kids. " Said Tony. " Nine's face it's recognizable enough. More than yours and the others. "

" What's with the reunion? " Came a voice, a young girl's voice. Before a young girl with curled hair and tanned skin showed up. Wearing dark blue pajamas.

" Bed, now. " Said Tony, turning to the girl.

" Why? " She asked.

" Because Tony cannot handle any more children at the moment. " Said Ava.

" What's going on? " Asked The girl.

" I'll tell you in the morning, just... " He said, motioning the hall where she came to.

" Why do I have to go to bed when the untrained fanboy is here? " Asked the girl, pointing to Peter.

" Hey! " Exclaimed Peter. Seriously, what was up with those kids and insulting him?

" Bubbles. " Said Ava, looking at her. " You'll get debriefed in the morning. Nothing out of the expected happened. If you want, talk to Marina, but just leave us be for now. "

The girl looked around the room one last time, then left.

" You will be probably approached by some sort of agent, Peter. " Said Ava, looking at him, her tone like the one when she was correcting his posture in training. " If not tonight as you make your way back, in the other days as you work as Spider Man. You need to stick to the story we give you. We'll text you more details. Tony is right, Nine's face is very recognizable, so you need to pretend that you never met him before tonight. "

She stopped talking for a moment, and he had the impression he was supposed to say something.

" Peter! "

" Yes! " He said, too loudly to be normal, but not enough to be yelling. " I understand. Never met him. Only the stuff on the social medias and stuff. "

" And be careful going home tonight. " She said. " Eyes everywhere. "

" O-okay. " He said. " How about Nine? "

" Shouldn't be arrested for long. " Said Tony. " Not if he didn't exactly do anything hugely wrong. My lawyers are already getting in touch with the agents to find out what happened exactly. Want to tell me anything else, kid? "

Peter thought about it for a moment.

" No, nothing. "

" And you? " Asked Tony, looking at Ava.

" Nothing you need to know at the moment. " She said.

" Yeah, that won't do. " Said the man. " We're going to have a long talk on the car. "

" With a driver listening? No. " Asked Ava, her composure unchanging when the man looked at her with disapproval. " We'll talk once we get back here. "

She didn't wait for his agreement, she turned around and went to the elevator.

" Next training session remains scheduled, Peter. Don't be late. " She said.

Peter looked back at Tony, the man was taking a deep breath.

" You can make your way back, right kid? Here, can you wait for her babysitter? Thanks. " He asked, not waiting for his answer, handing him the baby girl, ruffling her hair, then walking to the elevator too, where Ava was waiting inside. " Good, Happy will be in touch."

He got in, the elevator doors closed and Peter was left alone (well almost Abby was there) in the living room.

* * *

Nine wasn't out of the sight of at least three agents since he was arrested. Sitting in a cell that reminded him of the one in the Raft, except it was smaller and in the underground of a base that was as big as it could get in a city like New York. He definitely didn't think there were more of four cells like this here.

He sat in silence and immobile. It would do him no good to annoy them now. He only had to wait anyway.

A few hours later, he saw the familiar redish blonde head approaching with the usual silent steps. Of course, she had her own set of guns trailed on her.

" They actually allowed you back here? " He asked.

" After a lot of negotiating. " She said. " Was it worth it? "

To people listening it would seem she was asking if a girl was worth getting arrested over. To him, who knew her, it was a question of 'did it work?'.

" Yes. " He said. " It was. "

She looked at him for a moment, her face not changing, but he knew, her eyes were telling him that she was satisfied with the answer. It meant good things for them.

" Well, get up, we are leaving. "

He did so, as she looked at the camera in the corner.

" Anytime you're ready. " She said. A couple of seconds later the lock buzzed and the door slid open.

He stepped out, following her. The guards following them.

Tony was talking to the head of the base when they finally left the 'prisoner' area. Nine was delivered his wallet and phone back.

" Good. " Said Tony. " Let's get going. "

They stayed in silence on the route back to the Tower, and after they arrived, Tony had the elevator go straight to the upper floor of the communal room that was used by the Avengers when they all resided there.

The man moved to the bar in the corner, grabbed a bottle of scotch, a glass, moved to one of the couches and sat down. Placing the bottle on the coffee table and served a big shot of the drink.

" Okay. Talk. " He said.

Ava and Nine walked to the other couch, sitting down across from the man.

" The arrest was unavoidable. " Said Nine.

" NOT what I asked. " Said the man, sipping from the drink. " Why was Mini Barnes here out on a 'date' with Andreas Schmidt's daughter? The guy who just so HAPPENS to be a big figure in the Sokovian Accords board? "

" I met Louise and we talke- "

" Fine. " Said Ava. " We need her father on our side. She has a thing for men with Nine's appearance and age. Perfect way in. "

The man sighed loudly and took another sip of the drink.

" And getting on his nerves by hanging around his kid is the 'perfect way in'? " Asked the man. " He was the one to call the agents, whom you very irresponsibly ditched by the way, and have them arrest you and throw you in that black ops dark hole I rescued you from. "

" It will not remain that way forever. " Said Ava.

" What exactly is your plan here? Charm the girl? Con her into falling in love with you or something? Trick her into thinking you give a damn about her? " Asked Tony. " Which I know you don't. "

" Yes. " Said Nine.

" No! " Said Tony, a little louder. " You two said that you were playing nice. "

" Tony, considering who we are, having him be in a romantic relationship with the girl is being more than 'nice'. " Said Ava, looking at the man with an impassive expression.

" It's a disgusting thing to do! "

" I'm confused, given your past, I did not think you would have such a problem with this. " Said Nine. And yes, he really was confused.

The man took a big gulp of the drink.

" I may have done somethings that prude Steve might not agree to, but I never lied about what I was looking for. " Said the man. " Those women knew what they were in for. This here... is different. You're playing with the girl. "

" This is the best way to get the board on our side, no one gets hurt. " Said Ava.

" Except her, when she is no longer of 'use' to you! " Said the man, serving more scotch to himself.

" It will be preferable if she feels no ill will towards me when we are done. " Said Nine. " Or it would undo all the progress with her father. "

" Your tone indicates you believe yourself to be in a position of making a final decision on this plan. " Said Ava, leaning forward. " You are mistaken, this is our plan and your approval is not required for the accomplishment of it. It would be preferable if you agreed, but not necessary. "

Nine was sure that the man was holding himself back in order not to glare aggressively at them. He took another sip of the drink.

" I'm calling your father. " He said to the girl.

" Are you? " Asked Ava.

Tony was not in a good place with the soldier, the last person he wanted to talk to was Steve.

Tony drowned the rest of the drink.

" And Peter? What's with the 'training'? " He asked.

" Tony, he has an impressive set of skills and a lot of potential, but he is very immature and he doesn't have any sort of training. " Said Ava.

" He operates on his limited good judgment and instinct. " Said Nine. " Not exactly a good combination. "

" Exactly why I left Happy in charge of him and told him to just be a 'friendly neighborhood Spider Man'. " Said Tony.

" And you believe that worked? " Asked Nine.

" He will get himself in a situation he is not ready for. " Said Ava.

" Okay! I get that you have to gain the UN's trust and your planning is to do it, but Peter isn't any of your business. " Said Tony. " He is a nice kid and you're not going to use him. "

" Use him? "

" We are training him. " Completed the thought Ava. " Teaching him. We all know that the only reason he lasted 5 minutes in Berlin is because they were ALL taking it easy on him. "

" Yeah... Pheb told me that you guys and Steve knew everything about the kid before he even stepped a foot on the jet to Europe. " Said Tony, leaning back on the couch.

" He thinks himself ready based in something that didn't happen as he thinks it did. " Said Nine.

" He needs training, or his confidence will make him commit a big mistake. " Said Ava.

" That will attract the UN in a negative way towards him. " Continued Nine.

" You know that I don't buy this whole 'we care that's why we're helping him' routine? " Asked the man.

" Pay attention, we said that he will call attention to himself and the UN will act. Putting them more on edge than they already are. " Said Ava. " He is young and enhanced, like we. He is not HYDRA and if even he is a threat, we are not going to easily change their minds about the experiments. "

" If he screws up, we all go down with him. " Said Nine. " That's why SOMEONE needs to take responsibility for him and actually teach him something. "

" What are you implying? " Asked Tony, leaning forward and slamming the cup on the coffee table.

" Exactly what went through your mind right now. " Said Ava, standing up from the couch. Nine followed suit. " Now, if you will excuse us, we will sleep, we have to wake up in three hours in order to start our normal exercising routine. "

" If you still are bothered enough by us planning NOT to kill a girl, feel free to call Steve and try to get him to change our opinion. " Said Nine.

They left the room, going to the elevator, as Tony drowned more of the drink in front of him.

" Anything you want to add at the moment? " Asked Ava, standing at the door of his bedroom when they were finally in the floor.

" No, everything of relevance went as planned. All things I have to say are inconsequential. " He said. " They can wait until the morning. "

She nodded.

" Good night. " She said, turning around and going to her room.

Nine changed into the clothes he wore as pajamas, laying on the bed.

He found hard to relax. His mind going back to how annoying he was finding his mission. He didn't have a lot of contact with ordinary people his age, he needed to learn if there was something about Louise that bothered him in particular or if there was something that she shared with most her age that was specially irritating.

Peter wasn't that irritating, he had odd habits, but his time with the teenage boy was spent mostly in training, no much time to be annoying.

His mind was going over those things, and he finally decided that the time spent forcing himself to relax was better spent actually sleeping.

He got up and crossed the hall to Ava's room, climbing in the bed next to her.

" Yes? " She asked, eyes closed, she didn't find necessary to open them when she had already identified who it was that woke her up.

" I relax faster when I'm with you. " He said.

Once in his life, he would never had said that. Too used not to say anything that others may mistake as weakness. But Ava would never be stupid to think him weak. And she was also creating the habit of saying those kinds of things to him as well.

" Odd. " She said. It was odd, they weren't supposed to depend on environmental circumstances or the presence of certain individuals to have control over their minds.

" Yes. " He agreed.

" Good night. " She said, turning to be lying on her side instead than on her back.

He moved closer, his back touching hers.

" Good night. "

He closed his eyes, his breath slowing until it was in pair with hers.

Soon after, he fell asleep.

* * *

In the morning, Ava explained to Phebian and Bubbles what ha happened, they were aware of a lot of what they were doing, but didn't know all the details, they preferred to spend their time in their own things.

She thought best not to run on the street that day, just to give the agents a little time to cool down from them.

The gym equipment took some beating that day. The running machines didn't make it.

Tony decided to take some time from Ava and Nine, he suddenly said that the afternoon would be better spent taking his kids to the R&D New York department of Stark Industries. Marina decided that, given that it was not common for him to do that, she would take the opportunity and go too.

That left Ava and Nine to their usual routines alone in the Tower. Well, almost alone, there was the very small staff of security in the lower floors (that barely did anything anyway, FRIDAY had the run of the security system). And Happy and the team that was packing the contents of the Tower floor per floor. It was a long, boring task, given how everything had to be cataloged and packed, sorted into categories then the classified materials and information, dangerous equipment had to be secured in the floor where all the Avengers things would be, until they were ready to be moved to the new facility Tony had built.

Ava and Nine were not completely alone in the building, but they would not be running into other people.

They took the chance to train with knives and other weapons that usually would incite long conversations about the necessity of training with them and that they should 'take it easy'.

It was good. They didn't mind and could even mildly enjoy the company of the other residents of the Tower, but they had spent a long time alone just the two of them. It was a rhythm of its own. Comfortable.

Even when they were training and receiving and landing blows that would shatter normal bones, it was still comfortable.

After training, they went for a swim. Then their studies of the day. And after that, still alone, they decided that maybe engaging in their 'hobbies' would be a good way to pass the time.

They were in the living room of their floor, Ava drawing and Nine reading a book written by an astronomer when the others finally arrived. They had dinner then each went to their own room.

Ava was reading a book that was indicated by her study schedule when Nine got in her room, phone to his ear.

Louise called him the very next night, no time to wait. She sure was enjoying dating someone whom her father didn't approve and that had such an 'scary' set of skills.

They didn't know why Tony was complaining about them using her, she was using Nine to get more attention from her workaholic father and to fell a rush of hormones that came with danger and sexual attraction.

" I am fine. Truly. " Said Nine, his phone still to his ear as he sat on the bed and then finally put the call on speaker.

" I can't believe daddy did that! " Complained the girl, exasperated. Her voice sounded like was emotional. " I mean, I told him that you saved me from that mugger. He didn't care! "

" I understand. " Said Nine. " I have... done things that normal people were never forced to. I am dangerous, Louise. "

" No, you're not. " She retorted. " Not to me. I mean... you sat through that movie with me and didn't snap, anyone who can do that, is not dangerous. " She said, in an attempt to make humor.

Nine gave a small laugh.

" Maybe I was just stunned by how bad it was. " He said.

She gave a small laugh.

" I just... I am so sorry, James. " Said the girl. " I care for you, and I am just sorry for daddy doing that. "

" It was not your fault. " He said. " And Tony got me out, it's not like I'm still there. "

Ava waited in silence, listening to the talk. After a silent moment, the girl on the phone took a deep breath.

" I wish I could meet you again. " Said Louise. " But.. I can't ask you that with the danger of you getting arrested again. "

Nine and Ava shared a look. That was a test? Was the girl was telling him that she wanted to meet, but she wanted him to come to her? For him to want to see her more than he feared getting arrested?

" I wish I could meet you too. " He said.

A rushed noise came from the other side of the call.

" I got to go. " She said. " Bye, James. "

" Good bye, Louise. " He said, the call ending. Nine looking at Ava with a look that asked what she thought of it.

" That was an invitation. " Said Ava. " She didn't ask you not to. She said she cannot ask you to. "

" She wants me to make the move. " He concluded her thought process.

" Sounds like it. "

" We should give some time though. A couple of days for the agents to calm down properly. And Tony's lawyers to give the board the talk they are scripting about the agents not being there to control me, just to stop me if I hurt others. " Said Nine.

" It will give us time to work on other targets. " Said Ava. " It's time to contact more of them. "


	62. Chapter 62

Peter was usually pretty good in focusing on his classes and leaving the 'hero duty' to after school. Only at the end of the schoolday that he started getting antsy and during chemistry, when he worked on his webbing.

But that day, he couldn't, he just couldn't stop thinking about the night before. Nine getting arrested, Mr Stark getting mad at him just for trying to impress him, Ava telling him that stuff about him no longer being human and that the authorities were looking for any excuse to arrest him.

It was enough to make him loose a night's sleep and not pay attention in class.

"... to me? "

He startled, looking away from the spot on the table that he had been staring at for the last twenty minutes.

" Huh? "

The other kids on the Declaton team looked at him with various expressions that varied from 'seriously?' too worried. Oh, yeah, he was supposed to be practicing and paying attention to the questions Liz was making.

As always when she looked directly at him, Peter felt his face heating up.

" Are you listening to me? " She asked.

" Sorry, can you repeat? I got... distracted. " He said, feeling embarrassed.

" We just started the physics questions, they are right up your alley, might want to... pay attention? " She asked. In that way that was so polite and nice, the most respectful way to call someone up on their 'bad behaviors'.

" Sure. " He said.

He struggled to keep focused on what he was doing, but he was sure he wasn't as sharp as he would have been normally.

The minute the Declaton meeting was over, he ran out of the school, changing his uniform in an alley and starting his patrol of the neighborhood.

He was hanging around a roof when he saw a man in a suit on the street below. Looking straight at him. He stopped and took out an object from his pocket, it looked like some sort of wallet, a badge that he flashed at him.

Ava was right.

Peter took a deep breath, remembering what he was supposed to say. And climbed down the side of the building.

" Mr Spider Man. " Greeted the man.

" Mr Man In Black. "

" I'm Agent Kirk. I work for the UN. I would like to talk to you for a moment. " Greeted the man, a dark car parking on the street near.

" Uh... sure. " He said. No way he could deny, right? Not without looking suspicious.

" Get in the car, this is not a conversation to be having in public. " Said the man, with a smile that looked too pleasant to be real.

He took a moment thinking, then he got in the car. The agent following him.

There were two other men on the car, in the front. Agent Kirk next to him. There was absolute silence during the travel. Not even music in the radio.

He shouldn't be doing this. He knew that now. He looked at the door next to him, there was no lock on the inside to allow him to open it.

He really shouldn't be doing this.

The car parked in what looked like a normal office building, so at least it wasn't some dark underground government torture facility. He was already imagining himself buried in an anonymous grave somewhere.

He followed Mr Man In Black to an 'interview room'. It wasn't as creepy as interrogations room in the movies and on TV, it had light colored walls, a table with a few chairs around it, a small table at the corner, where there was a tray with coffee, water and cups.

" Please have a seat, Mr...? "

" Spider Man it's fine. " He said, sitting down and hoping that they would turn in the air or something that room was like an oven.

" Water? " Asked the agent, sitting down with two water cups on his hands, one he slid over to him.

" No thanks. " Said Peter. He wasn't going to take his mask off, not even a little. And frankly, they couldn't MAKE him do it.

" So, Spider Man, I'm sure you are aware, since you were in Germany, and helped in the apprehension of some of Captain Rogers accomplices, the actions of 'enhanced' individuals are regulated now. We're not sure how much of it has been explained to you, since we're aware that Mr Stark's approach of you was rushed and without ANY background checks. " He continued with his polite tone, but Peter had the impression that the man didn't like the fact that Mr Stark 'didn't know who he was'. He actually felt a little happy that the man hadn't told the government of him, instead coming up with that lie. " And the media's coverage it's more to explain to the 'every man' what the Accords are like. So I'm here to explain in more detail how your life it's going to be like. We have made no moves to arrest you, because your actions are more on the level of community service, helping people cross the street, stop robbers in a mostly non-violent way as they try to run away, helping the elders of the area. Those are all, things that we really don't concern ourselves in and that are a... good example for the people. "

Peter tried very hard not to be offended, the guy was basically telling him that he was a glorified good boy scout, helping old ladies cross the street.

" But, last night, you interfered in the apprehension of an individual of interest and was later seen breaking into his home, where other individuals of interest live. Individuals who are under observation. " Said the agent, with a more serious tone.

" All I saw was a teenage boy have guns shoved in his face while he walked down the street. " Said Peter.

" Spider Man, you know who that boy was. "

" Yes, the Winter Soldier's kid. One of the kids from that crazy HYDRA base that 'made' kid assassins. It and him were all over the news a while back. Along with the other ones from that place that are living with Mr Stark. "

" Exactly. " Said the agent. " As you are aware, the Winter Soldier's abilities are not to be underestimated. His son's shouldn't be either. He is a very dangerous individual regardless, or specially depending on your view, of the circumstances of his upbringing. He WAS raised by HYDRA. He HAS killed and tortured people. A LOT of them. HE IS a viable threat. And the Accords do allow us to arrest him at any time. "

" But he wasn't doing anything- "

" At the exact time of his arrest no, he wasn't, but I believe you are missing the point here, Spider Man. " Said the agent. " You can do your community service. You can even do more, if some mission it's approved by the board, though it won't be likely if you won't register your real identity, but it's not your place to question our actions. Specially when they don't concern you. "

That, for some reason, sent a cold chill down Peter's spine.

" I know this may seem harsh, but given what has happened in the past, due to individuals such as James Barnes Junior and yourself, you can understand our need for rigor, don't you? "

" Yeah, I can. " He said, agreeing, but he really sure if he really did. And the chill certainly didn't leave. Now the warmth of the room didn't bother him anymore.

" Great. " Said the agent. " Now, why did you go to the Avengers Tower after you saw Mister Barnes be arrested, Spider Man? "

" I said, it was all over TV and social media a while back that Nine and Ava were living with Mr Stark. " He said. " It was all over twitter when they had the family day out on the park. I remember that it was all the internet talked about that day. So, I needed to tell Mr Stark that he was arrested. The agents that had shown up there didn't look very concerned about his guardian. "

The man nodded.

" And in the Tower, what did you do? Who did you meet? " He asked.

Peter had no idea why with these questions, and he felt a little threatened, not enough to get the hell out of there, but he definitely had the impression he had to pay attention to what he said.

" I saw Mr Stark, his youngest, Ava, briefly another girl, maybe had been his middle child. His babysitter. That's it. " Said Peter.

" You met with Ava Romanoff-Rogers? " Asked the agent.

" Yes. "

" What did she say? How did she react to knowing Mr Barnes had been arrested? "

" She... I can't honestly say. " He said. She didn't sound surprised, but when did she ever, her expressions were carved in stone. And he didn't think it was good to tell them that, from what she said, she expected it to happen. " She has a hard face to read. "

" Yes, they say that about her. " Agreed the man, leaning back on his chair. " What did she say? "

" Sir, with all due respect, why is this important? I just saw a boy get arrested, I knew who his guardian was, so I went to let him know. That's it. Nothing weird happened. Mr Stark freaked out, called his lawyers, called his babysitter then left. He and Ava. "

The man nodded.

" Well, if that's all. " He said. " Let's talk about you now. "

" Me? "

" Spider Man, you have gone through a lot to keep your identity a secret. Even from Iron Man. And we questioned him at length. " Said the agent. " I think that considering his situation, if he knew he would have told us- "

" His situation? " Asked Peter, confused.

" Nothing that concerns you, you like your privacy, Stark likes his too. " Said the agent. " Let's not get sidetracked. The thing is, you refuse to give your identity, and at this point, with your actions, we can't MAKE you. But I think you're doing it because you might have the wrong idea. If you let us know who you are and allow us to compile a real file on you, you will be able to go on the panel approved missions. You have a lot of potential, can do a lot of good. Wouldn't you like that? "

He wanted that, yes. But... why hadn't Mr Stark told them about him? He couldn't agree to such a thing without knowing. Not to mention he was underage, and they might not like it.

" I'll think about it. " He said. " Can I leave now? "

The agent eyed him for a long time.

" Of course. " He said, taking a card from his pocket and giving it to him. " Call me when you make your decision. "

Peter took the card, placed it in one of the pockets of his suit and left. He didn't get a ride this time, so he had to use his webs to make his way back to Queens faster.

It was late too, he had homework and was tired, too much on his mind, he went to the alley where he left his things, grabbed his backpack and went home.

He called Happy (since he didn't have Mr Stark's phone number), but got a short answer that the man was busy and then got hanged up on. He texted Ava and Nine, on the number they gave him, but their answer was always the same: 'We'll talk next time we meet'. That was in training day.

He continued distracted for two more days, thinking about things, but without having anyone to talk to.

Until of course the training day with Ava and Nine.

* * *

Nine and Ava were used to arriving in the warehouse and seeing Peter already there. They knew it would be no different that night.

The boy all but jumped at them.

" Are you okay? " He asked, the second he saw Nine.

" Yes. Why? " Asked Nine, finding the eagerness confusing.

" Why? " Asked Peter, without his mask, looking confused. " Because you got arrested. And your answers to my texts were a little cryptic. "

" Cryptic? " Asked Ava. " I believe we were very clear. "

" All you said was: We'll talk next time we meet. "

" Exactly. " Said Nine. " Which we will. "

" I've been going crazy, freaking out, not knowing what to do. " He continued.

Ava and Nine exchanged a look.

" Sit down. " Said Ava, motioning for a box at one end of the warehouse.

The boy all but sprinted to the box sitting down.

" Tell us what happened exactly and what was said in exact words. " Said Nine, them walking closer to Peter.

He hesitated a little, they could see him demanding answers or wanting to. But he didn't, he took a deep breath and went into a lengthy explanation on what had happened. With a few questions from them, he was able to deviate from the 'creepiness' to focus on more important details.

" That was it. " Said Peter, looking between the two of them.

They stood in silence for a moment. They had expected an interrogation, but they had been about 15% harsher than necessary. The UN really was putting their foot down on the throats of the enhanced individuals.

" Given the circumstances, you did the right thing. " Said Nine.

" Right? It's a shady agreement. I shouldn't do it. " He said. " I mean, let them know who I am. "

" We cannot make your decisions for you, but if you would like our honest opinions, we can give them. " Said Ava.

" Please. " Said Peter, leaning forward.

" Don't do it. " Said Ava and Nine together.

" Okay... why? I mean... I do want to be an Avenger, officially. " He said.

They exchanged a look. The untrained super powered young man was torn. Unable to properly weigh down the sides of the situation.

" I'll get things ready here. " Said Ava, gripping a little higher the bag with the things they would need for the training that day. " You explain it to him? "

Nine nodded.

" Follow me, Peter. "

They climbed the stairs that led to an upper floor filled with offices, then a smaller one that led to the roof.

Peter was uncharacteristicly silent until they stopped looking to the city in front of them. The river shining with the lights of the buildings.

" You want to be an Avenger. " Said Nine.

" Yes, I do. More than anything. " Said Peter, eagerly.

" Tell me, how old are you? " Asked Nine, wanting Peter to follow his line of thought.

" Uh... 15. " He answered.

" So, if you did agree with their terms, they wouldn't accept you as an Avenger because you are too young to be legally in that position. " Said Nine.

" I know... but look at what I can do! It can be enough to make them... over look it. " Said Peter.

" It could. Not likely, but I would not say it is impossible. " Said Nine. " Now, if it does happen, you were a 15 year-old enhanced individual, who lives a rather ordinary public life. Now you are an 15 year-old Avenger. What will change in your life? "

" I'll go on missions. " Said Peter.

" Not wrong, possibly you will. If they accept you they will use you, but it was not what I asked. " Said Nine. " What will change in your life? "

Peter seemed to thinking about it.

" First thing... they'll tell May. " He finally said, his tone between realization and sadness.

" Yes. Given that you have gone through such lengths to hid this from her, I suspect you do not wish for her to know. " Said Nine.

" I don't. " He said. " She's... been through enough. She'll be worried sick. She won't let me do this. "

" So, having the UN accept your actions as Spider Man, will lead to a friction in your relationship with your guardian. Which will lead in another, symbolic, obstacle to your actions. " Said Nine. " I suspect that there will be also a psychological burden on your mind? "

Peter nodded. Usually he would have frowned at his speech pattern, but that night he was totally focused.

" So... not ideal? "

" Not ideal. " Agreed Peter.

" Let's continue. " Said Nine, moving to the ledge and sitting his feet dangling in the air, Peter following and sitting next to him. " Your school. "

" What about it? " Asked Peter.

" You truly believe that they will let you continue to go to school normally? " Asked Nine.

" You think they'll tell people? " Asked Peter, a little surprised.

" No, but they would be legally pressured into telling your school director and the board that runs the district schools. " Said Nine. " And they will tell them. "

" Doesn't mean that they tell the others. " Said Peter, meekly. " Or that they'll kick me out of school. "

Nine looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

" Think, Peter. " Said Nine. " You are an incredibly strong and potentially dangerous individual. Not mattering your intentions, do you truly believe they can risk the safety of the other students by letting you in a closed space with them for several hours a day? They can believe in your honest expressions and strong morals, but they would be equally morally obliged to protect the other students from you. "

Peter opened his mouth a few times, not knowing what to say.

" Your identity wouldn't be publicly divulged though. " Said Nine. " Regardless of the rumors that would most likely arise and that eventually would reveal your identity if the school district has access to your name as Spider Man. They are not the UN, secret keeping it's not their specialty. I do wonder how you would explain to your friends why you were expelled though. "

" Okay... I get it. If I like my life, I can't accept their deal. " Said Peter, lowering his head.

" If you wish to be an Avenger, you need more time, to be ready. To prepare yourself and lay the situation in a way to benefit you. " Said Nine. " Lie low for now. "

Peter hid a little anger that that last sentence. Interesting reaction, must be related to something someone else said or did.

A moment of silence passed.

" Sorry you got arrested. " Peter suddenly said.

" It is alright. "

" Ava said you were arrested because you were out on a date? "

Nine looked at Peter for a moment, then he decided to give the boy something. It might actually be good, he was normal, he might know something about normal reactions to dates.

" I met a girl, on a mall. She found out who I was and wasn't scared of me. " He said, looking ahead again. There was absolutely nothing to get from telling Peter the actual nature of his relationship with Louise. " She bought me a 'Tropical Mango Mania'. And gave me her number. Told me to call her. "

" That's nice. " He said.

" Well, as it turns out... her father is a very influential figure in the UN board that runs the decisions of the Accords. " Said Nine. " Since I had to escape my agent detail to meet her at the movie theater, he used it as an excuse to arrest me. To keep me away. A very clear warning. "

" That's awful. " Said Peter. " I mean... going on a date it's not a crime. "

" Doesn't matter in this situation, I was aware it could happen when I ran from the agents. "

" So why did you do it? " Asked Peter.

" It's a question that it's too complex for me to answer at the moment. " Said Nine. " But... since we are on the matter and taking advantage that you are normal, in this subject, and I am not. Do you mind if I ask you a few questions? " He asked, turning to him again.

" Of course not. " Answered Peter, a little eager.

" What is a Rom Com and why is it not 'cool' ? Enough for it to make a girl not want me to think she only watched those? "

Peter looked at him for a moment, before the corner of his mouth turned upwards in a side smile and his eyes softened.

" Because they're kind of lame. Really boring movies, really sappy. " He said. " She probably was trying to impress you. "

" I know, she told me that. But why is a Rom Com, lame? And again, what is it? "

" It's a kind of movie. " Said Peter. " Romantic Comedy. "

" And it is somehow shameful to watch those? " Asked Nine.

" I would be embarrassed. " Said Pete, widening his smile and chuckling. " But that's because I know I would be teased mercilessly at school about it. "

" Why? "

" 'Cause they're chick flicks and guys aren't 'supposed' to like them. " Said Peter, as if that explained anything.

He allowed his confusion to show on his face.

" Where did I lose you? " Asked Peter.

" What do hens have to do with anything? "

Peter took a moment, then started laughing.

" I fail to see the humor. " He said.

" Man... you guys can be really hilarious at times. " He said, a hand over his chest as he controlled his breathing. " It's a slang, means girl. "

" Oh, I see. " Said Nine, nodding once.

" No, you don't. " Said Peter, still smiling. " But it's cool. You don't have to. All you need to know, it's the Star Wars franchise. "

" You mean they made more than one of those? "

" You watched it already? " Asked Peter adjusting his seating and leaning forward, excited.

" I watched a movie called 'Star Wars: A New Hope'. " Said Nine.

" Great, huh? " Asked Peter. " It's good you started with that one, because it means you can watch in the order they were released- "

" I won't be watching any more of those, I didn't like it. " Said Nine, honestly.

" WHAT?! " Exclaimed Peter, making Nine raise an eyebrow in surprise at the outburst. " What do you mean? "

" Exactly what I said. " He said. " I did not like the movie. "

" But- B- But it's awesome. " Said Peter, still in shock.

" I was definitely not in awe, Peter. "

The wall climbing hero raised a hand to his chest, breathing deeply.

" I think you just need to watch it again- "

" Never going to happen, Parker. " Said Nine. " I do not enjoy wasting hours of my life. "

Peter looked about to argue, but shook his head, thinking better of it. A moment of silence passed.

" You know, I wouldn't have guessed you would go out on a date with another girl. "

" I only went on one. " Said Nine. " What do you mean another? "

" I mean... I thought you and Ava were an item, you know? " He said, rubbing the back of his neck. " You guys are so close and have no problem showing me all those fighting poses, not mattering how 'close' you guys' bodies get. "

" Why would we have problems with that? " Asked Nine, he stood up, getting his feet back on solid ground, he took a few steps towards the door that led back inside, before turning back around. " Peter, the complexities of my relationship with Ava is my and hers business, not yours. "

" Oh, sorry. I didn't mean anything- "

" If you two are done, we are not here to talk all night. " Came Ava's voice, the girl appearing through the doorway. " We have a multiple threat circuit for you, Peter. And the more time you spend here, the least time you will have to complete it. "

The eager teenager got up, rushing back in. Maybe because he was scared of how rough the training would get, maybe because he was eager to start it.

Ava looked at Nine for a moment when they were alone.

" Why the warning off questions of how we function together? " She asked, curious about the cold harsh tone he had used.

Nine walked over, thinking.

" If he asked you the same thing, what would you have said? " He asked.

" Same thing. How we function it's no one's business but our own. " She said.

" Exactly. " Said Nine. " I thought that the tone of voice would make him aware not to question on the matter again. "

She nodded, understanding and agreeing with his thought process.

It was better if no one else knew how off training they were getting each day. Specially since they were starting to notice changes in their sleep patterns due to the presence or absence of each other.

" I'll start timing him, you control the moving targets. " Said Ava, he nodded and following her inside the building.


	63. Chapter 63

" This is interesting. " Said Marina, looking through the window into the colorful store, Ava and Nine a little close, but observing the street, looking at the mass of people. " I really liked these, I am looking forward to buying more. "

" Are you truly this enthusiastic about sweets? " Asked Ava, glancing at the girl for a brief moment. She knew the younger girl was closer to normal than they were, but she truly had an incredible easy time 'learning' to like normal things. At least compared to them. Ava and Nine couldn't. Didn't? It was hard to tell.

" Well, their effect on my system is smaller due to my genetic makeup, or at least that was the conclusion me and Phebian came to when we done some thinking on the matter, but I truly enjoy their taste. " Said the girl. " These bring a physical satisfaction that is not related to the satisfaction of an obligatory need of the body for nourishment or specific vitamins. They're satisfaction for the sake of satisfaction. It is a fascinating example of doing something for the sake of self-pleasing in itself and only that. "

" You're coming dangerously close to being mistaken for someone who 'needs' such things Marina, not just appreciates them. " Said Ava.

" Wasn't my intention. " Said the girl, after a second of thought. " I suppose ordinary people can be addicted to such things, their brains demanding the experience to release dopamine. But I'm not one of those, I appreciate the experience, but can do without it. " She shrugged. " I just choose not to. "

Interesting insight on the matter, thought Ava. Making her wonder about things that, being raised in the Maternity, they might be addicted to. Could their obedience to the training be a kind of addiction? Or just machines following their programming? Machines can't have addictions, they don't have chemical needs.

It was something that could lead to a long processing of data. She wasn't sure if she had the time to spare now to dwell on the matter.

She glanced at Nine, who was looking at her with a look that wondered what was on her mind. She answered with a look of her own that told him that they could talk about it later.

The whole exchange was low enough for only them to hear, the agents who were always tailing them not being able to hear it.

It was a few minutes later that the woman they were waiting for arrived. Giselle Bernard, assistant for the french diplomat that worked on the UN board.

" Hello! " She greeted, with a smile that was half honest, half awkward.

" Hello. " Said Ava and Nine together.

" How are you, Ms Bernard? " Asked Ava.

" I am well. " Said the woman. " And you and James? "

" We are well. " Said Nine.

" Hi, I'm Marina. " Said the younger girl, greeting the woman with a hand shake. " James is my brother. "

" Yes! The younger Barnes. " Said the woman.

" I hope you don't mind me tagging along, I liked the treats they brought home the last time. So I came to the source. " Said the girl.

" Not at all. " Said the woman. " It is always nice to meet a kindred spirit. "

" So can we go in now? " Asked the girl.

" Yes. " Said Nine, the group going in the store.

Ava stayed closer to Giselle, waiting until they were a little distant from Nine and Marina, giving the woman she wanted privacy to talk to her when she did.

" I hope you meeting with us is not giving you any troubles with your employer. " She said.

" What? No. I mean, yes, others may not see it in a good light, but I am not breaking any rules. " She said. " And... after the incident with James, well, my boss, the one I actually care for the opinion of, he is more than happy to let me do whatever I want. "

So her boss was now on their side. Mr Schmidt overreaction to Nine's and Louise's date worked on their favor. Being arrested for going to the movies didn't bode well for the french diplomat.

" And not to mention I gave you my number and told you to call. " Continued Giselle. " I meant it. I know how people see you, how hard it must be to walk around with these agents, the least I can do is go on candy shopping sprees with you. "

The dark skinned woman seemed a lot more sure now of her will to help them and spend time with them. Ava wondered how much of this empathy came from the fact the woman was a mother herself, of someone in a similar age to them.

" It is appreciated. " Said Ava. " It is difficult to understand how to be a person, truly be one. These outings are... educational in that aspect. "

The woman smiled.

" De rien. " She said.

Ava nodded, then joined Nine and Marina in the middle of the store, where the younger girl was looking at the vast variety of hard candies.

" Already decided what you will want? " She asked.

" I have decided to let Marina choose for me. " Said Nine. " She asked and I found no reason to say no. "

" I can choose for you too. " Said the girl. " Ms Bernard can help me. "

" Help with what? " Asked the woman.

" Choose what they will buy for themselves. " Said the girl.

" Of course, I can help. "

Ava and Nine were able to keep more to themselves as the woman and the younger girl took their time deciding what to buy for themselves and them.

It did not escape their attention how the woman smiled slightly when Marina called Nine by 'brother'.

After the long time choosing the sweets, the group of four, and the parade of agents following them, went to a nearby cafe, to order something to drink as they ate the HUGE array of candies that Marina had chosen.

Ava had never truly needed coffee to be awake, being alert was something you learned to be on demand, in the Maternity. So she was surprised to see the huge diversity of types of coffees and drinks that had coffee as a component, because she never researched it or needed caffeine.

After a moment of consideration, she ordered an Iced coffee, because it was the one she believed the most different from the traditional coffee she had already tasted. Nine ordering a mocha. Marina ordered a Chai Latte. Giselle ended up ordering an espresso.

The conversation revolted around their opinions on the sweets, the outings that the experiments had done already and Giselle's life.

Their questions about her life were well-thought-out, cautious, they never asked about her work, the things she heard on it. But the questions they asked made her skim through her work life, details, small facts. She was probably didn't even believe it was a problem to speak of those things, and in themselves, the information wasn't dangerous or problematic. The thing was when they were placed along with other information they already had, a larger picture.

It gave them, the experiments, tirelessly trained for it, a lot more insight into the people they were manipulating.

After an afternoon together, they parted their ways, the woman seeming happy with herself, by having spent time with them. Perhaps easing a guilt she felt due to her work connected with the Accords and how she didn't agree with how underage individuals were treated because of them.

" I liked her. " Said Marina, as they made their way back to the Tower. " She also hates these clowns who are following us. " She said that loud enough to be heard, she had no qualms in speaking in a loud voice in how she hated being followed around.

Ava and Nine on the other hand, were much more subtle in their distaste. It was necessary when they were on top of the threat level of the Maternity's experiments.

" The fact that she was also liked the candies you are clearly learning to love, cannot be a problem. " Said Nine.

" It is not, brother. " Said the girl.

" It is still relatively early. " Said Ava. " It's there someplace you wish to go? "

The girl thought about it for a long time.

" I watched a movie yesterday that showed something called a 'poetry slam'. " Said Marina. " I did not understand the concept or why the characters liked being there. Do you think there will be something like that in New York? "

Ava took out her phone, doing research. New York was the kind of city that was bound to have everything you could ever want in the matter of entertainment.

" There is one in a bar tonight. " Said Ava. " Walking at a normal speed, it should take us one hour to get there. "

" We could take the subway. " Said Nine. " We never done that before. "

" Sounds like a plan as good as any other. " Said Ava.

She did wonder how the agents would like being in a crowded metal tube, with no space for movement, and dozens civilians that would be on the way in case they needed to act.

It would be amusing. From the way Marina was smirking, she thought so too.

Riding the subway was an interesting experience. The smells were heightened by the size of the space and the poor ventilation. The agents stood out more there than anywhere they had ever been before, specially because they were truly tense.

Ava hid a smile. Their misery was welcome to the teenagers they were daily annoying.

The first half of the travel Ava, who was standing, noticed the man staring at her. Not unusual, she did know that she had what could be considered attractive features and figure. And a glance at the man's face and body language that those were the reasons he was staring. People had stared at her before. But that was the first time they approached her verbally.

" Heyyy, Red. " Slurred the man, with a side smile. The man was under the influence of alcohol, enough to start affecting his speech. But not enough to incapacitated him completely. " Where are you going? "

Ava stared at the man, what would be the protocol here? What should her reaction be?

" Like what you see, sugar? " Asked the man, with a side smile that showed crooked yellow teeth. He was clearly not an attractive man, he didn't take care of his appearance in the slightest and wasn't genetically blessed with much to begin with.

" No. " She said, honestly.

" Come on, don't need to lie. You know... you s-should drop the boy there and come home with a real man. "

Ava could notice the discomfort growing in the other passengers. Nine, who was by her side, looked curious and Marina too. The agents looked even more tense. Like they were expecting her to snap his neck or something.

The thing is, Ava was analyzing the situation and pondering how she was actually feeling about it and how she SHOULD react, given how she wanted the agents to perceive her. He was wasting her time and annoying her as he did so, but other than that, she never truly faced this situation to know what she thought.

" I'll show that tight ass of yours a ree-real good time. " He continued slurring.

" Sir, I would advise you to stop drinking from that bottle you have. " She finally said, motioning to the brown paper bag on the man's hands. " You are already intoxicated and more alcohol can impair your already affected motor skills and put you at risk on your path to your destination. "

The passengers looked surprised at the very impassive tone of the girl, as well as her words. And at her equally impassive steady gaze at the man.

" As for your invitation for a 'good time', was it? I am not interested, therefore it would be useless for you to continue asking. As a matter of fact, it would be appreciated if you stopped, since I have no interest in continuing this conversation with you. " She said.

The man was surprised for a moment, not expecting that reaction even in his inebriated state. But he seemed to have decided that this was just an unusual rejection that he would overlook.

" Uhhhh, pretty face is a frost queen, huh? " He asked, with a side smile.

" Frost queen? " Asked Ava, Nine and Marina at the same time.

" I do not understand, she is not related to any royal family. " Said Nine, he and Ava turned to Marina. " Do you understand this? "

" Despite having seen similar phrases being used in movies, where words related to ice and cold are paired with either titles of royalty or female canines, I never truly understood why people thought that was insulting. Or relevant. " Said the girl.

" Care to explain yourself? " Asked Ava, looking back at the drunk man.

" Uhhhh. "

" Perhaps if you cannot spare the brain power to make your comments understandable, you should stop making them? " Asked Ava, in her impassive tone.

A woman, a couple of seats from the man, snickered.

" Are you a freak or something? " Asked the man, not used to such a cold reaction. Maybe it was just the use of an educated vocabulary that confused him.

" Or something. " Said the three experiments together.

" Sir, I recommend you continue in silence until it is time for you to depart the car. " Said Nine. " You seem to be making the other passengers tense. "

" Just them, boy? " Asked the man, standing up, swaying for a moment before his hand grabbed the nearest metal railing on the roof. He approached with uneasy steps. " Feeling threatened? "

" Hey man, leave them be. " Said a dark skinned man on the other side of the woman who had snickered earlier.

" Mind your business! " He yelled at the man, then turning to Ava and Nine again. " Don't like me talking to sweet cheeks here, kiddo? "

It was almost funny how bad this man was in being threatening.

But if he became physical, the agents might over react, given that they had been doing so at the smallest of movements from the experiments.

" Agent Richards. " She called, turning to the nearest agent to her. " If the situation demands it, can we neutralize the situation? "

The drunk man turned to the agent in a dark suit.

" Agent? "

The agents exchanged a look. Agent Richards, approached, taking a badge from his pocket and flashing at the drunk man, who seemed a little more sober at the sight of the law enforcer agent.

" Sir, these young people are under my and my team's custody, so I would advise you to stop your advances, or we will neutralize this situation. " He said. " And might I warn you, the young lady over there is 15 years old, you continue and I will arrest you for making sexual advances on a minor. "

The man's eyes widened at the promise of an arrest.

The train slowed down as it approached the next stop.

" Alright man, not need to arrest anyone. " He said, swaying a little.

" I would advise you to leave the car, sir. " Said Ava.

As soon as the doors opened, the man bolted out of the car.

Ava looked at Agent Richards, nodding a thanks. She could have handled it all, even Marina could have with her eyes closed and only one hand. But since they were avoiding violence as much as possible in front of the agents, it was best that he did it.

Not to mention that it showed a level of sympathy towards her that wasn't there before. Maybe they could turn these agents to their side.


	64. Chapter 64

Nine looked around the bar, the small tables occupied with people with different ages, but they seemed to fit some sort of pattern, the mannerism with witch they moved, the way they reacted to the poems they heard, the clothes they wore. They weren't exact matches, but they belonged to the same niche.

He, Ava and Marina shared a table, on the most strategically safe place in the space, it was normal to them, even if they didn't exactly need to have it all in sight, due to their heightened senses. But when possible take all the advantages you can, that was what the Maternity taught them.

They and the agents stood out in the space. The child and teenagers wore t-shirts in dull clothes, dark pants and resistant shoes. Practical and resistant materials. It was how they always dressed, since they wore born. Nine looked around the space, seeing the impracticality of some of the outfits and even hair styles. The bangs in their eyes clearly covering at least 45% of their eye-sight. Normal people, with normal senses, it was a fatal flaw. A flaw that was voluntary of all things.

Time passed and they heard poem after poem. Some that contained structures that were easily identifiable, rimes and metrics. Others, were completely without any logic, even sense. Funny, those wore the ones that were interpreted by their authors with the most enthusiasm.

" Perhaps they believe that energy makes up for lack of sense. " Said Ava, next to him, as always having an act for figuring out what he was thinking.

" The eyes of the public show no emotional reaction to these poems. " Said Nine. " Their reactions are fabricated. They are acting the role they believe necessary to remain part of this group. "

" I wonder why. " She said. " What does this group give them, that they lie to be one of them? "

" I don't know. " Said Nine. " Perhaps they believe they need their approval? They don't receive anything but the approval of this group. Acceptance for the sake of acceptance. "

" That would indicate that this group gives it rarely, making it valuable coming from them. " Said Ava. " Strange that such a diverse group, with such different socioeconomic backgrounds would be like this. "

He wondered about it, before he had anything else to say, a woman climbed on the small stage area.

Military training. Interesting, the only one there, besides them of course. And the agents. He didn't think she would say any poems, given the amount of drinking and looking at the door the woman had been doing.

" First time I do this. " She said, holding a piece of paper. She swallowed dry. " Probably the last too, so... here we go. "

She took a deep breath, unfolding the wrinkled paper. Then reading it, in a steady rhythm, no added drama like the others.

" The first thing missing is the sun.

Sun, how you miss it.

You yearn for it.

But you remember it.

It shines bright in your mind.

It fuels your anger.

It keeps your own fire alive.

You see it's shape in the walls around you.

In desperation, you grip at its light as a life line.

But, as a live bird, the harder you grip it, the more you kill it.

Eventually all you have is a dead corpse on your hands, a shadow of what it was.

When you no longer remember it,

No longer can see its shine on your soul.

That's when they offer it to you.

A light.

It is not your sun, not like him.

But in the dark, it might as well be.

You take it.

You don't even hesitate.

You should have thought better of it.

You should have considered the consequences.

You never believed that, once you take that light, put it inside you.

It never goes away.

It will always be there, even when you see the sun again.

Your oh so missed sun.

That fills you again.

Fires you again.

Including your guilt.

How you ever have betrayed it?

How could you have replaced it with that ugly thing?

How could it accept you again?

Forgive you?

How could you ever have taken the other light?

You don't deserve the sun.

Maybe you never did.

Maybe you shouldn't have any light at all.

No, not maybe.

You shouldn't.

You don't deserve any sort of light.

You don't deserve anything.

Once you meet the dark, you should stay in it. "

She stopped and the claps came as predicted.

Nine, Ava and Marina, for the first time, knew for sure they understood that poem better than anyone else in that space. Even if it was clear that woman didn't know much of poetry, or that she wasn't a good writer.

Nine saw the woman crumple the paper, stuffing it into a ball, shoving it on her pocket, then walking straight towards the door.

Ava stood up before he had the chance, they both chased the woman out of the bar, Marina stayed behind, but they didn't plan on taking too long.

The woman was muttering to herself about a stupid therapist and stupid friends.

" Stop. " Called Ava.

The woman turned around abruptly, getting into a defensive position.

" What the hell do you want? "

" Iraq or Afghanistan? " Asked the girl.

" What? " Asked the woman, looking around, specially the agents that had followed them.

" Where were you, when you were taken hostage? " Asked Nine.

" Who the hell-? "

" You truly believe you can read that and no one would have figured it out? " He asked.

" Look, run home to your video game, kid. " Said the woman. " Take your body guards with ya. "

" You didn't answer the question. " Said Ava. " Iraq or Afghanistan? "

" Nowhere of your freaking business. " Retorted the woman.

" It defeats the purpose of sharing, if you refuse to face the people you shared with, doesn't it? " Said Ava. " Didn't your therapist told you that? "

" How do you know I have a therapist? " Asked the woman. She was tense before, but now, she was on the edge of attacking the nearest person.

" You're showing signs of PTSD, read a poem about 'breaking' under captivity and was cursing under your breath about the stupidity of a therapist as you walked away. " Said Nine. " A more relevant question would be, how could we not figure it out that you have one? "

" What the hell do you want? " Asked the woman.

What did they want? Ava he didn't know, though he had suspicions it was similar to his reasons. This person, though having brain chemistry different from theirs, had experienced something they understood. Torture under captivity.

Though in their case, they were the ones that had broken more than one captive. The torturers.

What had surprised Nine was that, in that bar, listening to those words, for some reason, he remembered Delta Alpha Zeta 0067, the experiment that he used to share meals with on the Maternity. The girl used to make him laugh, it was odd. She was smart and funny, for an Alpha.

She asked him to run away with him. He said no. She was caught, and he was forced to see her die.

The emotions that it had caused him. It was unlike anything he ever felt. He was never able to understand it. He knew that, he was a lot more efficient after it. He felt nothing, like he should. The small whispers in the back of his mind, were dulled to almost nonexistence, in such an extreme, that for practically purposes, he called them extinct.

It would be years until he felt real humor after that, when Ava made him laugh.

And he would always revisit his memories, crafting the perfect plan that would allow him and 0067 to escape. It was a futile exercise. But he told himself it was more training to keep him sharp on his skills. Planning for a mission that could never be put to the test. She was dead already. A bullet to the exact center of her head. She died. And he cried. Actual tears.

He remembered clearly the punishment training he had to go through for such an emotional outburst. It took him weeks to fully recover from them.

" Yours was the most understandable poem we heard all night. " Said Ava, after glancing at him for a moment. Was she having similar thoughts to his?

" Who the hell are you? " Asked the woman, with a very suspicious tone, taking one step forward and looking between each one of them, even the agents. " Why the hell do you look so familiar? "

" I don't know, why do we? " Asked Nine.

The woman took a moment, thinking. Then her eyes widened in surprise, she took a step back, breathing harder. Surprise, anger and even a small amount of fear in her body language and expression.

" HYDRA. " She said. " You're one of those HYDRA freaks! "

" Genetic experiments, yes. " Said Nine, his expression and voice unchanging.

" You... a man of my unit, a good man, he disappeared after a running with a terrorist cell, MIA. It was only after the Avengers found your freaks' 'nest' that we found out that he was kidnapped and taken to the 'Maternity'. " She was practically hissing at them, the name of the base with disgust. " He was tortured and killed by one of you! "

Now, that was a first to Nine. He had never met a friend or a family member of one of the people he killed. Ava had met Tony, Drew's father, but the man had taken upon himself to be able to have a civil relationship with her.

This woman, if given a weapon, would make an attempt on their lives, and she wasn't even sure they were the ones to kill her coworker.

" We cannot tell you for sure if he were, given we don't have his name or access to the files they made. " Said Ava. A lie, they did have access to all the files. " But, this looks like it brings you a strong reaction. I wished to talk with you about your poem, will that be possible? "

Ava had mastered a polite tone that was just the right amount of detached and soft. It was usually good to have people listen and relax.

" Why would I talk to you? Want to get your freak on by listening to others' people's misery? " Retorted the woman.

" No, contrary to popular belief, we don't enjoy misery. " Said Ava, with a serious tone. " But we are familiar with it. The only thing we grow familiar to. All those poems, the people in there, they seemed to be speaking of another world. A naive world. That we were taught to explore. But never truly understood. "

Nine wasn't sure why Ava decided to start playing this game, but he had caught up with it fast and would play along.

" We understood your poem. " Said Nine. " Maybe, if we study it, use it for comparison, we can start understanding the others. "

Ava glanced at him, a movement that could be understood as a search for a glance of support. She sure knew him well enough to know he would follow her in this.

" If the conditions that led your coworker to his death are too troubling to allow you to continue speaking with us, we of course, understand. " Said the girl.

The woman looked puzzled.

" You freaks are crazy. " She said, shaking her head. " I'm out of here. "

" You know where to find us. " Said Ava. " Or at least a short online search would point you towards a likely place to. "

The woman turned around and left. But not before looking back at them, with a questioning gaze.

She hesitated. An indicator that she just might look them up.

They gave no mind to the looks they got from the agents, even if they were less cold than usual. That day had really helped them start being seen as actual people instead of monsters.

They went back to the bar, gave a signal to Marina, payed for the waters they were drinking and left. Using the subway again.

They each went to their rooms, Nine took a shower and put on some more comfortable clothes. He was about to go to Ava's room, but when he left his bathroom, she was already there, sitting on his bed, already showered and with a more comfortable set of clothes herself.

" Walk with me? " She asked, he nodded.

She stood up from the bed and left the room, he followed her. They went to the former common room of the Avengers. They were really the only ones that went there anymore. Tony had told the workers packing the Tower to leave this space as one of the last, even if he didn't use it.

The large windows were wet now, it had started to rain a few minutes after they arrived.

" I find myself in the curious situation of wanting to speak with you about something, while knowing, I shouldn't. " She said. " Having second thoughts about wanting it or not. "

" We are doing a lot of things we shouldn't. " Said Nine. " For some reason we continue doing them. "

" Yes. " She said.

" I find myself in the same situation. " He said.

She nodded, both of them looking down at the city, sitting and leaning against the glass railing of the high passage above the main floor of the big space.

" What did you think about, after listening to that poem? " She asked, after a long silent moment.

He looked at her, her blue eyes no less bright even in the dark space.

" I wanted to ask you the same. " He said. " Curious that such a horribly written piece could make us both so curious. "

" Yes, that woman knew nothing of the metrics and rules of poetry. " Said Ava.

He was silent for a moment.

" 0067. " He finally answered. Again, going against training. Sharing those kinds of things, vulnerable places in his mind. To the one who knew him enough to be the biggest threat to him.

She nodded, looking at him.

" Wasn't sure you would answer. " She said. " Am I to assume you will ask me the same question? "

He nodded.

" Drew. "

So, similar thoughts then.

" It makes no sense. " He said. " The theme she used was of breaking under torture. We didn't break. There was nothing to break. "

" We were made this way. From the womb. " She said, continuing his train of thought.

" Still, there are inconsistencies. " He said. Not liking this subject, but knowing he wanted to speak about it with her, because... well, because he liked talking about things with her, like he knew he liked astronomy.

" Logic dictates they are a threat to our efficiency. And should be ignored, or eliminated. " Said Ava.

" Yes, it does dictate. " He said.

" Did you ever managed to do it? " She asked.

" Ignore it, yes. " He said.

She nodded.

" Specially after the punishment training. " Said Ava, implying she too could.

He shifted, getting in a more comfortable position.

" Maybe keeping busy helped. " He said, wondering, looking at the lights of the city, blurred by the water on the glass.

She took a moment, thinking.

" Yes. I suppose that makes sense. " She said. " We are made to follow orders. Have missions. "

" When we don't, it could give space to unauthorized behavior and emotions. " He said.

She nodded slowly.

They spent a few minutes just listening to the water hit the windows.

" I planned poorly. " She then suddenly said.

He remained in silence, only looked at her face, a small frown marking her forehead. She looked confused and a little angry. She almost never allowed emotions to show on her face.

" I knew that he was degenerating, and I told myself that he would be a dead weight in all other routes. We were on a tight schedule too. He said that he wouldn't be able to hide the signs for long. " She said. " I rushed. I didn't want him dead, so I planned poorly. I made a horrible plan. I failed. "

She looked at him, a little angrier, but still confused.

" I never fail. " She said. " Not like this. Not when all the variables depend on me. "

She cocked her head to the side a little.

" We were caught, because of stupid, amateur mistakes. " She said. " And I was forced to kill him, to save myself. And I... felt something. I actually cried. "

He remembered the times when she shared her emotions about what happened to her in the Sokovian base. How she was actually hurt by Wanda's powers. Something similar to what he felt then, appeared at that moment. He knew now, understood it in a fraction of a second that it meant a reaction to her pain. He didn't want her hurt.

Funny, he never cared for her well-being in training, he never held back.

" What? " She asked.

" I just noticed an odd reaction. " He said.

" Knowing I am capable of failure? " She asked. " Or that I cried? "

" No. Something in me. " He said. " I just realized that I don't like it when you're hurt. "

She frowned a little more.

" This is getting out of hand. " She said, shaking her head. " We're deviating too much from training. This is dangerous. Confusing. "

" I don't believe our schedule permits for us to spare the time to sit down and process these reactions. There's too much data, an increasing amount day by day. " He said.

She nodded.

" No, we have too many things to keep track on already. " She said.

" Yes. "

Another silent moment, they looked back at the window.

" When we were forced to watch 0067 die. " He said, she said that about Drew. He felt like he could share his experience too. He wanted to see how it would feel. " I cried. "

She didn't say anything, just waited for him to continue.

" She asked me to run away with her. I refused. I could not see any future outside the Maternity. I was their weapon. It was the reason for my existence. " He said. " She was good enough, for an Alpha. But with me... we could have escaped. "

Another silent moment.

" She was executed, because I wasn't part of the plan. " He said. " And I know how we could have done it. "

He looked at her, she looked back at him.

" I even spend free moments fine-tuning the plan. The details of how we both could have done it. Escaped, found resources, new missions, an actual life. " He said. " It's such a frivolous activity. It is a complete waste of my time. I shouldn't do it. She's dead, knowing how I would have escaped with her won't change anything. "

" Still, you do it? "

" Yes, still I do it. " He said. " It troubles me. "

The silence was a little longer this time.

" I wonder if this could be regret. " She said.

" A most useless and pathetic emotion. " He said.

" Indeed. "

A lightening illuminated the room. They stayed in silence.

" You do realize we are purposefully ignoring our instincts of not saying any of those things, we are only giving each other more information to be used against us. " Said Ava.

" Yes, we might as well paint a big target on our heads. " He agreed. " Even if the manner in which we do this, keep us in balance still. "

" There is no one better on this world to be hired to kill me than you. " She said.

" Like you to kill me. " He added.

They looked at each other again.

" It is strange that I find it comforting to know that if I tried, you would defend yourself to the best of your abilities, using lethal force? " She said. " Because I would do the same if the situation was inverted? "

He gave a little smile.

" Strange word, comforting. " He said. " Yet, I would use it too. I know I haven't changed that much, and I like that you haven't either. " The threat of death didn't scare or upset him. From the moment he was born, he was always under threat of death. The circumstances were always dependent on him the best version of himself he could be and survive.

She saying there were circumstances in which she would kill him, didn't have a negative effect on him. It meant that they were still in sink. The things that changed about them, they changed in both. The things he didn't understand, she didn't either.

They were made to be independent weapons. Pieces on the game board. They didn't need the other. But he wanted them to be whole, while still together. He suspected she wanted the same.

Side by side.

She returned his little smile. Then they both turned back to the window.

" I will wait for a 25 more minutes, until I go to the kitchen to make my meal. " She said.

" I am not that hungry either. I'll stay here. " He said. " It is a beautiful sight. "

" Yes. " She said. " I might draw it later. "

" Me too. "

" Though mine will, of course, be infinitely better than yours. " She added, smiling, making him laugh out loud.


	65. Chapter 65

Nine knew that Tony's lawyers had already talked to the UN board. Didn't mean it was risk free to be doing what he was doing, which was the whole point of him doing it in that manner.

He was waiting on the other side of the street of the school's entrance. The gates opened and students came out, along with cars getting in, drivers picking up their bosses' kids.

But she wouldn't be taking a car today, no, today was Mall day for her, and she went on foot with her friends.

He managed to be as inconspicuous as possible with the agents next to him.

He made the call when he saw the group. The girl stopping, looking at the caller ID, smiling, and picking up eagerly.

" James? " She answered.

" Hello, Louise. " He greeted back. " How are you? "

" I'm fine, better now. You? " She asked. Her friends noticing she had stopped and stopped to. The girl mouthed who it was, and they got interested in the call, getting as close as Louise would let them, while playfully shoving them away.

The body guard was looking around, but still hadn't seen him. And the agents following him didn't make any moves to let him know where the teenager was. Which was a good piece of information for him and the other experiments. Maybe they were softening them.

" I am well. " He said. " You changed your hair again. "

" Yea- Wait, how? " She asked, looking around, he moved to a point where she would see him on the other side of the street, her smile getting bigger. " You're here. " She whispered on the phone.

" Yes. One way to see you again without your father getting too mad at you. " He said.

" You shouldn't worry about me. " She said, her bodyguard finally seeing him, and her friends too. " How about him being mad at you? "

" Louise, I have met several dangers in my life. Your father doesn't concern me that much. " He said. " But you... shouldn't jeopardize your relationship with your father for me. "

He could see clearly when she sighed, also hear it.

" That's sweet. But... Daddy is wrong and I might as well be the one to show him. " She said.

" Are you sure? " Asked Nine.

" 100% "

He smiled.

" Thank you. " He said. " I must say it is odd, having someone stepping up to protect me. "

" Well, call me your heroine. " She said, laughing.

" No, I prefer Louise, it's prettier. " He said, with a side smile, making her smile brightly for a moment.

" So... " She started looking at her friends who were waving at him. " I am going to eat something. "

" What a coincidence, I am hungry too. "

She giggled.

" It would be just a coincidence if we ended up on the same place, huh? "

" Sounds plausible. " He said. " If your bodyguard wasn't glaring at me. "

She looked at said man, annoyed.

" Ignore him. Daddy is not arresting you anymore. I won't let him. " She said, with a decided nod. " So I hope you like sandwiches. "

Nine turned off the call, smiling at her and making a hand signal that told her to lead the way. Which she did, and he followed, not trying to be inconspicuous because he had already allowed himself to be made.

" Mr Barnes? "

He looked at the agent next to him. That was a first. The agents didn't speak with them first. Never.

" Yes, Agent Crammer? " He asked, not stopping his pace.

" I should not be doing this- "

" Jack. " Said the other agent with a warning tone.

" BUT I will take this chance. " He continued. " Are you sure you should be doing this? "

He stopped, looking at the man.

" Agent Crammer, I have no choice but to be followed. But I will not have my actions dictated by the board. Including her father. " He retorted, in a harsh tone. " People go to have meals together all the time, don't they? Aren't this what they do? What makes me any less worthy than them? "

The agent hesitated, but answered.

" They never killed anyone. "

He took a second, for added effect.

" They were never put in a situation where they had no chance but to do it either. " He said. " Besides, I know a killer when I see one. Why aren't you being treated like a dangerous animal too? " The man didn't answer. " Now, if you excuse me, a girl who isn't afraid of me is going to eat sandwiches and I am going to be there. "

He turned around, continuing his way. On the edge of his sight, the other agent sent a look to the other.

He arrived at a busy restaurant, there weren't any seats or tables, but the line was huge, people standing up and eating from the cardboard containers their orders came on.

The bodyguard was glaring at him, but Nine ignored him and walked over to the group on the line.

" Hello, Louise. " He said.

" Hi. " She greeted back.

He looked away from her, to her friends.

" Hello. "

They greeted him back, before Louise playfully showed the closest one away.

" They are actually leaving. " She said, sending a look to them. " RIGHT? "

" Yeah! " Said one. " Enjoy yourselves. We'll go to the Mall. See you guys later. "

He waved once a good bye, before turning to Louise.

" They won't be offended you shoved them away? " He asked.

" What? No! " Said Louise. " My girls and I are very forgiving to weird behaviors when it comes to guys. They would do the same thing to me. " She said, shrugging a little and smiling affectionally. He realising that, despite being an individual who normally acted on her own behalf, Louise did care for her friends.

" This happens often, then? " He asked.

" Well... " She said, not knowing how to answer. " Not as often as others would think. "

That was an answer that would tell people nothing, if they hadn't built an extensive and comprehensive file on the girl. And Nine had.

" What would others think? " He asked, very carefully calculating his voice to show a small amount of curiosity.

" Nothing. " She said, quickly. " Wait, are- Are you jealous? "

" Jealous? Why would I be jealous? " Asked Nine, looking ahead.

She looked at him for a moment, with a side smile.

" You're jealous. "

" Louise, you have a life that you lived as you wished. " He said, looking at her. " It is not my place to make any sort of judgments. Besides, you are attractive, I assumed you had romantic interests and connections before meeting me. "

She giggled.

" Did you just say you think I'm cute? " She asked.

Being jealous was Ava's idea and he had to admit she was right. A controlled amount of 'unavoidable' jealousy was a good way to make the girl feel wanted.

" I believe I said attractive. " He said, then lowering his voice a little, looking her right in the eyes. " But, yes, you are beautiful, Louise. "

Her face turned red immediately, her pulse quickened and her pupils widened. It had been a very effective conversation so far. But this was maybe a too intense of an emotional moment.

He looked away from her clearing his throat.

" But you have had a lot of boyfriends? " He asked.

" No, not an excessive amount. " She said, seeming still excited, but a little awkward now. " Is that a problem? "

" No. It's not. " He said. Then lowering his voice so that only her would hear. " I only asked because... I have never had the chance to be in a... relationship of this kind. I'm afraid I am not as experienced or well-known in them as you. "

She smiled softly.

" Well, from what I'm seeing so far, you're doing better than most. " She said, then getting on the tip of her toes and kissing his cheek. " It's funny, it's like... every step you take it's just... perfect. "

It was not funny, it was by design, but she would never know that, if things went as he planned.

" And... well, call me impulsive, but when something feels perfect, I think it's just meant to happen, right? Got to jump straight in. " She said.

Impulsive and driven by emotions, like all the young people he had dealings with so far. At least the ones who were not like himself. He could play with those reactions, use them to his advantages. But he never truly understood them, not completely.

" So, what are you having? " She asked.

" I don't know. " He said. " But I do have a superhuman appetite, perhaps the 'All IN MEGA SLIDER' " Them now talking in a normal volume.

* * *

Ava wasn't usually one to walk around without having a meeting with someone she needed to manipulate, or just Nine. But she had to have a 'personal life' of her own, not just be next to someone else all the time. Nine was already having some sort of development in that area with his mission with Louise. She had to find one sort of personal development as well, to individualize her in the eyes of the UN.

She decided to start with art. She already had drawing as a hobby, and it gave her a place to start. Not to mention that she knew of five people of interest that went to museums and galleries on a regular basis. If she established a basis now, she could 'casually' meet them later.

Reason why she was walking in a building that had classes for people of every age and of several subjects. She navigated the halls, finding the room she was searching for with ease.

She was early, on purpose.

A man on his twenties organizing the space, spreading small stools and easels around.

" Excuse me? "

" Hey! " Greeted the man, dark eyes hidden under dark rimmed glasses and thin arms somehow not drooping all the easels he was carrying. " You're either really late for the last class or really early for mine. "

" Actually I was hoping to be able to take your class. " She said. " It is the live figure drawing, isn't it? "

" Yeah. It is just for you or is your Dad joining too? " He said, pointing at the agent who followed her in the room.

" Ignore him. It's just me. " She said.

" Okay..." He said, looking at the man in confirmation that he could indeed ignore him. At being ignored by the agent, he assumed he could. " So, I usually don't take students once I already made an initial list, but since this semester I didn't have a full class. I think I can help you. " He placed an easel in place, putting the others aside. " Here. "

She followed as he walked to a table on the corner, rummaging in a drawer and taking out a sheet of paper.

" Fill this up, take it to the woman downstairs, along with a payment. Don't worry, it's not much. And get back here on time. " He said, taking another piece of paper. " With these materials. Do you think you can get all of this done in time? "

She took the papers.

" I'm a resourceful person. I'll be here. " She said, with a small side smile. " Thank you, Sir. "

" Sir? Ugh. " The man said, making a face. " Please, call me Rob. Or if you wish to keep it formal, Mr Franks. " He then chuckled. " Or if you're feeling truly inspired, Captain, My Captain. " He laughed as if he had made a joke.

" I don't understand. You don't look old enough to be a Captain. " She said.

" No... it is a joke. " He said, confused for a moment. " From that movie, Dead Poets Society? "

" Oh, not familiar with it. " She said. " Now, Mr Franks, if you'll excuse me, I have arrangements to make. "

She turned around, leaving the room. She had walked past a small shop that probably had the drawing supplies she would need (some she didn't have and what she did was too far away in the Tower for her to go pick it up) and the payment would be no trouble with Tony's credit card.

She bought the supplies and filled the paper on the counter of the secretary's work station.

" I'm sorry, but you're underage, you need the permission of a guardian to take the class. " Said the woman, barely looking at the rest of the information before telling her this.

" The lesson starts in twenty minutes. " Said Ava.

" You could call your mom or your dad and I can talk to them. They give me a verbal confirmation, and you can bring us a note signed by them later. " Said the woman, then looking at the paper and reading it. After a moment her eyes widened. She looked up at Ava. " Oh my god. I... huh. "

" I can call my guardian, will that be enough? " Asked Ava, taking out her phone.

" I... huh... sure. That'll be enough. " Said the woman.

Ava made the call.

" Kid, you never call. " Came the answer. " You have to be dying or something. "

" I am signing for a class, but due to my age I need permission from a parent. " She said. " Given that both of mine are fugitives, that leaves you. "

She waited for a very long moment as the man laughed out loud.

" Oh my, the big bad assassin/super weapon needs a parent slip for a class. " He said, with a sigh and his laugh dying down. " What is it? Bio weapons 101? Ninja skills for the freakishly powerful? "

" Live figure drawing. "

" Say what? " Came the incredulous question.

" You heard me. "

As she talked to the man the woman looked at her, probably memorizing the whole thing to tell her friends later all about the time she helped Captain America's daughter.

" Is this that 'being normal' crap you and Nine got spinning? "

" Yes, Tony. Now, I'll put you on the phone with the woman responsible for making the registration. "

" Ugh, fine. " He said, from his tone of voice he was rolling his eyes. Someone talked to him in the background. He was on a meeting and paused it to talk to her.

She gave the phone to the woman.

" H-Hello? " Said the woman.

" This is Tony Stark. " Ava could hear the man on the other side of the line. After all she did have super human hearing.

" Mr Stark! I have to tell you sir, that-" The woman started with the fan reaction.

" What do you need? "

" Oh, okay. I just need some verbal confirmation and a note later. Giving permission for her to take the class. "

" Okay, I, her guardian, hereby give her permission to take any classes she wants. " He said, seeming to have his patience wearing thin already.

" O-okay. Thank you that should be enough. And sir, I just want to say- "

" Give the phone back to her? Thanks, bye. " Interrupted her again Tony.

" Oh, okay. Bye. "

Ava had to handle to Tony, he could be polite, but he also knew how to stop people from going on for too long.

" Yes? " Asked Ava, when she got the phone back.

" You owe me. " He said.

" From all the things you did already, what is this in comparison? " She asked.

" Permission. "

" For? "

" What else? Tease you mercilessly. This is gold. I'll start on the permission slip right now. We'll take a picture with it. " He turned off the call with a laugh.

She looked at her phone for a moment before pocketing it again.

" So, are all requirements furfilled? " She asked the woman.

The woman shook herself out of her stupor, then taking the paper Ava filled and filled another piece of paper.

" Here. Give this to Mr Franks. " She said, looking at her with wide eyes.

" Thank you. " Said Ava. " Now, I know this is unusual for you, but I have to ask you not to spread around the news about this. I appreciate my privacy. "

She looked straight into the woman's eyes as she said that. Serious.

" Okay. Of course. " Said the woman, nodding.

Finally free of the woman, who had promised not to say anything but most definitely would tell her immediate connections five minutes later, Ava made her way up to the class.

" You made it! " Said the teacher, a couple of students had already arrived, a man on his thirties and a girl in her early twenties, both around the man's table showing large pages of drawings.

" I have to give you this. " Said Ava, approaching and giving the man the paper.

" Alright! Welcome to our class! " Said Franks. " These are some of your classmates. Josh and Gina. "

" A pleasure meeting you. " She said, with a nod.

" And this is... Ava. " Said Franks, looking at the page on his hands and frowning at the last name, then his eyes widened. " Do these last names mean what I think it means? " He asked, between shock and surprise, at her then at the agents spread on the outside of the door and close to her.

" Yes. " She answered. " Would that be a problem? "

He thought about it for a moment, and she could see him weighing his options. The pros and cons.

" No. Of course not. " He finally said.

" That was mysterious, what is it? " Asked Gina, her short blue hair moving as she looked between Ava and Mr Franks.

The teacher looked at Ava for a moment, unsure. Even a little afraid.

" Yeah, I'm curious too. " Said Josh, with a side smile, both students not catching up with the uneasiness Franks was feeling.

" I... Please meet Ava Romanoff-Rogers. " Finally said Mr Franks.

The man didn't seem to make the connection right away, but the girl's eyes widened immediately.

" AH! " Squealed the girl. " How could I NOT recognize you? Of course I never thought I would, so I didn't think of making the connection. I have followed the media's coverage of that whole HYDRA thing and you kids from the beginning. " She shoved her classmate aside to get near her. " I can't believe I'm finally meeting you! "

" Wel,, you did. " Said Ava.

" That's right! " Said Josh, finally catching up. " Black Widow's daughter! "

" This is beyond COOL! " Continued Gina, getting closer, though unconsciously.

" I imagine it could be, but I would appreciate if you stepped out of my personal space. " Said Ava, with a serious tone, but no aggressiveness to it, best not to startle excitable civilians near the agents.

" Oh, sorry. I just got... you know... excited. I'm a fan. " Said the girl, smiling, shoving her hands in her front pockets.

" Well, I do not know where my parents are, so I cannot help you get autographs. "

" Oh, their autographs would be awesome, but I mean I'm YOUR fan. " Said the girl, blushing a little and shrugging. " Of some of the others too, but you... you're pretty cool. "

Ava raised an eyebrow. That was... unusual. A fan of hers, specifically? That was a first. Parker was a fan, but of her parents, not her in particular. How should she react to this?

" Thank you? " She asked and said at the same time. " I hope this means that I can still take this class. "

" ARE YOU KIDDING?! " Squealing Gina, raising her hands in front of her. " Yes. This is going to be like- so beyond amazing! And- "

" Gina, we got it. " Said Mr Franks, putting a hand on the woman's shoulders. " And... yes, you can take the class. You paid and signed up. Just a question... the bodyguards? "

" Unfortunately, they are going to be following me. "

" Because of the UN, right? " Asked Gina, smiling. " They have agents following some of the HYDRA kids? "

" Yes. " Said Ava, finding the woman a little too familiar with her situation. She shouldn't sit near her during the class. " Very good, Gina. Where did you learn that? "

" I... " The woman blushed again. " Found it on the dark web, somewhere. " She added in a low tone.

" Okay... " Said Mr Franks. " Let's just keep it together, Gina. "

" They will not be taking the class and I believe that the number of agents can be reduced to one, inside the room? " Asked Ava, looking at the nearest agent.

" A moment. " Said the agent, walking towards the other ones and discussing it silently. Ava heard everything, of course. Their concerns of having a compromised response time were well founded, but eventually, they agreed to it. The agent turning around and nodding.

" Yes, one agent. " Said Ava, looking at Mr Franks.

The man thought about it for a moment.

" Since he is for protection and an... official of sorts..." Said Mr Franks. " I'll allow it. "

" Thank you. " Said Ava. " I also have a request, if you three would be so kind? "

" Anything! " Exclaimed Gina, smiling widely.

" If you could not tell anyone, or spread in social medias of any sort, about the fact that I am going to be taking this class, I would truly be greatful. " Said Ava. " It is best if people don't know in advance where I am going to be. "

" Not to mention the paparazzi. " Said Josh, still looking her up and down like he was in front of an alien.

" You could consider it, our secret. " Said Ava, looking between the others.

Gina looked like she had just won the lottery.

" You can count on us. " She said, taking Ava's hand and shaking it up and down on a very long handshake.

" Thank you. " Said Ava, with a nod and a glance at the others to check if they agreed too. They did, so it was good. " I would appreciate if you stopped shaking my hand. "

Gina let go of her hand.

" Sorry. "

Two students walked in.

" Come on, Ava, I'll help you set up. " Said Gina, taking Ava's hand again and pulled her to a stool next to the one that had her things on.

Ava considered using force to get the woman to stop touching her. But given that the agents were there, she couldn't.

" Hand, Gina. " She said in a hard tone.

" Oh, sorry. " Said the fan, motioning to the stool. " Here. Great Spot. "

" Is it? "

Ava had analyzed the room the moment she walked in the first time. It was a good place when it came to lighting. But she was not going to sit near Gina. She had the impression that the disregard for personal space would only get worse if she did.

" I'm afraid that, I will sit on the other side of the room. " Said Ava, looking at the agents near the door. " It will disturb the agents the least. " She added, in a tone low enough just for Gina to hear.

" Oh. " Said Gina, disappointed.

" Thank you, nonetheless. " Said Ava, moving immediately to the other side of the room.

The odds that this was a viable idea were lower by each second she spent near Gina.

How in the world did she have a fan? Gina didn't move to be near her.

The other students arrived one by one. Ava ignored the staring from the three that knew who she was and the casual glances from the ones who didn't. Eventually, the model arrived too, the door was closed. The woman took off her clothes and stood on the reserved space in the middle of the easels and stools.

Ava started to reproduce what she saw. It had been a very long time since her drawing lessons in the Maternity, the first ones when she was allowed to keep observing the subject as she made the drawing. After the basics, the experiments were expected to grasp all details of a scene or object in a moment then reproduce them perfectly.

Some students made some small talk, others were in silence. The teacher turned on the radio and walked around the room. Giving some tips to some students and just observing the others.

The proportions of a human body were easy for Ava to reproduce. She knew them too well, inside and out.

Charcoal was still the material she was most familiar with, due to years of using it on the Maternity. Even with the new ones she bought with Tony's money, so she started with it.

" Wow. "

She didn't look back at Mr Franks.

" This is... really, really good. " Said the man.

" Thank you. " She said, not stopping as she gave the last touches on the volume of the shapes.

" For how many years have you been taking lessons? " Asked the man, looking closer.

" All my life. " She said.

" This is really good. "

" You are repeating yourself. " She said.

" Oh, yes. " He said. " Ok. "

He walked away. She finished her drawing, changed the page and started to draw the student immediately next to the model in her line of sight.

At the time the model changed poses and took a pause, some students had one drawing, others two. Ava had four.

Efficient, fast. Without flaws. That was the only acceptable way to do things. The only way she learned to be.

The second half of the class passed with another pose and her use of the time was just as efficient.

" This is incredible. " Said the teacher, looking over the drawings piled next to her as she finished the one who would be her last. " The proportions are... incredibly accurate. Perfect. I can't find a flaw in that aspect. "

Some of the other students had been stealing glances at her and the man as he said that. They had already noticed she was fast. They had just assumed it was because she was new and was starting the drawings over again.

" I would appreciate an insight of the qualities overall. " She said, not looking away from what she was doing. " Feel free to analyse them all. "

" Sure, sure. " Said the man, fascinated by the images on his hands. " But... if you don't mind, I'll want to see your sketchbook too. Can you bring it next time? "

" Of course, it will not be a bother. " Said Ava.

" The precision... " He said. " It's like your eyes and hand are an organic photo camera. "

Another student called the man, so he had to tear himself away from the drawings.

Ava finished her drawings and started packing her things. She was already done when the class was officially done.

" Leaving already? "

She chose not to point out that it was obvious, it would not take anyone with her skills to figure out that Gina was a talker and would resort to stupidity to start conversations.

" Yes, I am. "

" I'm going to have a snack now. Want to come? "

" No. " Said Ava.

" Oh, okay. "

" I will go to my home. " She added, in order to avoid any more invitations to any other places.

" Avengers Tower, right? "

She looked at the blue haired woman.

" Yes, correct again, Gina. " She said, in an even tone of voice. " Good night. "

Without waiting for any answer, she just turned around and made her way to the exit.

" See you next time! "

She didn't want to, but knew that if she continued coming to this place, Gina would be unavoidable.

* * *

Nine was sitting in his room, reading a book on his Starkpad, from the list of his online classes. He heard Ava's door open.

He placed his pad down and left his room, going to hers.

" How was it? " He asked.

She finished organizing the big paper sheets on a corner of her table that was empty, putting away other supplies she had obviously bought in order to take the drawing class she said she would take.

" It was within the parameters that make the classes an acceptable and viable exercise. " She said. " Some individuals know who I am and of those, some will definitely talk about it to family and friends, though not all. "

" Expected. " He said, walking in fully in the room and sitting on her bed.

" Yes. " She said. Now that she was done, she turned to him. " But there were unexpected things. "

" Such as? "

" A woman who claims to be my fan. " Said Ava.

" Not unusual, Natasha and Steve have fans. What makes it unexpected? " He asked.

" She claimed to be MY fan, especificaly. " She said. " She also had more knowledge of the experiments and I than the average civilian. "

He could see this was something that puzzled her.

" How much more data does she have? "

" Not possible to tell at the moment. " Said Ava. " But she does know about the UN agents. Where I live. Claims to have gained the information on the Dark Web. "

" Could she be a viable threat? " Asked Nine.

" She is no one of interest. " Said the girl, sitting next to him. " So far I don't believe so. More of a nuisance. "

" Why? "

" She is too excited, disregards normal norms of personal space. "

" That's not something that disrupts anything for you. " He said. They had been trained not to care for such things. To function the same no matter the circumstances.

" No, but that is something I have grown to appreciate. I prefer to have it. " She said. " So do you. "

He pondered about it, and he hadn't had an issue with that yet. But she was right.

" Yes, I supose. " He said.

" And your date? " She asked.

He smirked.

" You were right. "

She smirked in response.

" Obviously. "

" Now, it does seem to be, though at the time you gave me the tip, I had my doubts. " He said.

" You should know better. " She said, standing from the bed and going to the bathroom. " There is a fine line between being bothered by possessiveness and feeling wanted over an acceptable level of jealousy. "

" Yes. "

" And I am better than you at flirting so I know better of these subjects. " She added, he smirked and went to the bathroom too, where she was already striping to get on the shower.

" Ridiculous. " He said, leaning against the doorframe. " I'm clearly better than you. "

" Says the one who didn't know about the power of jealousy. " She retorted, with a smirk and a look at him.

" I would have reached that conclusion myself. " He said. " In a very short time. "

" And I already knew, without even being on a mission that involved flirting. " She said, turning to him for a moment before getting on the shower stall. " That makes me better. It's just a matter of proving it once I do require it on an assignment. "

" That only proves that you studied Natasha in a deeper level than I did. " Said Nine.

" We'll just have to see then. " She said, turning on the water and getting under it.

" Yes. " He said, then waiting a moment thinking about the things about his day he wanted to tell her. " Still about my day, Agent Crammer thought best to give me advice. "

" He initiated a discussion? " Asked Ava, looking at him through the glass.

" He did. " Confirmed Nine. " Asked if I was sure of what I was doing. "

He moved on to give her a detailed report of the conversation, body language included.

" And Louise's bodyguard? " She asked.

" Not satisfied, but didn't make a move. " He said.

She took a moment absorbing the information.

" That is good for us. " She said. " Sooner than expected, though. "

He nodded.

" I believe it started on the subway. " He said.

" The older intoxicated man who made sexual passes at me. " Said Ava, remembering the same thing.

" Yes. " He said, nodding again.

" We should test this, at a later time. " She said.

" My opinion, we do it with Marina along, her young age will make it an easier test. Best no to push so soon. " He said.

" Agreed. " She said, shampooing her hair. " Perhaps if she is unavailable, we can ask Bubbles. "

" Do you think so? Won't that make the test too easy? She is younger. And a Beta. The agents know the difference between them and us. " He asked.

" Marina is best, you are right, but I believe that we can estipulate some useful data from a test with Bubbles. " Said Ava.

" We work with what we have. " Said Nine.

" Exactly. "

They stayed in silence for a while longer.

" So, we have not only people who admire our skills, but fans. " He said.

" Yes. "

He thought about it for a moment.

" Could they be useful, somehow? " He asked.

" She was very eager to keep my presence there 'our secret' when I requested it. " Said Ava. " Which would indicate that she is eager to do favors, but I'm not sure how stable she is. "

" Not reliable for important tasks. "

" Exactly. At least not with some proper preparation. " Said Ava. " Anything else of interest on your date? "

He thought about what Louise said of things that were perfect and how one should dive in. Had he ever met a situation that was 'perfect'? Not that there was such a thing as a situation that was perfect, everything has at least one downside. But perhaps if he changed his idea of what qualified as perfect, he could understand it? Or this was one of the many things he believed he would never understand?

" Somethings to think about. " He said. " Maybe I'll mention it later. "

She nodded, focussing on her shower again.


End file.
